Redemption
by Ms.Sweden
Summary: After leaving suddenly, disappearing for 6 years Rose is back in her hometown. Tearing out her best friend and boyfriends heart she really didn't know what to expect or how she would ever redeem herself. Judging by his "warm" welcome he didn't seem keen on the idea either.. Set in a uni/clubbing environment, will she be able to get her best friend back? Rated MA
1. Prologue

**Hi guys, surprise return! Firstly I want to apologise for being so MIA and not really responding to messages, but I will get better.**

 **So I am trying something new, a contemporary Romance that's rated MA, just a warning there will be a lot of swearing and not very good language, you have been warned.**

 **In this prologue Rose and Dimitri are 17/18 of age, just a heads up.**

 **I will post the first chapter tomorrow, but now, enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

 **Rose**

"You're Leaving?"

The anger in his voice was like a burning slap in the face. Venom dripping from each word that left his lips and I was just waiting for the stinging pain to consume me.

I hated when anyone was angry with me. But this? This is worse. You know that horrible feeling in your stomach when you're fighting with your best friend? It feels like nothing will even be good again until you've gotten over this?

I'm fighting with my boyfriend, who is also my best friend. And to be honest, I couldn't blame him for it. I think I'm still in shock.

Staring hard onto the pavement, I was trying so hard not to cry, I was biting the inside of my cheek trying to pull myself together. In an attempt to avoid his gaze, I looked to my side, not saying anything.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

The way he snapped at me, forced me to look at him. He was standing a few yards away. He had taken a good few steps back when the words had left my mouth. My father had gotten a sudden opportunity in London and we were leaving early tomorrow morning.

"What do you want me to say Dimitri?" I said feeling emotionally drained, "I found out half an hour ago, I'm still in as much shock as you are. It's all booked, it's done, I have to go with them" I said trying to plead my case, he just shook his head with a disgusted look on his face. "So you just pack up your shit and go?"

We never argued. We had been one of those couples who barely did, sure we bicker but who doesn't?

He was never disrespectful, he was more of a gentleman than anyone I had ever known. If we argued about anything it was mainly stupid. What we have is gold, I just didn't see how I was going to fix this.

Anger was sparking within me, "You know about my relationship with my parents, how close we are? I can't just leave without them-"

"But what the fuck about our Relationship Rose? Huh? Did you think about that?" Raising his voice as he spoke, he was shouting at me now. Jumping slightly as he interrupted me, I was just staring at him. How could he even think that I didn't care?

"You think I don't _care_?" My voice cracked as I spoke. "You don't think I care about us? You think that I just want to leave? That the last years didn't mean shit to me? Because if you do then you don't know me at all Dimitri Belikov" The tears were at the brim now, I was trying so hard to sounds angry but my throat feeling tight.

Turning around he groaned as he ran both his hands through his hair. "Don't you fucking dare start crying on me Rose, _you're_ the one hurting _me_ " he said through his teeth turning back shooting me glares.

A angry tear escaped and ran down my cheek, "You think this is easy for me?" I raised my voice, "Goddamn it Dimitri, I'm in as much of a shock as you are! I had no clue what do to, I came to you first, I-"

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" He spat, "Oh I'm _so_ pleased you came to me first, not a whole fucking month ago when you probably heard about it first!" The sarcasm in his voice made me want to slap him.

"I just found out!" I screamed, "You don't think I'd tell you? What would I get out of keeping this to myself? I have never ever lied to you Dimitri. This affects me just as much as it affects you! What am I suppose to do?"

"Stay!" He shouted as if it was painfully obvious. He knew as well as I do that wouldn't happen. He could see it just by looking at me.

I love Dimitri with everything in me, but I couldn't stay here and have my parents leave without me. I have never been on my own? My parents are like my friends, embarrassing friends, but I love them just as much as I love Dimitri.

"Of course you won't" he said laughing bitterly, "I was never as fucking good as your parents-"

"Stop it" I growled. My fists clenched against my sides. Dimitri wasn't one to swear, neither was I, so hearing all these F words was making more of an impact than I wanted it to.

"What? You want me to be happy for you? Happy that you get to travel across the planet and not sure when or if I'll ever see you again?"

His words was shutting me up. I didn't want to leave him. Dimitri was my world, our friendship started ages ago. In a poor way I was trying to make it better and said, "You will see me again" I'm not sure if I was convincing him or myself, "It's only for a year-"

"Don't!" he said holding his hand up, "Don't even try that shit, because we both know the second you leave this" pointing between the two of us, "this is _over_ "

It was like he had kicked me in the stomach as soon as those words left his lips. He was turning away from me, pacing back and forth. A tear fell down my cheek, I came closer to him as I was holding back sobs, "Dimitri I-I"

"No, no" He roared moving again from me, "You did this! Don't think you get to comfort me and then just drop of the face of the earth" He growled. I was trying to reach out for him but he was moving my hand away from him. His glare pinned me down, he had never looked that way at me before, "You're the one who's leaving, so fucking leave!"

"You don't mean that" I said through my teeth as tears were streaming down my face. I felt breathless, like my head was spinning, I couldn't fill my lungs with enough air to keep myself steady. I've done this, but how come it feels like he's the one with the power? Like he' the one ending it with me? He's angry, he doesn't mean it. He doesn't mean it! I kept telling myself over and over. "Dimitri you don't mean tha-"

"Fuck off" he hissed shooting me the deadliest glare. Gasping, I felt like his words physically forced me to take a step back. His eyes were venom and fire.

I have had people being angry with me before. But when the love of your life is looking at you like you don't mean anything, like you're dead to him? I couldn't handle that.

Turning around quickly, I ran, I ran as hard and as fast as I could. My tears were everywhere, I could barely see. Trying to dry them away I stumbled but didn't fall. Sobbing I felt like I couldn't get enough air in my lungs. I was trying to breathe heavier but it didn't work.

My mind was going five hundred miles an hour. Maybe if I ran fast enough I could run away from what had just happened and I could have a do over? He couldn't mean what he just said. You don't just throw something like what we had away! Why couldn't he understand that I didn't have a choice?

My tears were blurring my eyes, in an attempt to dry them away I stumbled again, but this time I fell to my knees. The pavement felt rough against my knees. Crying out I rolled over feeling a burning sensation on my knees.

Covering my face all I could do was cry. Sobbing I screamed out in frustration.

I couldn't get up.

I didn't have any reason to get up anymore.

* * *

 **Any thoughts and feedback is welcomed :) I will be posting chapter 1 tomorrow.**

 **Lot's of Love x**


	2. One

**Thank you for such a warm welcome back! Your reactions are so funny and not at all what I expected, you keep me on my toes. Enjoy the chapter, I will post again sometimes after the weekend.**

* * *

… **6 yrs Later**

 **Rose**

It felt very strange being back. Yet so very familiar.

I grew up here, all my friends were here, my best friend. Although I don't know what he is now.

After Dimitri and I had broken up I had packed up and left for London with my parents. My dad had gotten a job for that he couldn't refuse. It was only supposed to last for a year but when he got offered an extension, I didn't see a reason in going back.

Dimitri wasn't returning any of my calls, Facebook messages or emails. He was shutting me out. Royally.

I couldn't blame him though.

We had been best friends since I was seven years old and he was eight. I had recently moved in with my parents next door to him, his mom and his three sisters. We did everything together, we were inseparable.

When I turned thirteen we went on our first date and we had been an item since. It was puppy love. But in my heart I had always thought that nobody would ever be good enough that wasn't Dimitri. He knew me inside out. Sometimes even better than I knew myself.

He always told me how much he loved me, how beautiful I was and how he never wanted to be without me. I often didn't agree with the second part, because I didn't think I was that pretty. But who does? I know it's usual girl troubles. But I had always been on the chubby side, food was my best friend and it was what I turned to when I was upset. Dimitri on the other hand had always been that sports guy everybody loves. Through our relationship I didn't understand why he even liked me, but he always managed to make me feel special, telling me much he loved me for me. He also said he had a thing for curves.

Smiling to myself, I sighed as I was looking out the car window. We were driving from the airport to our old house. Dad had moved up quite a lot in London and was earning completely different money compared to when we left. But my parents loved our old house and had managed to buy it back when we decided to move here again.

I hadn't slept properly since I found out we were moving back.

Would he still live next door? Does he have a new Girlfriend? Does he look the same? Have he cut his hair? I had always loved his shoulder length hair, and those broad shoulders always made me swoon.

Even though six years had gone by Dimitri was still on my mind. I had tried hard over and over to get over him while overseas. Sad as it sounds I had picked up countless guys in order to push him away. But it never worked.

My dad use to tease me after each night I got in, how I never "brought boys home" little did he know how good I was

It was like he had me marked. Marked in a way so I could never ever see anyone without comparing them to him. Or like he'd put a mark on my forehead so people knew that I wasn't on the market, so nobody would get me apart from him. It was either that or I was punishing myself for knowing how much I must have hurt him, for him to later completely shut me out.

Replaying the night I had told him about the move, I have found at least one hundred other ways I could've ended it better, in hope it could have turned out just a little bit better. I have been thinking about what if's for the last six years now. But it wasn't something I could fix. It was done.

Occasionally I had tried stalking his Facebook but he had blocked me. I couldn't see anything apart from his profile picture. It was the only connection I had to him anymore.

Now I'm twenty three. I felt like a completely different person.

As soon as I realised that being with somebody else wouldn't help me get over him I started going to the gym. I had always been the chubby girl, all my friends back home were either tall and had a model figure or small and petite.

So I started my revenge body.

I hired a PT, I worked out four days a week and tried not to eat when I felt depressed. It is a lot harder than it sounds.

This was the stage were I started to curse like a sailor, my father found it quite funny but my mom constantly shot me glares when I did.

I had gone from a Size 16 to a 12. Size 10 on a really good day. What can I say, I love donuts!

My parents were chatting in the front. Sometimes they made me want to throw up since they had always been very lovey dovey as a couple. They never got married, it wasn't anything they saw as being necessary. They seemed to still love one another as if they were teens so i didn't say anything.

I do love them though, I was an only child so I have always been close to my parents. Open about my friends and always coming to them when I had a problem. My mother was very tough love, she had Irish roots so her red brown hair and her very straightforward attitude I think came like a package deal.

My father was a joker yet he was a stone cold business man. I think his life purpose was to continuously tease me and making my mother blush. It was just something he loved!

The car turned and we were driving down the street that I grew up on. Nothing had changed. It was as beautiful as ever. Turning into our drive way I could hear my dad sigh in contempt, "Home sweet home"

Mom turned in her seat, "Welcome home sweets"

I smiled her way but didn't say anything. Opening the door the warm evening air hit me and god had I missed that smell. Looking around my eyes instantly fell on his house. It didn't look much different. He lived in a bungalow with his whole family, sometimes I was jealous because the Belikov household was always so homey and cozy.

Our house was quite different, two story house. My mother was very particular in her taste as was my father. It was beautiful home and the back gardens had always been my sanctuary. Outside my window was a huge cherry blossom tree that I loved. I couldn't wait to see it again.

"How are you feeling about Uni darling?" dad asked as we were carrying the few bits we had form the car. The movers were coming with the rest tomorrow, since it had to be shipped separately.

"Good" I sighed, "A bit nervous I guess"

"Lissa and Tasha will be there won't they?" He asked raising his brows. Nodding I said, "They will, Viktoria as well, I just haven't seen them in _so_ long. I'm not sure if they still know I exist" I said exaggerating.

He chuckled, "You're being paranoid, I'm sure they will be excited to have you back. Lissa and you go so far back, and you still FaceTime don't you?"

I nodded thinking to myself. I had known Lissa for almost as long as I had Dimitri. We did FaceTime a couple of times a month which did comfort me. I just hoped she was still the same.

Although nothing ever stay the same does it?

 **Dimitri**

Slowly becoming concious I felt my head pounding. Groaning to myself I sighed, what the fuck did I do last night?

Feeling someone stir next to me, she moves her arm around me. Sighing I moved it away from me and got out of bed. Grabbing my sweat shorts I went to the bathroom. Both Christian and Ivan was chilling on the sofa watching tv.

"And the cave man merges from the dark!" Ivan chuckled as I walked to the bathroom. Flipping him off I went to the bathroom.

Grabbing some advil in hope to releave the constant pounding in my head. After taking a piss I disappeared into my room, I had to get her out, what was her name again? Gina? Dina?

She stirred as I grabbed a tshirt. Smiling at me she was trying very hard to make her self look irresistable in bed. "Morning" her sickly sweet voice made me roll my eyes when she wasn't watching.

"You alright?" I asked when I turned to meet her.

"Good" she stretched, "Do you want to go for breakfast?"

"Nah" I said opening the curtains. I know I was being an ass, that was the whole point. "You need to go" I said simply.

Pulling the sheets against her chest, covering herself up her jaw dropped, "Excuse me?"

"Last night was good, but I need to get going, so..." tilting my head towards the door. She was huffing and puffing as she was grabbing her tiny dress that was on my floor, put it on and headed for the door. Turning in the door way she had a scowl on her face, "You're an asshole Dimitri Belikov"

Crossing my arms over my chest I raised a brow and said "Tell me something I don't know"

Gasping she rushed out and I shook my head, girls are always so much drama these days.

Walking out into our flat, we had a combine kitchen living room. The kitchen bar cut off the room with three barstools by it. This place had been Ivan's and Mine for three years now, Christian moved in a while ago after he was going through a rough time with his family.

"You really know how to pick em don't you D?" Christian said as he was playing with Ivan on the PS4.

Not replying, I went into the kitchen grabbing a bowl and some cereal. The weather was shit today, Sunday today so no classes, it looked like a gym day.

"Who was that?" Ivan asked as he joined me in the kitchen grabbing a drink from the kitchen.

Thinking for a moment as I was chewing I said, "I think her name was Gina? But I'm not sure" I said shrugging.

Ivan chuckled shaking his head, "So how was last night?"

"Judging by the pounding in my head, I'd say pretty good" I snickered before joining Christian on the couch.

"Have you been out every night this week?" Ivan continued.

"Of course he has" Christian huffed, his eyes still on the Tv, "It was the year anniversary last Saturday, we have barely seen him since"

Hitting the back of his head, I messed up his game so he got shot and lost a life. "Fucks sake!" He groaned shooting me a glare.

"Then don't talk shit" I said giving him a snide look.

"It's the truth though" Christian said, "Just man up and admit"

"Are you seriously still whipped about Rose? Wasn't that like Five years ago?" Ivan said giving me a look.

"Six" I corrected without thinking and I wanted to face palm myself. "It doesn't matter, her leaving was great, I have had Mad game ever since, I get more pussy than Ivan's ever seen girls in his life so who cares"

"You obviously" Christian said under his breath, since i heard him I punched his shoulder hard.

He chuckled, "Stop being so fucking emotional" His phone went off and we all knew it was Lissa.

"Here we go" Ivan said leaning back in his chair.

"If somebody's whipped it's him" I said looking at Christian. He had been with Lissa since they were both fifteen. High school sweethearts and all that crap. Rose set it as her mission for them to finally get together.

Leaning my head back on the sofa I closed my eyes and sighed.

I had tried stalking her Facebook little over a month ago but I almost punched myself to get out of it. Just the thought of Rose drove me insane. She said she was going to be gone for a year, fucking liar. It's been six years and she still wasn't back yet.

She had called me everyday for a month after she left. She sent Facebook messages until I blocked her a few months later. And the emails stopped after six months. I never read any of them, I knew they would make me cave.

I had proudly been completely whipped by Rose Hathaway. But knowing the power she had over me, how angry I had gotten when she told me they were moving. It scared me.

After telling her to fuck off I had punched a brick wall until my fists were covered in blood. She left, she chose her parents and Europe over me so why the fuck am I still sparing her a thought.

I started going after anything that moved after she left, partying was my way of relaxing. That and going to the gym. I had gained so much muscle weight I was twice in size as I was when I was eighteen. I even fucked one of the receptionist at the gym on her break.

I had just stopped caring. I didn't care about anybody but myself and my family of course. Ivan and Christian were the only people I had close. Of course Lissa and Tasha were Vika's best friends so they hung around a lot too.

Lissa was this tall Modelesc looking girl with blonde straight her reaching her mid back. Christian worshipped the ground she walked on.

I had gotten with Tasha a couple of times, she was petite like Viktoria, similar height. Only difference was that Viktoria had brown hair like mine and Tasha's was jet black. She even had a few small tattoos running down her spine and on her ribs. But she had nothing on Rose..

My sisters started going off in our what's app group and I rolled my eyes. They loved to just go on and on and half of it didn't even make sense. It was a good way of keeping an eye on them though.

Karolina was the oldest and she was Twenty six now. I came after her at Twenty four, then Sonya at Twenty three and Viktoria at Twenty two. They all still lived with Mamma in our family home.

My flat was still near by, I just lived closer to the University Viktoria and I went to. Karolina left school at twenty two when she got pregnant with my nephew Paul. Sonya hated school so she was working in town ever since she finished College.

Viktoria was studying english in hope of one day becoming a teacher and I was doing physical science and maths.

When my sister didn't stop messaging me I picked up my phone and didn't get what they were going on about. Messaging back I wrote.

 **What are you guys going on about?**

Karolina was writing and as soon as I saw the text bubble come up on screen I felt like throwing my phone against the wall.

 **Rose is back.**

* * *

 **Love a good cliff hanger! I will post again just after the weekend. What do you think he will do? How will he react? And what will their first meeting be like?**

 **Lot's of love**


	3. Two

**I know I said I wouldn't update until after the weekend but I couldn't contain myself hehe, just a FYI, there is a LOT of cursing and swearing in this story, you have been warned. It's Rose's first day back at UNI! Will she run into Dimitri?**

* * *

 **Rose**

Walking up the steps of my new University I had that annoying lump in my stomach. I hadn't texted any of the girls to say I was back, I guess I was hoping for the best with the element of surprise.

I had changed my outfit three times this morning, I had no clue what it was like here anymore. I had been a very sweet and proper girl next door back in high school, but I had left that time behind.

Wearing a washed out jean skirt and a black long sleeved top with lacing, showing some cleavage and some knee high heeled boots. I was wearing my signature thin big gold hoops that had become a part of me ever since my father gave them to me for my twentieth birthday. My dark brown hair was in it's natural waves and I had put the front strands up in a ponytail, Ariana Grande style.

Nobody I recognised came my way as I was entering the hall towards reception. I signed in and got my student ID as well as some of my books.

"Well well well" a familiar voice said, I closed my eyes and wanted to grimace as I recognised it. Looking up my eyes fell onto Stan Alto. He was that teacher in high school that hated me for no apparent reason.

Giving him a fake smile I said, "Alto, I hoped I had left you behind in High school"

Crossing his arms over his chest he stopped right in front of me, "I have moved up since then, so that means you get me back as your teacher"

"Well isn't that a joy" I said rolling my eyes internally.

Putting down my class schedule in front of me he said "You don't have class until 10.00 over in the science building, you have time to get to know the place by then"

Nodding I picked up my schedule and was on my way out when he shouted my name after me, turning towards him he was pointing a finger my way, "Don't be late"

Rolling my eyes saying "No need to worry Stany" as I walked out.

"It's Mr Alto!" he shouted after me but I ignored him.

The outdoor courtyard was huge. There were trees, benches and tables everywhere and even a fountain in the middle of it all.

There was people everywhere hanging out and chatting. Scanning the yard I was hoping to see just anybody familiar but when I heard a loud squeal I turned around.

"Rose? Is That Rosemarie Hathaway?"

There stood nobody but Lissa Dragomir, Tasha Ozera and Viktoria Belikov. Biting my lower lip I held my arms out, "In the flesh"

"Oh my god!" Lissa rushed over and threw her arms around me. Snickering as she did I felt so happy she recognised me.

When she pulled back she playfully hit me on the arm, "Why didn't you tell me you were moving back?"

"Surprise?" I said making it sound more like a question than a statement.

"Look at you!" Tasha said moving her arms around me, hugging her tight I had missed her too. "Like damn" she said eyeing me head to toe, "Europe did you good"

"The gym did" I corrected.

"That booty" Tasha teased, "I'm surprised you fit into that skirt"

I was still not at the stage of bragging about my body, sometimes I think I was still in a size 16 in my head. "Shut up" I said shaking my head before Viktoria came over.

It almost felt like a metal slap seeing the resemblance to her brother, "Viktoria" I gushed, "You look stunning"

Flicking her hair over her shoulder she grinned, "It's all natural" she giggled, "I was so happy when I heard you were back!"

Frowning slightly as I broke away from the hug, "How did you know?"

"Karolina texted me when she saw your parents car and then she saw you in your garden"

"Oh" I said almost forgetting how the Belikov sisters loved to gossip. Does that mean Dimitri knows I'm here? Does he go to this Uni?

"We have to go out tomorrow! I have a test today and then I have date night with Christian tonight, but we _have_ to celebrate your return" Lissa gushed almost jumping in excitement.

I chuckled as Tasha nodded along, "Hell yes, we got to take this body out for a spin! Plus I have missed Drunk Rose, she's amazing" Not that she use to come out much previously…

"Tomorrow sounds good" I smiled.

"Babe!" The familiar face of Christian Ozera appeared over Lissa's shoulder before kissing her cheek, "We still good for tonight?"

Looking up his eyes fell on me and it was almost as if he had seen a ghost, "Hathaway?"

"Don't you look happy to see me?" I said sarcasm filling my voice. We had always had a very sarcastic and teasing type relationship. Knowing he was one Dimitri's best friend, he was probably in shock seeing me judging by he way Dimitri and I left it.

"I didn't know you were back, come here" he said giving me a hug, "It's good to see you" he smile his boyish grin before looking over my shoulder and a grim look came onto his face. His eyes met mine again, "I gotta go but, you look good, I'll catch up with you and Lissa one day yeah?"

"We can have coffee" Lissa said excited.

"Yeah" I said as I turned following him as he walked across the yard, jogging towards the end.

My eyes found him instantly. He was sitting on a brick wall with a group of people. The only one I recognised was Ivan Zeklos. On Dimitri lap sat no other than Camille. I had never liked her and I liked her even less seeing her in her skimpy dress sitting with her arms around him.

Clearing my throat I looked away and said, "He looks ...different"

"He is very different" Lissa filled in as she was standing next to me.

Looking over at her she had a strange look on her face. Lissa had always looked up to Dimitri, the four of us had always been a double dating duo, her, Christian, Dimitri and I. What had made her have a change of mind?

"Camille is one of his sleezy side skanks, occasionally joined by Meredith and a few of their girlfriends. I think they share STD's" Tasha said with a disgusting look on her face. I couldn't help but chuckle at her joke. Crossing her arms over her chest, "Plus he's huge, how many times a week is he at the gym Vika?"

She shrugged clearly a little uncomfortable by the way the girls where talking about her brother, "I don't know, six days a week probably, the rest he's out partying"

I made a face, he hadn't been a huge party animal through out as we grew up. Sure we went to the occasional house party and foolishly made out against somebody's living room walls but who didn't?

"Do you wanna go say hi?" Viktoria says suddenly like it would be the normal thing to do.

Making a face I said, "I'm not sure that's such a great idea…"

"Oh come on, he already knows you're here, you can't avoid him forever, might as well get it over and done with" she said with her Belikov sass. I forgot she had that sometimes! Viktoria had always been one to throw herself into situations without thinking about it twice and leaving it all to faith.

A part of me told me hell no! I could still remember the stabbing pain from six years ago when he had told me to "Fuck off" and that wasn't something I had taken lightly.

But the other side of me wanted to see him, the weak side of me, the one that knew that if he asked me anything with that sugary sweet voice he used on me, he could probably have me do anything.

Taking a deep breath I nodded, "OK, come on"

Walking over I started to recognise some people from high school. I kind of felt like I was the freak of the town when people turned around looking at me like some sort of circus clown that had returned from the dead.

As we were getting close I could hear laughter and Ivan's voice. Camille's hand was in the inside of Dimitri's t-shirt stroking his bare shoulder. Shaking my head I felt jealousy fill me.

Ivan looked up and his eyes grew wide, "Whoa, Hathaway?"

Giving him a tight smile in recognition he whistled as he was getting up to come closer, "Fuck, you've changed" he was rubbing the back of his neck clearly eyeing me up and down, "I mean you look tight, like shit-"

"Shut up Ivan"

Funnily enough Dimitri and I said that in unison. My eyes moved over to Dimitri, his eyes was hard on mine as he was glaring. His arm tightened around Camille and I clenched my fists fighting the urge to tell her to get the fuck off!

"Well you look hot-"

"Ivan" Dimitri warned with a dark authoritative voice. Ivan winked at me as he was holding his hands up in defeat before walking back to take a seat.

Silence hung heavy in the air as he did and I instantly regretted coming over. Viktoria was standing next to me and I could tell she felt just as awkward.

"I just thought we'd come over to say Hi" she said pretending to be her normal chirpy self.

"How thoughtful" he said shortly, the sarcasm was dripping from his voice and I huffed looking away before shaking my head. Couldn't he just pretend for a minute and say hello? Is that so hard?

Sighing as the awkward silence was unbearable and everybody was staring, I figured they were all waiting for me to say something. I felt like saying something bitchy but I was going to try to be the bigger person for once. "You look good" I said fixing my shoulder bag giving him a small smile.

His eyes never left mine as a smug look came onto his face, "I know" his arm moved snugger around Camille clearly showing me that I had been replaced.

Narrowing my eyes I felt anger grow within me. Huffing I laughed humourlessly, "Well lovely reunion, I'm just gonna go" I said touching Viktoria's arm for her to come with me.

Turning I could hear him get up, "Looks like Europe did you good"

Stopping in my tracks I felt a cold feeling run over me.

"I mean that ass looks like it's about to burst out that skirt, you look like you go to the gym and actually lift, working on those deadly curves that can really fuck with a guys head"

His steps were coming closer.

"You must have picked yourself up at least a few of European guys and have them fuck your brains out? Right?" The dark humour in his voice made me want to punch him in his face.

Viktoria came closer, "Don't talk to her like-"

"Vika" I said stopping her, holding a hand up as I turned to face Dimitri. His arms were crossed over his broad chest. He had always been tall, but he was literarily towering over me. Before he was built, but now he was like something you see out of the remake of Baywatch.

My eyes were silently challenging him to continue. The Rose he knew took shit in silence, I had always been able to stand up for other people but had a hard time to do it for myself. Luckily, that wasn't the case anymore. But Dimitri didn't know that.

His rant continued, "You must have worked so hard, did it help you fit in?" he came closer and closer as each word left his lips. We were toe to toe by now when he finished it all off and said, "Congratulations Hathaway, you look more fuckable than ever"

It was meant as a slap in the face, it hurt, it hurt like a bitch. I think I even heard a few gasps as the words had left his mouth.

But for once I actually had a comeback, a bloody good one for that!

Touching my chin I said, "It's funny you mention that because yes, yes I think I've heard that before, about every time someone bought me a drink, which was every night because I never bought one" I said fake laughing, before my face turned serious "But do you know what's most comforting?" I asked raising my brows, "The fact that this ass is tighter than any ass you've ever wished to bury your face in and you are never getting any joy out of it" Towards the end of the sentence I was hissing the words through my teeth before I turned around not even giving him a chance to reply.

The look on his face had gone from smug and dominant to flat out angry. Seeing that burning in his eyes if made me happy, It actually showed me he still had some sort of feelings left for me.

Walking away I wasn't having any of what he just said to me. Nobody talks like that to me anymore and gets away with it.

Later that day when I'd gotten home I started a group chat with the girls on WhatsApp and said:

 **Rose: Girls night out tomorrow! Any ideas?**

 **Lissa: Yaaaaaas! I say we go to The red, Down town**

 **Viktoria: Girly night!**

 **Tasha: Come to mine at 7 and we'll get ready and have some pre drinks**

I couldn't wait, this is exactly what I needed. Nothing can make you feel better after a downright shitty day then your girls.

* * *

 **OK I really enjoyed that... It's a much rougher approach to Rose and Dimitri than I have taken before but it feel a bit more modern and contemporary, not too sugary sweet. Now what do you guys think? Assume none are Dimitri fans so far?**

 **Lot's of love xx**


	4. Three

**You guys are amazing! Happy you're enjoying this as much as I am, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Dimitri**

"Fuck!" I yelled as I kicked the door shut after entering the flat.

Zeklos was jumping slightly by the bar giving me a wide eyed side glaze. "The fuck man?"

Running my hands through my hair my head was going 500 miles an hour as Christian appeared through the door. "Dude you got to chill"

"Don't fucking tell me what to do" I snapped glaring at him.

"You knew she was back, why so surprised?" Christian asked leaning against the bar next to Ivan.

"Because" Ivan said with his mouth full, "She was already good looking before she left, now coming back she looks like one of them big ass porn stars you find on-"

"Finish that fucking sentence and I'll cut your dick off" I growled feeling anger pumping through my veins. Christian moved away from Ivan, "I have no clue what the fuck is going on in your head most of the time, the fuck man?"

"What I was just-"

Christian held his hands up, "Don't touch me"

Ivan rolled his eyes, "So she looks fucking great? So what? Not to sound gay but have you seen yourself? You look like Schwarzenegger in his good days man"

Shaking my head I was blocking Ivan out of my head. But I didn't really want to, it only made me listen to every single thought passing through my head. I noticed her the minute she stepped out from the main building. How she turned around to give Lissa a hug and how my dick got hard seeing her ass, from across the yard might I add. I clenched my fists at the thought of it.

I was almost shaking when I first saw her making her way over. Not a clue what to say, all I could do was act on the emotion that brewed within, anger. I know it's not the soundest and sane thing to do, but I've fucked plenty of pussy to get over her. I see her once and nothings changed. The fuck is wrong with the universe?

The worst thing though? The worst is what she said before she walked away. My tactic was to fuck with her head just like she fucked with mine. I know I was being an absolute dick, but I had no clue she'd have a come back in store. Not even close.

" _It's funny you mention that because yes, yes I think I've heard that before, about every time someone bought me a drink, which was every night because I never bought one"_ she fake laughed before turning serious and I knew I was in deep trouble _"But do you know what's most comforting? The fact that this ass is tighter than any ass you've ever wished to bury your face in and you are never getting any joy out of it"_

That image is burned deep into my mind where it won't ever leave for a long time. I bet I can jerk off to it for fucking weeks judging by what she does to me and I haven't even touched her yet..

"So what's your plan D?"

Falling onto the sofa I sighed, "Fuck knows.. What I do know is that I need a drink, you up for it Ozera?"

"Got date night, tomorrow?" He half shouted from the kitchen.

"Cool" I mumbled turning the TV on. I needed something to zone out my thoughts so I turned up the volume.

 **Rose**

I was having dinner with my parents before it was time to head over to Tasha's flat. We were sitting by the dining table, Mum said that it was dads turn to cook, so in True Abe fashion, he ordered Chinese.

I was eating my noodles as mum and dad were talking about what they wanted to change around the house. Like I said previously, they are very particular in their taste, they love grey/brown hues with lot's of white and black accents. Very clean and simplistic kind of style.

"So how was your first day yesterday? I didn't see you when I got in" Papa asked as he was filling up his plate.

"It was ok, I saw Lissa, Tasha and Viktoria. They all seemed to remember me" I smiled.

"Of course, it's hard not to" Dad winked my way before he started eating, "Oh I spoke to Olena this morning, she was so happy we were back, she wanted to arrange something soon so we could all catch up"

Biting my lip I got flashbacks of yesterday. Shaking my head I put more noodles in my mouth.

"Have you seen Dimitri yet?" Dad asked.

"He must be happy you're back" Mom smiled as she was pouring wine into her glass.

Making a face I moved my noodles around on my plate, "Can I have some too please?" I asked pushing my glass her way, thinking about avoiding the question, but knowing my parents they'd see through it. "I saw him yesterday, he's …changed" I chose my words carefully putting the food in my mouth I continued, "A lot"

"Don't speak with your mouth full" Mom half glared at me as I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Changed how?" Dad asked looking at me with a frown.

Shrugging, I knew I couldn't tell them the whole truth, but "He's got a new girlfriend" slipped out.

"Oh" Mom said grimacing before looking over at me, "You guys didn't really leave on the best notes did you?"

"To put it lightly" I said leaning back in my seat, "He's huge though, looks like he's on steroids"

"We both know Olena would give him a beating if he was" dad said. Smiling I nodded, she would!

Olena was one tough woman and I had always loved her. She was one of the strongest women I had ever met.

"So what are you girls doing tonight?" Mom asked as she was refilling dads plate. I chuckled, it was still a mystery to me why he wasn't twice his size judging by how much he ate. He always told me that yelling at people all day is the best calorie burner. At one occasion he said I had my mother to thank, after that I faked throwing up right in front of him and he just laughed at me.

"We're going to Tasha's to get ready and then we're going to The red, Down town"

"Let me know if you need a lift" Dad winked, he knew I came home trashed sometimes, he was just good at keeping it away from my mother. My mom shot him a glare and he cleared his throat and said, "Make sure you are responsible!"

"I will" I said taking my dishes to the sink, "I love you both, I'll see you tomorrow" Kissing both their cheeks I grabbed my bag and I was out the door.

* * *

Tasha lived in a small flat on the outskirts of school, it was a cute little thing, tons of little bits laying around but it all made it very homey. She had lit loads of candles, half her wardrobe was on her bed as she was pouring some cheap wine into glasses.

"Right, I cannot decided what tot wear so I need all the help I can get" She said as she took a big sip on her wine before handing me a glass.

"What about that awesome leather skirt you wore a while ago? Makes you're legs look killer" Vika said as she popped her head out from the bathroom as she was doing her make up.

"Ata girl" Tasha said, "That's why I love you Viktoria!"

I chuckled as I was skimming through the different outfits I had brought. To be honest I haven't been out for over a year so I wasn't sure what to wear. I got some different options and I was gonna ask the girls what their thoughts were.

Lissa was plugging her Phone in getting the music going as she joined us in Tasha joined bedroom/living room. "Yes!" She said seeing Tasha getting into the leather skirt, "Wear that with that black crop top and your hair out and you will look awesome"

"Thanks Liss" Tasha shouted as she was digging it out. Lissa was pulling out a soft pink number from her bag and a pair of scrappy heels. "What are you wearing Rose?" She grinned picking up her glass.

"Well, I haven't been out in a while so I wasn't sure what to wear but I got some different stuff to choose from. But I'll go try something on and I'll show you. Is anyone we know going tonight?" I asked as I joined Vika in the bathroom.

"Well the usual I guess, it's the most popular place to go in town really, it's always a good crowd" Vika smiled as she was doing her lashes giving me a smile. Turning towards me she grinned, "Damn!"

"Is that good?" I asked grinning.

I put on a pair see through black pantyhose, high waisted black jean shorts, a black tube top with a fishnet style top over it.

"Tasha you're gonna love this" Vika grinned, "You look hot Rose" she said getting back to her make up.

"Fuck's sake Rose" Tasha groaned, "You're not suppose to out dress us all"

I laughed, "I'm wearing shorts, you're the one with he leather skirt!"

She rolled her eyes, "You gotta wear a choker with that, I have one you can borrow" she said disappearing. I smiled to myself, I had really missed these girls.

Lissa appeared in the door wearing his amazing pink dress that reached just passed her knee, it was like a second skin on her and turtle neck. She looked incredible! "Liss" I gaped, "You look gorge! Where did you get those little curves from" I teased, "No offence but when back in the day you were like a stick"

She gave me a wink "Christian works me hard"

Vika was pretending to throw up in the sink as she said that and I snickered, "I'm glad the two of you are going strong, how long is it now?"

"Almost eight years" Lissa grinned as she was applying Lipgloss. "Wow" Was all I could say. It felt like forever since Dimitri and I was doing everything to get Christian to finally ask Lissa out. At least some people could stick together.

"Here" Tasha smiled passing me a thin black choker. I smiled in return as I put it on before putting on some thin liner and Mascara. With a slightly darker shade on my lips I was ready.

Viktoria took ages with her make up but as soon as she was done she slid into this cool long sleeve blue dress. It had a low back and reached just above her knee. Before I knew it we had finished the bottle of wine and we were in a cab on our way to the Red.

The queue outside wasn't massive but people were still queuing. Tasha walked straight to the front and smiled to one of the bouncers and slid him a twenty. As he let us pass she kissed his cheek in a very girly way and he just sent her a wink in return.

"Very smooth" I said as we walked in. Tasha sent me a wink before opening another door and the music hit us like a wall. The bass was so good you could feel it from the bottom of your stomach.

The Weeknd was blasting through the speakers, the beat dropped and as the lights were flickering across the room. It was a big place, they had big bars on one side of the dance floor and boots across from it. The dance floor was already crowded even though it was just after ten.

The bar was our first stop as the wine didn't even affect us. As Lissa got to the bar, a round of shots was put down in front of her. Passing them out she grinned holding her hand up, "To our golden girl who has finally returned, we've missed you!" she shouted.

"To Rose" Tasha and Vika grinned as we clinked our glasses together to then down the burning liquid.

It felt so good! The music was so loud I couldn't think about anything but the lyrics, Lissa always was a hoot on a night out. Tasha always knew the right people so she kept you going and nobody was a better dancer then Viktoria.

As Lissa passed me a Vodka Cranberry, Christian appeared taking Lissa in his arms. He had really shaped up over the years as well. His hair was still dark as night but had a boyish look to it was he always flicked it out of his eyes. He was still on the lanky side but he had definitely gotten some meat on those bones since the last time I saw him.

She grinned as he was whispering something in her ear. I rolled my eyes, them two had always been so sickly sweet. As another song came on Viktoria took a hold of my hand dragging me with her onto the dance floor.

Viktoria and I was always the ones staying the longest on the dance floor, even if we had only been to bonfires and backyard parties together she was the only one who could properly let loose. Tasha was more for getting her groove on as long as she knew she had some guys attention.

Lissa Mainly danced with Christian but we got a hold of her every now and then.

Downing my drink I could feel the warm thingy feeling spread through my veins. Getting lost to the music with Vika we were singing loudly as we were jumping around among the warm bodies crowding the dance floor.

As Justin Bieber came on Vika screamed a girly scream and Lissa suddenly joined us. I could tell she was a true Belieber as she knew every single word. I laughed at the two as they were doing the moves from the video. Lissa's eyes were closed as she moved lip singing each word. Viktoria grabbed my hands as she started to move her hips to the beat and I couldn't help but follow. I hadn't had this good of a time in so long.

Seeing Tasha over at the Bar again I pulled the girls with me. As we met her she passed us all a bottle of beer and a wink, clinking them together Vika and Lissa instantly started talking about something.

Turning towards the dance floor, my eyes scanned the room. This wasn't a scene I was use to, and this was my home town after all. The only clubbing I had done was in London and that was mainly to find the right guy to pick me up. I didn't go with just any guy, I was a good people reader, but that didn't make it safe.

I did some pretty stupid things in London.

Suddenly I could see Ivan's familiar face making his way through the crowd and he grinned as his eyes fell on me. His hair still sandy blonde, he was wearing a white shirt, rolled up sleeves and pair of fitted black jeans. He could be the most annoying guy in the world, but he had a good heart! Grinning in return he gave me a bear hug, "I didn't expect to see you here" he said close to my ear.

"Girls night out" I shouted. He chuckled and nodded before pointing at my half empty drink, "Want another one?"

I made a face at the beer and he snickered, "Or what ever?"

"Vodka Cranberry" I smiled. He grinned as he pulled me over to the bar. He told the bartender what he wanted before turning back to me. "You look awesome Rose, really, I'm happy to see you back"

"It's good to see you too, you good?"

"Yeah, schools a pain but I didn't get a scholarship for nothing" he said with a smug look. I shook my head as I chuckled, "You're just as smug as ever"

He laughed outright as he reached for our drinks, passing me mine, he had two beers in hand. Feeling spontaneous I said, "Wanna dance?"

The look on his face, I knew instantly that he was hesitating and that was only because of one person. I rolled my eyes taking a swig of my drink, "You know it's not like that, we're just friends Ivan, plus I'm not even with him anymore, it's been six years"

He had a cautious look on his face, I gave him my best smile, "Come on Ivan, you know nobody's a better dancer than me, plus you got sick moves"

Chuckling at that he nodded, "I am pretty Awesome"

"Well then" I said finishing my vodka cranberry a little too quickly. I blinked hard as the rush was burning through me.

"You ok?" He asked looking a bit worried.

"I've had much worse" I said putting a smile on my face, "Come on" I said grabbing one of the beers out of his hands before pulling him onto the dance floor.

As I was skimming through the crowds I came to a sudden stop when I saw two bodies moving together onto the dance floor. Dimitri was standing behind Camille who was barely wearing what normal people would call a dress. His hands were on her hips as she was grinding against him, his mouth on her neck as they were publicly dry fucking.

Rage started to fill me, Ivan placed his arm on my shoulder, "Are you ok?"

Shaking my head I tore my eyes away from them. Licking my lips I nodded before giving him a smile, "Yeah" taking long swig of Ivan's beer I dried my lips on the back of my hand. He chuckled at me just as Dance off, Macklemore and Ryan Lewis came on.

"This is my Jam" I grinned towards Ivan as Idris Elba's voice was filling the room.

As the beat dropped Ivan instantly started ugly dancing and I couldn't help but laugh out loud as he was looking crazy. Finishing my beer I joined him. We had a history of amazing dance offs during Mine and Dimitri's last summer. He knew how to have a good time on the dance floor just like Viktoria and wasn't afraid to look stupid at all.

N**as in Paris came on and the whole room started moving to the steady beat. I was rapping every single word to Ivan as he was laughing hard me. Drying tears from his eyes I placed my hands on his shoulders I started jumping shouting "That shit Cray!"

Suddenly he was tugged back causing me almost to fall over. Between us stood Dimitri, With his back to me I could tell by the tense look of his shoulders he was saying a word or two to his best friend.

Angry with his sudden way of intruding I glared at his back before tapping his shoulder. I could faintly hear his fierce voice over the music when he gently shoved Ivan in the other direction. My shoulders dropped in disappointment, I knew my night would be ruined from now on.

Turning towards me I was shooting him glares as he snapped "What?"

My brows rouse at his fierce tone of his voice "Eh what's your problem?" I asked, "You kind of ruined our dance off"

"What you jumping up and down with her tits all up in his face?" He snapped, "Please, I hardly call that dancing"

"I know you don't know how to dance, because you probably call foreplay on the dance floor that, but normal people like keep that behind closed doors"

"You're spying on me now?" he challenged raising a brow.

I rolled my eyes, "You wish, It's just hard not to see you half fucking on the dance floor"

Stepping closer he spoke in a dark voice as he said "Jealous?"

Huffing I took a step away from him. His smell was absolutely intoxicating, he was fucking with me.

He chuckled darkly, "I know you are"

"Of Camille?" Shaking my head, "Nu-uh, If I wanted to be a slut I could do that without being paid for it" I said snidely shooting him a look.

"What was that?" he said fiercely.

Tasha appeared with a grin that died quickly as she saw the angry look on Dimitri's face. Ignoring him I turned to Tasha, "Wanna get a drink?"

As I started to pull her to the bar Dimitri grabbed my upper arm pulling me to him, "What the fuck did you just say?"

His fingers were digging into my arm and I was glaring at his hand before meeting his gaze, "You heard me, now get your hands the fuck off of me" I hissed.

"You think I pay her?" He huffed, "Please, I can have any girl in here in my bed before you even find a lift home"

"Does it look like I care?" I snapped back.

"Oh you care" he said as he was studying me before leaning close, "I bet you've never had anyone fuck you like me"

Gasping, his voice made goose bumps spread across my whole body. He pulled away, Leaning over me towards Tasha, "Wanna Dance babe?"

My head snapped over towards her and she had a grim look on her face before she shook her head. His eyes fell on me once more before running a hand through his hair, "Suit yourself. Camille!" He grinned as she appeared

"Wanna go home baby?" She said with a sultry look as she started to cling to him. With only a nod he started to make their way through the crowd. He sent me one last gaze before disappearing.

I stood there frozen.

I could still hear his voice in my ear, feel his smell fill my nostrils. Tasha was still next to me as she was grabbing my hand. I felt so disgusted with his behaviour I felt sick. Literarily sick.

I think Tasha could see it on my face as she started tugging at my hand, "Let's go outside"

As soon as we did I hurried around the corner, pulling my hair back as I emptying my guts out next to a dumpster. Tasha was rubbing my back as she was moving some strands out of my way.

Feeling a cold shiver come over me, I spit one more time before straightening up.

Looking over at Tasha she had a guilty look written all over her face and I just shook my head, waving her off, "Don't sweat it"

Sighing she said, "I was going to tell you that something happened, it was once, it was three years ago and to be honest it was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made"

Nodding, I didn't look at her "I've made my fair deal of mistakes so I don't blame you" I said bitterly.

"Please don't be mad at me" she said, I could tell she felt really bad, part of me wanted to be mad but I knew i had no right to. If I hadn't left this would never have happened. I cannot blame one of my best girlfriends for that, I had lost enough over the years.

Shaking my head no I dried my mouth as I cleared my throat, "I'm not going to let him come between us"

A Thankful smile came onto her lips as she took my hand in her "Thank you, plus I'm pretty sure he was just trying to taunt you" she said with a grim look on her face, "He became a real asshole after you left"

Biting the inside of my cheek I didn't want to think of him any longer. He had already ruined my night. "I think I'm gonna head home" I said giving Tasha a small smile, "I've had enough for one night"

"I feel you" she said giving me a hug, "Let me know when you're home yeah? Viktoria is sleeping at mine so I gotta go find her"

"I will, tell them I'm Sorry I just left" I said hailing down a cab.

"Don't worry, they'll understand" she smiled. "Get home safe"

I gave her one last smile before I got into the cab. The silence was almost deafening, burying my face in my hands I took a few deep breaths as the taxi slowly took me home.

I don't know how I could even think that Dimitri would be remotely OK with me returning, but I had no idea it was going to be anything like this. The way he was speaking in my ear, the way his words shot straight through me, the affect he had on me made me feel sick all over again. Was I ever going to be happy being in the same town as him?

* * *

 **What do we think? It's clear you're not very big fans of Dimitri so far, he is quite dark character in this story but have faith. He has been hurt deeply and I don't think he knows how to cope.**

 **Let me know what you think :)**

 **Lot's of Love**


	5. Four

**A cheeky Saturday update! I'm sitting here, wine in hand, and thought it would be a nice surprise. I really like this chapter, it's very everyday for the characters but you really get to see them in their true element. Also like the ending ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Dimitri**

The light pounding in my head had been annoyed all morning. I had been at the gym all morning trying to ignore my hangover and hoping to god that Camille was out by the time I came back in.

Opening the door Ivan was on the sofa playing playstation and Christian came from the kitchen with Coffee. "You alright man?" he asked.

I knew I looked like shit, I just nodded, ignored him as I went to have a shower. Feeling like a bomb ready to explode I didn't want to take it out on my friends, it was enough that I was an ass to Ivan last night.

Standing under the shower head I rested my hands against the wall as I tried to sort my head out. Nobody fucked with my head like her. It wasn't just her looks, it was her attitude, her scent, the air around her. But what pushed me over the edge last night was seeing that smile on her lips. I know it's selfish and complete asshole like, but I wanted her to feel what I felt. If she were to smile I wanted it to be for me and nobody else.

Knowing my best friend he would never do anything like that to me ever, I would also like to say that I knew Rose enough to say she wouldn't sink that low either. I on the other hand couldn't really say the same.

It was three years after she disappeared into nothing I had one night with Tasha. We were both too drunk to do anything but stupid things. We danced on occasion after that but I could tell she felt awful for sleeping with me. I had this thought that if I did it with her it would help me feel so fucking mean to Rose that I didn't even deserve to think of her.

But nothing fucking worked.

I became more and more selfish as the months ticked by and it all started when she left. Then it all went in a downward spiral.

I was doing better after three years, partying became my normal. I moved out from my Ma's and Ivan became my flatmate.

Putting on a pair of cut off sweats and a grey knitted jumper my wet hair was hanging around my shoulders. Walking into the kitchen I poured a cup of coffee, leaning against the counter. Ivan appeared leaning over the bar, only raising his brows at me.

"What?" I said pretending he couldn't see straight through me.

"Don't act like a girl" he said shooting me a look, "What the fuck was with you last night?"

"I've already said I'm sorry for being an ass" I said turning to grab some milk from the fridge.

He huffed, "We both know that's not what I'm talking about"

He was met by silence as I was nursing my coffee avoiding his gaze.

Turning at the bar I knew he was up to something as Ivan started speaking to Christian, "She looked banging last night didn't she?" I could hear the amusement in his voice as he spoke.

"I would shut up if I were you" Christian said as he was still gaming, "Unless you want a early morning beating"

"Come one, I know you have Lissa and Rose is only your friend, but she has cleaned up fucking well! I mean no offence, but if you guys didn't have history I would have definitely-"

"One more word Ivan and I'll beat your face in" I said through my teeth.

Turning to face me again he had that stupid grin on his face before sighing, "Still? Really?"

"Still what?" I half snapped before drinking my coffee.

"It's been Six years D, I bet she's gotten plenty of dick since, and no offence but judging by the way you guys seemed to get into it last night it's not like she's eager to jump back into your arms"

"I don't want her to jump back into my arms" I said glaring at him.

Huffing and laughing slowly he shook his head, "You can't even fool your Ma and say that, I call bullshit"

"Shut up Ivan" I gritted my teeth walking past him, hitting the back of his head hard. I could hear him swear under his breath. Grabbing my wallet and keys I headed for the door.

"Going to your Ma's?" Christian asked.

"Yeah" I said simply before closing the door.

My Mamma had strict orders that I had to come over once a week for a family meal. I always had a play with my nephew, my sisters are a pain but I guess you love family no matter what.

Getting on my bike I put my helmet on making my way towards my family home. I had always loved it there. We had lived in that bungalow for as long as I can remember. Since ma could only afford our four bedroom house Karolina and Sonya had always shared until Karolina got pregnant. Now it's Sonya and Vika.

Pulling in on their driveway I pulled my helmet off before running a hand through my hair. My eyes instantly fell onto the familiar Mercedes Ibrahim loved and drove. An dark grey Audi was also in the drive way. The familiar two story house looked just the way it did when I was little. I had become so at home I just opened the front door and went straight in, the Hathaway's had become my second family once.

"Dimitri" My nephew Paul stood in the door with a wide grin on his lips. I smiled, "Hey big guy, you good?"

"Yeah! What were you doing?" he asked tilting his head slightly, he had always been a curious soul.

"Just thinking" I said putting my helmet down walking over to him. He hugged me as soon as I got close. I chuckled, "Have you been good to your mamma?" I asked.

"Always" he grinned with an angel face.

"Liar!" I heard Sonya yell from the inside. His face changed as he suddenly took off probably running to hide. Shaking my head, I went inside, instantly being hit by the smell of food.

Walking into the kitchen I fond my Ma by the stove, she grinned "Hi darling" looking up she made a face as Sonya walked in, "Wow, somebody didn't get any beauty sleep"

Glaring at my sister as she sat down by the table. Karolina joined us holding back laughter as she gave me a look, "Somebody woke up with their panties in a twist"

"Be nice" Mamma said as she walked to the fridge, getting me a drink before pointing me to sit down.

"Vika!" Mamma then shouted, "Get your ass out of bed"

"I'm right here" she groaned walking into the kitchen, "Jesus"

"Guess I'm not the only one looking rough" I said amused looking at my youngest sister. She was still in her PJ's and her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. She shot me a glare as she was sitting down across from me "At least I'm not acting like an ass to everyone I know" she hissed under her breath.

Kicking her under the table, before anyone could hear, she groaned. Mamma was shaking her head as she was putting the food on the table, "Sometimes I think neither of you will ever grow up"

"He kicked me!"

"Because you don't know when to shut up" I said shooting her a pointed look as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Enough fighting" Everybody had taken their seat by the table as Mamma said a quick prayer before telling us all to dig in. As I was filling my plate I knew what was coming.

"Have you spoken to the Hathaway's?" Mamma grinned, "I'm so happy they're back"

Groaning internally, this was the conversation I didn't want to have.

"Rose went out with us yesterday mamma" Vika smiled as she was stuffing her face "She looks so different, she's always been beautiful, but damn-"

"Language" Mamma said narrowing her eyes towards her. She rolled her eyes to continue, "She looks gorge any way, doesn't she Dimitri?" Vika said giving me a pointed look. I shot her a glare hoping Karolina nor Sonya would pick up on it. But the gods were always against me.

"What?" Sonya says looking between us. "What happened?"

" _Nothing_ happened" I said through my teeth before loading another fork full of food and eat in silence.

But of course my Mamma is now joining in the conversation "I mean you didn't leave on great terms from what I understand"

"Nope, he was locked up in his room for what? Three weeks?" Karolina said.

"What did actually happen between you guys?" Sonya asked pointing her fork at me.

I groaned, "Why do you guys always feel the need to get in my business, she left, it was her decision, don't expect me to wait for her to comeback with my arms wide open" I said spitting my words out.

"Why not? You love her don't you?" Vika said then shooting me a weird place.

Exhaling heavily, sometimes I wish my family wasn't so fucking nosy! But that's what you get when you live with Four women. No-fucking-privacy

"It's not like that anymore ok?" I said calmly, "So Drop it"

"But Why not?" Mamma asks then looking sad. "I thought you two would get married one day, Is she seeing someone else?"

"Ma!" I groan burying my face in my hands as I drop my fork onto my plate.

"What?" She says looking at me like I'm the one acting crazy, "You two were like bread and butter since the day you first met and now once she's back you're just ignoring her? That's definitely not the way I've raised you" She huffed.

Massaging my temples I'm trying not to work myself up "It's not that simple"

"Maybe if you weren't such a dick to her you could work things out" Viktoria said then under her breath but my sisters had bloody super hearing so they heard her anyway.

"I bet you're being a real ass to her"

"Sonya" Mamma warned before she continued, "It's not like he's the same Dimitri as before she left, she clearly doesn't want who he is now, am I right?"

"I can see some logic in that yes" Karolin agreed.

It was like my sisters were having a private conversation that I wasn't suppose to hear, yet I was right in fucking front of them! Mamma was joining in too talking how much more attitude I had these days and how I hadn't brought home a single girl since Rose. That has to mean something.

Pushing my chair out I said "Enough!" Loudly forcing them all to shut up. They were all looking at me like I had lost it completely.

"This has nothing to do with you, it's in the past so let it go!" Leaving the table I could hear Ma protesting for me to stay but I just lifted a hand up for her to leave it. Just before I leave to go to my old room I turn in the door and say, "And stop gossiping so much, you're like a bunch of old ladies"

I can tell I have offended the four of them but I ain't staying around to listen to what they have to say.

Grumbling and cursing all the way down the hall I shut the door hard as I'm pacing around my room.

They could all infuriate me to no end sometimes, they always chatted, they gossiped more than a freaking weekly magazine and they always had to share their opinion about everybody. Sometimes Silence is all I ask for! That's why I moved out, I was going mad living with them for more then Twenty One years.

After always working through the summer holidays and part timing around different auto body shops I had saved up enough to get a place along with Ivan. Now with Christian chipping in I was starting to have quite a decent life. I did some Personal Training on the weekends, partying was a part of the weekly rota. Life was good.

Until she came back, crashing into my life again.

Sighing, I sat down on my bed, closing my eyes her face was the first thing to appear. Groaning I buried my face in my hands. I was frustrated to no ends with how far under my skin she could get by just returning to the house next door.

She had this thing about her, this air, that I just couldn't escape. If she moved I noticed, if she was looking at me, I felt it. It was like these invisible magnets that was like a curse that I couldn't shake.

As I was deep in my own thoughts I heard music coming through my window. Looking up I narrowed my eyes as I was recognising the voice.

James Bay.

Getting up I leaned against my wall as I was looking out at the familiar view of the window. From my bedroom I had always been able to look into Rose's bedroom. I have had some great views from here. First time I saw her change when I first started noticing her in a more than friend" type of way. She would sometimes text me to go to the window only to blow me a kiss goodnight. We had this weird thing that was only ours and it sucked standing here again knowing she wasn't going to come up to the window to do just anything that was for my eyes only.

Frowning, I wasn't expecting her to be home, but there she was. Her window was open as music was spilling out of her room.

She had always had this really weird thing that she loves to lay on the floor, on her back, with her feet rested on top of her bed. I know, she's all crazy, and seeing her lay in that exact way, just proved that she still had some bits about her that hadn't changed.

But boy had she changed.

That first time I saw her in school, in that jean shirt. Damn, I was so hard I had to go to the bathroom and splash my face with cold water to be able to let it go.

But there she was, right in front of me, looking as normal as ever. Every now and again I occasionally snuck into her room through her window. It started when we were kids. We could play for hours, but we just loved that it was our secret how I got in. As we grew up we continued, we could stay up all night talking about anything and everything. It was one of my favourite moments we shared.

I don't know how and not a fucking clue why, I must be out of my mind, but for some reason I am currently climbing out of my window and slowly making my way over to hers. Looking around I made sure nobody saw me as I jumped the fence between our two gardens.

Silently climbing up the vine that was covering parts of the house I easily made my way in through her open window.

Smoothly making my way in I was now sitting on her window sill when she suddenly pushes herself up on her elbows and glares over my way, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

James Bay's airy voice was filling the room, the guitar peacefully playing. He had been someone I listened to loads, thinking Rose would probably love the shit out of him. Was I right? Yes, yes I was.

Taking her in, I licked my lips. To my surprise she was wearing something very familiar, one of my football jerseys from back in high school. It was black with white writing and detail. It was huge on her but damn she looked good wearing my stuff. She was also wearing these naughty little sweat shorts that barely covered anything, I think I have to keep my eyes far away from them, her legs looked killer making think of all the different ways to touch and lick them.

Shrugging at her I cross my arms loosely over my stomach, "I guess I'm reliving the past" I said my eyes not wavering from hers.

Her eyes went traveled over my frame. I had forgotten how she was a sucker for me when i wore knitted jumpers and I could tell by the way she was looking at me, she would do just about anything to get her hands on it.

Sitting up properly she was still glaring at me, "Well do it in your own fucking house, I think they call it trespassing if you go into private property"

I rolled my eyes at her, "Quit being so dramatic, it's not like I'm a stranger"

"You might as well be" she said with a grim look on her face. Narrowing my eyes at her, I studied ever inch of her. Her Hair was out, uneven wild big curls were all over the place. Natural. Just the way I'd always loved her the most.

Sighing she shook her head, "What do you want Dimitri?"

Fuck do I know, I'm not even sure when I decided on coming here. But here I am and I couldn't say I don't know. That would make me look like areal asshole. Shrugging again I look around "I have a couple of questions that needs answers"

"And text or Facebook wouldn't be good enough for that? Or at school like normal people?" She said looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"Stop being so dramatic-"

"I'm the one being dramatic?" She huffed narrowing her eyes as she was looking at me, "I'm not the one acting like a complete douche when ever we see one another in public"

"Well I wasn't the one to fucking leave in the first place so I have my reasons Rose" I snapped back. I didn't mean to, but what else can I do? Yes I am being an asshole but what else am i suppose to do? The woman ripped out my heart at seventeen and took it with her. Of course I'm going to have anger issues.

Shaking her head she looked away from me, "Are you here because you want to argue? Because I'm sure we could have done that in public"

"No, but if you would drop the attitude I could get to the point" I said a little too sourly. Half glaring at me she was biting her lower lips as if considering what to do. She silently sat down onto her bed, crossing her legs raising her brows at me to start talking.

She could be so bloody dramatic. Women.

I didn't see a point in arguing about how she was acting, we were both on edge, it would be a pointless battle. "I thought you were only going to be away for a year" I stated simply. It was one of the things I had continuously asked myself as time had gone by. Why did she stay for so long.

She didn't meet my gaze, she was staring at her feet. After a minute of silence I cleared my throat, "Well?"

She shot me a look before taking a breath, shrugging like it wasn't a but deal "I emailed you for Five months straight, I didn't get a single reply, I took your silence as you way of telling me it was OK to stay longer. Dad's contract got extended" She shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal "I might as well stay"

Wanting to call bullshit on her answer, I knew I hadn't replied to anything she had sent me. I set up so all emails from her would go straight to Junk mail and I blocked her on Facebook so she couldn't contact me that way either.

"Anything else" she asks acting as if I'm interrupting her very busy day.

Frowning I said, "Yeah, Will you drop the attitude?"

"No" she snapped back, "You break into my room and then want to do a freaking hearing? What do you want from me Dimitri? Cause you clearly don't want anything to do with me when we're amongst people, why now?"

"I'm the one with the questions, yours will have to wait" I said snidely giving her a teasing smile.

Mumbling something under her breath she rolled her eyes,. Before she could say anything else I said, "One thing I do want is my shirt back" Her head snapped up instantly meeting my gaze. "I've been looking for it for years actually"

"You gave it to me" she said shooting me a glare.

Huffing I shook my head, "No I think I let you borrow it once and I haven't seen it since"

"So?" she huffs back, "I bet it doesn't even fit you anymore"

"You might be right, I've gotten quite big haven't I?" I said looking down at my toned body. I worked hard to maintain this, pushed myself to the fucking limit and then some. After she left it was great therapy and way of stress release. I got hooked and now I can't stop.

"You looked fine before"

As the words leave her lips my head snaps up, looking her way. She isn't even looking at me so I can tell she's trying not to feed my ego. I grin, "That's alright, I know you love it, I don't need to hear you say it"

Scoffing she looking over at me ludicrously, "What makes you think that?"

"Please, You've always loved me towering over you, I'm even bigger now, I bet you're drooling just having me in the same room as you"

She was rolling her eyes and I couldn't help but grin. I was getting to her, I still go it.

"Next question" she said clearing her throat as she picked up a pillow and placed it in her lap. She always did that, I never asked why, I wasn't sure if it was some sort of comfort thing.

My face goes grim. There's a million questions I want to ask, but knowing myself I will jump to the most important one first.

But before I can even think of how do put it out there smoothly, without sounding like I cared too much the words just came out of my mouth, "Why did you leave?"

She was staring into nothing for a while. As she started to purse her lips she was slowly shaking her head no, closing her eyes and just shrugged "I know that no matter what my answer is, it won't be enough for you, if you think that I wanted to leave, you're more fucked up that I ever thought you'd be"

"If you think i'll settle for that as an answer, your wrong" I said looking at her like that's the shittiest excuse I've ever heard.

Her eyes snapped over, meeting mine, the only way I could describe it was that her eyes were shining with ludicrous. Like I was being completely ridiculous right now. Getting up she starts to talk wildly with her hands as she says, "Is that it? Do you honestly believe that I left because I wanted to? Is that what you think? Then let me tell you that's it's as simple as I left because my parents left. You know how close I am with my parents Dimitri-"

"Don't use your parents as an excuse to ruin what we had for over four years Rose!" I said with venom dripping from my words. "And a longer fucking friendship"

I could see tear building up in her eyes as the words where leaving my lips. She was clenching her fists in anger, "If you would have read one for the hundreds of emails I sent you, you would know how fucking awful I felt that I wanted to come back-"

"I wasn't in the mood for reading your shitty excuses, I read the first one, the rest will be the same" I said coldly.

Groaning she ran her hand through her hair, "No answer will ever be enough will it?" She asked stopping in front of me.

Narrowing my eyes at her I didn't say a word. To some extent I think she was right, let me rephrase that, I know it won't be. I'm not sure if any "Excuse" will ever be enough for me to forget what happened.

Huffing she was shaking her head, "Then whats the fucking point Dimitri? Is it because you want some shitty lie from me? You want me to tell you that I left you for this hot British guy? Someone I magically heard of and fallen in love with when my father told me we were moving? Because that's what it seemed like in the yard when I got your warm welcome home"

Shaking my head I wasn't sure if I was trying to filter out her words, since just the thought of someone fucking her drove me insane. Or if I was just trying to shake of the anger of her trying to piss me off on purpose "You have no fucking clue what you're even talking about Rose"

"Then tell me" she urged.

"You go away for six years and you expect an explanation? Please, honey if anyone should expect one, it's me"

"You're full of shit" She says under her breath.

"And you don't get shit" I snapped back.

"I bet I don't, girls never do, do they?" Crossing her arms under her chest, narrowing her eyes at me as she was clearly trying to patronise me.

"Don't go all feminist shit on me" I said getting up, it took everything within me not to shut her up with my mouth on hers. "You have no idea, you weren't on the receiving end of that conversation when you left, you just fucking left instead" I growled as I felt anger boil within me.

"And you think it was easy for me?" He voice cracked as she was raising her voice, holding a hand to her heart, "You think I wanted to leave the only person that only loved me apart from my parents and Lissa? You think I wanted to leave my _best_ friend?"

"Shouldn't have fucking left them should you" I challenged.

Groaning loudly in frustration she pressed her clenched fists to her forehead, "There's no win with you! You don't listen! Maybe it was good that I-" she stopped herself before she could finish that sentence but I knew what she was going to say and it felt like a fucking slap in the face.

"Maybe it was good that you left" I finished her sentence. Exhaling heavily she ran a hand through her tousled hair shaking her head, not a single word leaving her lips. "You fucking said it"

"I didn't" she hissed through her teeth pointing a finger at me before she looked away, glaring at the ceiling.

"You fucking did-"

"I didn't!" she snapped, "What's your problem Dimitri?" she said staring at me. "Is this what you want? Us fighting every two seconds for the rest of our lives? Or for as long as I will live next to your ma?"

"What did you expect? You'd come back from England and I would just stand here with my arms open wide taking you back like some fucking Taylor Swift song?" I huffed, "You're fucking wrong there"

"Clearly" She said with a grim look on her face.

After a silent glaring contest I groaned running my fingers through my hair, well this was brilliant idea Dimitri! Fucking great. I shouldn't have come in the first place.

Shaking my head I exhaled heavily before turning to leave. On my way out the window I heard her say, "You were never good with dealing with shit like this"

Rolling my eyes all I said was "Just shut up Rose" before I jumped out of her window.

* * *

 **Right, did anyone see the end of this chapter coming? I didn't but it just felt right as I was writing it. What do we think? Any change of heart about Dimitri yet?**

 **Lot's of Love x**


	6. Five

**Sorry for a slow update, bust week! But here's chapter five. Thank you for all your honest opinions and thoughts. I love reading them :) enjoy**

* * *

 **Rose**

Grabbing the books out of my locker for my next class, it took everything within me not to look where Dimitri was standing by his locker. Two weeks had gone by since he had snuck into my room and we ended up half shouting at one another before he just left.

He had never been one to get deep and emotional. Way back when we were so close, it was only rare occasions he poured his heart out but I always treasured those moments. Even if I had been feisty back then I always a good girl in everyones eyes. I was the chubby sweet girl that people really didn't get why Dimitri was with all the time.

Seeing Dimitri with his arm around Meredith was like a slap in the face. Her being a size 6 make me want to throw up. He always said he never thought much about my weight, he loved me anyway. Yet I cannot help but think that every girl I had seen him with since I came back was thin as a fucking stick. I thought curves was in fashion?

Sighing I leaned my forehead against the cold metal door. I wasn't one for body shaming, we all have insecurities, hell even Lissa who's pretty much a Victoria Secret Model was conscious about her own things. Nobody's perfect I guess.

It didn't stop me from wanting to punch Meredith in the face, but still. I think I can control myself.

My phone beeped, waking me up from my thoughts, it was Lissa telling me to meet her in class as she had been running late from her previous class. She had been a god send ever since I came back. She kept me busy, always kept me updated and it was just like the good old days with her.

Closing my locker I dreaded passing Dimitri and his little clique he had going. The past two weeks shit had literarily just gotten worse. He either ignored me completely or he was being very verbal of what he thought of me or what I was wearing.

I ignored it, I wasn't going to sink to his level.

Walking past them I could hear snickers, I kept my gaze firm in the direction I was going, when I could see in the corner of my eyes Dimitri moving backwards and elbowing me in the side, 'accidentally' pushing me over as my books fell to the floor.

Looking up moving the hair out of my face Dimitri was looking down on me with a brow slightly raised as if he had no clue what just happened. Dick head.

Shrugging he said a simple "Oops, my bad, Come on Mere" he said taking her hand as they started to make their way down the hall.

Anger pulsed through my veins and before I could think further I was grabbing one of my books off of the floor getting onto my feet, throwing it perfectly hitting him hard in the back.

He spun around quickly staring at the book on the floor realising what had hit him, looking up he was shooting daggers at me roaring, "What the fuck Rose?" as he was rubbing the spot where I hit him.

Shrugging briefly i put on an innocent face and said, "Oops, my bad"

You could hear snickers down the hall, I was quite proud of my quick response.

"You have fucking metal issues" He growled kicking the book my way. I caught it with my foot, "At least I'm not the one acting like a royal asshole" I said under my breath before bending over to pick up my book.

By the time I was straightening up there he was, catching me off guard, making me drop the books again, as he backed me up against the lockers behind me. Placing a hand on the lockers behind me, he pointed a finger at me as he spat, "You better be fucking careful Rose, I don't play with shit like that. I'm not the old Dimitri you use to know, so you better watch it"

"You just _accidentally_ push girls over, oh what a gentleman" I said ironically shooting him a fake dreamy smile.

Hitting the lockers behind me with his fist, the bang made me jump as he said, "For fucks sake Rose! Drop the bloody attitude and show some fucking respect" he hissed, "Or do you even know what that means? Because you clearly don't show enough for yourself" he said, his voice low for only my ears. He chuckles satanically before he says "I mean just look at you, could you be more desperate in that tight ass skirt? Is it cause you've lost weight you feel like you have to show off?" He asks his gaze firm on mine. My lips forms a tight line as I hold back whatever if building up within me. He knew he was pushing every weak button I had. "Or is it the fact that you feel like you have to because I'm now fucking a size 6?" He snickers sardonically

"You're disgusting" I whisper trying to have authority but fail.

"And yet you want me" he said leaning in, "You want me so fucking bad. You think I don't see it when you're eyeing me up all day everyday. I still got you wrapped tight around my little finger, never forget Rose" his lips are right by my ear now. "Nobody will ever fuck you like I can" His hand is on my hip as he gently squeezes it. I close my eyes moving my face away from his as he chuckles.

Suddenly he's gone and I'm alone feeling stripped naked of my emotions as the corridor empties and the bell rings.

Picking my books up I hurry down the hall to class.

I hate him, I hate him so much. Deep down I know my hate is running on the Love that I still feel for him. Hate is passion, good or not, I will always feel something for him, no matter what I want to feel.

You never forget your high school sweetheart right?

If you could, I would.

* * *

"Did he really say that?" The look on Lissa's face was twisted with disgust, as she stopped straightening her hair to meet my gaze.

Shrugging I sighed, "We piss each other off royally"

"Still that's, that's no excuse" Viktoria said as she came over to help me with my make up. "He's been an ass ever since you left, you've thrown him off even more when you came back"

"So it is my fault?" I asked feeling a bit unsure. Yes I hurt him and I give him that, we didn't part on great terms and I could have definitely done things differently, but it wasn't like I came back with a boyfriend to rub in his face? Instead he's being nastier than ever and works his best magic to make me feels shit about myself and still want him. What is it with guys and doing that?

"Why don't we stop talking about him, tonight is girls night!" Tasha said as she passed around glasses of wine. "Now let's get you sexy as fuck and find you someone to keep him off of your mind" she winked and I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile. She was right. Why could he do whatever he wanted and me stay put?

"Sounds like a plan" I said as I closed my eyes letting Viktoria work her magic on me. "So Lissa, How's Christian?" I asked in a way that I knew would make her blush.

Looking at her from the corner of my eye I knew I was right as she was trying to cover her blush, "He's good, why?"

"I just never see him around that often" I shrugged.

"Oh he's around when we're not there" Tasha grinned, "You should just know the nasty things I've heard when I went around her place once, I got there early and they were definitely getting down and dirty-"

"Did you know that Tasha has slept with almost Twenty five different dudes?" Lissa interrupted Tasha while shooting her glares.

I strangled a chuckle, "Really?" while looking at her. She shrugged playing it cool, "A girl got needs"

"Oh please" Viktoria, "I got needs and I still haven't slept with every bartender at the Red!"

"No, you only sleep with Ivan every now and again behind Dimitri's back" Tasha snapped back teasingly as Viktoria's jaw dropped before she threw one of the of the pillows getting a pretty good hit as it hit Tasha's face. She laughed, "Oops, did I say that out loud?"

"You told me you wouldn't tell anyone" Viktoria accused glaring at her playfully.

"Please Vika, that's as much of a secret as that Rose lost her virginity in the middle of a field" Lissa said rolling her eyes.

"Lissa!" I gasped as Tasha said, "Yeah that's true"

"You really had sex in a field?" Viktoria said then looking at me weirdly.

"It's probably one of the most normal places she's had sex in by now" Lissa continued as if this conversation was normal.

"Fuck's sake Liss!" I said throwing a pillow so hard she fell off of her chair with a shriek.

Tasha laughed, "It's true tho"

"Well judging by numbers I think you're a bit more of a slut than I am" I laughed as Tasha was having some wine still wearing her grin.

"You're all sluts!" I could hear Lissa grin as I turned to her as she was getting off of the floor brushing herself off "But Anyway, I've got your outfit planned already Rose, you'll look killer! Tasha what are you wearing?"

The conversation went on as we were helping one another to look our best. Lissa could be such a dictator when it came to fashion, although she did have impeccable taste.

When we got in the taxi I couldn't help but gape at how freaking good Viktoria looked. She was wearing this cool back velvet 90's dress, platform heels and a choker, Tasha was looking flawless in a purple number with a cool strappy detail all over her back. Lissa, as always, was in pink. She was wearing these jeans that were like a second skin and this sexy lacy pink top. Her heels made me want to sit down, she's already tall and she walks in these ridiculous heels. Shaking my head the taxi stopped outside The Red.

Lissa had personally chosen this simple, yet skin tight black dress that showed quite a bit of cleavage. Putting a 90's twist I was wearing a jean shirt, rolled up sleeves and tied it under my bust, still giving a good view but making it slightly more modest. A pair of heels to finish it all off and my signature gold hoops of course.

I had brought a bottle of vodka in my bag, tilting my head back I took a big sip before passing it to Tasha. She chuckled in surprise but just shrugged before taking a swig. Running a hand through my hair I followed Lissa as she made her way around the queue. I loved how confident she'd gotten while I was away, before she didn't make a complaint about anything. This Lissa was still sophisticated but she had an edge, I love it!

Stepping inside Viktoria winked at me before disappearing to the bar to get our first round. She was worse than I am these days, she knew how to let loose. "Panda" was blaring through the speakers as we were downing our first shots. You could tell Lissa was on a mission tonight because before I had put my glass down she ordered more. She knew when I didn't want to think about anything else but what was now. She could always read me like the back of her hand.

Clinking out glasses together we downed another round before Viktoria pulled us all out on the dance floor. It was crowded, bodies moving, bumping together. Lissa started singing on top of her lungs as Ne-Yo was filling the room.

Tasha had made her way towards the DJ booth. Lissa had told me she had a little crush apparently, so we probably wouldn't see more of her tonight. I laughed as Lissa and Viktoria started dancing together looking absolutely ridiculous.

Over their shoulders a pair of eyes caught me. I didn't recognise him but he had a cute smile and he sent me a wink. Looking away I felt a bit awkward. I hadn't really flirted with anyone but in a club in London. I knew the reason why.

"He's cute!" Lissa shouted over the music close to my ear. I grinned, I knew she would pick up on it. "He's here every now and again, a one night stand kind of guy, a real flirt. Cute butt" she warned.

"So exactly what I'm looking for" I teased meeting her gaze. "I'm not leaving with anyone tonight Liss apart from you"

"But a little friendly grinding doesn't hurt" she winked as I laughed. She was right, in that moment I didn't really see what was stopping me. That was until I felt his gaze on me.

It was just his presence as I felt his gaze stray along my body. Telling myself not to, I looked over my shoulder, meeting his gaze head on. His gaze was dark he was taking me in from afar.

He was wearing a pair of fitted jeans and a fitted shirt with rolled up sleeves. The two top buttons were undone leaving a small view on his perfectly chiselled chest. He took a long swig on his beer before I saw him lick his lips slowly. Forcing my eyes away from him I could feel myself getting hot in places I'd wished he lick instead of his lips.

"You ok?" Viktoria asked taking my hands as I was standing still in the middle of the crowded dance floor. I nodded before giving her a smile, in that moment I made a decision. Catching her gaze I nodded the opposite direction of Dimitri towards the guy who was eyeing me up earlier. "What do you think?"

She chuckled, "I think you deserve a good night!"

"Sure you don't mind?" I asked. I knew she had always rooted for Dimitri and I, and for some reason it felt like she still was.

"He's being a complete ass Rose, unless he gets his shit together, I'm not rooting for the two of you. I'm being honest, if he doesn't treat you like you deserve that fuck him!"

I had never heard her say stuff like that about her brother before. I know they're tight, so I would never ever want to come between them, but I also know that he's very protective of her. So I can see why she is rebelling against him.

"Go!" She laughed when I hesitated. Turning, I walked towards where I last saw him. I felt bit stupid but as I make my way through the crowd I couldn't see him anymore. Running a hand through my hair nervously, I looked around to see if I could catch his gaze again. He had like sandy blonde hair and an average fit body, but his smile was killer from what I remember. Plus Lissa said he had a cute butt.

Then I felt a pair of hands on my hips and pair of lips in my ear, "Wanna dance babe?"

Turning in his arms, I grinned, it was him. "You any good?" I teased as I didn't want to see too easy. I was quite a good flirt if I can say so myself, I learned a thing or two at the London scene.

He huffed before rolling his eyes keeping the grin on his lips, "The question is are you any good?"

I rolled my eyes as I walked towards the centre of the dance floor. His hands stayed put on my hips as he stayed close. Pulling me close to him, I started dancing to the music. Nelly Furtado, Justin Timberlake and Timbaland helping me get into the beat.

His hands stayed on my hips as I lifted my hands up into my hair as my body was moving. You know that sexy side of you that always comes out when you've have a couple of drinks and you feel real good about yourself? I was there now as his guy was breathing down my neck as I started grinding on him. I wasn't even surprised when I felt him grow against my ass. I wasn't squatting three times a week for nothing!

They were mainly playing songs that were popular a couple of years ago, which I absolutely loved. They switched it up with some current tunes as I was lip singing to Keri Hilson.

As he was moving his arms around my waist I placed mine of top of his as I was leaning my head back against his chest. I felt his lips find the naked space at the base of my neck. At first it felt so good, he was pressing himself against me and for the first time in weeks I wasn't thinking of Dimitri.

I grinned as his lips moved up my neck, his hands teasing as it was squeezing my hips. Opening my eyes my smile dropped.

Not far away, he stood with his glare glued right on me. I didn't want to, but I felt horrible as my stomach dropped. Seeing the way his lips were tense, how his gaze had murder written murder all over it as his fists were clenched. I couldn't help but think that I was the one doing something wrong.

The guy, I hadn't even asked his name, stopped dancing behind me as he asked, "Are you Ok?"

I just nodded in response not able to speak as my eyes was still glued to Dimitri. I almost expected him to just come across the room and tear us apart, just do whatever the fuck he wanted. The guys lips were still in my ear as he said, "Want a drink?"

Tearing my eyes away from Dimitri's, I turned so I could look him instead of Dimitri, shaking me head quickly I said, "No, sorry, uh I have to go"

"You sure?" he asked before nodding towards the door, cupping my chin "We could get out of here"

Still being able to see Dimitri in the corner of my eye, I licked my lips trying to think. Slowly, he was leaning in, testing the waters. But it felt wrong. I think I have too much fucking conciseness to kiss another guy in front of Dimitri. In another country it felt easier, it was my way to try and forget.

But now, I couldn't

Moving away I turned without saying a word, keeping my eyes on the floor not wanting to see the satisfaction on Dimitri's gaze as he was probably happy with his success in my weakness for him.

Stopping at the bar I asked for a shot, downing it within a few seconds. I felt fucking furious with myself. Why do I let him do this? I thought I had learned enough over the last few weeks being back, all that time I spent building up my self esteem, going to the gym, working on myself, to have it all thrown away because of him?

Turning around I ran hand through my hair, I need Liss. Scanning the room I searched hard trying to find her, instead my eyes were caught by someone else. My froze as I felt a shudder run through me.

We had switched places.

He was standing on the dance floor, eyes locked with mine as he was cupping Camille's chin. Seeing the look in his eyes, I knew what he was doing. I felt tears starting to sting in my eyes, with a evil glint in his eyes he winked at me before he lowered his lips onto hers.

I felt sick. My stomach was turning as he opening his eyes, looking straight at me as she was completely sucking on his fucking face. Shaking my head slowly, it felt like the room was closing in on me.

Feeling like my chest was closing up, I hurried for the doors. It was like I had handed him the gun loaded and he had fired without second thought. I was chipping for air as I need to get space between us.

I need air. I need to get out!

* * *

 **thoughts? :)**

 **Much Love xx**


	7. Six

**Hope you all had a good weekend! Since there as no update over the weekend I thought i'd give you guys a double update today! Surprise :Here Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Dimitri**

A little over a month had gone by since Rose return from Europe. I found myself going to the gym almost everyday, trying to get rid of all the tension, frustration and anger she built up when she's getting under my skin. What takes me to no end is that her presence can sometimes drive me insane.

I wouldn't admit to anyone, not even Christian and Ivan, that I was jealous. She had been mine for so long, then ripped away, to return to only fuck with me. That's how it felt. I don't think she understands what is was like when she left. She just doesn't, she just keeps feeding me shitty excuses, nothing sounds like the truth. It frustrates me to no end, hence why I'm at the gym.

Then the whole silent treatment she tried after I had my little visit in her room, didn't work. I knew I could get a reaction out of her. Sometimes I knew that I should stop, that I should just fucking grow up, grow some balls and actually try to talk to her without trying to piss her off. But her wit and snappy responses fucked me over every time.

What drove me over the edge the other night was seeing her dance. I knew she had always been a good dancer, but now? Fuck.

My eyes kept being drawn in by her flawless body and seeing her grinding against that fuck head? Nah, I couldn't stand that. It drove me insane just thinking about every sleezy asshole touching her after me, but seeing it? I wanted to drag him outside and make sure he'd never fucking press his dick against another ass in his life time.

And then seeing her fucking grin as he was sucking on her neck? It was like she had it in for me, wanted me to see it and wanted me to get so fucked over to get back at me for everything that's happened over the last month. But I wasn't having it.

I found Camille and waited just into the right moment to get my revenge. As Camille's tongue mixed with mine, my eyes connected with Rose. Then that feeling came back.

That gut wrenching feeling when I knew what a complete asshole I was being. It's no secret, I know I'm being an absolute dick head towards her. But when you're too much of an asshole, done too much shit for her to ever forgive, then what the hell am I suppose to do? She would never ever get back with me if she knew the amount of pussy I went through trying to get over her! She'd probably cut my dick off to be able to get even.

It was like a one way street, I couldn't turn back to change it all up. So I continued and I made shit worse.

Starting light I made sure nobody wanted to sit next or even close to her in class. A few rumours can really work in your favour. Well at least most of the time. By just a few simple words, you could ruin somebody's reputation. Judging by how must this school loves to gossip my plan was in full working order.

I wanted her to hurt. I wanted her to feel what it feels like when the ground beneath your feet is suddenly shaking and you have nobody to lean on. Rose was the only one I opened up to when I did. Growing up with sisters who constantly shared their opinions and their love life in intricate detail, I learned how to keep my stuff to myself. She knew this, but when ever I did open up or needed someone to talk to, she had always been my choice.

She would never judge me, she would only love me and always tell me the truth. If I'm being a dick head she would tell me. She was a softie back then though, if I raised my voice when we had an argument I knew there would be tears. She hated it when I shouted, I never meant to but she could drive me mad sometimes will all her mind games. I cursed romantic comedy's weekly back in the day. The woman loved them.

It stings thinking about her, I can be honest and say that. But only to myself.

So when she left, getting ridiculously drunk and getting who ever I could in my sheets was my way to forget. I treated Rose like the fucking Queen she is and what did I get? Fuck all.

So excuse my shitty ways, but it's the way I function these days.

I could see her walking down the hall as people were whispering, walking past her, just brushing a hand down that fine ass of hers and whispering something in her ear to throw her off. I wanted to fuck with her mind. If she was wearing a tight skirt that her glorious behind filled out to perfection I wasn't afraid to tell her. But i did it in a slightly nastier way than I would've if she was mine.

"If I could bend you over right here, Hathaway I would, that skirt" biting my lower lip, "You don't know what it does to me"

or "Maybe you should hold back on the ice cream girl, moment on the lips, forever on the hips"

It was a hit below the belt, yet she looked completely unfazed, she just walked away.

Silent treatment. Why does all girls think that's gonna work?

In class I'd be looking over at her, the rest of us were working in pairs, she was working alone. If she didn't have lunch with Lissa, Tasha and my sister she'd be sitting alone.

Today was one of those days.

She was sitting alone outside in the sunshine. I knew Lissa was in class because Christian was walking her to it. He's so whipped about that girl.

On days like this we always hung out in the back of the courtyard. I was walking with my lunch towards the boys when I noticed Rose sitting alone. She was pushing her food around and she had two chocolate puddings on her tray.

Any type of dessert was Rose's weakness. Ice cream, chocolate and any puddings. At least the Rose I knew. So this was great moment to get into her head. Walking over I could tell she was deep in thought because she barely noticed me coming her way.

As I picked up the two puddings off of her tray she suddenly woke out of her haze snapping, "Hey!"

I raised a brow at her as I put them on my plate. "You really think you should eat these?"

Her jaw dropped as the words left my lips. I knew I was being horrible, but it also meant I knew her still like I knew her back then. She hadn't changed a bit.

"Didn't think so" I said putting an apple down where her puddings once sat and started walking away sending her a wink wearing a smug grin on my face.

Setting my tray down next to Ivan's as he took one of the puddings off my tray. I hit him in the head with my spoon, "Hands off"

He was rubbing the spot, "Fuck man" he groaned, "You on your period or something?"

I just chuckled shaking my head taking my pudding back, opening one of them taking a big spoon. Looking up a few seconds too late an apple was coming my way, perfect throw hitting me just above my brow.

Jumping out of my seat, "What the-"

Suddenly Rose was all up in my face, "You're something fucking else Dimitri Belikov. Commenting on what I'm wearing, fine, spread shit rumours about me? What are we in kindergarten? But commenting on my fucking weight and taking food away from me is taking shit too far" she growled as she was leaning across the table snapping at me.

My brows rouse at her as she was rambling on. My eyes couldn't help but going towards the perfect view she was giving me down her camisole. Licking my lips I said, "You might want to lean back cause call I can think about is how i'd like to motorboat you bad right now"

Pushing my tray at me in anger, I moved last second so nothing fell on me. "You're disgusting" she snapped.

"You're fucking psychotic" I said pudding still in hand. "Plus" I said holding the pudding up, "Judging by the way those jeans are hugging you, you don't need this"

I could see who she was getting worked up as I continued, "But you really want this don't you? You've always had a big love for food" I said coming closer, "Sometimes I question did you love food more than you loved me?" I challenged.

She swallowed visibly as her lips turned into a thin line, fists clenched.

Stopping just in front of her, towering over her little from compared to mine, I held the pudding up, "If you want it that bad" I said with a evil tone "Eat it"

She was chewing her bottom lip, her eyes never broke eye contact.

"Eat it!" I urged as I pushed it against her. "if you want it so fucking back, eat the fucking thing Rose!"

"No" she said, her voice cracking slightly as she pushed it away gently. But I wasn't having it, with a bit too much force I pushed the pudding towards her accidentally hitting her chest and it went all over her.

Gasping she backed up looking down at the mess I had created. For a moment I was fighting with myself if to say sorry or not. But in that moment I also told myself that my plan was to be an ass.

Judging by the way I had turned Rose speechless. Which doesn't happen very often, I wasn't sure what to do next. Then the laughter broke out. It was filling the air from every corner of the courtyard.

When her eyes shifted towards me, I instantly recognised that look. She was about to cry. But before I could utter a word she was gone. Storming off towards the parking lot. Turning my gaze followed her, empty pudding pot still in hand.

What the fuck did I just do?

* * *

Have you ever done something but it doesn't feel as bad until one of your friends tells you you're being stupid? That was the conversation Christian decided to have with me while we were at the gym while I was carrying twenty fives in each hand doing my bicep curls.

"Dude, you're taking shit too far"

Frowning at him I put down my weights, "I've been working with these weights for weeks, how am I taking shit too far?"

Christian rolled his eyes, "Things with Rose, I've heard from Lissa the shit you said to her in the courtyard today. I know you're fucked up after what she did, but how does this help?"

Groaning I picked my weight back up and started my curls, "You don't get it Chris"

"What don't I get?" He asked spurring me on. "Talk to me, we're best friends!"

"Christian!" I swore and I dropped my weights, "It's not that I don't know that I'm being an a ass, I know to the extent that I can't sleep at night! What the fuck do you want me to say? That I'm gonna try talking to her? Cause I've tried and that ended with us going at each other throats again. So whatever miracle advice you have, hit me, cause I don't know shit" I growled.

Sighing heavily he shook his head, "Just ease off, I know now she's just as much of a hot head as you are. But maybe laying off her a bit might help and then you try talking to her again?"

Pursing my lips I let his words sink in, "Maybe"

"Or you just fuck her brains out so she realises what a baller you are and the rest'll fix it self"

Christian and I were both looking over at Ivan as he was talking his regular bullshit. He was all dick, it's like that's all that man can think with. He's talking first and never thinking about what he actually just said. I do not understand how he ever gets anyone in bed, yet he continuously surprises me getting laid.

Getting back on subject, I guess I could lay off a bit. I knew I had been hard on her today. She had constantly been struggling with her weight when we were together. And I was constantly telling her that she was beautiful no matter what. It didn't matter to me what size she was. She was so fucking gorgeous, dangerously curvaceous and just cuddly and soft. I loved that about her. I mean she was young but she has an ass like a lady. I still jerked off thinking about her of christ sake!

Sighing I hit the shower. Tomorrow at school I might even tell her sorry for the shit I laid on her in the courtyard today. She wasn't fat at all, it was a button I sadly knew I could push.

Who knows, maybe Christian is right for once. Laying off might help.

 **Rose**

As soon as I got into my car, I felt save enough to let the tears go. I was continuously looking around making sure nobody had followed me before I started my car and pulled out of the school.

I don't care I have three more classes, I don't care about letting anyone know where I was going. I need to get away, as far fucking away from Dimitri Belikov as possible.

Turning the Radio up, I tried not to cry too hard as I was manoeuvring to the nearest shop.

Rihanna was pumping through my speakers as I was chewing my bottom lip as the tears fell freely.

The scene that happened in the courtyard kept playing over and over in my head as I was gripping the wheel tighter. How the fuck dare he?

Letting a sob escape my chest was the end of me. I had to pull over cause I could barely see anything. Hitting the wheel I screamed out. Breathing heavily I leaned back into the car seat. Sniffling I felt slightly relieved, but I knew only one thing could fix this, and that's why I needed to go to the nearest food store.

Drying my eyes quickly I pulled back onto the road, I knew only a few minutes down this road was a big supermarket.

Walking down the isles I knew where I was heading. Opening the door to the freezer I reach a hand inside but stopped myself last second.

Biting my lip I closed my fist. Should I really do this? I have been working myself tirelessly to be able to loose all this weight. I was eating food quite normally, but I had banned desserts completely two years ago. So standing in front of a wall of Ben an Jerry's I felt like a massive failure. Two years of work, I was in better shape than I had ever dreamed of. I still had fat to shed to become one of those Instagram girls. I was far from a six pack and I don't think I ever will be. Thigh gap was out of question as well.

Mentally kicking myself I knew I shouldn't be thinking this. I am better than that!

Shaking my head, I reached out with determination and grabbed Three tubs of B&J's and headed toward the tills. Grabbing a bag of chunky chocolate cookies and family sized bag of Reese's I paid and walked into the car.

Comfort eating is one of the greatest battles I ever faced when I was younger. When I was sad I ate, it made me feel better. It helped.

Shutting the door to my room I threw the stuff onto my bed as I grabbed my computer and connected to my speakers. I had the perfect playlist for this moment and I wasn't going to hold back.

Ed Sheeran's comforting voice poured out of the speakers as I threw my clothes onto the floor going to my wardrobe. I picked up my usual t-shirt. Dimitri's old football shirt.

Holding it in my hands, I felt tears building up. Shaking my head I threw it across the room, it sailed to the floor as I grabbed a big knitted sweater and some sweat shorts before I grabbed the chocolate fudge brownie and a spoon.

Sitting with my legs crossed in bed I put a big spoon on ice cream in my mouth as I felt the sob build up in my throat. The tears were building in my eyes and I was shaking my head as I was pushed another mouthful of ice-cream into my mouth hoping, if I ate I didn't have to cry. I wouldn't shed any more tears over Dimitri Belikov.

But it didn't work. Turning up the volume I sobbed freely in the safety of my room.

How the fuck could he say that? He knew how insecure I am and have always been with my weight. I'm not some fit freak like Dimitri, best metabolism in the world, Belikov. Working hard for two years I have been running and lifting tirelessly. I admit that I have given up a few times.

Over my years in London I had slept with endless amount of men in the pursuit of filling that hole I ripped open that nobody but Dimitri Belikov could fill. Most of the time I didn't even know why I left.

I love my parents. My parents were my best friends.

Although lately I hadn't been that great to them. I took out my anger and frustration on them instead of Dimitri or at the gym.

Shaking my head I was more than half way through my tub of ice cream and my stomach was starting to protest the fuller it got. Drying my wet cheeks I reached for the cookies and broke a piece off popping it into my mouth. Pulling my legs tight against my chest I rested my chin on my knees. Sniffling, Sam Smith was preaching the truth as silent tears were slowly falling from my eyes.

I couldn't understand how we had gotten to this place. How a man that I knew as the greatest there was, could turn to the absolute opposite. A fucking gorgeously disgusting sex god I wanted to erase off of the face of the earth. Burying my face in my arms I didn't hold back.

I cried and cried until I heard my parents come home.

Putting my hair up quickly, I hurried to dry my tears as I grabbed the stuff and walked down into the kitchen to put it all away in the freezer.

Dad laughed along side mom as they walked into the kitchen but instantly stopped as they saw me. "Whoa" Dad said frowning, "What happened to you?"

I shrugged giving them a sad smile, "I don't feel too great, so I came home early"

Mom studied me as she came over opening her arms to me and I entered without fighting it. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Shaking my head no I breathed a chuckle, "It's not worth talking about"

"Do I need to beat someone up?" Dad said his eyes reading murder.

Mom rolled her eyes as I tried to give him a genuine laugh, "No, I can fight my own battles. Plus it's just a part of life right?"

Mom was giving me a sceptical look, "What exactly are we talking about?"

"Heartbreak" I said with a fake smile on my lips, "But worse shit happens around the world so I'm just going to live through it"

"Honey, thinking there are worse problems than your own is not good for you metal health" Mom said as she was giving me a stern look. "Just talk to us"

"Nope" I said forcing a smile on my face, "I'm gonna go to bed" I said turning towards my room stopping in the door way, "And I am calling in sick tomorrow, because I don't feel like dealing with the world"

"Honey-" Mom started but dad held up his hand, "You had Ben and Jerry's didn't you?"

Nodding without shame I said, "Yes, and there are two more tubs in the freezer that I will take care of tomorrow"

Dad sighed and nodded, "You do what you got to do honey, but you know that I can get anyone to disappear by just a few phone calls"

Mom slapped his shoulder hard before she met my gaze, "Sweet dreams honey and hope you feel better ok?"

Turning I sighed as I walked towards my room "I'l try"

 **Dimitri**

Pulling into the school parking lot the next day, I pulled my helmet off and scanned for her car. Her Audi was hard to miss among all these mediocre second hand junk. But she was nowhere to be seen.

Running a hand through my hair I locked up my bike and went inside finding Ivan, Christian and Lissa by our lockers.

Lissa instantly shot me a look as I came close. I sighed rolling my eyes when she wasn't looking. I assumed the knew about yesterday.

"Morning" I said simple as I but my jacket in my locker.

"You alright?" Christian asked sending me a nod. I ran another hand through my hair turning to Lissa, "Where's you're other half?" I couldn't help but to be curious where she was. She usually was here when I arrived and it was odd for her to be late for anything. She was a freak like that.

Huffing slightly all she said was, "None of your concern"

Frowning I gave Ivan a look and he shrugged clueless. "And why is that?" I asked feeling curious.

Lissa turned towards me, she had a good height, but she wasn't as tall as me, but she could hold her own for being having such a dainty form. "Because I don't give information out to asshole who doesn't have any manners" she said with a fake smile on her lips.

Christian grabbed her elbow pulling her back slightly saying "Babe" with a warning tone in his voice. I held up a hand to him.

"Fair point Liss, is she coming in soon though?" I asked simply staying perfectly calm. Tasha then appeared next to Lissa shooting me a glare before she whispered something in Lissa's ear. Their eyes met for a moment and she turned to Christian telling him she had to go to class. They kissed before she pulled her phone out. I knew who she would be texting.

Stepping in Lissa's way I stopped her, "Liss, you didn't answer my question" I said with a firm tone but even I could tell there was concern lacing it.

Tasha got between us and snapped, "Why don't you go fuck yourself and find out on your own? Come on Liss"

My brows rose as the two disappeared down the hall. Turning to Ivan and Christian I gave them both a look, "Do you know what that was about?"

"Not a clue" Christian said looking confused.

"Girls" was all Ivan said as he shrugged. "Let's get to class"

Following him I couldn't help but think it was strange. I knew Tasha was pissed with me after I fucked her a couple of years back and then was a complete ass to her afterwards. But Lissa didn't really have a reason to be shitty with me. Which intrigued me even more.

The day passed and there was no sign of her. Not at lunch, not at English we usually had together. She was a ghost.

I what's apped Vika,

" **Where's Rose today?"**

Knowing my sister, she was glued to her phone, I got a reply within a few minutes.

" **Why do you care?"**

Sighing I typed,

" **Just answer the question Vika"**

" **She's not coming in today"**

She said simply. I frowned and typed

" **Why? She sick?"**

" **Why don't you ask her yourself Dimitri?"**

Growling I didn't bother replying. I skipped the last class and went around my Ma's house. I knew the only reason I was there was to try to get a peak at Rose through my window. But I didn't want to seem obvious so I hung out in the kitchen for a while. Had a tea with Ma and Karolina as Paul was running around.

I excused myself saying I needed to get a few stuff from the loft as I snuck off into my room. It was late afternoon and the sun was starting to set. Going into my old room I sighed. I could hear music again, just like the last time I was in there creeping on her. But it was different this time. It wasn't James Bay's soft voice singing love songs. It was Sam Smith belting out troubles and sorrows.

Frowning I walked over to the window and leaned close as my eyes instantly went to her window. My stomach instantly turned.

She was sitting in the middle of her bed, her hair sloppily on top of her head, almost drowning in a big knitted jumper with no make up on. She was digging deep into a big tub of what looked liked Ben and Jerry's from here. A spoon full filled her mouth as she put the spoon down before she was shaking her head.

Suddenly she was throwing the tub across the room. It landed on the other side next to something very familiar. It was my football jersey laying in a heap on the floor.

I frowned.

My eyes were automatically drawn back to her as she was getting out of her bed. Drying the cheeks with her sleeves she stopped in front of a floor length mirror opposite her bed.

At first I didn't get what she was doing. She was just standing there, staring at her reflection. She lifted her jumper showing her bare stomach. I frowned as she started twisting and turning on front of the mirror. Was she-?

Before I could finish my thoughts her face turned with disgust. She was touching her thighs, pulling her jumped down as far as she possibly could. Shaking her head she reached for a bag of something before stuffing her mouthful.

Walking back towards her bed I could see the tears falling from over here. She was judging herself in front of the mirror. Judging by the look of disgust on her face and the way she was forcefully filling her mouth with whatever it was as she cried.

Stepping back I looked away. Why is she doing that? Why would she stand in front of the mirror and fucking do that to herself?

I knew she use to have a thing that when she was sad she ate every now and then. She thought I didn't know but I was her best friend for so long before I was her boyfriend. Did she really think she could hide shit from me?

But What I just saw made me angry. It made my fists clench and anger run through my veins. She's fucking beautiful, she always has been! What is wrong in that girl's head?

I wanted to go over there and ask what the fuck is she doing? But then it all sunk in. There was a second tub of Ben and Jerry's on the floor. Was she comfort eating?

Was this because of what I said yesterday?

I instantly felt a bit sick as that thought hit me. I felt like punching something. Could she really be that insecure?

Running my hands through my hair I sighed. If I still was her boyfriend I would do something, if we were fighting. But the truth was, I'm not her boyfriend and I haven't been for six years.

Turning I grabbed my helmet and walked to my bike. I needed to get out of there. I was going to do what my initial plan was. I'm gonna lay off her and leave her be. That's all I can do right now.

* * *

 **This is a fairly heavy chapter but it'll get better! What did you think of Dimitri's reaction? Can anyone recognise what Rose was feeling?**

 **Lot's of love xx**


	8. Seven

**Woooh! Double update, we got a sassy moment coming up! Love this chapter**

* * *

 **Rose**

The day after my two days of sulk and comfort eating I spent most of the day in the gym. Lissa and the girls had constantly been texting to check if I was ok. I said the typical answer, _I'm Fine_

In the evening I was fed up, it was Friday, I had been to school but avoided everything and everyone apart from Lissa, Tasha and Viktoria. I received a text from Tasha a while later and all it said was,

" **Get that fine ass in a dress Hathaway, I'll pick u up in an hour"**

Smiling I did as I was told.

After spending hours judging myself in the mirror during my sulk days I was ready to give it my middle finger and stop caring. Putting Lemonade on loud I roamed through my closet. I needed Beyonce to get me out of my mood.

I found a dress I got in London that I had long wanted to fit into and long worked to fit into. And I felt like today was the day, it better fucking fit me!

Having a quick shower and shave I then got started on my make up. I surprisingly succeeded with my eyeliner and mascara before putting on a matt slightly darker shade on my lips and started drying my hair. Having a goo day with the hair gods on my side my natural curls actually looked pretty good. I found a pair of strappy heels before I put the dress on.

It was simple but sexy. It was a maroon coloured long sleeved dress that cut quite low in the front and with the right bra I got some serious action going. It was perfectly hugging my waist and hips reaching mid thigh. At the front it had a cheeky detail where it went up in a V giving an even better view of my newly shaved legs.

Hoops in my ears and shoes on I grabbed my clutch and headed towards the kitchen. I was sure there was a few small bottles of gin in the fridge I could get my hands on before Tasha would be outside my door.

Entering the kitchen I found my parents at the kitchen island.

"Wow, you look nice" Dad's face lit up, "Bit short dress though" he said shooting me a look before giving me a kiss on the cheek. I rolled my eyes, "Everything's too short in your eyes"

"I agree though" Mom said as I gave her a hug before heading towards the fridge. I ignored them as I reached for the two small Bombay sapphire bottles in the door. Opening one I downed it in a few gulps.

"Gee, are you even going to get out the door?" Dad joked watching me.

"Don't you at least want some lemonade or something?" Mom asked giving me a weird side glaze.

"Nope, I'm going out with the girls. I need a pre drink" I said simply.

"She definitely got that from your side of the family" Mom said then glaring at my dad.

"Quite good genes don't you think?" He teased as I knew mom was about to hit him in the back of his head. "Take a taxi home" Mom said sternly. As if of queue dad passed me a twenty and a wink.

"Thank you" I smiled as my phone binged with a text from Tasha. "Got to go" I said heading towards the door, gin still in hand, "See you tomorrow!"

"Be safe!" Mom yelled as I shut the door. Tasha was getting out of a Taxi that just stopped outside my house. Viktoria came from next door dressed in a purple strappy sequin dress.

"Get your asses inside!" Tasha ordered and I couldn't help but laugh. I opened my gin before I got in and downed it. Tasha chuckled, "Hathaway came to play today"

"Hell yes!" I said as I got into the car where Lissa and Viktoria were scootched up together.

"Wow" Lissa said moving her hair out of her face, "Look at her boobs!"

"And those legs" Viktoria filled in.

"You should see her ass when she got in" Tasha said after she shut the door before she instructed the driver to The Red.

Ignoring their comments I said, "So what's all this?"

"This is a 'the boys is treating us to a night out' night" Lissa winked. My stomach instantly dropped as I frowned and said "What?"

Lissa made a face as Tasha caught my attention. "Look, he's going to be there, he has promised to be on his best behaviour, plus they are buy all our drinks tonight. So fuck them, let's take their money and have a good night"

Amen.

Tasha was right. I looked good, the gin was getting me a little more confidence and who said I even had to talk to the guy?

Stopping outside Lissa paid for the cab before Tasha pushed us all inside. You know it's going to be a good night when they play Formation as you enter the club. Beyonce was my go to and so far so good!

Lissa took my hand guiding me through the crowds towards a booth. As we got close she turned and half shouted, "Thank you for coming tonight! I promise you, this will be a good night"

"It's always a good day when you're not paying" I said keeping a smile on. She grinned excited as she pulled me towards where Christian, Ivan and I think his name was Eddie was sitting.

Christian got up giving Lissa a kiss before sitting down, moving down the half circle giving us room. Lissa sat close next to him with his arms around her and I was third wheeling. Tasha and Viktoria was across from me chatting to Eddie and Ivan as some other guys I didn't know joined us.

"D's getting the first round" Christian grinned as he and Lissa leaned close so I could hear them. "You look good by the way Rose" he said sweetly.

"I think you're suppose to say that to your girlfriend Christian" I teased.

He rolled his eyes as Lissa chuckled, "He told me I look sexy, so I don't mind" she said on her cloud nine. I rolled my eyes as I continued to smile.

I noticed Viktoria getting up so she could she could swap seats with Tasha. Ivan got up as well as a large tray of drinks got put down in front of me. I could feel Dimitri's presence as he started passing drinks out. G&T to Lissa, Rum and Coke to Viktoria, Ivan and Eddie, Tasha had a Cosmo, Christian and some of the guys had beers.

I knew the glass filled with clear liquid was vodka on the rocks for Dimitri. As he put down a glass of what looked like Coke I knew what he was doing. A girl scooted in next to Tasha, Dimitri moved in then Ivan and Viktoria.

He was wearing all black with a fitted t-shirt that left little to my imagination and a pair of fitted black jeans. Dimitri caught my gaze, "Sorry I don't know what you drink anymore, so I got your usual"

I wasn't drinking much back then, so usual was a plain coke. He seemed genuine when he said it but I could see any bullshit he threw at me. He'd seen me drink the other times I'd been here, so this was definitely a small way of saying Fuck you, with out having to say it.

I picked up my glass and gave him a small fake smile and said, "How sweet" Taking a small sip.

He nodded formally before looking away. I rolled my eyes as I put my glass down wishing I had at least some alcohol in my drink. Thank god I had gin before I got here.

Looking over at Ivan and Viktoria, I narrowed my gaze at them, they looked completely normal at first. But when I noticed the way his hand was cheekily on her thigh in a way Dimitri wouldn't see I almost wanted to fucking scream. It was genius and I could tell by Viktoria's gaze she would kill me if I said anything. Which I wouldn't.

The conversation was going strong between us, I stayed mainly quiet sipping on my boring coke every now and then. Lissa and Christian was still in the freaking cupcake phase all touchy feely. The girl next to Dimitri was a bit all over him so I ignored looking at her, trying to stop myself from stabbing my eyes out.

Ivan was telling a story when a familiar form stopped next to me, "So the rumours are true"

Looking up I recognised that voice anywhere. I grinned and leaned back into my seat crossing my arms under my chest "Adrian Ivashkov"

He had a killer smile on his lips, wearing a smart fitted white shirt and a black trousers. His light brown hair looking styled to a messy perfection he put his hands in his pockets.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, what a happy fucking surprise and damn, somebody has been working hard" He said eyeing me over.

Shrugging simply I just smiled. I knew Dimitri never liked my friendship with Adrian. I could tell from the corner of my eye that he wasn't pleased to see him now either, nothings changed.

"Don't brush that off" he chuckled, his gaze moved around the table, "Ladies" he grinned and they all said Hi. His eyes met Dimitri's and his smile grew, "D" he said simply nodding.

Dimitri was stone faced as he nodded and said, "Adrian" with boredom written all over him.

"I won't play around" He said turning toward me holding his hand out, "May I have this dance?"

Without hesitating I took it and said, "Of course" I made sure that as I was getting up Dimitri could get a good look on my dress. I know I'm being stupid but a girl's got to get a bit of revenge right?

Judging from what I saw, he was straightening up and girl next to him was now glaring at me. I did a mental air fist pump.

"I'll see you guys later" I said simply as I headed towards the dance floor with Adrian but stopped quickly before walking back to the table, "I forgot my drink" I smiled as I got curious looks as I returned. But instead of reaching for my drink I leaned a bit further, taking Dimitri's untouched vodka. Before he could say anything I lifted the glass to my lips and downed the burning liquid. Finishing it off I held it up in Dimitri's direction and said "Cheers" before putting it down pushing it hard towards him across the table. He caught it with a stunned look on his face.

One Dance came on as I turned around and I walked with a little extra sass over to meet up with Adrian again. He had an amused look on his face.

Adrian and I had known one another a few years before I left, he was an amazing dancer and also very much gay. Only Dimitri didn't know that. Adrian liked to keep his business to himself. Sometimes he did go a bit back and forth between girls and guys but who am I to judge? He was always a perfect gentleman to me and had never romantically approached me. Apart from when we were dancing, I turned my slutty side on with him sometimes but he found it absolutely hilarious. And he knew what he was doing. But sadly so did Dimitri.

"What was that all about?" he chuckled as we headed towards the dance floor.

"Revenge" I said simply. "Do me a favour?"

"Anytime" he said without knowing.

"Dance with me like you want to take me home" I said confidently. He studied me for a moment before he said, "Trouble in paradise?"

"There is no paradise" was all I said.

He grinned, "We playing jealousy games Hathaway?"

Shrugging, "Nobody has died from playing with fire, right?"

He laughed out right before he pulled me in close and we started moving. "How you've been anyway? You look absolutely stunning!"

I grinned, "Thank you, and good! Moved back a while ago. It's a bit strange" My grin faltered.

"Let's not talk about that then and let's give that boy of yours a run for his money" He winked before spinning me around, taking my hands in his as we started moving together. The latino beat caught me and I was moving with Adrian, turning me around he placed his hands on my hips.

Adrian was laughing in my ear as he noticed the little I was putting on while grinding on him.

"I think you might need to calm down a bit beautiful" he chuckled.

Ignoring him I placed my hands on top of his guiding them down slightly to the front of my thighs. Staying in my little imaginary land I let my eyes wander towards where I was sitting a while ago. Lissa and Christian were cuddled up close, Tasha was nowhere to be seen and Viktoria was laughing with Eddie and Ivan.

Dimitri caught my full attention as he was sitting in the middle of the booth, arms resting on the back of it, murder written all over his face. His eyes dark, jaw kept clenching and unclenching as his eyes were glued to mine.

I wasn't going to let him keep my attention, he had to know he didn't have that power over me anymore. Turning in Adrian's arms I told Adrian to move his hands to my ass, that was my way saying "Fuck you" To Dimitri Belikov. We'll see if he'll make me regret it.

 **Dimitri**

The way she was moving, she knew exactly what she was doing. She was making my dick go hard just getting up from the table in all her sass. I was already fucking pissed off when Adrian showed up at the table and as he was guiding my girl away towards the dance floor I wanted to take the empty glass Rose just finished in the back of his head.

I think I have anger management issues when it comes to her…

Finishing up my second Vodka since she left I'm getting all riled up as she was grinding on him, how she grabbed his hands and guided them to the front of her thoughts made me loose my shit. Cupping my jaw I strangled a growl before I caught her gaze. There was no smile on her lips, she had a lazy sexy look on her face. I'd hoped seeing the murder written all over me would make her stop, but she did the exact opposite. Turning in Adrian's arms, I slowly saw his hands move towards her ass.

That was when I had enough.

Getting out go my seat I moved passed my friends and Viktoria. Christian was wondering where I thought I was going, I just said "Dancing"

Moving towards the side of the crowd I kept my eyes on them. I didn't want Christian or Ivan see what I was about to do. Getting closer to them. Rose had her hands above her head as Adrian's hands were on her hips and waist. Adrian pulled her close as they were spinning around so she wasn't facing me anymore. But all I could see was his hands gripping her ass, just before his eyes met mine over her shoulder.

His eyes widened as he must have seen the expression on my face. Because I wasn't fucking happy.

Being the scared asshole he is, he was suddenly turning her around in a smooth movement before he pushed her towards me.

"What the-" Rose said surprised as I caught her against me as Adrian was about to escape the dance floor. The little rat knew I'd beat his ass and he wasn't going to stay around to experience it. I had other plans though. Moving swiftly, I moved Rose out of my way as I grabbed Adrian by the collar at the nape of his neck pulling him back to me.

He had a mischievous smile on his face as I forced him to meet me. "D, calm down" he said calmly.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do" I half growled, "Do you want to die Ivashkov?"

He rolled his eye "Always such a cave man, we were just dancing" he said tugging out of my grip.

"Looked like fucking foreplay to me" I said moving closer so my frame was towering over his. He was tall, but he had nothing on me.

"Why do you care?" Rose had joined the conversation but I ignored her, keeping my eyes on Adrian. He was fiddling about with his cufflinks. Such a fucking girl.

"He's sad he can't get that ass of yours" Adrian joked looking over at Rose sending her a wink.

"I could easily redecorate that ugly face of yours, don't fucking tempt me!" I growled shoving his shoulder.

Rose then stepped between us, her back towards me as she said, "Just get out of here Adrian"

He sent her a wink, "Call me if you need me sweetheart" before he disappeared in the crowd. My eyes was still lingering where he had disappeared but Rose shoved my chest and I looked down at her with a frown.

"What the fucks your problem?" She snapped.

Shrugging I said, "I didn't like that he was touching you"

Her face twisted in disgust, "So you want to beat his face in? Are you mental?"

"I don't like to share" I growled down at her.

"And I'm not fucking yours" she snapped back, "You of all people have made that _very_ clear"

"You don't know what you're talking about" I said shaking my head starting to turn, "I'm over this conversation"

"No" she grabbed my arm pulling me back, she'd actually strong than she looks, "Don't fucking hide away from me, I'm talking to you!"

"Yeah? And what do you have to say? Another shit excuse?" I shouted over the loud music.

"You can't just walk about expecting me not to dance with who ever the fuck I want Dimitri. What do you want me to do? Wait around until you're done with this man whore stage and wait for you with open arms"

"I never say that did I?" I snapped, "But one thing you can do is maybe dress a bit more appropriate and cover yourself up. Don't you care what people think?"

Her jaw dropped as she gasped, "Clearly not as much as you, you've dry fucked more than half a dozen girls since I came back, I dance with two guys and you comment on what I'm wearing? On the way I portray myself?" Huffing she was shaking her head with a ludicrous look on her face, "Spare me the bullshit Dimitri. Do you realise how fucked up that is? You do whatever you want while I have to watch you half undress some slut on the dance floor? I think that's far from fair"

"Well life isn't fair, you of all people taught me that" I challenged.

"Drop the victim role! What are you? A fucking girl?"

Stepping closer I got all up in her face, "You don't know shit Hathaway" the Vodka and the music was really starting to fuck with my head. Or it might be her, I'm not sure anymore.

"Rose!" I warned as she was still going on about shit. "Will you shut up?" I tired saying but she wasn't listening. Groaning I ran my hands through my hair before looking at her again.

She was still talking but I couldn't listen to her moaning anymore. So I shut her up in a way I should have done a long time ago.

With my mouth.

* * *

 **I think we've all been waiting for** **this! What do you think? I love a good revenge moment.**

 **Lot's of Love xx**


	9. Eight

**Dimitri**

Cupping each side of her face I crashed my lips against hers. Fuck. She tasted even better than I remembered. Fighting in my arms she pulled back gasping for air, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she said with shock and surprise mixed with anger written all over her.

Tilting her head back slightly I met her gaze head on, "You know as well as I do you want this" I leaned close my lips just an millimetre away from hers, "Don't fight it" I said simply before pressing my lips against hers.

She was gripping my wrists at first, in a poor attempt trying to push me away. But as soon as I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, it was like a switch turned and suddenly her hands were tugging at my t-shirt, urging me to come closer as her full lips kissed me back.

Forcing our way through the crowd, I made our way towards the nearest wall. Letting my brain take a back seat, I roughly pressed her against the wall as she gasped for air as my lips left her. "Fuck" I breathed as I was looking down at her.

She was absolutely breathtaking. That dress was lethal as it was hugging every curve on her body, her cleavage was playing with my mind as her legs were out for the world to see. Still cupping her face, our eyes met, she gripped my wrists and moved them down her body.

This Rose was not like my old one. The old Rose was more timid and careful when we had foreplay or sex. She didn't take charge, she left that for me, but now it was the total opposite. And fuck did I get hard as I squeezed her body closer to mine.

One of her hands snaked around my neck pulling me down and I didn't fight her. Her lips were greedy and she moaned into me as my hands slid towards her ass. Squeezing her I pressed my hard cock against her and she groaned against me as my tongue mixed with hers.

Taking her hands in mine I fixed them above her head as I buried my face in her neck, my tongue leaving a trace from the nape of her neck to behind her ear. Taking her earlobe between my teeth she gasped.

I was so fucking hard hearing her react to me all I wanted to do was take her to the bathroom and pound right into her. As I pressed myself against her again, she was biting my lower lip as I moaned "Fuck"

Somehow her hands had gotten free, she took charge moving my face to the side as she nibbled on my earlobe breathing "Me" in my ear.

The second those words left her lips, it was like a cold bucket was poured right over me. What the fuck am I doing? Turning my head towards her, her lips caught mine before I could say anything.

But it was like I had sobered up within a matter of seconds and suddenly I had moved her hands away from me and I stepped back as if she'd burned me.

"What the fuck am I doing?" I said under my breath.

Staring at her, she looked absolutely fucking gorgeous. I had no fucking clue how I'd gotten her all hot and bothered against a wall but fuck.

"I can't do this" I mumbled under my breath.

I think she heard be, because the look on her face told me she felt something completely different. She was fucking pissed.

 **Rose**

The strange gush of air that happened as Dimitri very suddenly pulled away left me gasping for air against the wall. I was leaning against the wall as if it was the only thing keeping me standing.

I was so fucking turned on I felt hotter than a bloody sauna and as soon as his body disappeared and I saw the look of disgust go all over his face it was like an ice bucket had been dumped over me.

Rubbing his face with his hands I could hear him say "What the fuck am I doing?"

I groaned as I realised what he was doing. He's probably in shock. But it wasn't me who attacked him with my lips, it was the other way around! Running a hand through my hair I exhaled heavily. But what left his mouth next I wasn't prepared for.

"I can't do this"

Clenching my fists I felt anger burst inside me. He couldn't what? I was that bad of a fucking kisser huh?

As he looked up to meet my gaze again, he was running a hand through his hair as he kept shooting me a cautious look. His stance was guarded as there was quite a bit of space between us.

"You can't do what?" I spat venom dripping from my words.

"Rose-" he sighed shaking his head looking the other way as if to make sure nobody had seen us. "This is too fucked up, I can't just take you-"

But before I let him finish, I had enough. I didn't want to hear anymore bullshit leave the tip of his tongue. And before he realised what was coming, just as he turned to face me, I pulled my balled up fist back and with as much force I could muster, it connected with his jaw.

Fuck it hurt! But I was so high on anger I think the pain dulled down a bit. I was shaking with anger as he was gripping his jaw, turning to look at me like I was the freak of the earth.

"You are the most pathetic excuse of a man I have ever met!" I yelled over the music. "You think you can just kiss me whenever suits you? Then just leave me high and dry?" Shaking my head I gave him a ludicrous look, "Never again will you ever lay a fucking hand on me Dimitri Belikov"

He chuckled with menace, acting like the disrespectful ass he is, pulling my fist back I was ready for him to taste my fist again but I didn't catch him off guard this time. Catching my fist with his hand with his amazing reflexes I never saw it coming. Before I knew what was happening he had me pinned up against the wall again, but holding my hands firm against my side.

"Don't" he hissed, "You fucking dare hitting me again"

"You fucking deserved it" I spat. "You are the saddest excuse of a man I've ever met Dimitri Belikov"

"Don't rile me up Rose" he warned through his teeth.

I knew exactly how to wind him up. What button to push to release the storm that was heading my way and boy did I want to. He wouldn't get away with this. Not this time.

"Oh you don't want _me_ to rile _you_ up? Please, you've already taken that victory a long time ago baby! The shit you've done to me is far worse than my fist bruising that pretty face of yours. But hey, why don't you just hit me back? Seems like you are running low on ideas anyway"

The glare he was shooting me told me I was close. Oh so close. He wouldn't be able to take it much longer. He grip around my wrists tightened as I started to fight him to release me. I couldn't just let him keep doing this. He can't always have this control of me. He'd already taken my heart and kept it locked up tight. I wasn't able to love anyone else! He was the only one who could ever do what he does to me. And he already fucked that up royally. He's the only chance I ever had to be happy again, but could I let myself show my weakness in front of him now? As he have continuously humiliated me over and over? No. Never.

I felt like I was loosing it.

I didn't want to think of him like this, I have wasted hours upon hours thinking about what could have been and how we could have fixed this. But he isn't willing to fucking fix it! He just wants to destroy what ever is left of me.

Growling out loud in frustration I tugged at his hard grip. Going face to face with him I urged him on, "Go on, I fucking dare you Dimitri! Hit me" I screamed the last bit. The music was so loud nobody could hear me but him.

His jaw clenched as I kept tugging at my wrists to free myself, "I dare you!" I shouted at him right up in his face feeling tears starting to well up as his tight grip around my wrists started to hurt as I realised I would never be free of him, "I fucking dare you" My voice cracked as my tear filled eyes met his, "You've fucked me over so bad, what could be worse right?" I said darkly.

For a moment I thought he was going to release me as his grip eased up, until he pressed me even rougher against the wall. His hands landed on either side of my face, I jumped as he screamed, "You're only half as fucked up as I am Rose" His fist connected with the wall beside me hard.

Seeing the rage burning in his eyes I felt my stomach drop as he continued, coming closer his face was just an inch away from mine. "After what you did to me, you fucked over so good for any future women coming my way! You were the one who left, not me" he spat, "You didn't even fucking fight for us" he yelled hitting the wall again. I was scared. I had never ever seen him like this before. Ever.

"So don't you fucking dare say you're fucked up, you're not even close to what you did to me. I will never, _ever_ , be able to look back at who I was back then again. That's on you Rose. You Fucking _ruined_ me"

The last words to leave the tip of his tongue was like venom that killed any emotion I had left in my body. Before I knew it he had release me and he was gone.

I was left holding onto the wall again just like I was the first time he pulled away. But now I was trying to hold on to what ever sanity I had left. The wall behind me was the only thing that kept me standing.

Looking around for anybody, anyone who could make sense of the mess that was going within me right now.

No matter what I said or no matter how hard I tried I knew that I Loved Dimitri with everything in me. And seeing him like that, raging with anger and even hate? Was worse than a slap in the face.

I was stunned. Speechless.

I was fucked.

* * *

 **Quite a aggressive chapter... but that punch she got in on his felt quite good to be honest! So Dimitri is clearly heartbroken, he have finally admitted to the fact that it felt like she didn't fight, she didn't try. Does anyone agree? What did you think of the kiss? The moment after?**

 **What will happen next?**

 **I'll update again tomorrow night, so the wait won't be long!**

 **Lot's of love x**


	10. Nine

**I completely forgot to update Friday! I do apologise, so I will update again tomorrow, that's a promise :D**

 **So the long awaited kiss happened, then it all kind of went south as Dimitri went cold and left her hot and bothered. Now let's find out what's going on in Rose's head...**

* * *

 **Rose**

I was sitting like a zombie in a sun chair in the back garden. I had brought my computer with me and 'Pray you Catch Me' put me deep in thought. I was staring into nothing.

My parents had left for a day together at the mall. My dad needed to get a new closet apparently and my mother was eager to help. So it was just me, a big empty house and the hundreds of thoughts that milled around in my head.

After Dimitri had disappeared last night, I had stayed pinned against the wall for I don't know how long. It took everything within my not to burst into tears. Not to run after him and tell him that I'm sorry. Although I wasn't sure what exactly I was apologising for. It felt like the list was long. When I was little I said Sorry to people because I had once learned that it makes people feel better. But does it truly count when the person saying it, doesn't mean it?

Crossing my legs under me I leaned forward resting my elbows on my knees, burying my face in my hands. Exhaling heavily I wasn't sure where to start.

Should I try to talk to him? Although he was never good with opening up and when he did it was like yesterday. An outburst of emotion that could floor anyone. How would I even start? I'm sorry I left? I was wrong?

But what was I wrong about? Leaving? Or the fact that I never came back earlier? Or that I didn't fight like he said?

My head was pounding with the amount of questions I kept throwing at myself. How do you fix something that the person you want to fix it with, might not even want to talk to you? Or hear you out? It would probably just sound like another shitty excuse to him.

Chuckling humourlessly I leaned back in my chair, resting my arms on the arm rests and sigh "What a mess you've gotten yourself in Rosemarie Hathaway"

"Is that _little_ Rosemarie Hathaway?"

Sitting up not being aware anyone was here I looked around confused. on the other side of the face stood a grinning Olena Belikov. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of her, she had been my second mother for so long, I hadn't see her for ages.

"Were you talking to yourself child?" Olena said amused with her infective smile written all over her. "Well come on, I deserve a hug after six years!" She said holding her arms out.

I chuckled getting out of my chair moving towards her. "I didn't know you were still eavesdropping on me" I teased, "Hello Olena" I greeted as I walked towards her. As I got close enough she tugged me close and held me tight in her arms. "Oh Lord has it been a long time since I've seen you" She said pulling back to look at me, "Are you eating? Is your mother feeding you? You're just skin and bones" she said frowning.

Wearing a pair of high waisted jean shorts and a baggy white linen shirt I wasn't very dressed but comfortable. The front bits of my hair was pulled back showing my hoops in my ears.

Chuckling I held onto both Olena's hands, "It's so good to see you"

"And you my love" she smiled in a way that only she could as she cupped my face. "You're just as beautiful as ever my darling"

If anyone could ever make me feel special, even beautiful it was Olena. And Dimitri at one time in my life of course.

"How you been?" I asked. He smiled was the most infectious smile in the world. Her hair had gone salty with strands of white going through them, but she still looked young for having four grown children. Wrinkles from smiling were showing but she had always been a very beautiful woman to me, just as I hoped to be when I grew old.

"Well I was just sorting lunch with the girls, come join us, I need to put some meat on those bones"

Shaking my head I smiled, "I'm a size 12 Olena, not a size Zero"

"No objections, you come eat" she said stubbornly and I couldn't help but laugh and nod. Walking around the fence I met her in their back garden. She had set the table out in the sunshine. It looked beautiful.

"Now give me a proper hug" she grinned. Taking her in my arms I couldn't help but feel a bit better. Olena had always been my second mother and she had that way about her that she always made you feel good, no matter what. I had definitely missed that over the last few years.

As we parted Olena shouted, "Karolina! Bring another plate out for us please, Rose is joining us"

Looking at the table I hadn't even thought of the face that Dimitri might be here. But seeing there was only four plates, I knew he wouldn't be here. Or I hoped. I wasn't ready to see him yet. Not without thinking through what I was going to say to him.

Karolina appeared in the door way with Sonya in her heels, "My oh my, is that really you Rose?" Karolina asked putting a plate down on the table. Smiling I walked over and gave her a hug, "You look stunning, you did before but seriously, how did you loose so much weight?"

"It took a couple of years and a lot of motivation" I said. What I wanted to say, "That's what heartbreak does to you!" But I didn't, I couldn't be nasty about him to his own family. I'd never do that.

Sonya gave me a side hug as she was holding a jug of something. "I'm so happy you're here, I've been meaning to pop over but I've been so busy with school"

"Me too so don't worry" I smiled.

"Right" Olena said putting loads of dishes down on the table, "I wasn't planning on you coming Rose but I'm quite sure I have enough to go around"

The table was packed with food, Olena was a Queen in the kitchen and she never failed to deliver. Chuckling I shook my head, "Well I don't know Olena, I still have quite the appetite"

She laughed, "You better, I've always loved that about you. Vika! Come on"

Viktoria appeared in the door way looked knackered, she must have just gotten out of bed. I grinned as I saw her. "Wow, somebody and a rough night"

She grinned, "I didn't know you were here" she came over and gave me a hug, "Where did you go last night? I didn't see you after you went dancing?"

"We'll talk later" I said brushing it off as we got seated by the table. I was sitting right next to Olena as we all started to dig in. Filling my plate I kept getting digs from all of them to leave some for the rest of them. What I've always loved about the Belikov sisters is that they had always been like my own. They were always honest with me, they weren't afraid to tease me or treat me any different then they did each other.

We were eating as Karolina was updating me on everything that had happened over the last six years. The Belikov sisters, that includes Olena, are known for their gossip. They know everything and they are constantly curious. I knew it could drive Dimitri mental sometimes. But it's what I loved about them.

I told them all about London, how my parents were doing and how strange it was to come back. "It must be strange huh?" Sonya agreed, "I mean going away for so long, coming back and everything is pretty much the same"

Shaking my head I popped a tomato in my mouth, "Only it isn't, everything is completely different, a lot changes in six years" I said. I could tell that my voice changed when I said that, and knowing them they knew why. I wouldn't have to say anything.

Trying to change subject, I went into dark waters, but I dared since Dimitri wasn't here, "So how's Ivan Viktoria?"

Her eyes stopped on me as she froze mid chew. She looked absolutely ridiculous so I could help but grin as she started to glare at me. Swallowing she started poking around her food trying to look casual as she said "He's good, you should know, you saw him yesterday"

"What about Ivan?" Olena said looking between Viktoria and I.

I shrugged coyly but I wasn't covering it up very well. Viktoria was glaring at me, "Nothing mom, Rose just thinks she's being funny"

"Wait, this is making me curious, what's this about?" Sonya asked grinning looking at me.

I sent her a wink, Sonya was amazing when you wanted to wind somebody up, she knew how to work it in her favour.

"You see Sonya, I was just curious how Ivan is these days, I thought I'd ask Viktoria because they seem like good friends" I said my voice being too obvious of what I was actually saying and Sonya laughed. "Does somebody have a crush on Ivan? Is that is Viktoria?"

"Shut up Sonya" Viktoria mumbled.

Olena snickered and shook her head, "Be nice to your sister" then she leaned over to Viktoria, "Although he is a very nice young man"

"Ma!" Viktoria moaned burying her face in her hands and I couldn't help but laugh. Viktoria will forever be the baby of this family and I don't think they will ever not tease her. I envied them all so much when I was younger, I luckily got to be a part of it all instead. But growing up as an only child I missed having siblings. That's why I think I got on with the Belikov's so well all the time. They were my second family.

Viktoria was sulking for a while until we left topic and Olena started retelling all the stupid things we got into as kids. There was the time we dared Karolina to climb to the top of the tree in my back garden but then she got too scared to climb down so my dad had to climb up there to help her down.

Then there was Viktoria who got these new glittery wellies she absolutely adored, so we decided to test them out. In the toilet.

We were all sitting there laughing in tears as we went on. I hadn't laughed this much in so long. It felt so amazing.

Karolina was then telling us about the time Sonya had forced Dimitri to dress up in all her dresses and do a fashion show for the rest of them. Bless him, he had always done what they wanted when they were younger. He was always such a sweet heart.

I felt a bitterness in the pit of my stomach. I missed this so much. All of us just sitting here until the early hours just laughing and enjoying each others company.

Biting my lower lip looked around taking in everything around me. The beautiful women around me, their smiles and laughter. Could I still keep them all even if I never patched things up with Dimitri? I didn't want to get in between them. But they didn't seem to mind me being here or being around, but then again Dimitri wasn't here now so would it change when he was? Would there be sides being taken?

As I was deep in thought they started clearing the table as Olena brought out tea's and coffee. I was munching on her amazing home made chocolate cookies as Paul suddenly appeared. My face lit up, he was a boy now! He was only a little toddler when I left.

Karolina grinned next to him, "Do you remember aunty Rose?"

"Yes, from the pictures?" He grinned pointing at me. She grinned nodding as he ran over as if he'd seen me just a few weeks ago. Throwing his arms around my neck I was caught off guard but I couldn't help but laugh. "Hello you, wow you're a big boy now aren't you! I was carrying you around the last time I saw you"

His grin was infectious. He noticed the chocolate cookies on the table and seemed contempt sitting on my lap as he was digging in.

It was actually really cozy. I knew I wasn't his real aunty, but it did warm my heart when Karolina said that, it truly did. It meant I was still apart of the family to them. There sadly wasn't a do over button, if there was I'm very sure I would have pushed it over and over again to be able to be apart of this more often.

Paul was in my lap giggling as Karolina was telling us about how he once glued all the plates to the dinner table and how frustrated Viktoria had gotten when she was hungover and couldn't lift her plate up.

I was shaking with laughter with Paul in my arms as he was talking so fast I only understood half of what he said. He was squirming and moving and gesturing with his hands. He was such an adorable boy, I felt like I couldn't get enough of him.

"What are you doing here?" The harsh voice of Dimitri cut the laughter and we all fell silent.

Not knowing how long he'd been standing there or where he came from, he had a half shocked half glare on his face as his eyes were firm on mine. I looked away, I wasn't able to look him straight in the eye, call me weak but after last night there was no way I could do that just yet.

Paul was the first to speak, lifting his arms in the air he happily yelled, "Dimitri!"

I moved so he could get down as he ran towards him, Dimitri picked him up out of habit but his expression didn't change until he looked over at him and said, "Hey you, you alright?"

He nodded happily, "Rose came for lunch today! I haven't seen her since I was a baby, did you know?"

As he was pursing his lips and his gaze moved back to me, I knew what he was thinking. _I know Paul, neither have I_.

Shaking my head I broke his gaze, I wasn't going to sit in this awkward silence pretending like nothings happened. Clearing my throat I got out of my chair, "I'm gonna head home" I smiled to Olena who was glaring at Dimitri. She turned taking my hand, "You don't have to leave sweetheart, you were here first"

"Ma!" Dimitri protested probably feeling betrayed by his own mother. I smiled at her, leaning over to kiss her cheek, "It's ok, it's not your fault your son left whatever manners he had left in 2010"

I could hear him huff at that, ignoring him I turned to his sisters, "Thank you for having me, I've really missed all of you" I smiled before heading towards Dimitri to leave. As I got close he didn't move and I didn't meet his gaze. As I wasn't going to give into his games I decided to jump over the fence like I did when I was younger.

"Rose" Dimitri sighed. I had no idea what he wanted to say or if he just wanted to look like he was trying in front of his family but all I said was "Nope" I wasn't going to get into this here. I was still confused from yesterday.

"Wait up!" Viktoria hollered as she followed. Jumping over the fence with Viktoria in my heels I took my phone out and sent a text to Tasha and Lissa,

" **Girls night at mine, bring snacks"**

 **Dimitri**

As she was jumping over the fence I had the urge to go after her, but I didn't. Ivan was right behind me as I was just coming home to grab a few things that I had let Paul borrow. Seeing her sitting amongst my family like nothings ever happened had hit me like her fist last night. It was still sore but I wouldn't admit that to anyone but myself. I was surprised by the force her little form could bring.

My mother was sitting in silence glaring at me as she was drinking her coffee.

"Nice entrance jackass" Sonya said as she reached for another cookie. Usually Mama would tell her off for being rude but I guess I had pissed her off as well.

Ivan didn't care about the tension, he just walked past me, plonked down in a free chair and dug into a cookie. I followed, unwillingly sitting down in Rose's old chair with Paul in my lap. "Why did Aunty Rose leave?" Paul asked cluelessly as he was eating bits of his left overs.

"Because uncle Dimitri was being rude" Mama said truthfully smiling towards Paul before passing him a napkin.

Rolling my eyes I sighed as Paul turned, "Why were you being rude to Aunty Rose?"

I was biting my tongue as I wanted to correct him and say "She's not your Aunty" but I couldn't do that to him.

"I wasn't being rude" I said keeping calm, "I was surprised she was here"

"You were rude" Mama said giving me a look. "And what happened to your jaw?" She asked studying me.

"Ivan bumped into me with some weights at the gym" I used as my excuse but of course Ivan wouldn't join in on that. He huffed, "Yeah right, someone got fed a fist last night" He said looking over at Mama.

"You got into a fight?" She asked before hitting me in the back of my head.

"It wasn't really a fight it was R-" I elbowed Ivan hard so he couldn't finish that sentence. He was shooting me glares as I said, "Let's just say I deserved it and leave it at that"

But knowing my family, they would never let anything be.

 **Rose**

Sitting in the living room, Tasha had brought popcorn and chocolate as Lissa brought wine. After finding my dad's gin stash I made some drinks for Tasha and I as Liss and Viktoria shared the wine.

They were all filling me in on what I missed last night. Lissa and Christian had pretty much just kept drinking before they went to the bathroom and I don't even want to know more. Viktoria kept talking about how funny Ivan is, denying that there was anything there but we all knew she was lying. I just wasn't sure what Ivan's intentions were. He is a great guy, but no offence, the guy cannot keep a girl for the life of him.

Tasha was super content sipping on her gin, lemonade and elderflower as she was retelling how the DJ from last night kept her coming all night long. Rolling my eyes I couldn't help but to feel jealous and it only brought flashbacks from yesterday.

Shivering I took the popcorn bowl from Lissa and stuffed my face. "So what happened to you yesterday?" she asked studying me, "You did your dramatic escape with Adrian and then I didn't see him. You didn't, you know, with him?" she asked cautiously.

I couldn't help but laugh, "No Liss, I didn't have sex with Adrian, he is still Gay as the Day is Long"

"So where did you go?" Tasha asked as they were all looking at me now. Pursing my lips I knew I was avoiding the subject.

Sighing I was poking around in the popcorn, "I was dancing with Adrian after I finished Dimitri's Vodka-"

"Which was an awesome moment" Tasha filled in grinning. Lissa was shaking her head as I continued, "And I might have gotten lost in the music and knowing he was looking I might have told Adrian to dance with me as if he was taking me home tonight"

"He as in Dimitri?" Viktoria asked to clarify.

"Well yes" Tasha said, "Then what happened?"

"He got pissed" I said with an annoyed look on my face. When I stayed silent for a while remembering him snapping in my face before I went off on him.

"Rose" Tasha said pulling the popcorn away from me, "Kind of leaving us hanging here"

Taking a sip of my drink, "Sorry, um, he was about to beat Adrian's face in, typical, and knowing Adrian he wouldn't last a minute, he left within a few seconds before we started going off on each other again. And then he, he uh, he kissed me" I said half mumbling the words as I was hiding my face pretending to scratch my eyebrow.

"He WHAT?" Tasha said as she pushed the popcorn bowl out of her lap as it went all over the floor. Clearly in shock. Lissa was coughing on her wine before sitting up straighter, "He kissed you?"

Licking my lips I nodded. I knew this was going to be a huge deal. It was, don't get me wrong but I knew Lissa especially wouldn't like it.

"So what, what happened?" Viktoria asked wide eyed.

I studied all thee of them before I started speaking again. "At first I pulled back and asked _What the fuck he thinks he's doing?_ Then he just said _You know as much as I do, you want this, don't fight it_ " Biting the inside of my cheek I swallowed before admitting, "And I couldn't. Before I know it I'm trapped between a wall and Dimitri and I'm so fucking caught up in the moment I have no idea what I'm doing"

Rubbing my hands over my face I lean back in my seat massaging my temples. Before either of them can say anything I continue and go into full rambling mode, "It's like a flashback to six years ago and there is no way I can control myself. It's like everything I remember of us, of him, is better than I could've ever imagined. Or like I'm a drug addict getting a hit after _so_ long and it's the most turned on I've been in so fucking long! He moaning in my ear as he touching me in ways I've dreamt of since I left and then he just pulls away" I feel like I'm talking to myself but I know they can hear every single word that leave my lips.

"It was like someone dumped a bucket of ice cold water over him and he is backing away from me, like I'd burned him" I can feel the bitterness seeping into my voice. "Giving me all these shitty lines you hear in movies, I was just _so_ angry and before I know it my fists connect with his jaw-"

"You Hit him?" Lissa gasps.

"Is that why he had a mark on his jaw?" Viktoria said gaping at me as I'm staring at the ceiling. For some reason I'm too embarrassed to look at either of my friends right now. I don't know if it is because I've just admitted to myself how much I've missed everything about him, or that I've just done it to my friends at the same time.

I continued, "I was screaming at him, It was like I had no filter, I pushed every button I could find and then he was screaming in my face" Stopping I felt a bit numb as I'm reliving last night. "I've never seen him that angry before"

Silence fell as my eyes were still staring into the ceiling. The way he had been punching the wall next to me as he'd shout, was still images fresh in my mind.

"What now?" Tasha asks carefully.

Shaking my head I didn't say a word for another few moments. I mumbled "I don't know"

"You can't possibly still love him after all he's done to you?" Lissa asked, her voice filled with ludicrous.

Frowning I look up to meet her gaze, "What does that mean?"

Her brows pulled together, "He has been nothing but nasty to you ever since you came back and what, now you're going to throw yourself at him again?"

"I didn't say that Liss, but I do still Love him and I think I always will" I said studying my best friend. I knew she didn't like him after all she's seen and all he's put me through. I would probably act the same way, but I couldn't help but feel that she was judging me.

"So what now?" she asks then raising her perfect brows at me.

"I don't know, I'm still frustrated and confused to what he did yesterday, I don't even get where that came from. But that doesn't mean I'm throwing myself at him again"

"I didn't mean to sounds like an ass Rose, I just, I don't want you to get hurt again" Lissa said with a slightly embarrassed look on her face.

"And I love you for that" I smiled taking her hand, "But you do have to bare in mind that me leaving is the reason why he is the way he is"

"Still no excuse" Viktoria huffed.

"True" I sighed, "But right now I'm doing nothing. I don't even know what I'm doing with _my_ life, let alone my so called _Love_ life"

I didn't know anything anymore and god fucking nows how this all ends.

* * *

 **Yay! Belikov moment, what do you guys think? Also how do we feel about the Viktoria/Ivan situation?**

 **What do you think about Rose reasoning as Lissa is trying to protect/challenge her?**

 **Lot's of Love x**


	11. Ten

**Hi all! Another update, I really enjoyed the last** **chapter and some family action! Now it's time for some revenge... ;)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Rose**

I had been sitting and staring at my reflection for hours. I still had my hair wrapped in my towel and wearing a big baggy t-shirt.

The girls had been texting me hundreds of times since I got back from a there hour work out, trying to get me to go out with them but I had declined over and over. I knew he'd be there and I wasn't going to give into anything regarding him.

Still going backwards and forwards in my head I had no clue how to proceed from the box that I was stuck in. The kiss we shared over a week ago was the most glorious thing that has happened to me in six years. Before he ruined it. I couldn't help but keep telling myself he did it on purpose. Getting me all hot and bothered, kissing me even better than he did back in the day, only to pull away?

Sure, I think I wouldn't have had sex with him if he took it there, but then again I hadn't planned on kissing him anytime soon and that went to hell.

Pressing the home button on my phone I checked the time for the twentieth time in five minutes. It had just gone ten, the girls will be at the club now, drinking and having fun. And what am I doing? Sitting on the floor in baggy clothing and wet hair?

Meeting my own gaze in the mirror I took a deciding deep breath.

I'm going out.

But if I'm going out, I need to look fucking hot! I'm not sure how the plan formed in my head but I was suddenly on a mission. Drying my hair and making sure it stayed curly I started my make up. A sexy smokey eye with a heavy layer of lashes framed my eyes.

Sneaking into my mothers room I stole some Spanx that I knew she hid in her bottom drawer. I knew exactly what dress to wear but not even after years of work could I pull it off. So I took a cheeky short cut and relied on Spanx!

The dress reached mid thigh, it was a body con red dress, it had good action, a low back and made my ass look almost bigger than usual! Putting my gold hoops in I stepped into a pair of black strappy heels that helped my legs look great.

My parents were out for date night, so I left them a note saying I'm going out. There was half a bottle of wine in the fridge that I took a few big gulps from. Making a face I was shaking my head. Wine is only nice when you sip it, downing it is not the ideal way to drink! I booked a taxi as I drank straight from the bottle.

I was thinking about texting the girls to say I was coming, but who doesn't like a surprise? Plus the element of surprise is always great and there was definitely a reason to pull this dress out. What was it Beyonce called it, oh yeah, Freakum Dress.

Red is his favourite colour, I knew he would definitely notice me, the way the dress was hugging me and left little to imagination helped as well. If he thought that he could just kiss me and then leave me high and dry, he had another thing coming. I wanted him to have a taste of his own medicine.

Finishing the wine before I jumped into the cab, I was craving the pounding bass and the light tingling feeling of alcohol running through my body. Walking through the doors Akon and Eminem was exactly what I needed. Walking straight up to the bar I asked for three shots. I could feel the bartender's gaze linger on my cleavage before he poured me my shots. I handed him a twenty but he shook his head and gave me a wink, "Those are on me hun, let me know if you're lonely tonight"

By the time he had turned to walk away I rolled my eyes. The whole male species was thinking with their dick these days. Although, my dress was probably making it worse. Finishing off one shot I scanned the room to see if I could find my friends.

They were in the same booth as the last time. There were a few of them I didn't recognise but the devil himself was there next to Christian and Lissa with a tray full of shots in front of them. The bass was so amazing I felt it right in the core of my chest. Downing the second I made sure my boobs looked good before taking my last shot in hand walking over.

Making my way through the crowds Eminem was spitting rhymes over the speakers, as I got close and could see the table up close, they were all just about to clink their glasses together in a toast. Joining them I leaned across the table joining in as Dimitri's eyes went wide in surprise. When Lissa realised it was me she squealing getting out of her seat to hug me, "You came!"

"Damn!" Tasha shouted as Lissa pulled back, "Give us a turn, that dress is insane"

Feeling the alcohol slowly taking over I did a little turn and hair flick over my shoulder catching Dimitri looking dumbfounded just staring at me.

"Shots!" Viktoria shouted. I nodded not breaking our gaze as I raised my glass with Viktoria. Putting the glass to my lips, I pulled my head back downing it.

My liquid confidence was on a high as I put my glass down, licking my lips to hold Dimitri's gaze. I was fully into my mission for the night and the lift off was successful. By the end of tonight, Dimitri Belikov, wouldn't be able to keep his hands off me.

"I'm gonna dance" I said simple slowly taking steps back, holding his gaze. "You coming Viktoria?" I said loud enough for her to hear.

"Hell yeah!" She yelled getting up. I could always depend on her when I needed a dance buddy.

T-Pain was dropping the beat as I started moving my hips to the music. I was fully relying on my liquid sexy confidence those shots brought me, I was at the peak. Reaching the crowd I had managed to still hold Dimitri's gaze as I was slowly letting go.

Letting my hands travel up my sides in a teasing way as I finally broke away from his gaze, closing my eyes to get lost in the music. It only spurred me on knowing that I had locked his attention down and I knew no matter what, his eyes would stay on me.

Going fairly easy on him in the beginning, I was dancing with Vika, making sure he had a clear view of me as I was moving to the music. I hadn't been much of a dirty dancer back in the day, but I picked up on a few things in London, boy didn't even know what he had coming.

Lissa and Christian joined us on the dance floor bringing us another round of shots. As I was emptying my glass, some escaped and dripped almost strategically down my cleavage. Looking down I smirked to myself as I could feel his gaze on me.

As I lifted my head, I ran a finger along the think wet mark along my breast, his gaze caught me straight away as I lifted my finger to my lips, licking off what ever I had missed from my shot.

I could see him tensing up as I did and I knew he must be hard by now. This was only a lucky shot, I hadn't even gotten started yet.

'Partition" came on and it was all I needed.

Starting to move to the contagious beat, it felt as in the video, it was almost as if I was having a privet show, for his eyes only. He was the only one left at the table now, it was dark and it was a fucking turn on seeing him with a glass of Vodka in hand and a dangerous look on his face with his eyes glued to me. I knew he wanted me. I had him wound tight around my little finger and I wasn't going to let him go anytime soon.

I was turning my back to him, looking over my shoulder as traveling down my body, knowing his eyes would follow. Swaying my hips and ass in a way I knew would make it hard to stay away, as his gaze met mine again I bit my lower lip in an enticing way and I could almost hear him growl.

Running my hands through my hair I lip-syncing and going with the music, letting my hands run down my cleavage, down my sides and towards my front, leaning my head back as the woman was speaking in french.

Swaying my hips I was working with my profile knowing it was a good view on my ass, working my fingers through my hair. Flicking my hips and licking my lips I could see him downing the rest of his half full vodka.

I was getting to him. I was getting to him good.

Knowing exactly how to finish him off, holding his gaze once again I slowly turned and slut dropped like a pro, taking my time making my back up giving him the most extraordinary view of my ass in this dress. My hands running over my curves as my ass started twerking in ways I barely knew I could.

Not knowing how long I had been going for, I could feel my alcohol high was on it's way down as I was sobering up. Looking over my eyes fell onto the now empty booth, not wanting to look too suspicious I slowly looked around trying to find him. I knew he hadn't left, he wouldn't have the strange to just go home after what he just seen.

Hiding my surprise I had my back towards him when I picked up the scent of his cologne. HIs large hands made their way, claiming my hips as I started to move beneath his hands. I slowly lifted my hands, sliding them up my body. Knowing how he'd be towering over me, the view he would have down my cleavage and my front would be hard to resist.

As my hands went above my head I traced my fingers along his neck before letting them rest there. He got more relaxed as I did and I knew I had him right where I wanted him. Pressing my ass against his rock hard erection pressing inside his jeans I could hear him growl in my ear as he buried his face his my neck.

Grinding on him, he was moving with me, I let go of him, my hands landing on top of his as they were resting on my hips. I closed my eyes as his scent consumed me, taking the lead I excruciatingly slow started moving his hands from my hips towards my hot centre. I could feel him twitch against my ass, just inches away I swiftly turned in his arms and his hands were firmly gripping my ass.

Now face to face, I pressed myself up against him. I could see his gaze lingering at my chest as it was almost ridiculous how much cleavage was showing. Meeting my gaze his face came closer, resting his forehead against mine as I bit my lower lip. Gripping a fist full of his t-shirt I held him close, my lips millimetres away from his, "You want me?"

My tone of voice was almost begging, I was putting on an innocent voice with the undertone screaming "Fuck me!"

I ran a finger along his strong jaw, I could feel his flex under my light touch, "Yes" he breathed.

"Huh?" I pretended like I couldn't hear what he was saying. I wanted him to say it. "What was that baby?" My hands landed on top of his, that were still gripping a hand full of my ass. "You want this?" I asked as I pressed myself closer to his rock hard cock pressing inside his jeans.

"Fuck Yes!" he growled against my lips.

My smile grew as the words left his lips, I pulled back sightly so I could see his face, "Well you can't fucking have it!" My mood had completely switched. I pushed his hands off of me as I fixed my dress. He looked completely stunned as if he didn't understand what was going on.

Looking down at his hands and then back up again I think he was still trying to put the pieces together. Flicking my hair over my shoulder I shot him a look, "Go fuck yourself Dimitri Belikov"

 **Dimitri**

Seeing her back and that perfect ass walk away from me, I was still absolutely and completely in shock. One minute she was grinding on me and I felt like I had found paradise! The next she's telling me to go fuck myself?

I have no idea how I could get so drawn in nor how I could loose all control I have worked long and hard to maintain. It was the hold she had on me.

Still staring into the crowd where she had disappeared, I felt like I had no fucking clue what just happened. Did I just get played? Did she plan this? Of course she did, I could tell something was up the minute she appeared in that fucking dress…

Watching her dance and let her hands slide up and down her body made me think of five hundred scenarios I'd had my way with her. I'd do things to her she only dreamed of, I'd make her cum over and over and-

"D? D you ok?"

My head snapped over and Ivan had a concerned look on his face. Frowning I didn't really register what he just said, what I did notice was how Vika was right by his side. Which was… odd?

Shaking my head I ran a hand through my hair, "What did you just say?" I asked looking over meeting Ivan's gaze.

"Are you ok? You look weird"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Your face" Viktoria said, "You just look like a puppy that's been left on the side of the road, what happened?"

Rose fucking happened. I clenched my jaw, "I'm fine" I said feeling a sudden urge to have a drink. Which was exactly where I was heading.

"Dimitri-D"

"Just fuck off Ivan" I growled pushing through the crowd. I know I'm a real shit bag to deal with when I'm frustrated or angry, but right now I was a good mix of both and I had no plans listening to Ivan talking shit.

"Double Vodka, straight" I said as soon as I reached the bar. The bar man filled up a glass and slid it over and I pushed a few bills his way before picking up the glass emptying it within a mere few seconds. The clear liquid was burning my throat in a comforting way, slowly easing all the worries that was running through my head.

Putting my glass down I put another few bills on the bar so they knew what to do. As they were filling up my glass I rested my forehead against my closed fists. This woman was everything I craved and desired as well as everything that drove me mental at the same time. If she hadn't stopped I'm not sure I would have. Yet it infuriates me that I lay off her and she pulls this shit?

With the second glass in my hand I take a big sip and shake my head. Every time we try to talk it just blows up, we've made out twice and both when we were drunk in a club. Now what the fuck's suppose to happen? She thinks shit's gonna get better after she gets me so hard I could bend her over on the dance floor? I could fuck her until the sun comes up and I still wouldn't stop. But how the fuck does what she's done help? What, now we'll have a good chat once that's out of the way we can pick up where we left off?

Fuck that shit.

Emptying my glass I slammed it down onto the bar again, "Another one" I said, feeling my words slightly slurred. I still had full control though, I never loose it.

The guy on the the other side raise his brows, "I think that's enough for tonight man"

Shooting him a glare I huff, "The fuck do you know? I said I'd like a refill, take my fucking money and do your job!"

The second after the words left my mouth I realised what a fucking ass I was. Groaning I shook my head before running a hand down my face, "I'm sorry man" I said meeting the bar mans gaze, "It's a fucked up night"

Sighing he nodded and to my surprise he filled up my glass again, "Finish that off and go home, if she riles you up this much drunk, fuck knows what she'll do to you sober"

"Amen to that" I said lifting the glass, "To women who drive you mental!"

He chuckled before moving on to serve someone else. Shaking my head I finished off my third glass in a very short period of time. Fully standing up, not supporting myself o the bar anymore I felt the alcohol tingle all over my body. It was almost as if I had gone numb. All this emotion stuck inside which I had no clue what to do with it.

I got this sudden urge to just scream to the world exactly what I was feeling. And by world, I definitely meant Rose. She needed to hear every single thought on my mind and what time better than now?

Grinning to myself I thought I was a bloody genius! Turning around Christian appeared in front of me with a guarded look on his face, "You look like a man on a mission"

Rolling my eyes I pushed my way past him, "So what if I am?"

"What happened D?"

"What makes you think anything happened Ozera?" I asked starting to make my way through the crowds with him following me.

"Because you fucking stink and you look too determined after several shots of vodka"

Ignoring him I was nearly outside when he said "I saw you with Rose on the dance floor"

Stopping in my tracks I suddenly felt annoyed again. He just reminded me of what I felt before I had a good couple of drinks. Looking over my shoulder I narrowed my gaze, "So what's your point?"

Sighing he shook his head, "Don't do anything stupid man"

I huffed, "Too late for that"

* * *

 **ok, who enjoyed that? I love this Rose, teasing him and then taking it all away making sure he knows that nobody fucks with Rose Hathaway! What do we reckon is gonna happen next? Any ideas?**

 **lot's of love x**


	12. Eleven

**A nice Friday eve update! It's about to go down... I wonder what will happen!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Dimitri**

Walking the last bit I was nearly there. I had no plan, I didn't know what to say, all I knew was that I was going to give her a good piece of my mind. The taxi had dropped me near by. since I didn't want to draw any attention to myself outside her house.

The ride felt longer than normal and it only gave me time to get even more riled up. All I could think of was her ass pressed against me, teasing me and fucking with my head the way she was asking me if I wanted her. I didn't take being blown off lightly. Especially not from her.

No lights were on in my mother's house, but one light was on in the Mazur/Hathaway household. And that was exactly where I was heading.

The difficult bit when you're quite drunk is you think you're really quiet but in reality you might not be. Not to brag but I have always been quite graceful and swift, never clumsy, but I didn't feel on top of my game in this moment.

Starting to climb the vine I lost my footing once but didn't make too much noise. I think. I was actually surprised how quickly I made my way up, her window was always open, doing a less graceful entrance, my foot caught on the window sill and I stumbled to the floor.

Standing next to her bed, Rose was in those naughty little shorts again, wearing a tank top. With her arms crossed over her chest she was glaring at me, "What the fuck Dimitri?" She hissed speaking in hushed tones. "My parents are a sleep just down the hall, it's nearly two o'clock-"

"And what better time to talk huh?" I said interrupting her pushing myself off of the floor. "What the fuck was that in the club?"

She was shushing me to be quiet but in this moment I frankly couldn't be bothered. "I won't shut up until you explain what the fuck was going on back there"

I'm not sure where the anger and fierceness comes from when it comes to Rose. She has always been what's kept me calm and what's kept me sane. Lately the main effect she has on me is rubbing me completely the wrong way. Apart from on the dance floor…

"Oh you deserve a explanation? How about you tell me why you've been acting like a royal fucking asshole to me every since I came back?" She snapped, "Commenting on the way I dress, the way I look and what I eat?"

Shaking my head trying not to let her distract me, "I'm asking the questions here Rose, what we're talking about is how you show up, teasing the shit out of me while giving me a private dance show and then just fucking off"

"Maybe you deserved it!" She snapped back placing her hands on her hips and I couldn't but groan at the sight, of course she wasn't wearing a bra giving me the most perfect view on her chest through that sheer top.

"Nice view" I said snidely taking her in. All I wanted to do was bury my face between her tits and have my fucking way with her. She looked delicious and I just wanted to have a taste of her. She realised what I was looking at, moaning in annoyance turning around to look for something to cover herself up.

"Hey, no need babe, I never said I didn't like it"

Pulling a knitted jumper over her head she snapped, "Don't call me that"

"I'll call you whatever I want" I said stubbornly.

Rubbing her hands across her face she sighed before meeting my gaze, "Why are you here Dimitri?"

"Like I said, I have some questions that needs answers"

Huffing a laugh, "Like you have twice before and we both know how well those chat's ended"

"If you'd let me talk, stop giving me excuses it might end differently, thought of that?" I snapped back crossing my arms across my chest. Shaking her head her hands dropped to her side.

"I don't get how we got here? We could always talk to each other and now all we do is start screaming matches to rile the other up"

"That was six years ago-"

"But you're still the same person somewhere in there" she interrupted me staring me down, "You might have changed your looks and your attitude but I see my Dimitri come out every now again before you put your walls back up again"

Glaring at her I said, "And you know well why my walls are up-"

"Could you talk a little bit more quiet, if my dad finds you in here-"

"He'll what?" I hissed, "He's found me in here plenty of times before, I'm not forcing myself on you, I'm just trying to understand what the fuck is going on"

"You tell me" She said walking up to me, "What the hell is going on? Yes I left, yes it sucked and most of the time I wish more than anything that I didn't leave. But I did and it fucking happened, I can't change that, as much as I want to I _can't_ , there is nothing I can do to turn back time Dimitri"

Her words were like a gun adding bullets to my heart. I can't decide if it's good or bad, if it's what I need or want to hear. She was standing flush with me now, looking me straight in the eye. It hurt me to say it but she looked fucking gorgeous with that fire in her eye. She was breathing a little faster than normal, she licked her lips and continued, "It's like we've reached the peak of the mountain and there's no more left to climb. I have no idea how or what to do to fix whatever needs fixing, I just… I just don't" she said raising her shoulders.

We stayed silent for a good few minutes. I didn't know what to say. My mind was going hundred miles an hour as well as painfully slowly. I had no words that could meet what had just left her mouth. Before I knew it or could tell myself to stop, I was moving some strands of hair out of her face, biting my lower lip as I cupped her face.

Tilting her head back slightly I was shaking my head slowly, "Whenever I'm around you, whatever words I wanna say, never seem to come out right. Why is that?"

She stayed silent, leaning into my hand. Inhaling, I was slowly shaking my head again, "I thought that shit like this would get better with time, but" I paused taking a moment to see if I should really say the words. I think it was the alcohol but I still wanted to say it.

"I've missed you"

My voice was hoarse and I spoke lowly, but I know she heard me. Her eyes softened and she bit into her lower lip. She looked fucking incredible. Before I knew what I was doing I leaned in and placed my lips on hers. It was the only thing I wanted to do right now that felt right.

I know I've done the same before, but now it wasn't to shut her up or because I wanted her so fucking badly. I did want her badly, but it was different.

My lips moved gently against hers, my other hand moved up to cup her neck. Parting I placed my lips on hers again as a faint moan escaped her lips. Running my thumb along her jaw, my lips lingered for a little too long on hers. Pulling away slightly I rested my forehead against hers.

I have no fucking clue how we got here either, but I know that nobody has me like her.

 **Rose**

He buried his face between my shoulder and my neck, inhaling slowly I knew what he was doing. "You smell _so_ fucking good" he murmured into my hair.

Trying to hold back a smile I said, "You're drunk" His fingers were drawing circles on my lower back, "So?"

Pulling away slightly I met his gaze, but I didn't know what to say. I had always loved his eyes, deep brown and full of secrets. Biting the inside of my cheek I nodded towards the bed, "Sit down and I'll go grab you a drink"

Holding a hand to his heart he said with humour in his voice, "Are you inviting me to bed Hathaway?"

It was like we were best friends again, always a jokey tone of voice and nothing in the world to worry about. He almost jumped onto my bed and it took a lot for me not to laugh. Shaking my head I told him to stay quiet as I slipped out making my way down to the kitchen.

Filling a pint glass with water I let my mind wander. I have no idea why I told him to get on my bed, there is a perfectly fine stool by my vanity…

I know I'm weak for him, I even struggled to pull way when I was grinding on him in the club. Hearing his voice beg for me, it felt amazing! I did loose track of the whole purpose for a good few minutes, I can admit that, but I found it again.

When he appeared in my window I had no clue how or what he was doing there. But judging by the determination on his face, the smell of alcohol as well as how pissed off he looked all at the same time, it was hard not to mirror his behaviour.

I found some tablets that always helped after a rough night and I made my way back to my room. Stopping mid step in the staircase I was dead certain I heard someone down the hall. I held my breath for a minute, when nothing happened i hurried to my room and slipped inside locking the door behind me.

Turning around, Dimitri was sprawled out on my bed, fully dressed to some part of my brains disappointment, with his eyes closed. I stood there for a few seconds just staring at him. It was almost as if the last six years hadn't happened, all was good and well again.

Opening one eye only, which I had always wanted to learn but never mastered, he caught me looking at him, "Admiring the view?"

Putting on a brave face, I didn't want to admit to his statement I said "I was trying to figure out if you had died or not"

I could almost hear him roll his eyes before I came close, "Come on, sit up and take these" I held out the glass and the pills. Making a fuss out of sitting up he looked at the glass, "This gives me Deja Vu"

Biting the inside of my cheek I knew exactly what he was talking about. He rarely got drunk before, only a few weeks before I left for London he had been out for Ivan's birthday bash, boys only and he had called me at 3 am drunk out of his mind. I had snuck him into my room and done exactly what I am now.

Exhaling slowly I licked my lips, "Let me know if you want more wanter" I know it was shitty to avoid what he just said, but I didn't trust myself to say anything normal. I was too close to the edge of admitting that I missed him and more.

He studied me before taking the glass, knocking the pills back and drinking most of the water. Wiping the edge of his mouth with the back of his hand, before he could ask I took the glass from him, "I'll get you another one"

He gave me a small smile "Thank you"

Running a hand through my hair I took a deep breath after closing the door. Pushing my thoughts to one side I went to get another glass of water. Drinking the first one myself I refilled the glass before heading back to my room. I felt like I needed to splash water in my face and go up to my room to tell him that he probably should leave. But he was being my Dimitri now, I wanted him to stay! But he shouldn't. Groaning internally I had no clue what I was doing.

Pushing the door open I was about to say his name but stopped myself. He was laying on my bed again, on top of the quilt, eye closed and breathing slowly. I didn't have to guess I knew he was asleep, his breathing was relaxed and even, he looked so peaceful.

Setting the glass down on my bedside table, I grabbed a hair band and put my hair up in a messy bun on top of my head. I have a thing where I couldn't sleep with my hair down, I knew he had once found it weird, cause he was the opposite.

Trying not to think too much about it I pulled the covers back and laid underneath. Taking a deep breath I was trying to calm my heart beat down after it started to race at the thought of laying next to him. We were mirroring one another, laying on our sides, my back facing him. It was like we were spooning but not physically touching. Turning my light off the darkness fell, I was just laying there staring into it, listening to him slowly inhaling and exhaling.

Closing my eyes I bit my lip, silently cursing myself for the situation I have put myself in. My eyes flew open when I felt his arm snake around my waist before pulling me against his chest. I held my breath for a few seconds trying to judge if he had done it for a reaction or if it was in his sleep?

After three long minutes of laying perfectly still, I let myself relax. Closing my eyes again I was silently cursing myself once again but now for enjoying the incredible heat radiating off of his body. The snug grip of his arms around my waist felt safe and holy fuck had I missed being spooned by this man.

Before I could think too much into it I felt the darkness take over and I fell into a peaceful sleep. Probably the best one in six years.

* * *

Feeling a warm hand against my bare stomach I nearly jolted awake. Not moving an inch I was trying to decide what the freak was going on.

Pressed up against my back was a warm body that was almost moulded to fit with mine. His arm that was around my stomach last night, his hand had now found it's way in the gap between my top and shorts, laying flat against my bare skin. His nose resting against the back of my neck, almost strategically to keep inhaling my scent.

Dimitri.

Keeping my breath even I didn't move for a while as I was trying to figure out what to do next. I nearly jumped again when he murmured, "I know you're awake" against my skin. His voice hoarse after a night out. I wanted to shiver by the pure fact that the tone and sound of his voice made me wet.

Biting my tongue I half expected him to remove himself from me, but just like I had previously, I think he was savouring the moment for just a few more moments.

I felt his breath on my skin as he spoke, "I see you're enjoying yourself just as much as I do" I knew that wasn't a question.

"I had nearly forgotten how demanding you can be in bed" I don't know why I said that, but it slipped out.

An actual chuckle escaped his lips, "You never complained"

Smiling to myself I knew he was more than right. Slowly turning over I laid flat on my back, turning to meet his gaze. His eyes were lazily running across my face before looking at my hair. "Still sleeping with your hair up?"

Touching my bun I shrugged, "There is no other way"

I got a small smile in return, then silence fell between us. I didn't know what time it was, hell I barely knew what day it was. It felt like such a major flashback I didn't want to say anything to make current time a reality. Yet I couldn't stay quiet.

"How are you feeling?"

His hand was still draped over me, his fingers tracing patters on my side. "I haven't woken up without a hangover for quite a while"

I raised my brows at him making a small face. "I didn't know you had turned into such a drinker"

"Says the girl downing my triple vodka the other day"

Huffing I looked up into the ceiling. Moments like these it was so obvious it had been six years. We were still so familiar with one another, yet such strangers.

A beeping went off which I assumed was his phone. He propped himself up on his elbow, without me seeing it coming he was reaching across me, putting himself excruciatingly close. Picking his phone up he stayed closed, still resting on his elbow. Shaking his head slightly as he read what was on his phone.

As if on queue my phone went off as well, reaching for it I flipped it over and I had too many missed calls and texts. Mostly from Lissa. Groaning I rested an arm across my face dreading to open them.

"Lissa?"

Looking over I caught him studying me. Still finding this whole situation on us sleeping next to one another absurd I nodded, "And Tasha and Viktoria"

"I have Ivan asking if I got laid and Christian asking if he can borrow my keys cause he locked himself out"

Biting my lower lip I tried to hold back a chuckle, "They truly care those two, don't they?"

"It's like having a second set of parents" Dimitri said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. Looking at his phone again, "I have a class in an hour"

Sitting up I rubbed my face, "I'll um, I'll take you, you probably shouldn't drive after a night like that"

"I have before"

Turning around I narrowed my eyes looking at him sternly. "You didn't drive here did you?"

"I took a taxi, I'm not a complete idiot Rose"

I was just about to open my mouth to reply to that but he held up a hand, "Don't reply to that" Sitting up he took his shirt off and for some reason I looked away, "What are you doing?"

"This shirt's disgusting, I need something else. I might sneak into my mums to find something-"

Before he could finish I walked over to my wardrobe and grabbed out of of the many T-shirts I had stolen from him. I don't think he knew how many I actually had, but this was one of the biggest ones so hopefully it would fit. Turning I threw it in his face, not on purpose, but I chuckled at the look of surprise on his face. "Sorry"

Pulling it off of his face he looked down at the t shirt before looking up at me, "This better be my old one and not someone else-"

Crossing my eyes under my chest and glared at him. He held up his hands up in defence, "Stupid question" Pulling it over his head, "I can't believe you still have all these"

"What makes you say _all_ these?" I gave him a confused look. But now it was his turn to give me look, "You stole half my wardrobe"

Turning around so he couldn't see me blush, all I could say was "So?"

Walking to my closet I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a knitted sweater. Just about to pull my top over my head, Dimitri made a faint noise that made me gasp. I had completely forgotten he was here. Looking over my shoulder he was intently looking at me, not afraid being caught. "Don't let me stop you"

Grabbing my clothes I walked over to the door, "I'll change in the bathroom and then I'll go down stairs to see if the coast is clear, give me ten minutes to get ready"

"Are you're parents home?"

"I don't think so, but i'll be back" I said opening the door. Walking straight to the bathroom I changed quickly before applying some mascara and concealer. Brushing my hair I left it as it was, I honestly couldn't be bothered. Walking down stairs I looked around but could see anyone, turning around I walked into the kitchen and stopped as both my parents were both by the breakfast bar having coffee.

"Morning!" I said almost sounding a little panicked. My dad's brows rouse as he saw me, "Morning, you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah" I smiled, "I just didn't know you guys would still be home"

"Do you not was us home?" Mum said looking at the suspiciously. Swallowing I tried to act normal.

"Of course I do, just surprised that's all" I said walking over grabbing a cup to get coffee. Running a hair through my hair, I took a sip of my coffee, my brain going five hundred miles an hour trying to figure how I'd get Dimitri out without my parents seeing. He could climb out the window but then I'm not sure how I'd get him to the car since it's parked just outside the kitchen…

My dad cleared his throat, "So when is Dimitri coming down?"

"In a minute, he's just-" FUCK! I thought to myself, he always did this crap. Turning around I had an annoyed look on my face as my dad looked very pleased with himself.

Putting my cup down I sighed, "I don't know what you're talking about"

"You seem to know plenty" Mum said still studying me.

"We know he's up there" Dad said, "You're as discreet as a bull in a china shop honey"

"How did you even-"

Dad got up before I could finish stopping at the base of ht stairs, "Belikov! You can come down, we know you're up there"

A few seconds went by and then you could hear a door open. Burying my face in my hands I groaned as my dad was standing smug by the stairs as Dimitri made his way down. Scratching the back of his neck awkwardly he had a smile on his lips. "Mr Mazur, Mrs Hathaway, lovely to see you again"

Mum got out of the chair, "Don't be silly Dimitri, you know better than to call me that, come here" she said opening her arms up to hug him. My mum had always had a soft stop for Dimitri, I think more for him than for me sometimes!

He grinned, "You look good Janine"

"Still a charmer" She said dazzled by him. Looking over her shoulder to me she said, "I can definitely see why you think he might be on steroids"

Dimitri looked up shooting me an amused look, "You told your parents you think I was on steroids?"

"You're more than twice the size of what you were six years ago! It's not normal" I exclaimed, he just chuckled in return.

Turning to face my dad, he seemed slightly more guarded. They had always gotten on well, but of course my dad wasn't too keen after what went down. Even though it might have been my fault,

Dimitri held his hand out as a peace gesture, my father took a few seconds too long before he took his hand in his, "It's good to see you Dimitri"

"You too Ibrahim"

"You know it's Abe" dad said patting his shoulder before turning towards me, "So what's going on then? You back on again?"

"Dad!" I groaned putting my coffee away, reaching for my keys, "Let's just go" I muttered heading for the door.

Dimitri chuckled but followed as I grabbed my bag. "Lovely to see you Dimitri!" Mum said as we were about to leave. "You too" Dimitri smiled.

"Love you honey" Dad shouted after me, staring at him in the door I rolled my eyes and said "You too" before slamming the door.

* * *

 **Right! What did you guys think? What will happen now? What did you think when Dimitri was finally showing his softer side?**

 **Lot's of love xx**


	13. Twelve

**The two following chapters are on the short side, so I thought I'd do a cheeky double update for the weekend ;)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Rose**

Tasha and Lissa had agreed to join me in the gym before school. We only had a few afternoon classes so it wasn't early in the morning or anything. I told them to meet me inside. It has been two days since that night Dimitri slept in my room. We haven't spoke much since, my mind was so cluttered, I had been on the treadmill for a good half hour before Lissa and Tasha arrived. I have no clue what was happening now with Dimitri. I don't know what the whole thing with my parents was about, but they always knew what was going on, I couldn't hide from them.

The question is, what are we? Are we friends? We did kiss that night. Like a _good_ kiss! I want to tell Lissa but I know how she feels about Dimitri in general and I'm not sure if she will get it. But I still want to tell her, I'm bursting to tell someone!

Appearing next to me with a big smile, Lissa passed me a water bottle, "How long have you been here?"

"Not too long" I smiled panting, slowing down before turning the treadmill off, "I have a lot on my mind and I just felt like I needed to work it off"

"What's wrong?" Tasha asked. Looking over I wanted to groan, she was wearing yoga trousers and a sports bra, the bitch is so skinny she can pull it off, but I'm just not comfortable wearing that, I wish I was, but I'm not.

"Jesus, Tasha don't make me feel bad about myself at the gym, this is suppose to be my comfort zone"

She rolled her eyes, "You look amazing, shut up"

Lissa agreed as she was fixing her shorts, "You do, but back to subject, you were saying?"

They both decided to wear clothes I dreamed to feel comfy to wear at the gym but didn't have the confidence. Sure I could wear a tight dress on a night out, but that was certain dress types and I can wear Spanx! I cannot wear Spanx at the gym..

"I don't know it's-" stopping myself for a minute I didn't know what to say but I couldn't not say anything. "It's just weird with Dimitri"

"Is he still being a ass to you?" Tasha asked shooting me a stern look. "Cause I thought he was laying off?"

"No, no, no, nothing like that. He's just acting, well normal frankly. I just don't know what to make of it"

"It's good that he's acting better" Tasha agreed.

"I still don't think you should fall for it" Lissa said looking guarded, "He's been such as ass to you and what, now he's decided to be Prince Charming for some reason? Christian keeps telling me he's not a bad guy and I know he use to be one of the nicest guys I knew, But I just don't trust him anymore"

Hearing those words leave Lissa's mouth made a lump form in my stomach. Here I am, finally have my best friends back, I might even be about to get the love of my life back and that leaves her lips? I don't want to lie to her and I don't want to not be able to speak to my friends.

This is too weird…

"Let's not talk about that" I smiled nervously, "You guys ready to do some weights?"

"I don't get why we agreed to this Liss, I'm more of a yoga kind of girl" Tasha complained.

Lissa grinned, "We know, you need to stay bendy"

Chuckling I shook my head leading the way to where we were starting. "To keep a man on his toes I need to keep flexible to be able to blow his mind" Tasha said matter of factly, while looking smug.

"Christian thinks I'm perfect just the way I am" Lissa said in her cheesy loving kind of way. Tasha made fake gagging noises and I laughed. Liss is now shooting Tasha a playful glare, I cleared my throat, "Right, bendy or not, we'll start light. Just do what you feel comfortable with, I'm going to keep with my weights just so you know"

"I thought you weren't going to make us feel bad?" Lissa grinned.

Rolling my eyes I smiled, "No That's the two of you skinny girls making me self conscious in your sports bra's and yoga trousers"

"Rose stop, seriously"

"Yeah" Lissa joined in "You've worked hard, you look better than ever and you're wearing tight clothes, they just cover more. Stop being so self conscious, you look gorgeous"

It's hard when they have these speeches because, Yes I know, I have worked hard but when weight is your main problem, you can be one size in your head, which might actually be smaller than it is. It's just something I can't shake off easy.

"Thank you, I know I've worked hard, I'm just not comfortable showing my stomach"

"Well suck it up" Tasha said playfully pushing me, "Now show me what to do"

I saluted her before I started to show them the first exercise. It was funny to see them do what a usual leg day is for me. It was hard and I always felt absolutely dead afterwards but the burn is so worth it!

Tasha was moaning through most of it, the lunges she found fun but the rest she was mainly complaining. Lissa suffered in silence but I could tell she was struggling.

Panting Lissa was laying on her back, "I'm not sure I will be able to stand again"

Chuckling I shook my head, "We've done two exerscices, we have three left"

Tasha groaned, "I'm reconsidering our friendship"

"Funny" I said crossing my arms over my chest, "We're squatting now"

"Oo" Tasha said as her face lit up, "I wouldn't mind looking a little bit more like those Instagram girls"

Lissa chuckled, "I'll film this and put it on there if you want?"

"Can you put my face on Roses body then sure!" Tasha joked.

Showing them the proper way on how to do a squat, step by step, as we were waiting for a guy to finish up with the bar.

"Do you want me to put the weights away?" He asked as he had finished.

I smiled, "No it's fine I'll use them later, thank you though"

The guy gave me a weird gaze looking at the hundred pounds worth of weights that he had just bench pressed. "Suit yourself"

"Just take your time" I smiled standing behind Lissa, starting off them both just used the bar to find their balance.

"This is fun" Lissa grinned as she was on her second set.

"No wonder it's your favourite exercise" Tasha said as she was stretching. "How heavy do you lift?"

"It's taken me a while but it's gotten quite heavy lately to be honest" I smiled towards Tasha as Lissa was finishing up reaching for her water.

"You go, impress us" she teased.

I do love my squats, it had taken me months to perfect it but it was an amazing feeling knowing I could lift as heavy as I did with out too much trouble. Adding my weights on I was nearly done as I reached for my water.

"Are you guys nearly done?"

Looking over my shoulder at his familiar voice I felt my stomach drop a little. Fuck he looked good. Dimitri was wearing a fitted grey t shirt along some long gym shorts. Just seeing the fabric stretch over his broad chest made me want to rip his shirt off and run my tonuge all over him. His hair was up in one of those man buns, I haven never been one to like them but damn. I had to be careful not to drool seeing his biceps flex as he was cracking his knuckles.

Clearing my throat I tried to clear my head from all the dirty things I wanted to do to him. I moved some hair out of my face, "I'm just gonna do some sets and it's all yours"

For some reason I was having trouble looking at him and act normal when I knew Lissa was near by probably studying my every move.

Testing my grip on the bar I was about to get into position when his voice rung out, "Isn't that a little too heavy for you?"

I bit my lower lip in order to stop myself from snapping back at him. Looking over my shoulder I tried not to sound too bitchy, "This is my warm up set"

His brows rose and I could tell he thought I was bullshitting him.

"It does look quite heavy Rose" Tasha said next to Lissa who looked concerned. "How heavy is that?"

"Hundred pounds" I said still meeting Dimitri's look. Before either of them could say anything I turned my back to them, positioned myself under the bar, closed my eyes like I usually did, taking a moment to prepare myself.

Lifting the bar of the stand I pretended I was on my own like usual. Fifteen squats later I put the bar back down, moving my shoulders around after the added weight made me slightly stiff. Taking my water bottle I turned around to see Lissa and Tasha looking surprised and a stunned look on Dimitri's face.

When he noticed I was looking he cleared his throat, "Um, how many sets do you do?"

"Four" I said calmly slightly out of breath.

Nodding he was biting his lower lip, his eyes running down my body. I frowned as I studied him, what was that about?

"Did you want something Dimitri?" Lissa asked after a few seconds of us just staring at one another.

"Yeah, I wanted to have a word with Rose" he said looking over at her before meeting my gaze again. Crossing my arms loosely over my chest I shrugged, "I'm all ears"

Dimitri looked between me and the girls before he said, "Alone?"

I don't know what he was up to, but I wanted to know. Feeling Lissa's stare on me I didn't break his gaze. "Anything you want to say you can say in front of the girls"

"We'll just go get some more water" Tasha said suddenly tugging Lissa along before she could object. Dimitri's gaze followed their decent before looking back at me. I raised my brows at his strange behaviour before shaking my head turning around to prepare for my next set. When not a word left his lips I got started with my set. Trying not to think about his eyes on me, feeling like they were burning right through me, finishing up I turned around. His eyes were on me and he didn't show any shame by looking away.

Clearing my throat I prayed that I wouldn't start to blush. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Going from looking confident one second to suddenly scratching the back of his neck looking slightly out of place he said, "Um, How are you?"

A ludicrous smile painted my lips as I chuckled, "You could have asked that when the girls were still here"

"I don't like an audience"

"They are my best friends, they're not a crowd" I said shooting him a side look. "What do you really want Dimitri?"

When he didn't ask straight away I moved over to the bar again to do one of my final sets. When he finally asked, "Are you coming out tonight?"

Looking over at him in surprise my reply was, "Who's asking?"

"Does it matter?" he asked looking at me as I was annoying him.

"Yes"

Sighing, he cupped his chin, running his hand along his jaw, "I'm asking" he said after a while.

"I didn't know we were going out" I said before lifting the bar and continuing with my set.

"Christian is taking…." he trailed off. After a few squats I nearly put the bar down to check if he was ok when he contiued "Christian is taking Lissa out for a chilled night out, he asked if Ivan and I wanted to join"

He fell silent again for a moment before groaning, running a hand across his face before speaking again, "Could you not do that when I talk to you?"

"Why?" I panted, not stopping.

He sighed, "It's distracting"

Putting the bar down again looking over at him, "Then don't look" I said simply shooting him a smug look. I could tell he wanted to say something back but kept his mouth shut.

"It's all yours" I said picking up my water bottle getting ready to leave when I felt his hand touch my wrist. It was like a current shooting through me as I felt his warm skin against mine. My head snapped up as he suddenly was much closer than I thought he was.

Our eyes met and I suddenly felt hot all over. Licking his lips my eyes moved to his lips without my permission. Thinking about the kisses we shared in my room only a few days ago.

"You still haven't answered my question" He said lowly studying me. I gasped slightly as he reached up moving a strand of hair out of my face. I was sweaty and some heair was sticking to my face. To be honest it was a bit disgusting but I didn't seem to faze him. I was at a loss for words. It wouldn't be weird because Ivan, Christian and Lissa would be there. I'm quite sure all of us would, it was just the way _he_ asked _me_ to be there.

Clearing my throat I was fiddling with my water bottle, "I'll be there"

A confident smile reached his lips as he let me go, I was about to turn when all I heard was "See you later"

 **Dimitri**

She looked incredible. Fucking delicious if I could say so myself. Watching her across the gym as she was working out with Tasha and Lissa I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She hadn't been the one to likegoing to the gym back in the day, but seeing that girl squat sure did things to me. I could barely get a word out before my eyes went straight to her ass, hell seeing the weights she was lifting turned me on.

I must look like a complete creep staring at her across the gym, I didn't even know she went here, barely knew she went at all. It was out first run it, but I was sure there would be many more.

Every now and again, as Tasha or Lissa was mid set, Rose gaze would travel across the gym and I knew exactly what she was searching for. Because as soon as her gaze fell onto me it was almost as if her whole body reacted to me, not just her eyes.

At first she would just look away as she noticed that she'd been caught, but after a couple of glazes she held mine for a good minute before looking away.

Lifting up my weights again I continued forcing my gaze to stay focused before it went traveling searching for her again. I know she's coming tonight, that's all I needed. Not sure what it would be like, not sure what she would be like but I knew something's changed. Maybe it was my attitude, maybe it's hers. I don't know.

But I know it's different and tonight will only tell me how different. Becasue got knows I still love that girl.

* * *

 **How are we feeling about Dimitri now? He's clearly trying to make an effort, not going as smoothly as he might like, not does he really know how to act... Should Rose take this as he's really trying to better himself and forgive him, I mean that kiss they shared as pretty darn good!**

 **Let me know xx**


	14. Thirteen

**Dimitri**

Popping the tops of the beers open Ivan opens the door from the bathroom, steam oozing out. He still drying his hair he takes the bottle as I pass him before handing one to Christian who's just finishing up an assignment that's due tomorrow. His phone goes off and he sips his beer as he glazes over.

I sit down in the arm chair taking a swig of my beer as Christian says, "Liss said we'll meet them outside the Red at nine" looking up he meets my gaze, "You ok with that?"

Shrugging I nod, "Sounds good to me"

"Who's coming?" Ivan asks leaving the towel hanging around his neck. Luckily the man remembered to put bottoms on, we have had occasions when I have seen his pale ass, and if I'm not in a locker room I have no reason what so ever to see it.

"Liss, Rose and I think Viktoria's coming too, Tasha has a date apparently so we're even numbers"

Ivan chuckles, "I bet she finally got with that new DJ at the Red she's been after"

"How do you even know this?" Christian asks frowning. I mirror his expression as he says, "I pay attention" he shrugged before taking a long swig.

"I'm sure you do" Christian says giving him a pointed look, "Tell me Ivan, when was the last time to got some?"

"Shut up Ozera" Ivan says getting up disappearing into his room to change. I chuckle, "He hasn't seen busy for weeks"

"How would you know?" I hear him say from his room.

I grin, "I know you" his head pops out through the door way, "And I haven't seen you leave the club with anyone the last few times, you've either been in a cab with me or been the DD"

"When was the last time you saw a pussy then D?" Ivan said coming out the door pulling a -shirt over his head. He snicker as he's trying to change the subject, "We're not talking about me Ivan, we're talking about you"

"I had pussy last night so I beat both of you" Christian said smugly.

Rolling my eyes I pointed a finger his way, "You have a girlfriend, you don't count in this conversation"

"The perk of having a girlfriend is that I can have sex when ever, I don't need to go out, find a girl and then win her over to take her home, she's already mine"

Ivan shook his head as he finished his beer off, "I'm not relationship material"

"Bullshit" Christian declared, "You just don't want one, completely different thing. Even D can have a relationship but he's just not for it at the moment"

"Cheers for clearing that up Ozera" I said rolling my eyes.

Ivan had made his way back into the kitchen grabbing another round of beers, "Back to subject, I have seen pussy recently, it's just none of your fucking business" he says as he's returning to the sofa's passing us a beer each.

Studying him I narrow my eyes, "Is that so" Looking over I meet Christian's gaze raising a brow silently asking if he knows who she is?

Shaking his head he tilts his head in Ivan's direction, "I assume you've seen her a couple of ties then?"

"What makes you say that?" Ivan asks looking confused.

"Cause you're usually more than happy to share with us about your one nighters" I said before tipping my head back to take a long swig. "But I cannot deny that I'm intrigued, you never fuck a girl twice"

"I did Mia twice" Ivan pointed out.

"You didn't remember you'd already bag her until after, doesn't count" Christian filled in.

Ivan held his hands up, "Alright chill, it's just a girl and like I said, I'm not a relationship kind of guy"

"Speaking of" Christian turns his gaze towards me and I roll my eyes. "Heard you had a run in at the gym"

"With Rose?"

Looking between the two I kept my face straight keeping the bottle close to my lips, "So?"

"So… what happened?"

Shrugging I took a swig, "We just talked, I was waiting for her to finish her sets"

"Liss said you were definitely staring"

"So? The fuck does Liss know?" I said probably coming off a little bit too defensive. Christian held his hands up, "Chill man, I was just asking. We're friends D, we talk"

"I know we do but I know Liss don't like me so I don't want her saying shit that's not true"

Christian shot me a stern look, "You know she wouldn't so cut the shit"

Emptying my bottle I shake my head trying to shake the tension off.

"So are you and Rose getting on then?" Ivan asked.

Running a hand down my face I sighed trying not to get worked up, "Fuck do I know" I said leaning my head back, staring up at the ceiling. "She seemed cool today and she just-" I wanted to growl as her ass appeared in my head, "She's just too fucking hot for me to think straight around her. She was squatting as I was talking to her and I could barely get a bloody word out! Like a complete fucking moron"

Looking up they were both grinning and I just groaned leaning my head back again. "Fuck knows what she'll be like tonight, she might do a one eighty on me and it'll be like an ice bucket over me"

Christian got up to get the last beers in the fridge as he said, "I told she'd come around if you just lay off of her. You just gotta keep that up until she trusts you again"

"I think it's reverse on the whole trusting thing" I said grimly.

"Don't sulk" Ivan said as he reached for his phone looking through his phone as it went off twice, "She'll come around. You guys are pretty much eye fucking one another from across the room, she'll come around in no time" he said as his face was buried in his phone.

"Easy for you to say, who's that texting you?" I asked curiously as he suddenly put it down. Raising my brows in surprise he just shook his head, "It's nothing" he sighed.

"Trouble in that none existing relationship?" Christian grinned as he put beers down on the table. Checking the time it was about an hour left before the taxi would be here to pick us up. Usually we have a drunk driver, DD, but since it was a chill night we decided to just all put in for a cab.

"Shut up Ozera" Ivan muttered as he nursed his beer. I chuckled before picking up my own phone skimming through Facebook. I couldn't help but to browse through Rose profile once again. I know it's stalker warning but it had turned into a habit.

I had no idea how tonight would turn out, but I couldn't help to be curious.

 **Rose**

"For fucks sake!"

I jumped as Viktoria chucked her phone across the room before burying her face in a pillow. Sitting on the floor in front of my mirror doing my make up I nearly fucked up my eye liner. I know, the troubles of a girl right?

Tasha and I turned to look at her with brows raised. "You ok?" I asked studying her.

She groaned before putting the pillow down, "No" she sulked. Lissa moved over onto the bed next to her putting her drink down, "Ivan?"

"He's just being a dick!" She exclaimed, "I don't get what his problem is?"

"What did he do?" Tasha asked as she was digging through my closet.

"One minute he's this really sweet guy, every time we're out we keep staying near me and touching me and as soon as I ask to just see him in a none drunken state he just comes up with the shittiest excuses known to woman kind! I just don't get it"

"What did he say then?" I asked turning gully towards her now giving her my full attention.

"So last time we went out Dimitri didn't stay at their place so we went there and-"

"Fucked each others brains out?" Tasha grinned while wiggling her brows.

I giggled, "You better have, some of us deffo needs to get some!"

Viktoria snickered, "What ever" shaking her head, "Then today I asked he wanted to meet up before we actually went out or if he wanted to go for brunch tomorrow. His reply?" She picked up her phone so she could read word for word,

" **We'll see how tonight goes, I've already told you we have to stay on the down low, I can't have Dimitri up my ass about us"**

I made a face as Tasha huffed, "Fuck what Dimitri thinks, isn't he man enough to do whatever he wants?"

"How long have you guys been messing around now?" I asked. I knew they weren't properly dating. At first they were both terrified of Dimitri finding out, but I know now Vika is getting sick and tired of hiding around.

"I don't know three or four months? The most frustrating thing is, when it's just us I swear that whatever we're doing, is real. Like he treats me amazingly and he's being so sweet and we're having the best sex" she groans into a pillow.

I chuckled as all of us said "Aww!"

"Then as soon as it's something public he pulls excuse after excuse! _Dimitri can see_ or _Let's take it slow_ , but then in the club he's dancing with me or keeps touching me when he knows Dimitri isn't paying attention. It's just infuriating and exhausting!"

"You just need to tell him, either he's in or out. He can't let Dimitri run his life just because he's afraid to get his ass handed to him if he finds out" Lissa said.

"Yeah, set some standards or he'll think he can get away with anything" Tasha said pulling out a dress from my wardrobe.

"Look" I said moving over taking sip of my drink before join gin Lissa and Vika on my bed, "I understand why it would be awkward for Dimitri to find out, but who better for his sister than his best friend? He knows him, Ivan already knows that he would completely rip him a new one if he actually hurt you so I don't see the problem. Dimitri is Dimitri and by the looks he's on steroids which is only more reason for Ivan not to act stupid"

"When was the last time to danced with anyone else apart from Ivan or us?" Tasha asked then.

Viktoria frowned, "I don't know, Why?"

"Cause if you are constantly available to him he thinks he can get away with anything"

"Is that why you are ditching us tonight to go on a date?" I asked looking over at Tasha grinning.

"Girl, I let them wine and dine me before I get down and dirty" Tasha winked.

Lissa rolled her eyes "Oh just like that Dj last week?"

"Or what was his name, Marcus? Yeah you really showed him standards before you had sex in his car" I laughed as I was checking my make up.

"Oh shut up!" Tasha rolled her eyes, "You're just jealous cause you're not getting any dick"

"Speaking of dick" Lissa said sipping on her drink, "What did Dimitri want at the gym?"

I rolled my eyes at her statement as I got up to start changing. As soon as the words had left her lips i felt that weird feeling reappear in my stomach. I knew it would happen but knowing how anti Dimitri Liss has been lately I wasn't really looking forward to this conversation.

Shrugging I was pulling out a top I knew I'd wear tonight along side some leather trousers I bought in London, "He was just wondering if I was coming out tonight" I said as if it wasn't a bit deal.

Knowing Lissa was now sporting a frown I started changing as I said, "It's nothing going on, we're just trying to be civil" I said looking over at my best friend. OK there was definitely something there, but I had no clue so how was I going to explain that to my friends?

"It's just a bit strange that's all"

I smiled, "I know you're looking out for me and I love you for that, but don't read too much into it. Let's just have a good time and make sure Ivan isn't acting like an ass cause if he is then fuck him!"

Viktoria raised her glass, "Cheers to that!"

* * *

 **I wanted to do a Viktoria/Ivan thing, for some strange reason I love the pairing...**

 **What did you guys think of the Guys/Girls sections?**

 **Let me know xx**


	15. Fourteen

**Cheeky Sunday update! Things will hopefully start to heat up. It's time to go out, we shall see how it all goes down...**

* * *

 **Dimitri**

Standing out side the Red it was freezing. Ivan kept fidgeting with his phone and it was really starting to annoy me, "Fuck sake Ivan, stop fidgeting, you're acting like a right pussy"

"Gee, chill D" Christian chuckled, "Maybe the man's got lady troubles, he wouldn't be the first"

Rolling my eyes I shook my head "Don't start that now"

Christian had been all over me ever since he found out that I had asked if Rose was coming. I hadn't told him that I had spent a night at hers. Nothing happened, or well, we didn't have sex. But we did kiss. It wasn't on of those lame kisses either, it was definitely one of those cheesy movie kisses that are painfully slow but _so_ fucking good.

Shaking my head I tried getting the thought out of my head. I couldn't stand having Ivan tease the shit out of me for something like this.

"There they are" Christian grinned looking over my shoulder. Turning I swear my dick twitched as soon as I laid eyes on her. This woman will be the death of me. Six years ago she was cute flirty skirts and button up cardigans. Now? She was wearing a pair of skin tight leather trousers and like a mesh long sleeve top with a tank top underneath. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was half up half down and those damn hoops were in her ears. She was never spotted without them.

Lissa's face was glowing as Christian gave her a hug before whispering something in her ear making her giggle. Catching Rose's gaze I took my time to let my eyes wonder again. She knew good and well that I was enjoying the view and I wasn't afraid of her knowing.

Digging her hands into her pockets she stopped near me, clearing her throat, "You ok?"

"Yeah you?"

Before she could answer Viktoria was snapped, "Just shut up Ivan" before rolling her eyes making her way towards the day. Raising my brows at Ivan, he held his hands up "I didn't do anything!"

"Let's just go inside" Lissa smiled, "Did you get a booth?"

"Of course" Christian grinned moving his arm around his lady. Rose caught my gaze before pretending to throw up as the happy couple wasn't looking. I chuckled as Christian shot her a glare, "Shut up Hathaway"

She grinned, "I don't know what you're talking about?" she said before following them inside. Shaking my head I followed suit with Ivan at my heels.

Inside the music was loud, I was so use to feeling the base at the pit of my stomach so it almost felt like home by now.

Christian caught my gaze as he moved an arms round Lissa, "You wanna get the first round and I'll sort the table out?"

Nodding I made my way towards the bar as the rest followed Christian and Lissa. Making eye contact with the bartender he held up two fingers silently telling me he'd be two minutes.

Leaning against the bar I ran a hand through my hair as Rose suddenly appeared next to me. Raising a brow amused I asked, "I thought you guys were sorting the table out?"

She shrugged, "Viktoria wanted something different than normal and I wanted to make sure I didn't get a coke again"

I snickered at that remembering the first time she came out with us. It was kind of a fun thing but I can see why she didn't appreciated it when the rest of us were drinking.

The barman appeared, "What can I get you D?"

I held a hand up, gesturing Rose to say what she wanted. She studied me for a moment before she said, "Can I have one Vodka Lemonade and then a double gin with lemonade and elderflower please?"

Chuckling I told the guy I wanted three beers for me and the boys and I knew Lissa only drank Cosmos. As our drink were being made Rose elbowed me, "What are you laughing at?"

"Since when did you get posh with your drinks?"

"The brits knows how to drink their gin" She said trying to hold a smile back. A relaxed smile stayed on my lips as I was studying her face. It's mind boggling how beautiful one person can be. She always has been, but there's this confidence that wasn't always there before that's just too sexy for words. I sound like a pussy but it's true. Breaking my gaze she was moving some hair out of her face she cleared her throat, "So do you live at the gym these days?"

"Is that you complimenting me for my insane body?" I teased as I picked up one of the beers that was put in front of me.

Rolling her eyes she shook her head, "You definitely have gained some confidence over the last few years"

"Does it turn you on?"

She frowned my way as I said that, but I could tell she was holding back a grin. Because we both know it did. Shrugging I said "See it as an added charm to my already charming self"

Putting a finger on her chin she pursed her lips, she looked fucking hot doing so, she said "I think you're getting charming and annoying mixed up"

Laughing I shook my head as the drinks were done. I handed the bartender a couple of notes before turning to Rose, "You're cute"

Rolling her eyes again she grabbed Vika's and hers drink turning to leave. I chuckled grabbing all three bottles in one hand and Lissa's in my other before following Rose through the crowd. My eyes kept going towards her leather clad behind and I had no urge to sit in a booth right now. I'd much rather pull her out on the dance floor or better yet take her home.

Keeping my thoughts to myself we found the guys table, passing out drinks Rose sat down next to Lissa. There was some room on Ivan's side but definitely more room on Roses side so I slid into the seat next to her.

Lissa was mid story talking about what happened in her psychology class after Christian had been caught writing her a dirty note. Tuning out, I leaned back in my seat taking a big sip on my beer. My eyes were traveling across the room. People were already dancing, it wasn't mental like on a Saturday but it was fairly busy for a mid week night. My eyes were caught by this couple in a booth where the girl was completely sucking the shit out of this guys face. I could help but chuckle, before I knew what I was doing I elbowed Rose to get her attention. She frowned at my action and I think she was caught off guard by my smile, "Three o'clock, do you reckon the guy will have a face left at the end of the night?"

Her eyes searched the crowd, I could tell she found them as her eyes went wide before she snickered holding a hand over her mouth, "Oh my god, it's like she hasn't eaten for days"

Laughing out loud, her comment was just spot on, then she said, "To be fair I have seen worse, do you remember that house party in tenth grade, what was her name? Jill? She was definitely about to eat Eddie's face"

Reliving the flashback I chuckled, "I had completely forgotten about that, Eddie was scarred for weeks after. Nothing beats a girl who thinks she's an octopus" I joked.

She clearly didn't find this funny as she just raised her brows at my comment. Nudging my shoulder against hers I tried to ease up on the tension, "I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but you look good tonight Rose"

"Aww" she said as a hand moved to her chest, which only made my gaze move to her chest, "You're actually complimenting someone else and not yourself, so you still have some manners then?"

I knew she was taking the piss, holding back a grin I picked up my beer, "You're making me sound like a right ass"

Picking up her drink she smiled, "You are"

Seeing the way the straw got between her lips I could feel my dick twitch again. "Fuck" I groaned to myself trying to sort myself out without her noticing.

Christian and Lissa were cuddled up as they kept whispering things to one another. I wanted to roll my eyes, even after so long they were still in that fucking cupcake phase. I had to look away before they made me feel sick.

Looking across the table I could see Viktoria and Ivan looking like they were in a heated discussion. Sighing I finished my beer, those two never got on, constantly bickering about something. It wasn't until Vika snapped "Well fuck it then" Downing her drink she got up.

"You can take your shitty attitude and shove it up your ass for all I care Ivan Zeklos" turning to Rose and I she sighed, "Can we dance?"

Rose met my gaze, I didn't want her to leave but not wanting the drama I moved out of my seat to let Rose out. As she was getting up I couldn't help but to brush my hand on her hip as she was moving around me to get to Viktoria. Our eyes met and I sent her a wink before sitting back down again.

Viktoria grabbed Rose hand as she was dragging her off to the dance floor, but she held my gaze for a good ten seconds before her focus returned to Viktoria. If Liss and Viktoria wasn't here tonight I would definitely be following her out onto that dance floor.

Returning my attention to the table Ivan was glaring looking through the crowd. Getting up I hit his upper arm to get his attention before I nodded towards the bar and for him to follow.

Making our way through the crowd we made it to the bar, ordering another two beers I turned to one to my best friends, "So what was that about?"

Frowning he said, "What was _what_ about?"

"You always have to pick a fight with her, if I didn't know better I'd say you have a thing for her" I said raising a brow towards him.

He huffed, "To who? Viktoria? Nah man, she's your sister" Two beers were put down in front of us and I picked one up nodding, "Good answer"

"What's the deal with Rose?"

"There is no deal with her" I said taking a swig of my bottle turning towards the crowd. Ivan huffed again, "Right, so you staring at her ass as she walked away was nothing eh?"

Shooting him a glare I hoped he'd shut up but dreams seems to never come true. "Why don't you just admit you want her back? I bet you'd definitely get on her good side again"

"What makes you say I'm not on her good side?" I frowned.

"Oh yeah, cause you've been such a good guy to her" Ivan said rolling his eyes before drinking his beer.

"Just shut up Ivan" I said shaking my head. I knew something was bothering him, he wasn't normally this much of a bitch, but since he wouldn't tell me I'll just wait it out.

I was checking through my phone when Ivan elbowed me, nodding towards the dance floor. "Looks like Victoria's at it again"

Finding her in the crowd I found Viktoria within seconds, she was having her back towards his dude that I knew was a regular at the Red. His hands were on her hips as she was dancing to the heavy beat. Groaning I put my beer down, this is the problem with going out when you're little sisters there too, I gotta keep an eye on her too.

As I was ready to get over there Ivan put a hand on my chest, "Don't worry, I got it"

Before I could stop him he had already disappeared through the crowd. I couldn't help but to chuckle at the whole situation. Not sure what Ivan's nor Viktoria's problem was I down the rest of my beer.

I was about to get back to Lissa and Christian when a hand slid up my chest and suddenly Meredith was pressed up against me. To be honest I haven't seen her days now, which has been surprisingly nice. She's a good lay but damn that girl can be annoying.

"Hey sugar" she said with a sugary sweet voice, "Long time no see"

Feeling the douchey side of me coming out all I said was, "I've been busy"

I don't know what's up with girls these days, the shorter and ruder you get the harder they are to get rid of. It's like they don't have standards! I mean, if a girl is acting bitchy towards be I'd lay off, I can spend my time elsewhere much more useful.

Although that didn't happen with Rose.. but she is different all together.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asked biting her lower lip as she was rubbing my chest. I wanted to roll my eyes but I was trying to be nice.

"Look Mere, I'm not fucking you tonight" I said simply.

A shocked look painted her face "Well why the fuck not?"

"Cause he suddenly got standards"

Turning around there stood Rose with a not so impressed look on her face. Meredith shot her a glare, "And you are?"

Moving Meredith off of me I turned her away from us, "Just go Mere"

"What? You fucking her now?" Meredith snapped not giving up the first time round.

I swear I heard Rose mutter "He wishes" before she spoke louder, "Just fuck off will you?" before she moved around us towards the bar.

Meredith as definitely about to say something back when i shot her a glare telling her sternly, "Go Mere"

She made a weird whipping sound before she rushed off dramatically. Sighing my eyes fell on Rose leaning against the bar. Yet again my dick twitches making me feel uncomfortable in my jeans. Moving towards her I could help myself but to put my hands on her hips, "You jealous other girls want me?"

Huffing she rolled her eyes as the bartender put a shot glass down in front of her. My brows rouse as she picked the glass up downing it in one go. Looking at the bottle in the bartenders hand she was shotting vodka. Nodding to the bartender to get me glass he filled both our glasses up.

Narrowing my eyes, I was studying her I leaned close, "You're not seriously annoyed are you?"

Turning towards me she shot me glare, "If anyone between the two of us can't stand it, it's you. You looked like you wanted to kill me when I was dancing with Adrian"

"We both know Ivashkov is an ass" I muttered.

Turning around in my arms she asked "Since when did you get so possessive?"

Exhaling a chuckle, "I've always been stern with what's mine"

Narrowing her eyes she leaned in closer as she speaks so only I can hear "I haven't been yours for six years"

Tightening my grip on her hips I back her up against the bar as I half growl, "Please, we both know you've _always_ been mine"

My dick was pressed up against her as she was gripping a hold of my shirt. Shit I swear I could take her up against the bar, all she had to say was when.

Her gaze wasn't wavering away from mine. One thing I had always loved to hate about Rose was how stubborn she could be sometimes.

Raising her brows suggestively she looked down before she said, "It's not me having a hard on"

It was my turn to huff now as I leaned in putting my lips against her ear, "Honey I can see your nipples through your top but you don't hear me complaining"

Licking her lips, she exhaled slowly, "Don't do this now"

"Do what?"

Without answering she was turning in my arms and I had to stop myself from groaning as her fantastic looking ass was pressed up against me.

Reaching for my shot glass, as did Rose, it was like we were equally frustrated with the situation, we clinked our glasses together before downing the clear liquid.

"Ivan and Viktoria are definitely ripping into one another on the dance floor" Rose said she was playing with her empty glass. Looking over my shoulder I tried to find them in the crowd. Rose moved my arm away as she said, "There's Lissa and Christian"

She made her way over before I could say something. Groaning I clenched and unclenched my fists trying to get a grip of what the fuck I was doing.

 **Rose**

Reaching Lissa and Christian I could tell they were both about to leave, "Where are you guys going?" I asked confused.

"Christian got us a hotel for the night" Lissa giggled over the loud music. "Where have you been?"

Looking over so Christian wasn't listening I said, "Viktoria and Ivan are getting into it after he caught her dancing with this guy"

Lissa made a sad face, "Do you think she'll be ok?"

"I'll look after her" I smiled, "You go have fun"

"You heard her" Christian grinned pulling Lissa close, "Let's go"

Before she could say anything else, Christian was dragging her to the door. My eyes followed them as they walked away. Turning towards the bar I was expecting to see Dimitri there but he was no where to be seen.

Frowning, I looked around, the lights were flashing and the music had gotten louder as the night went on.

Then I felt his familiar scent just as his chest was pressed up behind me. His hands moved the my wrists in a loose grip as his lips came close to my ear, "Ivan's taking Viktoria home, she's not feeling too good"

I made a face at that, but knowing Dimitri had no clue what was going on between them, I couldn't give them away. I nodded to let him know I heard him. All I could feel was the way his thumb was slowly massaging my skin. For a moment I was afraid he'd say we should go, but something in me wanted to stay. I didn't want to admit it but I'd missed him so much, the feel of his strong arms around me. His cockiness was annoying but like he said, charming at the same time. Stupid female weakness.

"Let's dance"

Hearing the words leave his lips I knew he wanted exactly the same as I did. Knowing that none of our friends were around it felt like a free card to re-live the past. Before I could reply he said "Don't fight it" His breath was on my neck, I wanted to moan, beg him to kiss me. "Let's just chill. It's just us"

Closing my eyes I couldn't help but nodding briefly. It was probably a bad idea since I felt like I had no control left in my body, but I couldn't not do it. The way he had me trapped between the bar and his broad chest earlier nearly made me jump him.

A heavy beat R&B song came on as Dimitri's arm moved around my waist, moving us towards the centre of the dance floor. The guys smooth voice was definitely saying everything that was on my mind.

His free hand moved down towards my thigh as I started moving my hips against him. He had been hard all evening, don't think I haven't noticed. Biting my lower lip I pressed my ass up against his rock hard cock and I could hear him groan in my ear.

Moving one arm up I snaked it around his neck as my other hand fell on top of his that was resting on my stomach. Feeling him against my ass I definitely had forgotten how big he was. Not that I could ever forget, but he seemed bigger than I remembered. I was getting wet just thinking about it.

Back then it was more romantic sex but if I could have my way with him I wouldn't hold back. There were plenty of naughty things I wanted to do to him. The Rose he remembered wouldn't even be close to what he would get. He'd be surprised at how many different ways I'd imagine him taking me or me having my way with him.

Grinding on him I took control as my hands were now on top of both of his. I recreated the scenario when my goal was definitely to fuck with him. Only now I had no idea what the out come would be.

Doing the same move I did then, I was very slowly sliding his hands down towards my very wet centre, I spun in his arms as his hands landed on my ass. A hungry expression was painting his face as his eyes never wavered from mine. His hands grabbed a hand full as he pressed me closer to him.

"If you think you can suddenly fuck off this time you are sadly mistaken" He half growled in my ear. I breathed a chuckle, pulling back so he could see my face I was biting the side of my lip and I was slowly shaking my head no. I felt the change of air, I couldn't help but to stare at his lips, just like I'd done so many time tonight. Before I could come to my senses I was sliding my hands up his chest, one hands snaking behind his neck pulling him down towards mine. Pausing just an inch away, I licked my lips, shit I was getting so wet and I hadn't even kissed him yet.

Wanting to fuck with him a bit, I parted my lips gently letting my tongue lick his top lip. As he was groaning I took his bottom lip between my teeth and pulled him closer to me. Before I could do anything else his lips were crashing down on mine as his hands got tangled up in my hair. Moaning as his tongue found mine and I felt like I could probably come right here on the dance floor.

Both my arms were around his neck as we were still moving to the music slow kissing as the The Weeknd filled the room. It felt amazing being pressed up against his chest again, his big hands on me as he was exploring me with his lips.

I don't know how we managed but before I knew it he had me up against a wall just like before. I swear I was so turned on, if he as much as flicked my clit I'd be screaming in his arms.

Slowing the kissing down I was ready to burst. I was silently praying he wouldn't stop as well as praying he'd take me home.

Our lips parted as we were both breathing loud. Gripping onto his shirt I was feeling out of breath, my heart pounding inside my chest. Leaning my head back against the wall I breathed "Fuck"

"I would say that same"

Opening my eyes I met his gaze once again. A small smile played on my lips. "I swear I could take you home right now, hell I'd take you in the bathroom" swallowing as he spoke I licked my lips, then he said "But I can't decided if that's a bad idea or not"

Nodding along I knew exactly what he meant. Taking a deep breath I moved some hair behind my ear. "What are we doing?" I said to myself.

His warm hand moved to my neck, his thumb tilting my head back so he could see my face. Eyes serious, he was searching mine. "Do you mean what you said in your room the other night?"

My brows came together as I felt confused for a moment before he continued, "That if you could do it all again you wouldn't have left?"

Exhaling I closed my eye, "Dimitri, you-" I bit my lower lip, "As much as I'd like to I can't turn back time"

"That's not what I'm asking, would you?"

Swallowing hard, I held his gaze trying to figure out where he was taking this. I nodded quickly, because that was the truth.

Leaning in he stole another kiss, his lips lingering near mine. "Let's do it again" He murmured against my lips.

"You and Me?"

He nodded, "Just us, let's see how it goes before we tell the others"

I hated keeping secrets. But how would I convince Liss that Dimitri was good again if we were to fall out again. It made sense. It was stupid, but after getting a taste, I'd try anything to get this again.

"Just us" I breathed against his lips.

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuuuh! Too it's all a secret now. What are your thoughts? Why would he want to keep it secret?**

 **Let me know xxx**


	16. Fifteen

**So it all starts! Rose and Dimitri are finally together, but how will it work?**

 **Find out, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rose**

Sitting in class my phone vibrates. Seeing his name pop up on my screen I bite my nail. All I can think sbout is how he held me on the dance floor the other night, how he kissed me as if I was his most treasured possession.

Sliding the lock open I read his text:

 **D: "What you doing this afternoon?"**

Biting my lip I try holding back a smile,

 **R: "Who's asking?"**

I knew that would annoy him but I couldn't help myself. It took a few minutes before my phone went off again. Smiling I finished writing down what the professor was preaching about before looking at my phone.

 **D: "Very funny… You never answered my question"**

 **R: "Are you always this serious? …what did you have in mind?"**

 **D: "Netflix and chill?"**

I nearly laughed out loud, before I could reply he sent another text,

 **D: "Was that too pick up line-y? Seriously tho, I just want hang out. Come to mine?"**

Exhaling, I paused not really knowing what to say. I loved this side of him, it's like the real Dimitri's back. The flirty and incredibly funny side that made me fall for him in the first place. Just thinking about us being alone in a room after our night dancing made me almost too excited. Then there was another aspect that made me second guess it all. Call me pathetic, but knowing how he had been "rolling" during my years away, even being near his bed made me want to heave. I'm not saying I was a saint either, I had plenty of men too so I'm no better, but not in my bed.

Trouble is, how do I tell him this without making myself sound pathetic or like a jealous bitch?

 **R: "Don't you live with Christian and Ivan?"**

I was trying to find an excuse not to go to his. It didn't take him long to reply,

 **D: "…So?"**

 **R: "I thought we were going to lay low?"**

Putting my phone in my bag for the last ten minutes of class I tried hard t stay focused, but it was hard not to let my mind wonder. When the bell rang I instantly reached for my phone.

 **D: "Meet me at my Mama's after school, she's working late and my sisters have plans"**

Before I could reply Tasha appeared, "Have you seen Viktoria?" Judging by the slightly worried look on her face I assumed things hadn't gone great last night with Ivan.

"Not since last night, why?"

Pursing her lips she continued, "I think Ivan wanted to talk to her again, I had class so I couldn't check on her before, she texted me beforer class and I haven't heard form her since"

"They did seem like they were getting into it last night" I said running a hand through my hair. "But they left before I could check in with her" Before Tasha could ask what I was doing I asked, "But how was your date?" Slyly changing subject.

That sent her into a rant on how good looking this guys dick was. I love this lady but I haven't had this much details before in my life. Just as I was about to tell her to chill with the details Dimitri appeared over her shoulder, he raised a brow my way and I realised I hadn't replied to his text.

Clearing my throat as he was within hearing, "Have you seen Viktoria?"

He frowned slightly before looking over at Tasha, "No, not since this morning, why?"

"I just haven't seen her since last night" I said without meeting his gaze. Ugh, I have no idea how to act now. Tasha right there and I know Dimitri's here to get an answer to his text.

"Do you want me to drop Sonya a text to see if she knows where she is?" I was almost surprised at how helpful he was being, I could tell Tasha definitely was as she was studying him.

"No that's fine" I half smiled before picking my phone up, "I'll just try texting her now, do you have class over in the science building now Tasha?"

"Yeah" she smiled, "Just need to grab some books and I'm good to go"

"Cool" I smiled as she turned to open her locker that was just a couple of rows down. Meeting Dimitri's gaze I mouthed, "What do you want?"

He could tell I was a bit stressed with the whole situation and I clearly didn't know how to act. He snickered, "Are you coming later or not?"

I bet we must look right stupid mouthing backwards and forwards hoping Tasha wouldn't see. Nodding I looked over to see Tasha wasn't looking, "I'll meet you there"

Tasha closed her locker, Dimitri was still holding my gaze before he winked, "See you girls later" and he disappeared down the hall.

"What was that about?" Tasha asked. I could feel her eyes on me as she was trying to figure me out. Shrugging I shook my head, "I don't know, I think he's trying to be nice, but he's trying too hard"

A smirk painted her face, "I can tell you about someone who didn't need to try to hard last night" before wiggling her brows. Rolling my eyes again she dragged me down the hall yet again giving me too much information.

* * *

Pulling into my drive way I felt a bit nervous for some reason. This was the first proper planned thing where we were spending time alone. Yes he had asked me to come the other night but our friends were there, well not in the end but anyway. What if it was awkward?

Getting out I leaned against the car as I could hear his motorcycle come down the road. Seeing him on his bike was almost as if he was ticking boxes for a new bad boy romance I'd find on my kindle. Soppy as it sounds he had the whole package, the sexy hair, the body, that smile and lord that laugh. The bike was an added plus.

He had always had a weird effect on me, no matter what he was doing it impacted me ten fold. For exampled, just seeing him at school made my stomach tingle a little. He was wearing a hoodie and jeans, nothing revealing but I could still see myself wanting to pull him close until he was all over me. To be fair it wasn't like I was dressed to impress either in my oversized knitted sweater and blue skinny jeans.

Pulling his helmet off after he parked across from me he gave me one of those panty dropping smiles. Crossing my arms loosely I was trying to shake the thoughts out of my head, but it was definitely easier said then done.

"You Ok?" he asked still straddling his bike, I couldn't help myself but to study him as he was just sitting there looking sexy as fuck.

It was almost as if he could read my mind when he said, "You can straddle me on here if you want?" I opened my mouth to say what would be a smart reply, but when nothing came out straight away he chuckled, "I can definitely see you thinking about that one" he winked before getting off, when he didn't get a reply he looked my way "And I thought I was the serious one?"

Pushing myself off of my car I grabbed my bag walking around the fence to his side, "Let's just go inside" I said as I was shaking my head.

He was chuckling as I walked past before jogging to catch up with me. It felt nearly normal as he placed his hand on my lower back as I was walking up the small steps before he was unlocking the door.

The Belikov house hold had a warm tone to it, it always felt at home. The cozy kitchen Olena was constantly poking around in, the living room had toys spread around as well as a big sofa that could nearly swallow you whole as you sunk into it.

Putting my bag down Dimitri told me to get comfy as he moved into the kitchen, "What do you wanna drink?"

"Does your mum still make ice tea?" I asked hoping for the best. Olena Belikov was a queen in the kitchen and I would die happy if she would cook for me for the rest of my days. Walking into the living room it felt very familiar. Hearing him come down the hall with two tall glasses in hand, "The day she stops making this I'll give her an ear full" he joked before putting the glasses down on the coffee table.

He reached for the bottom of his hoodie and started to pull it off. I could help but to feel awkward, but I couldn't not look either. The t-shirt he was wearing underneath was riding up and I strangled a groan seeing the V disappearing down his low riding jeans.

Chucking the hoodie on the back of the sofa his gaze met mine as I raised my brows at him. He narrowed his eyes as he took me in, "What?"

"Stripping already?"

A smirk spread on his face "I'm hot and is that all you think about these days?"

Grabbing my drink I sipped it as I sat down, "You know what I mean, although it wouldn't surprise me if you'd turned into Magic Mike in your down time"

"If that gets you going I'll see what I can do" he said as he half laid down ton he sofa next to me. Annoyingly is body was very warm, like always, I use to love cuddling up next to him on cold nights.

He was just holding my gaze as I put my drink down before leaning back. I felt a bit on edge as I started to play with a strand of my hair, "So Netflix and chill huh?"

A relaxed smile spread on his lips, "I knew it'd make you smile"

Biting my lower lip I tried to hold back a smile but failed. His eyes shifted to my lips and it was as if he couldn't help but lick his lips. Squirming slightly under his gaze I swallowed hard. The air between us could switch so quickly. Determination flashed in his eyes before he breathed, "Fuck it"

He got up as he was kneeling in the sofa, grabbing my calfs pulling me down slightly, I couldn't help but giggle as he did. Moving forward, he was hovering above me, his body not touching mine. My breathing was slightly uneven as he was studying me for a good few moments before he said, "Will you be disappointed if we skip the actual Netflix and chill?"

Pushing myself up so my face was only inches away from his, shaking my head slowly I grabbed a fistful on his t-shirt pulling him close, "We'll just do this" and sealed the space between us. Groaning against my lips it was as if all his control just went out the window.

Laying back down his body was pressing me further into the sofa. Spreading my legs so he could get closer it was my turn to groan as his already hard dick pressed against me. Both my hands were cupping his face as his tongue begged for entrance. Moving my hands into his hair I granted him access as his hand was cupping my hip, fingers digging into me.

His tongue was moving with mine as his hands traveled up, finding a gap between my jeans and my knitted sweater. Gasping against his lips, the feel of his rough finger tips against my bare skin was exhilarating.

Biting his lower lip he grunted as my arms moved around his neck. "How is it you still do this to me?" The words were slipping off my tongue too easy, but I was in a haze that only he could create.

Sucking on my bottom lip he huffed, "You've been driving me crazy for weeks, if I didn't I'd probably just stop trying" he murmured against my skin before burying his face between my neck and shoulder, something that he always had done back in the day. I moaned as he nipped at my sensitive skin, hitching my leg around his hip.

Keeping my eyes shut as he was nipping and licking at my skin I was squirming against his body. Moving my sweater off of my shoulder he placed a light kiss there before he said, "How come you didn't want to go to mine earlier?"

Not sure if he was still looking at me I bit my lower lip, squeezing my eyes shut silently wishing he hadn't asked that.

Propping himself up on his elbows so he could scan my face I looked up in the ceiling. For some reason admitting something that might not be a bit deal felt very difficult but I had no clue why. I think it's the thought of his sleep with an endless amount of women, how he's used every move he had on them as he had on me.

"We could always tell each other anything" The way his voice was soft and warm forced me to meet his gaze. Studying his face I was amazed how this man could be so gorgeous and amazing at the same time.

Chewing on my lower lip I moved some hair out of his face, before I said anything he muttered, "Stop doing that" his eyes were on my lips, "Or else I won't be able to wait for your excuse"

Snickering I grinned, "So I can't squat and now I can't bite my lip? Anything else I can't do?"

He got up, resting his forehead against mine, "It's distracting"

Not being able to stop myself I reached up placing my lips on his again. Kissing me back before pulling back he shook his head cursing under his breath, "All of you is distracting"

Taking it as a compliment I smiled, "Thank you"

"Now answer my question Rose, why won't you come to mine?"

Exhaling I ran a hand through my hair, I couldn't help but feel fidgety as he put on the spot. "Ok it might sound stupid but, how many girls have you fucked in that bed?"

He made a face instantly as the words left my lips. Judging by his reaction I shook my head, "I don't need a figure, my point is I'm not going near that it's just-" burying my face in my hands I could feel my cheeks burning, "Just the thought of all those girls you've fucked in that bed and then me being all up in that, it just makes my skin crawl" I say feeling very uncomfortable as the words left my lips.

Sitting up I think he was contemplating what I was saying. When he didn't say anything I felt like I completely killed whatever was going on.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said anything"

Sighing he shrugged, "It's a valid point, I'd probably feel the same if someone else had slept in your bed" Pausing he looked down at me, "No one has have they?"

Rolling my eyes, "In that bed, it's been nobody than you"

Frowning at my reply I sighed cause it didn't sound great. Clearing my throat I sat up more as he moved back to sit next to me, "If this is going to get close to working can we agree on something?"

He was studying me but nodded carefully for me to continue.

"Whatever that has happened over these last six years, we can't hold it against each other, you've done what you've… done, but I wasn't that much of a saint either. We can't change it. Is that fair?"

Leaning back against the headrest he ran a hand through his hair, scratching his head as he was studying me curled up on one end of the sofa. In the end he nodded but his gaze was still firm on me. I could help but ask, "What's on your mind?"

"Now this mind sound stupid but do you have a number?"

At first I frowned now sure what he meant until it clicked, my browse rouse. Clearing my throat, "Um yours is higher than mine any way" when he didn't look too please with my answer I sighed, "Do you really want hear about how many guys I've fucked Dimitri? Cause even if you had a vague clue I wouldn't wanna know"

Hold his hands up he made a face, "True, forget about it"

Now shit was truly awkward. Part of me was regretting even having this conversation, but the other half knew it needed to happen at some point.

Dimitri was deep in thought as he was staring into nothing, I knew there was only one way of fixing this. Shifting over I kneeled next to him before I slung a leg over him, straddling his lap. He look a tad surprised with his brows raised as his hands fell comfortably on my thighs. Fiddling with the fabric of his t-shirt I took a deep breath before I said, "Don't let this go to your head and if you mention this to anyone I might have to hurt you"

He looked amused as I continued, "Nobody um, nobody beat you though"

Now it was his turn to frown before the dots connected and a satisfied grin spread on his lips, "Is that so?" He raised a brow clearly wanting more details. "So what did you miss most about me?" he asked squeeing my thighs.

"Well it sure wasn't your cocky attitude" I huffed crossing my arms under my chest. He chuckled before unfolding my arms, lacing out fingers together, "But you have missed me?" He dared me to answer as I came closer.

I wanted him to know that I was still in control even after what I had just told him. I moved our laced up fingers towards my boobs, placing his hands at the edge of me. Before he could start to explore I moved his hands down, my eyes never wavering from his as I kept going. As we reached my hips I moved his hands back, towards my ass, I started to grind on him. His hands dug into my back pockets as I was grinding on him I leaned close, "Just as much as you missed me" I breathed sexily against his lips

Before I had time to react his lips had caught mine as he pulled me flush against him. One of my hands were cupping his face as I deepened the kiss as my other hand was playing with the collar of his t-shirt.

His hands were greedy as he was squeezing my ass, pressing his dick against me, making me moan, leaning my head back as he kissed my neck. His hands found the gap between my sweater and jeans again as his hands caressed my naked skin.

"The things you do to me" I groaned as I went for his lips again, my hands grabbing his sexy hair tugging his head back.

"If we weren't in my mother's living room-" he said between kisses, "I'd be buried so fucking deep inside you right now"

I moaned at the sound of that breathing, "More" against his lips. I had never been one for dirty talk, ever, not even way back when. But whatever words that were leaving his lips turned me on so much I felt like I'd reached the next level.

But before he could tell me anything else, keys were in the door before it flung open.

"Oh!" a very surprised Olena was standing in the door way with some food shopping in hand.

It had to be quite the picture to walk in to. Me straddling Dimitri's lap as his hands were under my top as my hands were tangled up in his hair. Both our lips swollen after kissing and breaths uneven. But I think to both our surprise her whole face suddenly lit up as she said, "How nice to see you both acting all _civilised_ " There was definitely humour in her voice.

Covering my face with my hands I strangled laughter before moving off of Dimitri, falling back onto the sofa again. Dimitri ran a hand through his hair clearing his throat, "I thought you were working late tonight mama"

She raised a brow towards her one and only son, clearly not happy with his tone of voice, "And I thought you said you weren't coming over today, we clearly both had a change of plans"

I could help but chuckle at what she had said. Olena Belikov is hands down the coolest woman alive.

Dimitri was shooting his mother gates as she said, "There are a few more bags in the car if you don't mind, Rose do you have a drink darling?" she asked as she carried her bags in to the kitchen.

Picking my now empty glass up I followed her into the kitchen, meeting Dimitri's gaze as he was on his way out. I smiled before I found Olena in the kitchen pulling out the ice tea from the fridge.

"Here you go sweet" she grinned putting the jug on the table, "I can't say I'm not surprised seeing you here, but it's a lovely surprise" she said cupping my cheek.

Dimitri entered with three more bags of shopping he placed on the kitchen island as I poured myself another drink.

"I was just telling Rose I'm happily surprised she's here, I was starting to think I might have to dis-invite my own son for lunch so I could have one of my favourite daughter in-law around" she said winking at me as Dimitri was helping her unpack.

"Like you would uninvited your own child?" Dimitri said in disbelief looking at his mother. She shot him a look that said _Don't test me!_

"How was your day Olena?" I asked helping to take the heat of Dimitri.

"Very good thank you, work is a bit mental at the moment but it's nothing I can't handle. Your mother came over the other day, bless her heart, I have missed that woman" she smiled, "How was yours?" she asked sending me a pointed look.

Biting my lower lip it was hard not to smile, "It's been alright"

"I'm sure it has" She said looking over at Dimitri as he was putting stuff in the fridge.

"Alright, alright" Dimitri said, "Don't make a big deal out of this mama, we're still testing the waters"

"I'm sure you are" Olena winked my way. This woman never got embarrassed which made this whole situation even more entertaining.

"I did come here to ask you something though" Dimitri said leaning against the counter looking at his mother, "Do you know where I can get a new mattress for the flat?"

As I had just taken a sip of my drink I started coughing as I heard the the words leave his mouth.

"What's wrong with the one you have?" Olena asked confused.

"It's giving me back pain" he took my glass that I had just put down to take a sip, "It's just not good enough anymore"

"I'll see what I can find" she smiled, completely clueless. As she turned away Dimitri sent me a wink. I face palmed myself as Dimitri looked smug.

Then the front door opened again as I could hear Sonya's voice fill the hallway, "Just tell me what happened!" she demanded as there was some shuffling around.

Olena walked to the door way, "What's going on?"

"Viktoria won't tell me what's going on" Sonya grumbled as she walked into the kitchen, "Hey Rose" her face lit up, looking over to see Dimitri was there too an amused look painted her face. "What a lovely surprise"

"Is Rose here?" Viktoria's voice came form the hallway and when she appeared I felt my heart break for her. She had clearly been crying and I knew exactly who had caused that.

Before I could think about it all I could say was, "He's being an ass still huh?"

"Who is?" Both Sonya and Dimitri said in unison. My head snapped over to Dimitri as Viktoria groaned before disappearing down the hall. I was about to follow her when i felt Dimitri's familiar fingers around my wrist. Meeting his gaze I gave him a small smile, "Just give me a few minutes ok?"

He studied me, hoping to figure out who the culprit was but when he realised it was pointless, I wasn't going to kiss and tell, he nodded before letting go.

Moving down the hallway I knew exactly where her room use to be, her door was slammed shut but I knocked twice before opening it, "Viktoria?"

Peeking inside she was laying face down on her bed sobbing into her pillow. Sadness drew over me as I closed the door behind me before I sat down next to her, stroking her back.

"What happened?" I asked carefully. She didn't answer me at first, she was just shaking her head.

"Tasha told me he wanted to talk to you at school today? I tried calling you but I couldn't get through"

She huffed, wiping her cheek with the back of her hand, "He's just being an ass, we have nothing to talk about"

"So what happened?" I asked feeling anger burn in the pit of my stomach. I know she didn't need that right now, but I definitely knew the person who would get my rage. "What happened last night? Dimitri told me you guys left together"

"Well" I could see the tears were at the brim as she sat up, "We went to his flat, I mean fuck Rose" she groaned into her pillow as tears spilled over, "The nights are always so damn great, seriously" she met my gaze, "I don't get it, then as soon as the sun comes up and we're going to school he just pushes me away. So I told him he can't keep doing this, he either gets me or he doesn't and I left their place. He wouldn't stop texting me and he caught me between classes and we just have the same conversation all over again. I know I deserve so much better but he keeps knowing my weak spots and I can't not go back to him"

Pulling her close I hugged her tight. I knew exactly what she was talking about. I know telling her to drop him isn't what she needed, it wouldn't help. It's always easier said than done.

"Just cry babe" I murmured into her hair, "We'll get through this, I promise"

So I just held her, held her as one of my best friends cried over a guy that I was plotting his death.

* * *

 **What did you guys think of the Belikov house scene? Finally a steamy make out session, oh how we have been waiting! Where will they take their relationship next? Also, the drama in Ivan/Viktoria land. What will happen with them?**

 **Let me know xx**


	17. Sixteen

**Happy Friday everybody! Got a nice and long chapter today, and I just gotta say... I LOVE DIMITRI IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Rose**

Scanning the outdoor school grounds I was looking for one person and one alone. I noticed Dimitri sitting on a table on the far end near the big oak tree. Christian was there along with Lissa, Tasha and what looked like Viktoria.

The man of the hour was sitting next to Dimitri and my eyes narrowed as I felt the anger surging through me. Viktoria had cried for a good hour last night, telling me everything that went down between them. And I wasn't happy. Not at all.

Knowing Dimitri would have been ten times worse I think he'll be happy to have my wrath rather than Dimitri's.

I was walking towards my friends with purpose. Lissa caught my gaze first and she looked a confused at first. Tasha saw me next and she instantly knew what I was up to, so she started to distract Tasha as I walked around the table. Walking up behind Dimitri and Ivan I placed my hands on Ivan's shoulders a little too rough, smiling tightly towards the rest of my friends "You guys ok? Ivan can I borrow you for a minute?"

Looking over my shoulder he looked at me like I was a sicko, which I definitely could turn into, but not in front of Dimitri. I couldn't give them away, I think that would make it worse if it didn't come from them.

Dimitri turned shooting me a questioning look, I just smiled and said, "We'll be right back. C'mon big guy" I said to Ivan hoping he'd get up with out me having to use force.

"Rose" I could hear Viktoria's voice as she probably knew what I was about to do. "What?" I smiled innocently picking up a water bottle from the table as Ivan got up. He was giving me the weirdest look as I nodded for him to follow me. Out of sight and when they couldn't hear us I pulled him behind a tree before I started whacking him with the half full water bottle.

"What the-Rose! Rose, for fucks sake" He complained as he was trying to fend me off as I kept hitting him. Stopping I was shooting him a death glare.

"Look" he said holding his hands up, "I think I know what this is a about but you got to hear my side too before-"

Whacking him again but this time on top of his head to shut him up he groaned rubbing the soar spot. "You are one giant piece of shit Ivan Zeklos, give me one reason why I should let you keep your balls, because at this rate it's not looking good"

"What?" He shrieked as I threatened him. "Rose chill ok, let me explain"

"Well you better" I snapped, "Do you know how I spent my evening last night?" Before he could answer I continued, "Comforting one of my best friends for a good hour. All because of you and your sorry ass excuses you keep using on her. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Alright alright, let me explain ok?" He raised his voice in order to get me to be quiet, still rubbing his head from where I hit him. "Look, I know I'm an asshole ok? You don't need to fucking tell me, it's enough that I live with myself" He had a grim look on his face, which made me frown. Before I could say anything he continued,

"Firstly, if you don't cut my balls off I sure know Dimitri will if he finds out I'm doing his sister"

Angry at his choice of words I hit him in the back of his head, "Ok, ok sorry, Jesus" he moaned, "Since when did you get so violent?"

"Since you started acting like a dick" I snapped back. "There's only one thing I need to know Ivan and if you lie to me I swear to god you will regret it"

He held his hands up, "Chill woman"

"Do you like her?" I asked studying him cautiously. "You don't have to love her, yet, but I will not stand here as you use one of my friends as you fuck buddy on your terms only"

"It's not that simple-"

"It is!" I snapped, "Now tell me"

"You're more demanding that Dimitri" He muttered. Placing his hands on his hips he looked like he was taking a moment to choose his words carefully. "Ok, to be honest, at first I don't think I did like her, she's hot ok, I was drawn to her. But then, then she just turned out to be more than just his little sister ok? I've never had anything close to a girlfriend Rose, I keep telling myself it's just a phase, but I keep going back to her after each time I've tried pushing her away. Now it feels like she doesn't want it anymore, I can't force her" Taking a deep breath he was staring hard onto the ground. "I just don't know what the hell I'm doing"

Sighing I bit the inside of my cheek, "Well for starters you can stop being such a dick" He rolled his eyes at me, "Have you actually tried telling her any of this? Because us girls actually like that"

"If I tell her and Dimitri finds out then he will definitely kill me"

"Where are your balls Ivan? He can't be mad forever? I mean look at me, what I did is worse and he's not half bad these days"

"He's been brewing on it for six years" he muttered before shaking his head, "I don't know Rose"

Shaking my head, I knew he was telling me the truth for two reasons, I think I could actually scare the guy and the fact that you can't fake the look on hi face. Unless your an actor, and Ivan is a shit one...

"Do you want to loose her? Because you're pretty damn close. She's starting to realise she deserves better" I said in a warning tone.

Huffing he shoved his hands deep in his pockets, "She does"

"She also told me that she's never felt anything like this before" his eyes lit up as the words left my lips, "That whatever you have, and don't tell me what you do to her becasue I might throw up a little, but when nobody's around she said it is the best damn thing she's ever known"

"She said that?" Surprise written all over his face.

Nodding sternly I held his gaze, "So are you going to get your shit together?"

Biting his lower lip, his gaze was firm on me. Swallowing hard he gave me a quick nod.

"Good" I said happy with the out come of this conversation. Then I opened the water bottle I had in my hand before emptying it's contents over him.

 **Dimitri**

My eyes kept going to where Ivan and Rose had walked off a good twenty minutes ago. I had no idea what that was about, neither did Christian. Tasha definitely looked like she knew what was going on but wouldn't say a word.

Conversation at the table and moved into that we were doing a house party at the flat this weekend, we'd done it a couple times before, huge success and Christian felt like it was time again.

Lissa was texting a couple of people who we'd agreed could come. Christian was going to sort some pizza and music and I was in charge of alcohol.

Skimming through my phone I was trying to kill time when I felt the mood change, looking up I was hoping it would be Rose and Ivan returning but to my disappointment it was Camille. Sighing I knew she was here to pick a fight.

She had been blowing up my phone with text upon text getting bitchier by the hour. But I never replied, there's no point. As douchey as it sounds I have no need for her anymore so, why entertain her? But like I've said previously, girls these days seem to like that shit.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked impatiently standing behind me with her arms crossed.

Tasha shot her a glare, "You're killing the vibe Camille, so if you don't mind, could you just I don't know, fuck off?"

"Oh look who's talking, it's the hoe of the town" She snapped back.

Lissa got out of her seat leaning forward, "If anyone's a hoe it's you, who's dick haven't you been on?"

Christian pulled Lissa down, "Gee Liss"

"At least I get mine" she said confidently.

"Not lately" I muttered but she clearly heard me.

Turning her attention to me, "What's you problem? You've found some new hot pussy? Cause if that's the case we both know you will come crawling back to me before you know it. New shiny things only stay shiny for so long"

"And how long ago was that you?" Viktoria asked snidely. Camille was just about to tell her something when Ivan cursing stopped all conversation. As he came around the tree he was half soaked with a pissed of look on his face. Behind him Rose appeared looking awfully pleased.

He muttered something as they made their way over, Rose replied, "Then you better stay in line"

As soon as her eyes fell on Camille her smile disappeared pretty quick. Christian chuckled as Ivan came closer, "Dude, what happened?"

"Rose happened" Ivan grumbled before sitting down in his soaked self.

My eyes was firm on Rose, not really sure where or if she would join the conversation. It was very clear the girls didn't like Camille nor Meredith. It could have something to do with the fact that they use to be regulars in my bedroom. Definitely past tense since a month back.

Moving closer Rose stopped just at the edge of the table, her eyes on Camille. I think she could feel my gaze on her because she just met mine. Looking down at my tray she reached for the chocolate pudding tub and a spoon, holding it up to me all she said was "Payback"

I could help but smile knowing exactly what she was referring to, back to when I kept being an ass. I should probably apologise for that…

Opening the pudding she was licking the lid and my dick instantly woke up thinking of ways she could put that mouth to use. God I need to get laid, or have Rose come around, I know I cannot force her but at this rate our make out seesion are going I'm not sure how long I'm gonna last.

Digging her spoon into the pot, her eyes fell onto Camille again, "I didn't know it was white trash week this week?"

Biting my lower lip I tried not to laugh but the girls clearly didn't find it necessary to hold back.

Camille's mouth dropped before she looked back at me, "So this is it huh? You into _curvy_ girls now?"

I knew Rose wouldn't let it show but whenever weight was involved it was definitely a hit below the belt. Knowing that Camille's undertone said different to her actual words I was out of my seat before I knew the girls would start defending her. She was mine to look after.

Grabbing Camille's arm I dragged her in the opposite direction, away from the group. When we were out of hearing distance my voice dropped.

"Just fuck off Camille, get the hint"

"What you're like an item now or something?" She was trying to keep face but she didn't phase me what so ever.

"Who and what she is means nothing to you, but if I ever hear you say shit like that to her again you'll fucking regret it"

With that I left her walking back to my friends. Getting closer, Rose had sat down but the pudding was back on my tray half eaten. I knew very well why but I wasn't going to let shit like that get to her. She had always had the own battle with her weight, but she was looking fucking gorgeous, she did back then too. Taking my seat again next to her I moved the pudding and set it down in front of her, silently telling her to finish it.

I could feel her eyes on me before she picked the pudding back up again, digging her spoon into it she said, "Glad you finally got some standards"

Chuckling I pick up my bag of crisps I look over at her holding back a smile as she eats her pudding. Returning my focus back to the conversation I say, "So Saturday at 8?"

"Yup" Christian agreed, "If you sort the booze I got the rest. Liss just texted some people and Ivan will speak to some guys on the football team that might be interested"

I could feel Lissa's gaze on me. Knowing she's not the biggest fan of me and might be the last person to be happy we might be finding our way back on track, I didn't like the half glare she was shooting me.

"We're having a party?" Rose asked joining the conversation.

Christian nodded, "Yeah, Saturday at 8, our flat"

"Anything I can do to help?" She asked putting the now finished dessert down.

"Just bring your fabulous self" Ivan said sarcasm dripping from his voice. Chuckling, I turned to Rose speaking in a hushed voice, "What was that about?"

She didn't meet my gaze as she said, "He needed to be taught some manners"

"What did he do?" I frowned feeling amused.

"Just being stupid" She said looking over at me with a pointed look. Knowing Ivan I wasn't surprised, that guy never knew when to shut up.

* * *

Sitting by the dinner table I had just helped my mama with the dishes after our weekly dinner. "How are things with Rose?"

Looking around if my sisters were near by I rand a hand through my hair, "Mama, I said it was on the down low"

"Nobody's here" she said looking at me as if I was stupid. But all Belikov women loves to gossip and it was nothing I needed them to hear at the moment. I trusted my mum but not my sisters.

"She's good"

"Good" She smiled looking very pleased with herself. Shaking my head I got up walking into the living room where Karolina had a sleeping Paul in her arms and Sonya was on her phone.

Picking up my phone I was skimming through Facebook as Rose popped into mind. I knew she was at home, I saw her car earlier and I think she wasn't up to much this evening. Opening our messages I sent her a quick text.

 **D:"What you doing beautiful?"**

I did it out of habit, it was something I knew she liked. I hadn't done it before cause I didn't want to scare her off if it was too earlier. But judging by the fact how the last two times have gone when we've been alone I know it was the right time. A few minutes went by before her name lit up my phone.

 **R:"Lols, smooth talker. I'm just at home, you?"**

Looking around quickly to make sure no one was snooping around I replied:

 **D:"Just had dinner w the fam"**

 **R:"Cool, what are you guys up to now?"**

I think she could sense what I wanted, it's not even the fact that I want to have another steamy make out session, althought I was fucking craving her, I do just like it when she's around. And since I couldn't do whatever I wanted at school if I could get the moment at home, I would take it.

 **D"Not a lot, wanna come over? It'll make my night a lot better!"**

I kept looking at her side of the conversation and it took a while before she replied. When the little typing bubble popped up I felt a ease come over me, I didn't even realise I was tense?

 **R:"Go to your window"**

Frowning, It was a weird request or rather a demand. Getting up I was staring at the message as I was walking. Reaching my old room I texted her back,

" **Here, now what?"**

My window was open and I could hear a soft base and music coming from somewhere. Before I could think much of it she replied,

" **Look up"**

Frowning again, I walked up to the window and my eyes went automatically to her window, music spilling out for her room. I think my jaw dropped, my dick definitely went hard as fuck within zero point two seconds.

The view was fucking incredible.

Rose was standing by the door of her bedroom, her window wide open. She was wearing a cream chiffon robe that barely reached mid thigh. It was loosely tied around her waist and I was praying the knot was loose and would come undone. Seeing so much of her amazing legs made me bite my lower lip.

Her hair was out in curls and her eyes were holding mine. Runing a hand through her fuck me hair, her hand was slowly traveling down her body. Fuck, she looked better than any Victoria Secret model as her hand moved towards the robe tie. She wasn't wasting any time and thank god for that!

Raising her brows suggestively I nodded once, definitely wanted to know what was underneath. Biting her lower lip her hand loosed the knot and I swear I thought it couldn't get better.

But it did.

As the robe parted I could see all of her and all I could do was lick my lips. Underneath the robe she was wearing a red lacy bra with matching panties. Even though I was far away I could see the bra was cut low giving me an amazing few of her tits. Moving close to the window the robe fell off one shoulder. Her beautiful and curvey body looked even better as she was slowly coming closer. I could feel my dick twitching, uncomfortable in it's jean prison.

My eyes never left her as she held her phone up, motioning to check my phone. Looking down as soon as I felt my phone vibrate, all it said was:

" **The doors open"**

Shit, I could come right then and there. Looking up one more time she looked absolutely delicious. And she was all mine.

If I could I would've run through the house to get there faster, but that wouldn't be very subtle… Moving as quickly as I could I shouted to Mama that I'd be right back, but I knew that I wouldn't be back to quite some time.

Her parents cars were MIA from the drive way, so I jumped over the fence, jogging over the door praying she wasn't fucking with me and it would be locked. As the door opened I sighed in relief.

Going inside, I looked around quickly, I knew it was only Rose here but one could never be too sure. Just as I was about to walk up the stairs, there she was. In her half naked wonderfulness.

My fingers were itching to pull that rob off of her. She was wearing a sexy grin on her lips as I made my way up the stairs, two steps at a time. She was slowly moving backwards as I came closer, making her way towards her bedroom. I bet the look and hunger written all over my face made her feel even better. I'm not even going to hide the fact about how many times I have jerked off imagining her over and over.

Rounding the corner she was standing in the middle of her room, curtains were now closed behind her. Good, she was for my eyes only. Closing the door behind me, she came closer backing me up against the door.

She looked even more amazing up close, fuck she looked better than I could remember. Pressing her nearly naked body against mine, she ran her hands up my chest before moving her arms around my neck, "Thank you for coming" she murmured sexily against my lips.

"My pleasure" My voice was hoarse as I leaned in to take her lips. But she pulled back slightly, holding up a naughty finger before she said, "Nah-Uh"

I was growling as she took a step back so I had a full view of her. Her eyes were running over me before she said, "Take your shirt off"

She had never been this demanding before, but I haven't been this turned on before in my life. I loved this side of her.

Without breaking her gaze I pulled my t-shirt off throwing it god knows where. She was licking her lips as he eyes travelled over my naked chest.

"Your turn" I demanded.

A playful sexy smile spread on her lips as the robe suddenly fell to the floor. The red bra was even better in full view, It was cut low so I got an amazing view and access to most of her tits. And that small pieces of fabric covering her pussy nearly made me angry it was taking away the view.

Moving closer, her fingers caught two of the belt loops on my jeans, pulling me closer, "Enjoying the view?" she asked, her voice husky as she looked up to meet my heated gaze.

Lifting my hand it snaked around her neck, my thumb tracing her jaw line, "You're fucking beautiful"

"Yeah?" She asked still holding onto my belt loops.

Leaning down I rested my forehead against hers, "I love it"

"More than this?" Letting go of the rim of my jeans, she turned around only to bend over to then press that amazing juicy ass against my rock hard cock.

"Fuuuck" I groaned at the feel of her. Looking down the view was even better. Her thong was hugging her ass like a fucking masterpiece. I had nearly forgotten how addicted I had been to her wide hips and that ass of hers. I just wanted to bury my face in it. Placing both my hands on her hips as she was grinding on me I was trying to breath but it was hard to regain any control I'd lost within the last ten seconds.

Looking over her shoulder back at me heat was radiating from her eyes. Sliding one hand over from her hip to her stomach I took charge since she gave me a window. My hand was forcing her to stand up again, one hand traveling with her cupping her left boob. Pushing the bra strap off of her shoulder before I was digging my teeth into her bare shoulder moaning as I did.

My other hand squeezed her soft hip before sliding it down, not even asking for permission fingers slid past her panties and flicked over her clit.

"Shit" she breated as my lips moved up her neck. It felt so fucking hot the whole set up, how she had taken charge and how she was now turning putty in my hands. God I had missed the way she tasted, the way her skin felt beneath my finger tips as she moaning my name.

She was getting wet within two seconds as my fingers added more pressure before dipping two fingers in her. It was as if her knees went weak as I felt her to shaky in my hands. I could help but grin, I bet money that no fucker out there could do this to her but me.

Removing my hand from her pussy I twisted us round so she was now pressed against the door as I was towering over her. Running my hands up her hips I squeezed her volupicous curves as my lips crashed onto hers. Tugging at her panties I wanted them gone.

Her fingers were digging into my bicep as she snickered against my lips, "Impatient?"

"You're mine all night, I don't care if your parents come home or if you have plans, you're mine!" I said she last bit through my teeth as I pressed my pulsing cock against her.

Gasping she only pressed herself closer up against me, "My plan was the other way around"

"We'll see" I said moving my hands back towards her hips before lifting her up. She chuckled before she tugged at my hair, tilting my head back so she could access my lips. Biting into my lower lip I growled before she dipped her tongue between her lips meeting mine. Walking over to her bed My hand only flicked over her bra at the back and it came undone. Looking straight ahead her tits were right in my face as the bra fell loose around her beautiful tits.

Putting her down on the bed my hands were quick to move her bra, throwing it over my shoulder. Taking in the view only made me harder, I didn't even know that was possible.

"You have no fucking clue how much I've missed this" I said meeting her gaze. A small smile spread on her lips. "Come here"

Laying down on top of her, skin to skin as her arms moved around me, cupping my face she pulled my face to hers she kissed me. Her full lips were like the best cocain you could find and I was an experience addict.

Moving my hands down her body I spread her legs so I could get closer, hitching her legs up around my waist. Tugging at her panties I deepened the kiss before starting to pull them down.

"Wait!" She shreiked, pulling back at her sudden out burst, a frown instantly painted my face as I studied her, my breath loud and heart pounding i my chest.

"You don't have STD's right?" She asked shooting me this weird look.

Groaning I shook my head, "Really Rose? Now?"

"What? A girl's gotta ask, I don't know where you've been over the last six years" she said getting a bit deffensive.

"I could ask you the same question" I said shooting her a dirty look as she rolled her eyes, "You on the pill?"

Running a hand through her hair she shook her head, "I'm have one of those coil thingies"

My brows came together, "Have anyone had you unprotected?"

"Dimtri..." I could tell she wasn't comfortable answering the question but I needed an answer. Moving closer to her my gaze never wavered from her, "Just answer me Rose"

Pursing her lips, her gaze hard on me as she quickly shook her head no.

"Good" I said before moving back pulliner her panties off. She was looking at me with a curious look. Undoing my jeans I held her gaze, "Becasue I wanna be the first to ever have you like that" I said hungrily.

Licking her lips she squirmed, "You were always my first"

"And I'm gona be the last baby" I said heatedly letting my jeans drop along with my boxers. Proping herself up her eyes fell onto my very hard pulsing cock.

"Fuck" she breathed, eyes wide as she was taking me in.

Working my dick a little I knealed in front of her, "I know you're ready for me baby" before pulling her closer by tugging at her clafs. No wasting any time I slowly started rubbing myself against her, knowing it would drive her insane. "I'm gonna make you come so hard you won't remember anyone fucking you as good as me"

"Please" she moaned arching her back as her hands were grasping for her sheets.

If I wasn't so fucking turned on I would definitely have her wait, tease her until she was on her knees begging for it. But I had waited for this almost longer than her I think. Positioning myself over her with one thrusted I nearly filled her up as she moaned my name. Just the feel of her cleanching my dick made me want to empty myself in her.

"So tight" I breathed as I lenaed down taking one of her nipples in my mouth before thrusting, getting in all the way.

"My god" she gasped as I thrusted into her roughly again, "You're so uh-" she moaned as I thrusted into her again, at a more fast pace. "So big" she breathed.

Her words were only spurring me on and I could feel her cleanching her walls around me. "Fuck" she groaned, "Baby I'm gonna-Imma" Moaning loudly as I went faster I knew she was coming all over me. Riding the wave out I was as attentive to her other breast as she was slowly coming back down again.

I was going to tell her something but she tugged my hair back roughly before crashing her lips to mine. Grabbing a tight hold of her I lifted her up again as I was still inside her before turning around sitting down at the edge of the bed.

Pulling back her breath was very uneven as she took a moment to study me, "I've never come that quick in my life" she breathed as she was moving hair out of my face.

Moving my hips so I was thrusting into her as she moaned against my lips, "Now let me take care of you sugar"

She started moving her hips in a circular motion that felt surprisingly good. Squeezing her big ass in my hands felt even better.

I was kissing and nipping at her neck as I was massaging her ass as I felt her lips come to my ear, nibbling on my earlobe.

"Look over my shoulder" her voice sounded so naughty I couldn't not do as I was told and boy was it worth it.

Her full lenght mirror was positioned perfectly, I could see her ass wiggling as she was bouncing up and down getting me closer and closer. Her hair was falling to her mid waist as I got my hair tangled up in it, tugging her head back. Running my tongue along her neck she was moaning as she was picking up her pace.

"Yes" I growled as I got close.

"Is my baby gonna come in me?" She asked with her naughty little voice, "Huh?"

Grunting a "Yes" I got closer and closer. I kept looking over her shoulder to get that extra view, groaning into her shoulder I was just on the egde.

"Come on baby" she urged, "Come in me!"

Growling I lifted her up throwing her back onto the bed as I was driven mad. Thrusting in her roughly I came, each thrust felt even better than the last. "Fuck" I groaned as I compeltely emtptied myself in her before collapsing on top of her.

My head was resting on her naked chest, just trying to catch my breath, as was she. She started running her fingers thorugh my hair as my heart was slowing down. All I could hear was her heartbeat, how it was going from a harsh pounding to a relaxed pace.

My eyes were resting on her hand that had only a few moments ago, been gripping and tugging at the sheets as I had made her come so hard. Moving my hands I laced our fingers together.

I could feel her move as she tilted her head my way, her eyes on our interlocking hands. Propping myself up, my eyes fell onto her face. She looked even more beautiful now than before.

Looking over at me, a lazy smile spread on her lips and I could help but mirror her expression.

Lifting our joined hands up I asked, "So what brought this on?"

Biting her lower lip she was looking at our interlocking fingers as well, "I saw the opportunity and seized it"

Chuckling raised a brow, "So you were just lounging around in a matching set and sexy robe?"

Winking at me she grinned, "Well I was only wear the robe, nothing else, but I couldn't make it too easy for you"

Feeling a growl build up at the base of my throat she chuckled, "It worked out well"

"Glad to hear it" I said starting to get up, "Do you know what will work even better?"

"What?" she asked amused at my excited expression, "And where do you think you're going?"

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere" I said as I could feel my dick coming back to life, "But I am ready for round two"

She started crawling backwards up her bed, "Already?" She snickered.

"You're mine all night babe and I always keep my word"

Swallowing hard, sex was written all over her as I said that. She was in for it, when the sun would come back up she would have come so many times she won't be able to stand. What can I say, I am a genius.

* * *

 **FINALLY a lemon, thank the loooord! Haha, what did you guys think? I was trying to be a bit creative with this chapter, keeping Dimitri a bit more like the guy we know, with his sweet yet fierce side but also that sex on legs man we know and love!**

 **Let me know what you think xx**


	18. Seventeen

**We are in a sex haze of happiness! We are going a bit sweeter now, house party is on the run. Will they be able to hide from Lissa?**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Rose**

I was in pure bliss. I was on cloud nine and above! Tasha had definitely noticed as we were making our way to the party at the guys flat.

All that was on my mind was last night, hence why I had put extra effort into today, suttle effort but definitely an effort.

We had stayed up pretty much all night, having sex and talking and then more sex. In the end I fell asleep only to be woken up by Dimitri's hard dick rubbing against my ass. Trying to push the thoughts away as I was in my friends company was so damn hard.

I could feel Tasha's eyes on me, they had been studying me for a good ten minutes of our drive, in the end I had to ask, "What?"

"I just can't figure it out" she said still looking at me.

"What can't you figure out?" I asked narrowing my gaze at her.

"Why you have that shit eating grin on your face" she chuckled, "It won't go away"

Trying to hold back my grin, but failing I shook my head looking on the road. I was bursting to tell her but I knew I couldn't.

"Who was it?" she asks then.

Frowning I look over at her again, "Who what?"

"You've clearly had sex Rose, trust me, I'm an expert"

"I don't doubt that" I teased as she hit my upper arm chuckling, "Come on! You have to tell me who"

When I just shook my head she made an exaggerated gasp, "I thought we were friends! Come on, how man guys have I not told you about? You gotta share!"

"You share a little _too_ much" I chuckled.

"Pretty pleeease" she begged over and over. In the end I laughed, "Ok, ok! Jesus"

Holding a hand up I said, "I'm not telling you who" I grinned, there was no possible way for me not to, "But I can tell you this" I said looking over at her, "I came eight times last night"

"What!" Tasha shrieked in excitement, "I mean damn, I knew you had some catching up to do but shit. Well done" she grinned. "I can definitely see why you're so happy, will he be here tonight?"

Biting my lower lip I shrugged, "I'm not sure, I don't think so"

Huffing a laugh "Good, I don't think Dimitri would be very happy about that"

Frowning I was playing along, "What makes you say that?"

"It's clear he still wants you, so seeing some other guy all over you? That's a fist fight bound to happen"

"I didn't think of that" I said looking back onto the road again. I'm such a shitty friend...

Pulling into where they lived I was driving around to find a parking space. Music was already pounding from what I thought would be their flat. I still hadn't been to their place yet, but I've heard that their parties were a success.

Finally finding a spot we got out and Tasha hollered as I came around to her end as I was sorting my bra out.

"Damn girl! I didn't realise you looked this hot in the car, give me a twirl, wow you will definitely have some dicks pressed up against you tonight"

I couldn't help but laugh at Tasha's statement. I was rather daring tonight, but I only wanted to tease, there was only one dick I'd like to have pressed up against me.

House parties wasn't really a fancy dress kind of event, so I went for a more casual sexy look. I was wearing black tinted tights, a pair of high waisted black jean shorts along with a black mesh long sleeved top with a black bra underneath. Oh I forgot to mention the black leather thigh high boots I worse as well, I know I was pushing my luck but I do enjoy dressing up for myself as well.

Hoops and my signature hairstyle I was ready for a good night. Tasha showed me the way up some flights of stairs before she opened a door that I assumed was theirs. There were already quite a few people here, music was pouring out into the hallway as we walked into the dim lit apartment.

"Rose!" Looking around my eyes found Viktoria as she was making her way over, before I could say a word she had a stern look on her face, "What did you do yesterday at school? I told you not to get involved"

She had sent me several texts last night that I hadn't really had time answering… because I was having mind boggling sex with her brother.

Shrugging I said, "He needed some manners whacked into that blonde head of his, I just wanted to help. Have you spoken to him yet?"

"I'm too scared he'll freak out that you know, I've been avoiding him ever since I came" she said looking around.

"Don't worry about it ok? Just talk to him, see if you can work it out if not at least you gave it a last shot right?"

"I guess" she said lifting her drink taking a big drink. "Drinks are over in the kitchen, there's pizza and snacks over by the sofa's. I have no idea where Dimitri or Christian is but I know Lissa is here too somewhere. Have you seen Ivan, Tasha?"

"I just got here babe" Tasha smiled, "But I'll help you look, do you know if Mark from the football teams here? I could definitely do with a piece of him tonight" she winked my way before Viktoria started pulling her along.

Laughing shaking my head as Jay Z was blaring from the speakers. It was a nice place, big kitchen joined living room, hall way with four doors, their bedrooms and bathroom I presumed. Making my way over to the kitchen I didn't really know anyone. It was hard not to notice how three guys in football jackets were definitely checking me out. Usually I quite enjoyed it, but now when I had dressed up for one guy only it only felt weird.

Majority here were guys, only a few girls standing around the kitchen as some guy was making them drinks. But damn there was a lot of alcohol here, lines of different spirits were on the kitchen side, buckets with ice and bottle beers in them. They certainly knew how to throw a party.

A red cup appeared in front of me at first I frowned until his scent hit me. Smiling I took it as I felt his lips near my ear, "I'm not happy"

Frown returned as I turned to face him. "Why?" I asked feeling worried.

"You look too fucking good tonight, if I could, I'd have you over my shoulder and you'd never seen daylight again"

Holding back smile I shook me head, "Because that doesn't sound possessive at all"

Shrugging he tipped his cup back, "I don't care"

Letting my eyes wander over him, I was definitely enjoying the view. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans, sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons sexily undone. Damn I wanted to undo them all…

"So you don't like it?" I asked looking down at what I was wearing, "Also, what's in this?" I asked holding up the cup he got me.

"It's that gin and elderflower stuff you like" he said before leaning in close to my ear, "And I _love_ what I see, you should definitely surprise me in those boots sometimes. Boots only" His voices was hoarse, I had to bite my lower lip trying to not lean forward and devour his lips.

"I'll put your offer in the suggestion box" I said cheekily before taking a big gulp on my drink.

"D, great party!" A guy wearing his football jersey came up shaking Dimitri's hand. "Thanks man"

His eyes landed on me and his grin turned wide, "Damn, is this your girl D?"

I could tell Dimitri was glaring at him for a moment before it softened, "Nah, we're just friends"

As the words left his lips a stab of jealous shot through me. I know we agreed to this and it would come to bite me in the ass, but rather he'd say that if front of guys than girls.

"Oh well, my names McKenzie, football captain. Wanna dance?"

Before I could say anything Dimitri grabbed his jersey pushing him into the kitchen, "Just get out of here McKenzie"

Beyonce and Kanye dropped a heavy beat, I bet Lissa had been involved in the choice of music, thank god for that.

Downing the rest of my drink, which was nearly half, I made a face before turning to Dimitri as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm gonna go dance now" I said definitely feeling a small rush of the alcohol.

"Rose" Dimitri sighed as I was about to turn, but he caught my arm, "Dancing with who?"

"My _friends_ " I said shooting him a pointed look.

He studied me before he said "We agree to this" in a low voice, "Don't do this to me babe"

Pursing my lips I nodded, "I know, I won't dance with any other guy, but if I were you, I'd keep a good eye out for me on the dance floor" I said suggestively handing him my now empty cup, looking him over before walking towards Tasha in the middle of the group of dancing people.

Meeting up with Tasha that ounce of liquid confidence was definitely getting me turned up and I knew he was watching me. If I could dirty dance with anyone without feeling weird it was Tasha, I had definitely hit jackpot.

Moving my hips to the heavy beat I was getting lost to the music as I was lip syncing with Tasha. I made sure to keep my back to him so he could have a good view through out. It was a bit childish but very entertaining on my part.

Getting really into it as Yonce came on, Tasha had managed to get drinks cause I definitely needed another boost. Looking over my shoulder I instantly was met my his gaze. He was in a group but he stood out like a soar thumb as his eyes were fixed on me. His eyes burning with desire and I knew his fingers were itching to touch me.

Another sip on my drink, which I think was vodka lemonade, the beat dropped and I started twerking. Nothing outrageous but I knew it would drive him mental. Lifting my hands above my head Tasha suddenly leaned in close, "Dimitri could not be staring any harder" she laughed.

"Well let him" I grinned clinking out cups together, "Did you find Mark by the way?"

"I did" she winked looking over my shoulder, "He is making his way over as we speak"

"Oo" I chuckled as if on a queue he appeared moving his arms around Tasha's waist, shit eating grin on her face. Laughing I definitely felt like it was the right time to leave.

Making my way through the crowd, Viktoria popped into mind as it's been a while since I last saw her. Looking around I walked towards the seating area where I spotted them instantly. They were sitting on the sofa, she had a stern look on her face as Ivan definitely looked like he was pleading his case.

Poor guy, I think she was a bit fed up with his bullshit though. Which I was too but I definitely rooted for them now after hearing his side of the story.

Ivan said something and Viktoria snapped something back before turning away from him arms crossed over her chest. I could tell he was frustrated as he shook his head rubbing his hands over his face. Looking up his gaze found mine.

Before I knew what I was doing I mouthed "Ask her to dance"

He frowned, "What?'

"Dance!" I mouthed and he didn't look like he liked my idea. Then he looked around, "Dimitri?" Clearly nervous where he was.

"Don't worry" was all I said. I think I could think of a way or two distracting him.

"Who you looking for?" his voice made me jump as I spun around. He was studying me and I tried to find my words, "Um-"

"D!" Christian made his way through the crowd,Thank god, this gave me some time to make some sort of plan "Do you have the keys to our rooms?"

I frowned at his statement as Dimitri dug into one of his pockets before holding up some keys before passing him one, "You're leaving the party early eh?" Dimitri joked as Christian's face lit up.

"I'll always leave early if I can get her pussy to myself-"

"Jesus!" I moaned, "That's my best friend you're talking about"

Christian laughed, "Sorry Rose, I didn't see you"

"I bet you talk dirty to her to don't you?" I said raising my brows at him. He was about to answer when i held up a hand, "Please, I changed my mind, don't answer that"

He laughed before taking the key, "See you guys around, oh by the way, your new mattress came today, they took the old one and all"

Dimitri knew I was watching him after that statement, clearly holding back a smile, "Thanks man, I owe you one"

"I still don't get why you need a knew one" Christian frowned.

"I told you it's an old mattress" Dimitri said as if that was the best excuse he could come up with. This conversation was very amusing to watch.

Christian tried holding back a mocking grin "I thought you bought it like three years ago-"

"Just take the key Chris" Dimtiri grumbled pushing it against his chest. Christian chuckled as he said, "Aye aye Cap" as he jogged off. My eyes followed him as I shook my head. Meeting Dimitri's gaze all I could say, "Even all this time he's still whipped eh?"

Chuckling, clearly amused by my statement, "You haven't seen anything, you should thank me for keeping the music loud, because they are _not_ "

Making a face I nearly shivered, "i do not need more details, I get enough of that from Tasha"

"I see" he said, still an amused smile on his lips, "And Tasha just left with Mark"

"Everyone is getting some tonight!" I said taking the cup from his hand feeling like I needed another drink. I made a face as it was nearly pure vodka.

"I don't think Ivan is" Dimitri said as he started to look around for his friend. Feeling panic strike me I tugged at his hand. "Wanna go outside?"

He studied me as the words left my lips. Swallowing I said, "If Tasha's left, Lissa's clearly busy, Ivan and Viktoria can keep things steady here and you can get a closer look at my boots outside" I said with a flirty wink.

"You know I like the sound of that" His eyes darkened slightly as he said that. "Let me get you a drink you might actually enjoy and I'll meet you downstairs. If you take a left as you go outside you'll get to the back, there's a little garden there"

Nodding I kept his cup in hand as I made my way for the door as Dimitri made his way to the kitchen. Looking around for one last time I could see Viktoria wrapped up in Ivan's arms in the middle of the dance floor. A small smile spread on my lips, mission accomplished.

Walking down the stairs and then outside the cold hit me and I shivered. It was dark and you could actually see the stars. Smiling, it felt a bit corny, the whole setting, Dimitri gettin me a drink as I was walking towards the back. The garden was small and secluded by a big tree and a few bushes lining the sides. Without thinking I was taking another sip on his drink instantly regretting it as I started coughing in surprise.

Dimitri's warm laugh filled the air, "You might like this more" he said coming around the corner with another cup in hand. Taking it from him I noticed he had other things in hand. He nodded over towards a bench near by, placing a hand on the small of my back leading the way.

He then passed me what looked like one of his knitted sweaters as I tried to hold back a grin. "You can only borrow that one" he said jokingly, "You have more than enough already"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said pulling his sweater on, full on grinning now.

He huffed as he said "And finally" holding out a pizza box. My face lit up, "Wow you really know your way with the ladies"

" _Lady_ " he said correcting me opening the box, I passed his drink back. Before he could do anything else my hand reached out, snaking around his neck only to pull him in for a kiss. I had been dying to do that all evening.

He instantly returned the kiss nearly pushing the pizza onto the floor. Snickering against his lips I kissed him again before pulling back to pick up a slice of pizza. Leaning back I took a big bite as Dimitri picked up two slices putting them together before taking a huge bite. I could help but laugh watching him.

"What?" He asked with a mouthful of pizza. "I'm starving"

"Why haven't you eaten then?" I snickered brushing away from flour off of his chin.

Swallowing he met my gaze, "I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you, half the bloody room were checking you out as you were dancing. I didn't want start a fight at my own party but I was fucking close to"

Biting my lower lip I felt a bit bad, taking another bite on my pizza. Dimitri put his drink down next to him before smoothly moved his arm resting it behind me. Holding back a smile looked over at him. He had always been very smooth around me, the way he had always found an excuse to touch me, move his arm around me and how he'd pull me away from a crowd just to kiss me in a way that made my knees weak. God I'm glad he hadn't lost that.

Before popping the pizza crust into my mouth I said, "So you got a new mattess huh?"

His face snapped my way as a grin spread on his face, "It seems so"

"How convinient" I said taking the pizza box from his lap, moving it into mine as I lifted one of my legs resting it across his lap. Yet again I felt like having another flashback as his hands moved like a reflex, moving my leg slightly so he was comfortable before squeezing my calf.

Leaning my head aaginst his arm, my eyes didn't move from his as his hand was slwoly tracing up my boot clad leg. "I _really_ like these boots" He murmured huskily as my eyes moved to his lips. Just hearing the dirty tone in his voice made me wet.

I didn't have any self control anymore and I think he loved that. So I did exactly what he did when we were in his house earlier this week. Breathing "Fuck it" I pushed the pizza off of my lap before I slid onto his lap in one smooth motion. He could tell I was up to something by the switch of my mood and he easily fell into sync with me. He chuckled as I was moving my fingers into his hair I placed my lips onto his, a moan escaping as soon as I did. His hands squeezed my thighs before moving to my jean clad ass.

"I've missed you" slipped out between kisses, I hadn't really said in as much as him but I didn't regret saying it. He bit into my lower lip as he pressed himself up against me and I moaned, "Fuck yes, ugh I've missed you so much"

Pulling me tighter against him, I knew my panties were already wet as I was rubbing myself against him.

"We should really take this to my new mattress" Dimitri said between my kisses. I nodded at first until a thought hit me, pulling away I frowned, "Lissa's in Christian's room"

Dimtiri thought about what I said for a moment, "Christian always takes her to breakfast in the morning, it'll be fine" he said before nibbling at my jaw.

Exhaling I was trying to think about all the bad things that could happen if she saw us, but it was a lot harder as he started licking and kissing my neck. I snickered, "You're distracting me"

"Good" he said before taking my face between his hands, placing a long kiss on my lips. "Don't worry about it, all you have to worry about is if you'll be able to walk tomorrow"

Rolling my eyes at his statement I huffed, "There is no roof to your confidence is there"

He grinned as he was rubbing my thighs, keeping me warm, "Don't pretend like anyone has ever done what I did to you last night" he half growled against my lips. His demanding side was annoyingly sexy and it only made me more weak for him.

Staring into his eyes I licked my lips, "You-" I stopped myself for a moment, "You know that where ever I am, whatever I do nothing compares to what you do to me. No one does. Even if I didn't want you to, of if I don't want to admit to it, no one has me like you. Nothing can change that"

I don't know where that came from, but it was true. No one had as strong of a hold on me like he does. His eyes were swirling with different emotions as reached up cupping my chin.

"No matter how infuriating you can be nobody can bring me down to earth like you, sometimes I don't even like how deep our ties run because I know how easy it could be to ruin but-" his eyes ran over my face, "You know I'd do fucking anything for you"

My heart expanted and I felt like I was just falling even harder for him that I knew I could. My lips lingered close to his, his breath on my face as I murmured, "I'm yours"

* * *

 **It was more of a sweet chapter rather than the hot previous chapter. What did you guys think of Rose and Dimitri's moment outside under the stars? What will happen now between them?**

 **Lot's of love xx**


	19. Eighteen

**Hiii again! Excuse me being MIA, I had a week off and just wanted to relax to 100%**

 **Now, I am updating today and I am planning on another chapter tomorrow or the day after, so you don't have to wait long :)**

 **In this chapter Rose is _really_ starting to struggle with the whole 'not telling Lissa' thing. We'll see how she copes..**

* * *

 **Rose**

Slowly growing conscious I felt a light pounding in my head. Stirring I opened my eyes as I stretched feeling a bit achy from last night. Smiling I closed my eyes again, trying to rub the sleepiness out of them. Propping myself up I looked around his room, I hadn't really had time last night, I was very preoccupied.

The walls were like a dark brown with black and white accents, surprisingly classy looking for Dimitri. He hadn't really cared about decorating back in the day. Clothes were piled in one corner, next to a desk that looked very neat with some books on the side of it. Curtains pulled against the massive window the was on his side of the bed.

My eyes fell onto the very naked and delicious man next to me. His legs were tangled in the sheets as he was laying on his side, his arms under his pillow. Leaning over to take a peek at his face, he looked sound asleep as I brushed my fingers against his cheek, moving a strand of hair out of his face.

He was so stupidly beautiful it nearly hurt me. I should have gotten use to his wide shoulders, big arms and ridiculously sexy chest by now but nope, not me. His skin was burning under my fingertips as I let my hand travel from his side and up his chest. I had never been one for a hair chest, I think I have looked in too many magazines of hair free men, but the hair on his chest that was traveling down to then disappear beneath the sheets. I knew exactly where it lead, I had been down there three times already.

Pressing my naked body against his back, my nails scratched lightly against his chest as I placed a kiss on his broad shoulder.

God this man had me wound up tight. Hearing the words leaving his lips last night nearly drove me mad. I wasn't planning on telling him how much I'd missed him, how I craved every inch of him and that nobody could ever do what he did to me. I was giving him the upper hand without even realising it. But I wasn't worried for some reason, whatever we've been through I just had this feeling that it wouldn't fall apart again. Or I was praying it wouldn't.

My lips lingered along his skin as I closed my eyes. Jumping slightly, I could hear a vibration, looking over my shoulder I could see Lissa's name on my screen. Just as I was about to reach for my phone Dimitri's hand landed on top of me, "Leave it" he murmured, his voice rough as he lifted my fingers to his lips, placing a kiss on each finger.

Laying on his back, he placed my hand back onto his chest as a smile spread on my lips. His eyes skimmed over my face, "I could get use to this"

My smile grew he ran his fingers along my jaw, "And what is that exactly?" I asked curiously.

Propping himself up so we were levelled, "You" chuckling at his own word he shook his head, "Wow I sound more pussy than Christian"

I could help but chuckle at that as he met my gaze again, "But it's still true" he murmured as his thumb was tracing my bottom lip. "Especially naked in my bed" he said smile tugging at his lips.

Sealing the space between us I kissed him long and deep. My hand resting on his cheek as his hand found my hip, tugging me closer. "I could definitely get use to this" I said between kisses before slowly falling onto my back, Dimitri following suit.

My phone vibrated again and my eyes moved in it's direction. Pulling back, Dimitri kissed my nose, "Who is it?"

"Liss" I said reached for my phone as Dimitri's hand was slowly tracing along the curve of my hip. Opening the message it said:

 **L:"Wanna meet for coffee? It's been too long since we've been to Paul's xx"**

"Is she ok?" Dimitri asked as he sat up picking up a bottle of water off of his bedside table. Nodding I said, "Yeah she wants to have coffee at Paul's, it's been a while since we had girly time"

"I was planning on having alone time with you in my bed all day" Dimitri said reaching over pulling me close, kissing me just between my breasts. I smiled, "You've had me for two very long nights" I teased before he kissed my lips.

"And I'll have you for many more" he winked, "You go, I got some stuff I need to do and you can just ring me if you want company"

"Sounds like a plan" I smiled before quickly typed back,

 **R:"Sounds great! see you there in an hour? x"**

 **L:"Awesome x"**

"Now, since I have you for at least another half hour, I'll better put it to good use" he said before disappearing underneath the sheets. I started laughing before he took me completely in his mouth.

I could definitely get use to his, hell I think I already have!

* * *

Paul's was only a few blocks away from Dimitri's place so I decided to walk. He offered to drop me off but I said that I didn't want to give Lissa a chance to see us. I had panicked a little about wearing the same stuff I wore yesterday, but I reminded myself that I never actually saw Lissa yesterday, which was rather strange. So wearing Dimitri's knitted sweater that look very similar to what I wear on a weekly basis I thought it wouldn't be too suspicious.

Walking into Paul's, flashbacks were hitting me left right and centre. It had been our place, Lissa and I would meet here religiously weekly through out our teens years. Finding Lissa at the back in a booth I smiled. Coming closer I gave her a hug, "Hey, you ok?" I grinned sitting down across from her. Nodding she smiled, "Yeah, I ordered some tea for you while I was waiting"

"Thank you" I smiled, "I didn't even see you yesterday, where were you?"

"Christian had been dirty texting me all day so I pretty much came there only to me locked up in his room"

Shaking my head I grinned, "I love the fact that you're both so ridiculously sweet still"

"Me too" Lissa smiled. "How was your night?"

Shrugging I leaned back as the waitress came, tea for me and a hazelnut late for Lissa. "It was good, I think Viktoria and Ivan made up"

"Really?" her eyes lit up picking her late up, "What happened?"

"The last thing I saw, they were dancing together, then Tasha left with Mark on the football team I haven't spoke to either of them since" I said as I put sugar and a splash of milk in my tea.

"So how did you get home?" Lissa asked looking confused.

Swallowing I had to think quickly, "Um, I got a lift from these girls that were there, I had a few drinks too many, McKenzie started hitting on me, so I took my chance to leave with them. My car is still at the flat, I thought I'd pick it up after this"

Lissa studied me before she took another sip. "So what about you and Dimitri?"

My brows came together at her tone of voice as I held my tea to my lips, "What do you mean?"

It was like the whole good feel between us had been stripped within a second and tension was slowly building.

"How was it at the party once all of us left? I mean you must have run into one another" It felt like the reason I was here was so she could interrogate me. Which wasn't really her style.

"What's going on Lissa?" I asked setting my cup down. She felt really tense which is weird because she doesn't easily get worked up.

"You would tell me right? If anything was going on between you again?" Her eyes were firm on mine.

Frowning I leaned forward, "I already told you, nothing is going on, we're just trying to be normal around one another-"

"But I know how you feel" she said cutting me off, "I know how deep you feel for him, how can you possibly just be friends with him?"

"Lissa-"

"And after all he's done to you?" she said eyes stern on me.

"What about what I did to him? We're no saints Lissa" I said shooting her a confused look, "You're my best friend, you'd know if anything was going on. But you have to remember he was my best friend too. I'm just trying not to be awkward since all of us hang out. You don't have to worry about anything Liss"

"But I will, you know I will" she said sadness painting her face. "Just like you would for me"

On the inside I wanted to scream, it as almost too easy to lie to her, to tell her what I knew she wanted to hear.

Licking my lips I sighed, "Look, I'll be careful, you know I will. I will tell you if anything happens, all we gotta worry about now is Ivan and Viktoria. The day Dimitri finds out won't be joyful"

"Yeah, you're probably right about that" she said stirring her drink.

Leaning closer I tried to distract her, "Without giving me too much detail, How was you're night, locked up and all?"

She was trying to hold back a smile, "It was _very_ good"

Chuckling I loved this side of her, she never gave too much away but you could tell by the look in her eyes that she definitely enjoyed herself. "I surprised him wearing this really cute green set I got at Victoria's Secret. Drove him wild"

I had missed this so much, just our hot drinks and gossiping about whatever was going on. The knot at the base of my stomach made me feel disgusting as Lissa was going on about last night.

Trying to push my guilt aside I got lost in conversation, speaking about anything that came to mind until she got a texted from her mother asking if she could help her out at home. They were having some fancy dinner tonight and Christian would meet her entire family. Poor guy I had joked as she said that.

Rolling her eyes, she asked "Do you need a lift before I go?"

I smiled but shook my head, "Nah it's ok, I think their flat is only a few blocks away so I'll just walk"

Kissing my cheek she said goodbye and then she was gone. Closing my eyes let the guilt gush over me as I knew what a complete ass of a best friend I was. There was truth in what I said that Dimitri was my best friend too, only it runs a little deeper than that. Burying my face in my hands I sighed.

So many thoughts wants attention at the same time. I'm happy that we're take it slow in a sense, that we're finding our pace before the world knows, only will I hurt my best friend at the same time?

But I hurt Dimitri so much more when I left in the first place, I can't just throw what we have away just to keep Lissa happy. God I don't know. I was getting a head ache just thinking about what a mess this could be.

Pulling my phone out I messaged him:

 **R:"Distract me"**

I know it was an easy way out, but he always knew how to make anything better. He'd shown me so much of his old self lately and even better things that he's picked up along the way, I knew he would still have the same effect on me now.

My phone started ringing, lifting my head I saw Dimitri's name on my screen. A small smile tugged at my lips as I picked up.

"Hey" I said sounding very mellow.

"Are you ok?" He sounded worried. I couldn't help but to smile, "Yeah" I cleared my throat, "Lissa's just- I don't know. I hate lying to her" I admitted. It sucked saying it out loud but it needed to be done.

"Are you still at Paul's?" he asked as I could hear him shuffle around.

"Yeah, Lissa just left" I said looking around the nearly empty cafe. "Why?"

"Meet me out front, we'll go for a ride on my bike" He said. It was something in his voice that I just loved. I think it's the fact that I know he'd do pretty much anything to make me smile again. Just as I would do the same for him.

"Ok" I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"I'm just getting on my bike now, I'll see you in a minute"

Nodding again I bit my lower lip, "OK, see you in a bit"

Stepping outside after leaving a few bills on the table the sun was shining. Wrapping my arms around my body the smell of Dimitri suddenly hit me. Lifting my sweater to my nose I smiled. It smelled exactly like him.

I could hear the loud roar of his bike just before he came around the corner. Fuck he looked good I thought as I bit the inside of my cheek. He was wearing a white t-shirt, washed out jeans and a brown leather jacket, ray bans on and he was a classic bad boy. My bad boy.

Stopping right in front of me he passed me a helmet before I easily climbed on moving my arms tight around his waist. Without a word he took off making me squeeze my thighs together not prepared for the amount of speed. I didn't know where he was taking me, I didn't care.

The soft vibrations of the motor beneath me, the smell of leather mixed with his after shaved calmed me. Resting my head against his back as we reached a beautiful road, greens was all you could see as sun rays made their way through the leaves. It was beautiful.

Following his movements as he was taking curves felt like he were on, hell sometimes I think we were. I didn't even need to tell him what happened, he knew what I needed.

I could feel his warm hand land on top of mine as I was holding his waist. A small smile spread on my lips at it sweet gesture, he was gently stroking my hands as he kept driving down an endless road.

Not sure how long we had been going, I had lost track of time as he was slowing down as we were driving down a road the went around a lake. Coming to a stop he put his feet down, "If you get off for a minute" he said stroking my thigh.

As I did I took my helmet off as he parked the bike properly before taking his helmet off running a hand through his hair. Looking my way he moved back on the seat patting in front of him, "Come here"

I didn't protest as I put my helmet down on the ground before he helped me climb on so I could straddle him on his bike. Setting his helmet down he moved his arms around my waist as mine moved around his shoulders. Hugging me tightly I buried my face between his shoulder and neck as he was slowly stroking my back. Closing my eyes I tried to make my thoughts go slower but it didn't work.

Moving his hands to my hips he eased up a little so he could see my face. I sighed heavily as I put some strands of hair behind my ear, not meeting his gaze.

"Talk to me" he murmured as his lips grazed my forehead. Shrugging I didn't really know what to say or where to start. There was too much going on inside my head, but somehow I just started talking.

"It's just frustrating the way I know she's keeping an eye on me, how she somehow doesn't want us together because it for some reason wouldn't end well" Looking out over the lake, I licked my lips before I continued. "She thinks the first chance I get I will just jump back into your arms and forget about the world, because that would be very bad for some reason" I huffed.

I could hear the small smile in his voice as he spoke, "Well from a friend point of view I would probably ask you the same thing. But no offence but you didn't really jump back into my arms" The light tone of his voice made a smile tug at my lips.

"It wasn't really a warm welcome you gave me" I said sheepishly. "But I know very well why"

He was stroking my thighs reassuringly as the word left my lips. Taking a deep breath his eyes traveled out across the lake, "It's like you said, It happened and there isn't anything we can do to change it. Did it hurt? Yes, Like fuck to be honest. Does it feels good that you're back? No" my eyes met his as my brows came together, "It feels incredible"

A smile spread on my lips as he continued, "We're doing it this way because we want to find our feet before everyone starts asking any questions. I want to know you one hundred percent again and not this six year gap version I know now. Fuck what everyone else things if it's right or not, if it works for us it works"

Nodding in agreement I sighed, "I just don't like lying to her"

"Just give it some time ok? She will come around, you're best friends, she might not like it now, but when she see's you happy again it won't matter how it happened, just that you are"

Placing my hands on his forearms I smiled, "Since when did you become so zen lesson like?"

Chuckling he gave me one of those smiles that only I got, "Fuck knows" his eyes met mine, "I'll do pretty much anything to get that smile back again"

Looking deep into his eyes I breathed a chuckle, shaking my head slowly, "The things you say sometimes, I could just-" stopping myself for a moment I bit my bottom lip. But I had to say it, "I could just fall for you all over again" My voice was thick with emotion as I could feel his hands squeeze my hips.

We were just sitting there looking at one another for a few moments. It wasn't awkward, it felt so peaceful. I wasn't stressed he hadn't said anything yet, it was just sinking in to me as much as I assumed it was to him.

With a smile tugging at his lips he said, "I thought you already fell for me over ten years ago?" his eyes moved to my lips as his smile was contagious making mine grow.

"I did" I murmured as our eyes met. Lifting my hand it landed on his chest, "I still do"

Swallowing hard my heartbeat picked up, "Dimitri I-I'm sorry for-" shaking head I didn't know where to start, "everything" I breathed. "I'm not just saying I would take it all back if I could, I would. But for whatever it's worth, I'm sorry I did whatever I did to you. It hurt me just as much as it did to you, if not more knowing it was my fault. I ruined something that I can't find anywhere else, no matter how hard I look every way leads back to you" For some reason I could feel tears slowly building up in my throat, "And even if it wouldn't work out, I'd do it all over again, just to feel everything you make me feel"

Before I could say anything else his lips crashed onto mine, my hands holding his face as his lips showed me exactly how I felt. The need to be close, to taste and touch each other. A single tear ran down my cheek as I kept kissing him like my life depended on it.

Slowing the kiss down, his lips lingered on mine for a few moments longer. "I would too" he murmured against my lips before stealing one more kiss. "No matter what anyone says I wouldn't give you up for the life of me, it's not a about sex, even though I feel like I'm addicted to you. We have six years worth of sex we need to catch up on"

I giggled at that as he chuckled against my lips. "It will work though" he said then sobering up as he held my gaze, "I know it will"

Hearing the reassurance in his voice I knew it would. We would give it all, no matter what.

* * *

 **Not a very action filled chapter, but not all can be! Not that this story has a lot of action in that sense.. hehe :)**

 **What did you think? Is Rose a bad person for keeping this from Lissa or is she right to feel the way she is? Will she be able to keep it in until it's the right time to tell her?**

 **Lot's of love xx**


	20. Nineteen

**We got a nice cheeky (...no pun intended) chapter ahead! I really love this chapter. We get some more interaction between Rose and Dimitri and his friends, but also a nice and may I say Hot Dimitri and Rose moment ;)**

 **ENJOY GUYS!**

* * *

 **Dimitri**

Today had been utterly shit. Fucking crap.

The day started with a surprise test at school that lasted three hours. I knew I would pass but it wasn't what I needed that morning. I had stayed up until early morning hours just talking to Rose on the phone after dropping her at her parents house that evening. I had tried hard to convince her to come to mine, I just wanted her in my arms because I hadn't slept as well as I did in six years as I did with her there.

So not a lot of sleep and a surprise test wasn't really a good start of my morning. Then my mama texted and needed help around the house with a few things I'd promised to do a few weeks ago, so instead of relaxing on my lunch break I spent it DIY-ing at my house. Every time I picked up my phone to text Rose back mama had walked in and told me to put my phone down so I would finish on time. That woman…

After school I went to the gym to blow off steam, so I spent a good three hours running and doing weights. My whole body was aching when I finally got my ass on my bike after a shower and booking some Personal training appointments at the gym. It was an easy way of earning extra money but I wasn't in the mood for it today. I just wanted to fall onto my bed and sleep the day away.

I had been texting Rose through out the afternoon, nearly begging her to come over and make my day better. She asked me how my day was going and I couldn't help but to try to make her pity me so she would come over.

 **D:"It's been shit, I'm aching all over, I'm tired and I need some good loving to make it all better"**

It didn't take long for her to respond,

 **R:"Aw I'm sorry babe, but I have plans tonight and I can't cancel… I'll make it up to you I promise!"**

I was acting a bit petty when I sent back,

 **D:"Who you got plans with that's more important than me? JK, I miss you tho"**

 **R:"I miss you more, I'll call you later"**

Reaching home I slung my bag over my shoulder, looking at her reply once again as I was dreading taking the stairs since my whole body felt soar. Not only am I not getting the only person who could make my day better, I have to walk up these shitty stairs. I wish we had an elevator…

Finally making it up the three flights of stairs I unlocked the door. Ivan was sitting on the sofa, phone in hand as the TV was going looking surprisingly amused.

Frowning his way I said, "You alright?" As I made my way over to the fridge grabbing a bottle of Gatorade, dropping my bag on the side.

"Yeah man, you?"

"Fucking beat, shit day today" I grumbled as I took a big swig at my bottle. He looked my way with a stupid grin on his face, "I'm sure it'll get better"

Frowning at him, his grin annoying me I huffed, "What's with you?"

Shrugging he returned to his phone as it notified him of a text message. Raising my brows I took another swig before I said, "I take it things are working out with that girl then?"

His head snapped up before he cleared his throat, "Yeah I- I think so"

A lazy smile came to my lips surprisingly, "I'm happy for you"

A smile tugged at his lips, "Thanks man"

"You know I have to meet her soon, it looks serious" I said grabbing my bag again starting to head to my room. For some reason he sounded a bit nervous about that, "Yeah, we'll see about that"

Chuckling looked over my shoulder as I stopped by my door, "What? You afraid she might like me instead since I'm obviously more good looking than you?"

He huffed at this, "If that happens I will be thoroughly disgusted"

Shaking my head I opened my door ignoring what he just said, turning ready to throw myself onto my bed when I stop dead in my tracks. Shutting my door quickly I felt my jaw drop at the sight of her.

She was standing just at the edge of my bed and fuck was she a sight to see, my eyes travelled from her feet slowly tracing up. She was wearing black stiletto heels, her amazing legs clad in black tinted stockings, as my eyes traveled further my dick nearly died seeing the suspenders naughtily disappearing underneath the black football jersey she was wearing. It had my number on it, it was one of my jersey's from high school, looking oversized and very sexy on her curvaceous body.

As my eyes landed on her face I swear my day drastically changed. With a dark red lipstick on, her hair in big sexy curls and a naughty glint in her eyes and smile on her lips I nearly came on the dot.

"Fuck" I murmured as she moved some hair off of her shoulder taking a step closer.

"I wanted to make you feel better" she said with a sugary sweet voice before she snickered, "Honey, you got a little um" she stopped pointing at the side of her lips and I instantly knew I must have been drooling like a fucking idiot. Quickly I dried it off with the back of my hand as she was sexily biting her nail.

"So…. are you feeling any better?" tilting her head to the side, eyes never wavering.

Swallowing I dropped the bag at my feet, "Loads" I breathed still trying to take her in. "I thought you had plans?" I asked feeling confused.

She slowly started walking towards me as she said, "Well the surprise element is the most exciting part with dressing up like this. I remember how quickly you came over when I wore the robe, so I thought I'd switch it up a little"

"Thank god" I murmured sealing the space between us, but before I could get my hands on her she held up one of those naughty fingers again as she said, "Don't you want me to spin for you first?"

Judging by the smile on her lips I clearly looked confused, "You haven't see it all yet" she winked.

"T-there's more?" I stuttered feeling my dick going crazy.

"Uh-huh" she agreed as she backed away before she slowly turned around. A grin spread on my lips as is said BELIKOV in large white capitals all across her back. Looking over her shoulder, she was giving me the sexiest look before her hands landed on her thighs. Slowly moving them upwards, the hem of the jersey came with it on one side. Watching it slowly ride up, the suspenders laid perfectly against her amazing ass.

I swallowed hard as I saw the top of the suspender and all I could see was her bare ass. Meeting her gaze she nodded as it hit me, "No underwear" she said huskily. A growl built up in the back of my throat as I couldn't stay away any longer.

Sealing the space between us with two large strides, taking my shirt off as I did, my hands found her bare hips as I growled, "Bend over"

Biting her lower lip she did as I demanded, her hands splayed out on top oh my covers. "Wider" I ordered as I stroked the inside of her thigh. As she did she strangled a moan army hand traveled higher.

My finger tips traced one suspender before tugging at it only to let go. Hearing it smack slightly against her skin made her groan. A satisfied grin spread on my lips as she did. My hand stroked her ass, before slowly tracing down towards her pussy.

Dipping two fingers in she was already dripping wet and I groaned as I felt the moisture on my hands. "So, so wet" I murmured as I found her clit.

"Fuck me baby" I growled, "I could come right now, this view is incredible"

Moving her hair out of the way she met my gaze over her shoulder, "I'd rather if you came in me" she said huskily

"I intend to" I murmured before pressing my rock solid cock against her wet pussy.

"Fuck" she groaned burying her face in the sheets, "Don't play with me" she moaned but I knew she loved it.

"Lay down" I said as I undid my trousers admiring her as she stood up straight turning around to face me. Just as she was about to lay down I stopped her, placing my hands on her hips, her head titled back to look at me. Leaning my head down I took her lips with mine. Deepening the kiss I groaned, I was so turned on it nearly hurt.

As our lips were interlocked I reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it up until it was completely off. Pulling away I growled biting my lip at the sight before me. She wore nothing underneath but the suspenders and stockings.

Shaking my head I swallowed hard as I met her gaze, "You too good to be true"

Sealing the space between us her arms traveled up my arms as mine found her naked ass, "Only the best for my baby" she said in a naughty voice as she nibbled on my bottom lip. Feeling her naked tits pressed up against mine, I squeezed her ass taking her lips with mine again. Kissing me back her hands went to the waistband of my trousers as she tugged at them. My jeans fell to the floor along with my boxers.

Her hands quickly found my cock as she started working me up and down. Groaning she gave me a sexy smile, "Is my baby horny?"

"Very" I breathed.

She had never been one for dirty talk, but hearing her voice just made everything so much better. She was still jerking me off as she licked her lips before sending me wink. She then slowly crouched down, her tongue tracing along my stomach, stopping, she kneeled in front of me, looking up she still hand me in her hand.

Her eyes never left mine as she slowly guided me towards her mouth. It was so fucking hot I barely knew what to do with myself.

I growled as she took me deep into her mouth. "Fuck" I gasped as she worked her tongue around my tip only to take me deep again.

Working my fingers into her hair she kept the pace steady as she closed her eyes getting lost in the moment. I groaned as her fingernails dug into my thighs.

Tugging at her hair I needed to be inside her. As much as I wanted to come in her mouth, I loved coming in side her. There was something so incredible about that feeling I couldn't get enough of.

Helping her up I told her to lay down again. She just had such a way about her, just laying on my bed she took her time, splaying her arms out, her hair sexily falling round her face. Spreading her legs slowly giving me the most amazing view of her hot centre.

"Damn" I muttered as I kneeled on the bed. "You're so damn sexy" I said my eyes never leaving hers. "You ready for me?" I asked as I dipped the tip of my cock in her. She hummed as she was squirming under me.

Slowly entering her, I wanted her to feel every inch of me, moaning as I did I knew she loved every second of it. Pulling out only to thrust into her she ran her fingers through her hair as she moaned my name.

Starting slow and hard my pace was slowly picking up.

"Yes" she breathed as I placed both of her hands above her head, our eyes met as she squirmed, "Fuck me" she said through her teeth, "Fuck me good baby"

She is so damn sexy I couldn't but speed up, thrusting roughly into her tight pussy I growled. My stamina had always been great, but with Rose it felt like I was fifteen again, I could barely last a few minutes before I got close to coming.

As my thumb found her clit I worked her as I was getting close to climaxing. She moaned, gripping the sheets as I felt her walls clench around me.

"Yes" I growled as she moaned louder, "So close" I breathed.

A hot tingly feeling came all over me as I rode out the wave inside her. Collapsing on top of her my breath was loud an uneven.

She chuckled after a moment which forced me to look up at her. "Feeling any better?" She asked stroking my cheek.

Capturing her lips for a moment I could help but chuckle too, "Loads, Thank you"

"It was good fun" she grinned, "Um do you have any tissues?" she asked looking around. Propping myself up I nodded, "I got some one my desk, one second" I said getting off of her as her stomach made a loud growling noise.

Snickering as I passed her a box of tissues, "Hungry by any chance?"

"Very" she said sheepishly, "I came here straight after school so I never had time to grab anything"

"How did you get in by the way?" I asked studying her as she sat up reaching for the football jersey.

"I borrowed a key of Olena, I said I left something in your flat after the party and that you were busy all afternoon" she explained as she put the jersey on an undid the suspenders.

"Sneaky" I said leaning against my desk, watching her take the stockings off.

She made a face, "These are so damn uncomfortable"

"But very sexy" I winked.

"I figured" she winked back. "Do you have any food?" she asked as she sat back down onto my bed.

Nodding pulling my boxers back on and a pair of sweat shorts, "There's still pizza in the fridge, I'll grab it" I said sending her a last wink before I opened the door, closing it behind me.

"Feeling any better?" Ivan asked, still sitting on the sofa, smug look on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said casually as I walked over to the fridge pulling the pizza carton out placing on the side. Grabbing two bottles of water Christian's door opened suddenly and he has a stern look on his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you man?" He asked speaking in hushed tones looking over at my closed door.

Looking over at Ivan surprised at his sudden outrage, but Ivan just kept a smug look on his face.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I thought you were supposed to get your shit together and get Rose back. Do you really think she'll want you after you just fuck some random chick because you can't wait?"

"Who even-what?" I asked feeling absolutely off topic.

"I don't know who's in there but when she find out the likely hood of her ever getting back with you is really fucking tiny now"

Rolling my eyes as him I said, "Chill Christian"

"You're so fucking stupid" he exclaimed, "Who's even in there? It better not be Camille cause Rose and Lissa will kill you"

"Well he's right about that" My head snapped up as Rose voice filled the room. She was standing in the door way, arms loosely crossed under her chest as she leaned against the door frame.

Christian's face was priceless though. He looked at Rose who was wearing my football jersey and what looked like some of my boxer shorts, before he looked at me. Rubbing my hand over my face I shook my head as Christian had to look back at Rose again, trying to put the pieces together.

"What the-" Christian turned to me again as I leaned against the side, "How did- When?" he asked in the end.

Clearing my throat I opened one of the waters, "A couple of weeks ago"

"You mean you're fucking behind closed doors?" Christian asked frowning at me. I shot him a glare at his choice of words. I knew Rose was rolling her eyes as he said that too. I knew I had to speaking quickly because I had no clue what she'd say next. It's bad enough both Chris and Ivan knows now.

"Look" I said catching Christian attention, "We're just finding our feet, it's still new so we didn't want everyone to know until we knew exactly what's going on"

"They've just found each other so they're doing their sex marathon right now, I just pray they get over it asap" Ivan joked eyes still on his phone.

Frowning at Ivan's statement Christian turn his way, "Did you know about them or why aren't you surprised about this?" Christian asked looking over at Ivan.

"Yeah" I agreed feeling confused at that point as well. "How do you know?"

He shrugged, "I was here when she came in, she threatened to kill me a few times if I told anyone, before she disappeared into your room"

My eyes went back to Rose as she was half glaring at Ivan, "That still goes" She said casually leaning against the door.

"That goes for you too Ozera" I said studying him knowing he wouldn't like this one bit.

"You want me to lie?" He asked coming towards me, "No, you're not only asking me to lie, but you're asking me to lie to my girlfriend too?" he said clearly upset about this.

I sighed knowing this was going to be a problem, "Christian, we will tell everyone when we're ready-"

"And when exactly is that? That could be months away and I am not doing this to help you if it'll only drag me down if you guys fall"

Rose walked closer to us as she spoke, "I will tell Lissa as soon as we are ready, just give us some time Christian, please"

"It'll be much better if she hears if from Rose than if you tell her, hell will break loose" I agreed, "I'm not even on her good side Chris, I need to win her over a bit so she won't take it all out of Rose"

"For fucks sake" Christian groaned scratching the back of his head. "How long?" he asked meeting my gaze with a stern look.

Sighing shaking my head I said, "We can't give you a time frame man-"

"Look, you're asking a lot from me already! What will you do if she finds out? I live here too, she stays here every week, have you thought of that?"

"We'll figure it out" Rose said softly biting her lower lip as a troubled look came over her face.

"Just give us a few weeks Christian and we'll tell her ok?" I said trying to stay calm. I wasn't happy about the fact that Rose came out but there isn't much I can do about that now.

"This is messed up" he said shaking his head walking over to sit down on the sofa.

Rose cautiously made her way over, I think she could sense that I was tense. Shaking my head I gave her a quick nod to come over, opening my arms up for her to step into. Kissing her temple I leaned against us against the kitchen side. She reached for some pizza before looking over at Ivan, "You look very cheerful Ivan"

He shot her a look before he said, "So?"

Shrugging she ate her pizza smiling to herself, "Gotten any lately?"

"Shut up Rose" he groaned, but I could tell he was holding back a smile. I didn't know what was going on but she definitely knew something I didn't.

Christian got up as he was looking on his phone, "Um Lissa's coming over to pick up a few things she left here after the party last weekend"

I could feel Rose tense in my arms and I squeezed her reassuringly as I said, "We'll just go in my room" taking the pizza box and the two bottles of water.

I knew Christian was shooting me glares at me as I was heading towards my room. Rose walked in first, I handed her the pizza saying I just wanted to talk to Christian quickly.

Turning to my best friend I closed the door.

Clearing my throat I walked over to him, "Look, I'm sorry you have to do this, just chill ok? Rose is already stressed about this, I don't need you to go off on her as well"

"Why lie?" he asks studying me. I sighed, "I just don't wanna make any mistakes, I just want some time before we go public"

He stayed quiet for a while before he nodded, "Ok, nut if it gets to it I won't lie if it's hurting Liss and me"

"Fair enough" I nodded, "Thank you" I said before I retreated to my room.

Shit, this day is all over the place.

* * *

 **More people know, Christian is definitely not happy about lying to Liss. What did you think of Rose's surprise? Will the guys be able to keep it shut?**

 **Lot's of Love xxx**


	21. Twenty

**Hi Guys, got an earlier update than I planned but it's always a nice surprise :) I'm really glad you guys liked the last chapter, your reviews are always the most fun bit after posting, the reactions are great!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Rose**

I knew he was annoyed with me but he wasn't really showing it, it was a typical Dimitri thing. He wasn't snappy or anything but I knew that he wasn't happy that both Christian and Ivan knew. I told him I was sorry and he didn't make a big deal out of it but there was definitely something there that annoyed him.

We were at the club, Tasha wanted a night out and we all ended up going. Lissa took a cab with Tasha and I as Christian was coming with Dimitri in a bit. Walking inside the first thing my eyes landed on was Ivan trapping Viktoria between a wall and himself, making out like there was no tomorrow.

Lissa and Tasha giggled as I face palmed, although I couldn't help but laugh in the end. Clearing my throat we came close as I said, "Contain yourself will you?"

Ivan's head snapped up, surprise written all over his face before a big grin replaced it, "Jealous Hathaway?"

Shaking my head I couldn't help but to feel happy for him, that grin was priceless, "Jealous of you? No thank you" I joked. "Dimitri and Chris will be here soon though, just a heads up"

"Thanks" he said slowly backing up from Viktoria who was sporting a very cute blush. You could tell they didn't want to let go of one another. It was annoyingly cute.

Lissa moved over to Viktoria, grabbing her hand, "We'll go grab a booth and you get the first round?" She asked Ivan being as girly as Lissa could be.

"I'll give you a hand" I said just about to follow Ivan as Viktoria grabbed my wrist pulling me back.

"Don't be mean to him ok?" She looked a bit nervous and I couldn't help but smile.

"Anyone who can make you smile like that" I shrugged, "Don't worry Vika, I'm just giving him a hand with drinks" I said following Ivan towards the bar.

Leaning against the bar, Ivan ordered with a very big satisfied grin on his face. Shaking my head at his careless behaviour I leaned close so he could hear me over the loud music, "You're not planning on doing anything stupid tonight are you?"

Shooting me an amused look he raised his brows, "What does that mean?"

"He's already on edge because you guys know, telling him tonight isn't a great idea" I warned looking around, searching the crowd to him.

"Just chill Rose, I got it" he smiled turning back to the bar man as they were talking. Turning to scan the crowds again I was met by a smirking face. Frowning, there stood McKenzie, that guy from the party who clearly showed interest in me. Dimitri clearly wasn't very keen.

"Hey, Rose right?"

"Yeah" I said not really feeling like being polite "McKenzie, football guy"

"Captain" he corrected with a confident grin.

"Right" I smiled politely as I looked around for Dimitri and Christian.

"Looking for someone?"

Sighing, I knew he was definitely here to try something, "Actually I am" As I was trying to move past him he moved a hand around my waist, pressing his body against my back. "Why don't we dance instead? It'll be _much_ more fun"

I think he was trying to be sly and compliment me by slowly giving me a once over but I just felt like punching him in the face to be honest.

His eyes lingered along my chest and my bare shoulders. I was wearing a black off shoulder mesh top and leather skirt that reached mid thigh. Right now I'm not really sure what I was thinking judging by the disgusting look he had on his face. Backing away from him, but his hands were still on me, I shot him a glare, "Look, _captain_ , I'm not interested, get the hint" I said sternly. "Ivan?" I said a bit louder grabbing his attention.

Turning his eyes instantly fell on McKenzie and I, raising his brows, "You ok?"

"You good Zeklos?" McKenzie asked releasing me.

"Yeah" he said nodding sternly before looking at me "D and Chris are already sitting down, Grab those bottles for me and we'll go" he said shooting McKenzie another look.

"I'm here if you want a good time Rose" He murmured as I walked past. Shaking my head I followed Ivan. Reaching the table they were all looking like they were having a good time, Dimitri was sitting in the middle, next to Tasha and Viktoria. Setting the bottles down, I sighed deeply feeling my skin crawl where McKenzie had put his hands. I jumped a little feeling Ivan's hands on my shoulders, "You ok?"

Meeting his gaze I nodded giving him a small smile, "Yeah, Thank you"

Ivan passed out the drinks before he sat down, moving in to give me a seat, "He's an ass anyway, too many footballs to the head" He joked.

"Who's this?" Lissa asked looking between us.

"McKenzie" Ivan said picking up his bottle, "He was testing his luck"

I could feel Dimitri's eyes on me and I forced myself to meet his. I knew he wasn't happy to hear that. "I'm fine" I mouthed to him but I could see his fist clenching before he reached of his drink.

Tugging at my skirt my eyes went to Viktoria, her eyes clearly glued to the man of her hour. Tasha was telling a story that had Christian look like he was about to be scarred for life as Lissa was bursting into laughter. Viktoria caught my gaze again waving me over. Getting up, I walked over to her side of the table so I could hear her, "Mind if we swap seats?"

I wanted to roll my eyes but only smiled, "Just don't do anything stupid, I think he's on the edge"

"Why?" She asked frowning. Shrugging I stood up more, "God only knows these days"

She gave me a smile as she got up, I thought there was more space between us but nearly bumping into her I took a step back bumping into someone. Looking over my shoulder I wanted to groan.

"Seems like you can't stay away from me" he said with a wide smirk.

Huffing I took a step back, "Trust me, it a very unhappy coincidence"

"You're very sassy, I like that" he said lifting his hand to my face, "Just one dance Rose, that's all I need"

Reaching behind me I caught a hold of my glass, "Get the hint asshole" I snapped as I emptied the contents in his face.

Stepping away from me he looked pissed, "What the fuck? You stupid bitch"

Crossing my arms over my chest I shot him a glare as I huffed "There's plenty more where that came from"

He muttered something under his breath as he stalked off. Tasha was making her way out of the booth with some tissues, "Are you ok?"

Looking over where he disappeared to I took the tissues from her hand, drying my hands off, "Yeah, he just gives me the creeps"

"He's an asshole" she muttered, "Barely half the team likes him"

"And you know this how?" I asked shooting her a weird look. A smile spread on her lips, "I got intel from Mark last night, after he made me come four times and before I gave him this mind blowing blow job"

"How fitting" I joked putting the empty glass down. Lifting my gaze I was searching for Dimitri's, my face sobered up quickly as he wasn't in the booth anymore. Looking over at Christian I asked, "Where did he go?"

"He said he'd be back" he shrugged.

Groaning internally I looked around but all I could see was people dancing. "Just sit again, I'm sure he'll be back" Ivan said as he got out of his seat.

"Where are you going?" I asked studying him.

"I'll get the next round" he shrugged.

"I'll help" Viktoria said getting up as well.

Sighing I murmured, "I'm sure you will"

Sending me a playful look she followed Ivan towards the bar. "I don't think we'll seem again for a while" Tasha joked as we sat back down again.

I didn't like it one bit that I didn't know where Dimitri had gone, not for his sake, I knew he'd be fine, but for the fact that I had a feeling he would start something.

"So there's nothing going on?" My head snapped up as Lissa was leaning over the table speaking to me. I frowned before I shook my head, "Lissa-"

"Because I'm not so sure"

Feeling my heart pound in my chest looked at my best friend, "I can fight my own battles, that's all this is about"

She clearly didn't like my answer as she sat back down again. Exhaling I shook my head.

After a few minutes of constantly scanning the crowds he suddenly appeared. Judging by how he was wiping the back of his hand on his trousers before he ran a hand through his wild hair, getting up I knew exactly where he'd been. "What did you do?" It came out harsher than I meant to but I didn't want him walking around starting a fight.

"I just made a point" he said sternly before looking over my shoulder, I could feel everyone eyes on us. Making his way past me without more than a word, I felt annoyance wash over me, taking a deep breath I turned to the table, "Shots anyone?"

Dimitri narrowed his gaze at me as Christian tried to say something but I ignored it as I turned making my way to the bar. Viktoria and Ivan were nowhere to be seen, shaking my head I went to the bar ordering a round of shots. Crossing my arms I rested against the bar, it was a busy night.

I could feel his presence before he placed a hand on either side of me. Pursing my lips I wasn't really sure what to say, I was frustrated at him starting a fight, disgusted about McKenzie in general. I just wished everything was like normal so we could get lost on the dance floor, dancing our worries away.

"I couldn't just let it pass" he murmured near my ear. I started shaking my head opening my mouth to speak but he got a head of me, "If I can't stand up for you in front of people I fucking intend to when nobody's watching"

Clenching my fists I was still shaking my head, "I don't need you to start a fight, just check up on me"

"That's what I'm doing now"

Turning so I could see him, I kept my arms crossed over my chest, "And going after him that quickly only gives Lissa more reason to believe anything is going on. It was stupid Dimitri"

His breathing picked up as I knew he was annoyed with what I was saying.

Running a hand through my hair I felt tired, "Look, I know your annoyed that Christian and Ivan knows and I am sorry, but you can't just go find a good reason to beat the shit out of someone"

Sighing he moved a few strands behind my ear, "You're right, I'm sorry" he paused before he added, "He still deserved it thought"

Huffing I couldn't help but smile, "Let's just get some shots and we'll go back to the table" I said turning in his arms again getting my purse out.

His lips were close to my ear again, "I _really_ wanna kiss you right now"

Biting my lower lip I shook my head slowly, "That's not possible at this moment"

"You're killing me tonight" he groaned in my ear, "And that skirt is definitely not helping"

Putting the money on the bar I turned once again, grin on my lips as he was clearly teasing me. A familiar laugh near by caught me and on the other end of the bar was Viktoria wrapped around Ivan. I looked away instantly feeling slightly panicked. A nervous smile came onto my lips as I looked up catching Dimitri's gaze. He chuckled at my weird mood change, "What? You just act like you've seen a ghost?"

"Dimitri I-" but before I could say much more his gaze went exactly where mine had been. It was nearly painful as I was watching him. His grin changed to a confused, narrowing his gaze as he said, "Who is-"

Then it clicked.

I felt my heart pounding loud in my chest as I didn't know what was going to happen. Looking over it was as if it all happened in slow motion. Ivan was leaning in kissing Viktoria right on her grinning lips.

Before I could even get some kind of hold of him he was pushing his way to them and I swore under my breath as I hurried after him. "Ivan!" I shouted trying to give him a heads up.

His head snapped up quickly and his eyes instantly fell Dimitri's murderous face. Viktoria's eyes grew wide as Dimitri was right there. I was preparing for a full blow fist fight but all he did was grab Ivan by the collar, snapping something before he started to drag him towards the door.

Catching up with Viktoria, "Just go get Christian ok?" I said before I hurried after them, forcing my way through the crowds.

Pushing through the doors I looked around, my eyes fell on Dimitri as he pushed Ivan away from him as he shouted, "What the fuck man?"

Walking closer Ivan held his hands up, "Look Dimitri I was gonna tell you-"

That's when his fist flew out connecting with Ivan's jaw. "Dimitri!" I shouted running towards him, but he wasn't listening.

Ivan was spitting some blood on the concrete before he pushing himself up, "I know I deserve this, but you gotta hear me out-"

"I don't have to do anything!" Dimitri snapped looking at Ivan as if he was the devil himself. Reaching them I caught a hold of Dimitri's arm, "Let' just go' I said trying to turn him away bet he easily shook me off.

"You knew about this too, didn't you?" I knew he was talking to me even though his eyes were locked onto Ivan.

Sighing I shook my head, "You'll only create more problems if you beat the shit out of him, Viktoria will never forgive you"

His attention turned me to, just like I wanted him to, "Do you think I care? One of my best friends are fucking my sister! You can't expect me to be fucking happy about it" he snapped shooting me daggers.

Viktoria came rushing out, her hand covering her mouth as she saw the small streak of blood from the side of Ivan's mouth.

"Get back inside Viktoria" Dimitri growled as I had lost his focus and he was striding back towards Ivan. She screamed as his fist was about to connect with Ivan's face again but he managed to catch him.

"D just calm down, I'm not just fucking her" Ivan huffed as he was trying to get him off of him.

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" Dimitri asked venom dripping from his voice. Christian and Lissa came through the doors too now. I held my hand out to them, "Just stay there" I commanded as I knew Christian was about to join in.

Dropping my purse on the ground I made my way closer again, "Rose" Christian warned but I didn't listen. Dimitri was about to pounce on him again, I gathered strength, just as Dimitri was about to throw another fist I used all the force in me pushing him in the other direction.

Stumbling to the side I met Ivan's gaze, "Go!"

Ivan shook his head as his head snapped towards Dimitri he was about to go for him again. Bracing myself I pressed my hands against his chest, "Dimitri" God he's strong, "Dimitri stop!" I half shouted pushing him back.

"Just get out of here Ivan" I groaned before I stepped really hard on Dimitri's foot. He growled as he let up causing me to nearly fall over.

He was still fuming as he ran both hands through his hair before he stalked off in the opposite direction.

"Dimitri!" Christian shouted after him.

Breathing hard I walked over to pick up my purse, "Just go home guys" I said looking over to Dimitri as he was slowly walking away. exhaling heavily "I'll take care of him"

"You sure?" Ivan asked as he was drying his chin with the back of his hand. Viktoria, tears gushing down her cheeks, was right next to him, glaring at Dimitri's back.

"Yeah I'll text you later" I said before I followed him. Running a hand through my hair I kept my eyes on him. I didn't expect him to get _that_ angry but I guess it's a combination of McKenzie and us staying on the down low as well.

Walking up an alley a few blocks down he suddenly turned as I had caught up with him, "Why didn't you tell me?" he said through his teeth.

Keeping my eyes on him I carefully chose my words, "Do you really think I would be the best person to tell you?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"Anyone's better than _that_ " he snapped holding his hand up gesturing towards the club. Shaking his head he didn't look at me, "How long have you known?"

Sighing I shrugged, "She told me a few weeks after I came home, I could tell something was going on though"

Laughing bitterly his icy look found mine, "And you gallantly kept her secret, how sweet"

My brows came together as I felt a spark of anger hit me, "Don't turn this on me. I was being her friend and I told them to tell you, but I told them especially not to tonight, you were already on edge"

"As if that makes a difference"

"it clearly does since you were just about to beat your best friends face in" I snapped back. "Dimitri I get it, she's your little sister, nobody will be good enough but hitting him isn't going to solve anything"

"Maybe it made me feel better" he challenged as I rolled my eyes, "For what? A good few minutes until the guilt washes over you"

Groaning he rubbed his hands over his face, "I'll deal with it, ok? But I don't like the fact that you knew and you didn't tell me"

Bitterness fell over me like a curtain, "Just like I'm not telling Lissa about us?"

His head snapped up and I could tell that broke him. Taking a deep breath he seal the space between us, moving his arms around me. Closing my eyes I breathed in his scent as he was holding me tightly.

Resting my head against his chest he buried his nose in my hair, placing a light kiss then he said "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Shaking my head no I gripped a hold of his shirt, "You are freakishly strong though"

Hearing his warm chuckle rip though his chest, made a smile tug at my lips. Tipping my head back I wanted to see his face. A drop of water hit my forehead as I frowned. Dimitri's lips turned into an amused grin before he leaned forward kissing it away.

Drops of rain started to fall against the concrete, a little faster for each moment that went by. The smell was amazing, I don't know what it was but the smell of rain is one of my favourites.

"We better get going" He said starting to pull away but I only tugged him closer. He studied me for as I said, "No" Leaning in closer, my lips lingering just at the edge of his, "Let's stay" I said as the rain started to fall around us.

He had a lazy smile on his lips as he moved my already damp hair out of my face, his eyes running over me, "You're so beautiful" he murmured before placing his lips on mine. With one hand behind my neck and one in my hair he kissed me passionately in the rain.

It was like a perfect movie scene, all that was missing was the music.

* * *

 **So a bit of drama there! What did you think of Dimitri's reaction? How did Rose handle it? What will happen now?**

 **Lot's of love x**


	22. Twenty One

**Hi guuuuuys! I have a new chapter for you :D Thank you so much for you reviews, I really appreciate them and they make me smile every time**

 **I will update the next one on Friday.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Rose**

After receiving a text from Viktoria this morning, todays plans were going to spend by the lake. We were going to have a picnic, swimming and just enjoy a day out in the sun. The weather hadn't been great lately, but today Uni was shut because of a teachers convention or something, the skies were all blue and it was a warm late summer day.

It's been nearly a week since Dimitri found out about Viktoria and Ivan. They had a very long chat about it. Then another one and he had finally agreed to come along when all of ur were going out.

He had also come over for dinner at mine, my mother was over the moon as she would barely leave us alone. At dinner my dad was clearly enjoying himself as he was interrogating Dimitri about what he's been up to the last six years. Mum kept fending him away though.

Stepping out of Christian's car along with Lissa we were at a beach that we use to go to six years ago. It was nice to be here, it even had a sand instead of grass along the edge of the lake.

Lissa was already in her bikini only a sarong around her waist as she was strutting down the beach. Tasha was wearing a small thing she called a bikini as was Viktoria in her bathing suit and a pair of shorts. They all looked like they could walk around like this all day feeling so damn comfortable. Still in my sundress seeing them in their bikini's didn't make me want to take mine off anymore. The whole way here I have kept telling myself I've worked hard for this, I am in the best shape I've ever been in! But seeing Lissa as they picked me up in her bikini just made shit worse.

Christian and Ivan were carrying stuff from their cars to the spot the girls had chosen. Dimitri had just pulled up on his bike sending me a wink as I was grabbing my bag along with the drinks. Smiling I walked towards the guys. Viktoria brought a sound bar and started playing some tunes as we were setting up blankets.

Ivan pulled his top off already in his shorts, "D could you maybe keep your clothes on? I don't want Christian to feel self conscious, he's already looking out of place being pale as a ghost"

"That's as likely as me liking you on my sister" Dimitri huffed trying to hold back smile as he was dropping some bags next to us. "But you have a point, better put that sunblock on Chris" He grinned. "What do you use again? 85?"

"Don't listen to them baby" Lissa smiled before giving him a quick kiss, "You are fit as fuck" she winked. He chuckled, "You know it"

Sitting down next to Tasha I rolled my eyes, "Jesus woman, could your bikini be any tinier?"

"I don't want a tan lines" she said putting her sunglasses on.

"You know there's no one here who you can hit on right Tasha?" Christian joked as Lissa elbowed him.

She gave him an unimpressed look, "At least I have something to show off"

I had to chuckle at that. Picking up a bottle of ice tea I put half my hair up to get it out of my face, before adding my ray bans.

"Rose, why are you still in your sundress?" Viktoria asked as she kneeled in front of Ivan, "It hot enough as it is, you must be boiling"

Huffing I put the cork onto my drink, "With all you skinny bitches in your tiny bikini's I think I'll happily stay in my sundress"

"Don't be silly" Lissa said as she sat down next to Christian, he instantly moved to rest his head on her lap.

"I saw you at the gym" Tasha said slapping my shoulder jokingly, "You have nothing to be ashamed of"

"How much time did you spend in the gym?"

My head snapped up as I heard Dimitri speak. Clearing my throat I shrugged, "I don't know, I started like two-three years ago"

"You've clearly worked hard for it" he shrugged, "It's all in your head"

And with that he tugged his shirt over his head showing us all his bronzed ripped upper half. Huffing I rolled my eyes, "I bet that makes us all feel better"

Viktoria laughed before she leaned in to Ivan, "Wanna go for a swim?"

"I will if you will" he winked leaning forward giving her a quick peck.

It was Dimitri's time to roll his eyes now, "You guys make me sick"

"Good" Viktoria grinned as she got up pulling her shorts off. "Come on Liss" she grinned throwing her shorts at her, "First in doesn't have to make lunch"

Lissa was quick to get up, throwing her sarong in Christian's face. "Catch me baby" she winked as she took off towards the water. I chuckled seeing the excitement on his face as he was quick to get up throwing his top off as he jogged after her.

"I guess that's my queue" Ivan said getting up, "You coming D?"

"Yeah" he said digging out his sun glasses as I got my kindle out from my bag. "You ok?"

I nodded smiling looking out over the lake and our friends playing in the water, "Yeah I'm fine"

"You look fucking incredible" he said then catching my gaze, "You know i'd attack you if I could, but don't let what you think someone else thinks of you get to you. Because it probably just in your head. They wouldn't judge you"

Looking down I nodded, "I know"

"You're never this insecure with me" he said then tilting his head to the side. I smiled, "That's because it's just us"

"But you're buck naked, you can't hide anything, how is this worse?"

Picking up a towel I threw it at him, "Just go swim Dimitri" I chuckled. Grinning he obeyed. My eyes followed his amazing body as he jogged off. He was wearing a pair of navy swimming shorts, but that wasn't really what I was looking at. His toned back and huge bulging arms made me bite my lower lip. Even after having him a nearly endless amount of time it still amazed me how fucking amazing he looked.

Viktoria was giggling as Ivan was lifting her up in the water before throwing her in. Seeing them together made me incredibly happy. Happy Dimitri finally came around, happy she finally got it her way after a long time of struggle. But jealousy hit me at the same time.

I'm honestly not sure for how long I can keep going like this. We hadn't really set a time frame and I knew Christian wasn't really feeling it either. I know I have to mention it again but I didn't wanna start anything either.

I couldn't help but think about how things went down between Ivan and Dimitri, would it have been better if he'd known earlier? Or would it still explode?

How will Lissa take it when I actually do tell her? Will she be as forgiving? I mean she is onto us anyway, but I just had no clue how it all would go down.

My eyes fell onto Christian and Lissa as they were throwing a ball around with Tasha and Dimitri. Would Dimitri and I been the same if I had stayed. Shaking head I sighed, Shit I was thinking too much what if now and I should know better.

Viktoria was now on Ivan's shoulders and I couldn't help but smile. Getting up I thought _Fuck it!_ Pulling at the hem of my dress I pulled it over my head. Looking down I was adjusting my bikini, it was a high waist navy colour bottom with white buttons, funnily enough matching Dimitri. It was very sailor inspired with a white top that made my boobs looks surprisingly good! Putting my hair up in a loose bun I slowly made my way down to the edge of the water.

Christian missed the ball as Dimitri had thrown it at him and it landed not far from me. Stepping into the water I picked it up throwing it with ease back to Dimitri. He grinned, "Since when did you get coordination?" he joked.

"Shut up" I said trying to hold back a smile as I was making my way over to Ivan and Viktoria who were watching the four play ball. "You guys are getting a bit sickly" I smiled as I got close enough for them to hear me.

Viktoria met my gaze as she smiled, "Well I had to live through years of you and Dimitri make out at my house so see it as payback"

I was shaking my head with a smile on my lips, but on the inside I just wanted to throw myself in his arms and pretend like nothing had changed from back then, god I was turning into this jealous school girl even thought I had nearly anything.

The ball suddenly landed in front of me again, splashing water on me.

"Hathaway, stop daydreaming and come made yourself useful" Dimitri said catching my attention. "I think your arm is actually better than Ozera's" he grinned sending Christian a playful look.

Putting a smile on my face I picked the ball up walking over to them, "Not to be rude but it's not very hard to beat skinny over here" I said nodding towards Christian.

"Hey" he said shooting me a look. I snickered chucking him the ball, "Show us what you got then"

The day went on, we were throwing ball for a while before we had a picnic. Lissa had made these amazing sandwiches and salads, music was playing and we were enjoying the sun. Viktoria and Ivan were sugary sweet through out the whole day, even Tasha made comments.

My fingers kept itching to move closer to Dimitri, even if it was to only stroke hair out of his face, or hold his hand. It didn't help when he went to get a drink and sat down at my feet, leaning back as he was propping himself up on his elbow. Ray bans on and he was that bad boy dream again. I just wanted to tug at his half up man bun and devour all of him.

I think he could feel my gaze on him as he looked up, spreading my legs slightly, just to tease he swore under his breath before he sat up. "Right, I need another swim, anyone coming?"

"You alright there D?" Ivan asked shooting him an amused look.

"Swell" he grumbled as he walked down to the water again, I couldn't help but chuckle as I turned my eye back to my book, stealing glazes at Dimitri was he was swimming in the water. God, coming out he looked like that new guy in the remake of Baywatch. He could save me any day…

Coming closer he reached for a towel, "Vika are you going to mama's later?" he asked drying his face off.

"No? Why?" She asked as she was resting her head on Ivan's stomach.

"She called me earlier telling me to come over" he said as his eyes quickly met mine. I got the hint.

"Nah, Ivan's taking me for dinner in town tonight, but she hasn't texted me"

"He's wining and dining you now huh?" I teased putting my dress back on.

"He is" she grinned, clearly pleased with the whole situation.

"I miss that time" Lissa smiled looking at Ivan and Viktoria.

"Hey" Christian said looking at her, "I still do that"

She grinned, "I know you do honey, but that mega cute cupcake phase you go through in the beginning, the flirting and the" clearing her throat she added, "The crazy sex"

"Now that, I do not need to hear" Dimitri said reaching for his t-shirt. "You do know you're still disgustingly sweet right?"

"Jealous?" Christian grinned as Lissa kissed his cheek. All he got as a reply was Dimitri huffing. "Are we heading home?"

"Yeah I got some assignments I need to finish" Lissa said as we started packing up. "What you up to tonight Rose?"

Biting the inside of my cheek I knew exactly what she was getting at, it's pretty much all the conversation we had anymore.

"I think my dad's taking mum out for date night so my mum kindly left me a lift of To do's around the house" I said rolling my eyes. "Sweet right?" I joked as I grabbed my bag, starting to fold the blankets we had been laying on.

"I love it that your parents still does date night" Tasha smiled sweetly as she started carrying stuff to the car. "My mother is taking me shopping tonight then we're going to the cinema"

"Wow, don't rub it in my face" I joked as I grabbed a few bags following her.

"Liss did you want to go to the library to grab those books before we go to mine?" Christian asked as we reached him by his car.

"Yes please, I need them for next week, It'll be quite the detour to get Rose home though" she said putting her sun glasses back on.

"That's fine I'll just go with the lovebirds" I offered.

"Uh" Viktoria said, "We're just going to drop the stuff at Ivan's before were going for dinner, I got some spare clothes in the car"

"Oh eh" I scratched the back of my head when I suddenly got Dimitri's helmet handed to me, "I'll give you a lift, I'm going to mama's anyway" he said casually.

"I'm not really dressed for biking" I said looking down at my dress.

He sent me a playful wink, "Then you better keep an eye out so the wind don't catch your dress" he joked putting his bag underneath the seat. I rolled my eyes at his statement, but I knew he was definitely praying for it.

Packing up the rest, guys said goodbye before they disappeared, putting the helmet I was climbed on sitting behind him. Moving my arms around his waist I found a gap between his trousers and t-shirt and let my hand rest against his hot skin. I knew he was was smiling as he placed his hand on top of mine before revving the engine taking off.

I noticed that he didn't take the normal route, which usually took fifteen minutes to get home, he took the long one that was at least double the time. Smiling I rested my head against his back taking in the scenery around us.

Viktoria and Ivan kept popping into mind, how cute they were but also how incredibly jealous I felt seeing them in public. For each day that went by I was aching more and more to scream fuck it! I didn't care what anyone would say, I didn't care about consequences, I just wanted to be able to kiss him whenever I wanted, touch and to be able to dance with him without having to look over my shoulder.

We were slowing down and it was only then I realised we were nearly home. Placing his hand on top of mine again, he knew something was going on. Hell he always did. It was a curse and a blessing at the same time.

Leaning back I pulled the helmet off. Neither of us moved at first, I felt like I needed to say something but I didn't know where to start. One of his hands landed on my thigh, giving it a light squeeze, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Breathing a chuckle I shook my head as I started to get off the bike. "I don't even know what I'm thinking" I murmured as my feet hit the ground.

His eyes met mine, his brows pulled together, I knew he was studying me. He was trying to figure out where I was going with this, but the thing is I'm not really sure I know where this conversation is going.

Biting the side of my lower lip I didn't meet his gaze, "Just seeing them together" My throat felt like it was growing thick, slowly shaking my head I tilted my head back so I could look into his deep brown eyes, "It just makes me _so_ jealous, it sounds so stupid but I can't just not-" stopping myself, running my fingers through my hair, tension was building.

Exhaling he parked his bike but he stayed seated on it, "Rose, we-we've talked about this"

"I know we have, but for how long do we keep things like this? Aren't you tired of it? Because I am-" he cut me off before I could finish,

"It's not about that, of course I want to have the freedom of touching you without having to do a sweep of a room first, I do. I just don't want to rush after such a long time apart"

" _How_ are we rushing? Lissa is already onto us. I know she knows and it doesn't surprise me if the other girls know as well. I know you're frustrated that I told Ivan and that Christian found out but-"

"I told you I'm over that, but I just want to us to find our feet before it turns into a whole _They're back together_ thing and it will be about more than just us"

"What is it you're not sure about? Do you not trust me?" I know it was a hit under the belt but I had to ask. My voice was challenging and I felt anger spark in me. I could grasp why he was so hesitant, it just doesn't make sense.

Shaking his head he let up a dark chuckle as if he found what I saw ludicrous, "Really? That's what you think?"

"I don't know what to think when all you say is-"

"Do you even listen when I speak?" Getting of the bike he was towering over me, "I keep telling you over and over that I'd go through this all again just to be with you and throw this shit at me?" His voice was growing louder as he got more worked up.

"Dimitri you're not making any sense" I said not backing down, "All those things you tell me when it's us only drives me to believe that this is it, but when you keep saying we should wait and that we're rushing when you know that we're not is sending mixed messages"

"You're only basing this on the fact hat you're jealous of Viktoria and Ivan not on what we feel-"

"Of course I am" I exclaimed, "I'd rather be jealous and want to come out in the open than hide what ever we have" I snapped at him.

"Just stop it Rose, you're picking a fight when there's nothing to fight about" He hissed through his teeth.

"Fine" I snapped shoving the helmet against his chest, "Why don't you figure out how long we're going to _keep doing this_ and let me know when you've made a decision"

I could gear him growl in frustration as I was picking up my bag, turning to leave when I felt his hand take my wrist, "Don't do this, you're making it sound like I'm the bad guy, and I'm _always_ the fucking bad guy, but it's not just me in this Rose, it's both of us" he snapped.

"Then fucking show it!" I raised my voice pulling my hand out of his. "The worst part is that it feels like you're not even stressed about this. It lands on me to worry about because it' s not your best friend this is riding on"

"Well I use to be your best friend too once, do you even hear yourself? I know I'm acting selfish but I'm doing this because all I want is us. I'm doing this for us, I want us to have time before it turns into a public affair and we won't have as much time together"

Looking away from him I felt too riled up, I felt like stupid things were at the edge of my tongue and I didn't want to say something I knew I couldn't take back. So all I said was, "Just let me know when you've made a decision, I'm tired of this"

Turning away I could hear him sigh heavily. "Rose" But I didn't stop. I wasn't in the mood.

"Rose come on!"

Reaching my front door I unlocked it, I could hear him throw something that I was very sure was the helmet. Hearing him curse under his breath I knew he was coming after me. Closing and locking the door behind me, I closed my eyes.

A few seconds later there was a banging against my door. "Rose? Rose just-" he stopped himself before I could hear him groan.

Leaning against the door I tilted my head back, staring up into the ceiling.

"Just- just give me a few more days ok?" His voice was muffled through the door, but I knew he was struggling. I hated when we had anything close to a fight, it always felt a hundred times worse than it actually was, but it was taking a toll on both of us.

"Just give me a few days" He pleaded through the door, "All I'm trying to do is get on her good side so it'll only be easier to tell her"

Biting the inside of my cheek I was cursing myself for wanting to smile. Damn him!

Hearing a light thud against the door I could imagine him on the other side. Head now resting against the door, arms splayed out resting on either side of the door frame, probably cursing me in his head for being so stubborn.

"I know you're there"

Biting my thumbnail I leaned away from the door. He always had this thing where he could easily sense my presence. It scared me sometimes how he either knew me that well or if I was being that predictable.

"Just open the door Rose"

My fingers were itching to just open it and to fling my arms around his neck. Slowly reaching for the door I unlocked it, opening it slightly as I was sucking on my bottom lip.

His head tilted up as he was in the exact stance I had imagined. Swallowing I opened my mouth, "How long?"

His eyes were searching mine, I wouldn't say anything until he did. Licking his lips his voice was raspy as he spoke, "A week?"

Narrowing my eyes I wasn't happy with his answer. It was a start, but too long. Crossing my arms under my chest I made it clear I wasn't happy with his answer.

Chuckling dryly he shook his head, "You are more stubborn than any woman I've ever met" he said straightening up before he sighed, "But I wouldn't have you any other way"

I was holding back a smile as I was still not wavering from his gaze.

"Give me till the end of this week, I will do my best to get on her good side and then we'll tell her" It looked like he was holding his breath, waiting for me to reply, when I didn't he added, "Ok?"

I nodded slowly after thinking it over, it was already mid week so it wouldn't be long until I could finally talk it through with Lissa and the girls.

"Good" he nodded, "Can I get a kiss before I head over to mama's?"

Being as stubborn as I am, I stayed put, arms still crossed. But even I could admit that I wanted a good kiss before I cracked on with my to do list. So feeling a bit childish but knowing he would find it, or hopefully would, find it endearing. So I just pouted my lips, if he wanted a kiss he could come and get it.

Luckily he chuckled before he took a step closer, his hands cupping my face as he said, "You are annoyingly adorable"

Before I could reply he leaned in placing is lips on mine. I was planning on a quick kiss, but as he added some heat by running his tongue along my upper lip, I couldn't help but lean into him. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I sucked on his bottom lip before I started to pull away but he wouldn't let me go. Giggling against his lips I tried to push him off, "Dimitri" I chuckled.

"Just one more" he grinned taking my lips again. Giving in, I gave him a one more long kiss before pulling away again, "Your mama will come looking for you soon" I teased.

"Let her" he grinned as he rested his forehead against mine, "I just wanna take you upstairs and bend you over and-"

"Nope" I chuckled pulling away, "Go help your mama and then we'll see what happens"

Biting his lower lip he looked so damn irresistible, "What are you going get up to?"

"I'm gonna tidy up around the house, Now go" I said shoving him out the door. I could tell he really didn't want to leave.

"I'll text you later" he said as he walked down the steps. Biting my lower lip I couldn't help but check out his cute butt,"Dimitri?" I called after him. Turning he met my gaze but kept walking backwards.

Leaning against the door frame I said "Did I mention that I'm gonna clean?"

Narrowing his gaze at me he nodded, "Yeah why?"

"Naked?" I raised my brows. He groaned as the words have left my lips, burying his face in his hands he spun around.

Giggling, "Text me when your done baby" I winked at him before I shut the door.

* * *

 **I really love this chapter, it's relaxed, it has all of them in it and I love the way Dimitri is in this chapter. What do you guys think?**

 **Lot's of love xx**


	23. Twenty Two

**As promised, Friday update! YAY :D This is a feel good chapter I'd say, we finally get that long awaited date. So sit back and enjoy x**

* * *

 **Dimitri**

I had been at the gym for a few hours and I still couldn't shrug the feeling of our almost fight we had the other night. So I kept thinking about different ways to make it up to her. I know I was being selfish with keeping us under the radar and I know she's right that it probably affects her more than me since my friends now know. But I wanted to just have time for us before everyone starts gushing, ooing and aaing that we're back together.

It all started about an three hours ago when I texted Rose,

 **D:"You and me, I'll pick you up a 8, wear whatever makes you feel great x"**

It hadn't taken her long to reply,

 **R:"Anything?"**

Chuckling I shook my head as I replied,

 **D:"Ok, no you can't wear sweats. I meant dressy"**

 **R:"Why?"**

Rolling my eyes, here I am trying to be spontaneous and surprise her and she questions me? This woman…

 **D:"I'm taking you out"**

 **R:"Like a date?"**

 **D:"Yes, I'm not telling you anything else, wear something that makes you feel great"**

Thinking further on what I just texted I added,

 **D:"…and won't tease me too much"**

She quickly replied,

 **R:"I'm intrigued, I'll do my best ;) See you at 8"**

To be honest, I was a bit nervous knowing she had a tendency to love to tease. But I knew she would look amazing either way.

I had spoken to one of my clients at the gym who I work with every week, he owns a cool restaurant about half an hour away. I had agreed to two weeks of free personal training if he hooked me up with an good table and a good evening.

Since we haven't actually been out for alone together, we mainly spend time at hers or mine, I thought was about time I took her out on a proper date. So going home I had a shower and got cleaned up. Checking the time it was just before seven, I put on a black button up shirt before I put a grey suit on . I was going all out tonight, hoping she would too. She always looked amazing, so I doubt she could ever look ugly but I loved it when she dressed up when I knew it was for me.

I left my hair out, I know she had a weird thing for my hair. Back in the day when I used to take her out it was for pizza or going to a nice Italian. For some reason I wanted to show her a more grown up side, how fucking good I could be to her so she'd never ever doubt that I still dare I say it, Love her. We haven't said it yet, or again? I don't know.

Getting on my bike wasn't ideal in a suit but it worked as I made my way over to mama. I was going to leave my bike there, I had booked a taxi so we could both drink. The sun was setting and I was wearing my Ray Bans as I pulled up on my mama's drive way. Looking over I saw both Rose's parents cars were there, shaking my head I knew they were probably teasing her for getting dressed up. Her relationship always amused me, I knew her mother had a soft spot for me, she kept telling me the other week she'd adopt me if she could. Shaking my head smiling to myself I headed up the steps to mama's and opened the door.

My eyes fell on my best friend and my little sister, cuddled up on my mama's sofa watching tv as they were making out. Rolling my eyes I groaned, "Not even my own home is safe anymore"

Both their heads snapped up looking at me, Viktoria grinned, I know she was definitely enjoying my torment. Ivan grinned, "You alright D?"

"I was" I said running a hand through my hair, I hadn't really planned on them being here. I just didn't want Viktoria to see anything she shouldn't before Rose got the time to tell her herself.

Mama stepped out from the kitchen with Sonya at her heels, "Oh Darling, aren't you looking handsome" she grinned before walking over to hug me.

"You didn't need to dress up for us, we already know you're mama's favourite" Sonya piped up. Mama shot her a glare over her shoulder as I said, "Well judging by your ugly face I'm not surprised you're at the bottom"

Mama slapped my upper arm, "Manners!"

"So where are you going looking so… sophisticated?" Viktoria asked joining the conversation.

Narrowing my eyes on her, "Out" I said simply.

"On a date?" Mama asked grinning.

Shooting her a glare now she rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, don't be so up tight, do you want a drink before you go hun?" she asked going back into the kitchen.

Following her I was trying to avoid Viktoria's curious gaze. Walking into the kitchen I put my hands in my pockets as Mama poured me some ice tea. "Where are you going?"

"This place one of my work clients own" I said trying to keep my voice down knowing my sisters were always listening.

"Well you look very smart honey" mama grinned, "She won't be able to control herself" she added before sending me a wink. Shaking my head I took my drink, "You have to say that, you're my mother"

"But i don't lie" She was chopping something, and made her point clear by holding the knife up my way. Raising a brow at her I huffed before checking the time again.

"I'm gonna shoot, I got a taxi at eight"

"Have fun honey!" she shouted after me as I headed for the door. Ignoring Viktoria and Ivan on the sofa I headed out the door. I kept looking over my shoulder as I walked around the fence before heading for her door. Knocking, I put my hands in my pockets again.

The door opened and I was met by Janine's smiling face, "Oh wow, Dimitri, aren't we looking strapping?" she opened the door wider so I could step inside.

I chuckled, "Janine, how are you?"

"Better now you're here" she winked before she pulled me in for a hug, chuckling I hugged her back. "So I hear you're taking my daughter out?"

"I am indeed"

"She's been stressing about what to wear for a good two hours, but I think she finally got herself together" she teased as Ibrahim came around the corner, drink in hand "He has been teasing her endlessly of course" she added before moving an arm around him.

"It's my duty" he grinned, "Looking very fancy Belikov"

"I thought I'd make an effort" I shrugged.

"You're not embarrassing me are you?" Her voice came from the top of the stairs as my eyes instantly searched for her. My eyes traveled from her feet up. Wearing a pair of red strappy high heels, one of her legs were teasing me through a slit in her floor length black dress. It was fitted, showing off her amazing curves. It had long sleeves and a slit across her chest giving another teasing peak at her skin. Her amazing long hair was out, a few strands twisted back. Meeting her face she a mischievous smile on her lips.

"You can just feel the sexual tension" Ibrahim chuckled.

Rose's gaze instantly found her fathers, shooting him a death glare. Lifting her dress, she made her way down the stairs. "You look beautiful" I smiled shooting her a wink as she joined me by my side.

"Thank you" she smiled before shooting her father another look.

Before she could give him any snide comment I moved my hand around her waist, "Taxi's waiting" pulling her towards the door, "Ibrahim, Janine" I nodded towards the both as I opened the door.

"Have fun" Ibrahim grinned before Rose shut the door behind us. Walking her to the car, my gaze couldn't help but wander again as I said, "I thought I said nothing that could tease me"

A flirty grin spread on her lips, "Not too much"

I chuckled at her reply as I opened the door for her. Before she stepped inside she winked, "Plus anything I wear tease you, you know what's underneath"

Groaning to myself, her being in a teasing mood wouldn't help me what so ever. The car ride felt short as Rose kept asking where we were going. I had to kiss her to shut her up, which I know both of us enjoyed.

The car pulled up to this restaurant that looked very extravagant. Big floor to ceiling windows, pillars supporting the roof and a big set of double doors. Rose eyes grew wide as the taxi stopped and I opened the door holding my hand out to her. "What is this place?"

"I know the owner" I said as my eyes wandered to her amazing hide hips and ass. She caught my gaze and her smile grew.

"Dimitri Belikov" Pascal grinned as he came out through the big doors, "Glad you could come and this must be your beautiful date?"

"Rose this is Pascal, I'm his personal trainer at the gym" I said introducing her as we got closer.

Rose smiled, "This place looks amazing"

"A hidden gem" he smiled proudly, "I have a table for you both waiting, please follow me"

I placed my hand on her lower back, following Pascal as Rose cleared her throat leaning in close, "You know what you said about not teasing you too much?"

Groaning on the inside I knew I would regret hearing whatever she was about to tell me. But I nodded, "Yes?"

"You might want to know that" her hand touched mine as she pulled my hand farther down her back, towards her perfect ass "That I'm not wearing any underwear"

My dick instantly woke up as the words left her lips, my eyes met hers. She had a seductive smile on her lips as she sent me wink and I knew that she was telling the truth. Fuck me. She giggled as we reached out table.

The ceiling was tall as big chandelier hung from the ceiling. Soft music was playing in the background as the room was nearly full of people already.

"Here we are, I'll let you both get comfortable and I'll have a waiter come to take your drink order" he grinned before leaving us. Clearing my throat I pulled her chair out as she sat down, my eyes were yet again on her ass imagining that there was absolutely nothing underneath her dress.

Shaking my head I tried to push those thoughts aside until later, because I was definitely going to seize this opportunity.

Taking my seat across from her, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She looked amazing, she always did, but she looked stunning.

"I'm not sure if I told you but you're looking very handsome tonight" she said leaning forward resting her elbows on the table. "I don't think I've ever seen you in a suit before"

Straightening my jacket I grinned, "Well I thought I'd make an effort"

A waiter stopped by us, "Good evening sir, madame. I will be your waiter this evening, what can I get you both to drink?"

"Wine?" I asked meeting her gaze. She smiled as she nodded yes, reaching over the table I took her hand in mine, "Red or white?"

"Surprise me"

Murmuring a particular red wine to the waiter he nodded, "Excellent" before he disappeared.

Looking back at her she was biting her lower lip, she looked too sexy doing that. "I like it when you do that"

"Do what?" I asked amused.

"Order for me, I know it's a bit old fashioned but it's really nice"

Smiling I squeezed her hand, "And I like doing it"

"Did I mention how sexy you look in your suit?" She added as her fingers were drawing patterns on mine.

Amused I leaned closer, "If you're going to tease me all night we might as well have stayed home"

She grinned, "But it's so much more fun in public"

Rolling my eyes at her amusement I leaned back, feeling more relaxed. Clearing her throat she leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table, resting her chin against her fist, "So what's the occasion for this?"

"I wanted to take you out, for one to apologise for out stupid run in yesterday, two, to take you out on a proper date, It's been a while"

She gave me a warm smile, "Well it's really sweet" looking around she leaned back, "And very romantic"

"I still got it"

Snickering she nodded, "You always did"

Whatever she said just got to me and gave me such an ego boost! It was insane. Sitting up straighter I licked my lips as I took her hand in mine again, "There was something I did want to say though, um, or apologise for"

She frowned slightly at my statement.

"I wasn't really the on my best, hell I was acting absolutely horrible to you when you first came back and I know you got the worst end of that. I've um" swallowing hard, this was a lot harder than I thought it would be. But I knew it needed to be done, she needed to hear it. "I've called you things that I'll never be able to take back, things that nobody should ever be called or treated. I want to apologise for that. There aren't really words for what I did or to turn into such a fucking poor excuse of a man. I'm not proud of how I acted or how horrible I was to you, but all I can do is hope you'll forgive me"

My eyes didn't leave hers as the words were leaving my lips.

"I was a class A asshole and sometimes I don't get how you can be so kind to me knowing I must have hurt you, but yet you are" Rubbing my fingers along my jaw, "Which amazes me"

Squeezing my hand, Rose leaned forward, "We both did things that weren't fair, I definitely appreciate you apologising but we both know I hurt you more by leaving the way I did"

"It did hurt Rose but it's nowhere near as much of a dick as I was to you. Sometimes I question why you don't kne my in the balls and tell me to fuck off?" Shaking my head I licked my lips. "But the thing I'm least proud of, was that I made you feel bad about yourself, that I sunk so low I hit you were it hurt the most. I knew that food had always been a soar subject at times and-" Shit was I really about to do this? "That day after I had that desert all over you, the day you didn't come to school? I was at my ma's and- and I saw you in your bedroom"

Hurt was swarming in her eyes as I knew it was probably replayed in her mind, I continued,

"I saw you judging yourself in front of your mirror and I-" Shaking my head I felt rage run through my veins, "I've never felt so disgusted with myself and my behaviour in my life. Knowing that I caused that?"

Shit, are my eyes tearing up? Shaking my head I tried to shake it off. I exhaled heavily, "I'm so _so_ sorry" I said looking her straight in the eye, "I know I can't take anything back but all I can do is do my best to make you feel better, to support you, to push you to be even better. To be the best your deserve, to get you to Love me again"

I could hear the small gasp she made as the word Love left my lips. I was massaging my thumb against the back of her hand waiting for a response.

When she suddenly got up, out of her chair, making her way around the table, leaned forward, taking my face in her hands, her eyes looking deeply into mine. I'm not sure how long we were just staring into one another's eyes when she murmured, "Thank you" before placing a passionate kiss on my lips. My hand moved to her hip as it didn't take me long to kiss her back. There was so much emotion in that kiss, Moving my lips against hers it felt like everyone in the room disappeared and it was only us.

Pulling away slightly, resting her forehead against mine, she had a beautiful smile on her lips, her eyes shining as she murmured, "I love you. I never stopped"

It was like being punched in the stomach, but in a good way, if that makes any sense. Hearing those words leave her lips after so long, after all the stupid and selfish fights it felt like I'd finally reached home.

A grin spread on my lips, "I love you too"

Leaning her forehead against mine, she grinned, "Always" before placing her lips on mine again.

Getting lost in her kiss someone then cleared their throat and Rose pulled away looking slightly embarrassed. The waiter had returned, he was wearing a knowing smile as he was holding a wine bottle, "You're wine sir"

"Perfect" I grinned not afraid to show how amazingly happy I felt. "You'll like this" as Rose sat down her filled up her glass. I ordered our food and he let us be again.

We were holding hands and grinning like idiots, just taking the other one in. She was resting her chin against her closed fist. "I love it when you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked, still grinning, sipping on my wine.

"Order for me, I know it's old school, but I really like it"

Squeezing her hand I put my glass down "Then I'll keep doing it"

She grinned before she started to tell me about her day. It felt so damn good to just sit here with her. We spoke about anything silly thing that popped into mind, not worried about anything. I couldn't help but to get lost in her beauty as she was sitting across from me. She didn't wear a lot of make up, I don't even think she knew what foundation was, thank god for that. Both Camille and Meredith loved to cake that shit on and it was just a big mess. I loved how natural she was.

Her smile, I could go on about for days as well, as her eyes. She had these amazing brown eyes that had these flecks of gold in them, sometimes I swear they sparkled but that would be pshysically impossible.

We had our mains and ordered dessert as Rose leaned back in her seat sighing in content. "That was amazing"

I smiled finishing my third glass of wine, "It was"

Suddenly I felt her foot gracing my leg under the table. I raised a brow her way and a naughty smile came across her lips as she lifted her glass of wine, moving it to her lips.

Swallowing, I had no idea what she was thinking, but I wish I could read her mind. Then it suddenly came back to me. As we had entered the restaurant, that very important and very dirty secret she let me in on.

My dick instantly came to life, hell I was constantly walking around with a semi these days!

Slowly moving some hair behind her ear she gave me a cloudy look, "What's on your mind Belikov?"

I raised my brow again silently asking her why she was asking me this. Sitting up she leaned closer, her arms resting on the table and as she leaned forward her chest was deliciously pushed together. The slit going across her chest was painful as it covered the goods.

"You eyes are dark and swimming with mischief, what has brought that on?" She asked with a sexy and amused little smile.

"I think you know what I'm thinking about" I said, my voice all husky leaning towards her.

Slowly licking her bottom lip she held my gaze, "Is it the fact that _if_ you were to disappear underneath the table cloth and bury yourself between my legs you'd find a very unexciting surprise?"

I think I just came.

Strangling a growl I clenched my fists, "You play dirty Hathaway"

"You wouldn't like it any other way" She winked as our waiter came to fill up our glasses. "Excuse me, where is the ladies room?"

"Just at the back on your left madame" he smiled before he left.

Getting out of her chair, she smoothed down her dress, I definitely didn't miss how her hand ran down the front of her dress, gracing her pussy. God I'm so fucking hard...

Swallowing hard I met her gaze again, she was biting her lip, I knew the look. She was dripping wet already.

"See you in a bit" was all she said before she turned to leave. My eyes fell on her amazing curves, those wide hips and lush ass. Squirming in my seat I didn't know what to do with myself. Hearing her say, "See you in a bit" made me think she wanted me to come after her. That naughty slits up her thigh had been driving me mad, playing with my mind. Knowing what was hiding underneath made me want to groan and run after her.

Why couldn't I?

The thought hit me and before I could thin twice about it, I got out of my chair, fixing my jacket as I made my way towards the ladies room. It was in the back so nobody could see me. Looking both ways I slid inside quietly. Stopping in my tracks, I took her in. She was resting against the long marble sink. Squirming she was biting her lower lip. I was definitely familiar with that face. If only I knew what she was thinking.

Scanning the room quickly, we were alone, reaching behind me I locked the door. The sound made her head snap up meeting my gaze in the mirror. Damn she's so fucking beautiful.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked her voice raspy. I knew very well what she had been thinking about.

Without a word I walked towards her, with authority. Placing my hands on her hips I pressed my rock hard cock against her ass. She gasped as I buried my face in her neck. My teeth gracing her skin as I let one hand travel down the front of her thigh.

Running my lips against her warm skin I took her earlobe between my teeth as my hand finally reached the slit on her mid thigh.

"Dimitri" she moaned as my fingers touched her bare skin.

Groaning into her ear I pressed myself hard against her, she was grinding on me in return.

Running fingers against her skin, I moved towards her inner thigh. Knowing the effect I had on her I growled in her ear, "You shouldn't tease me so bad Rose"

My fingers were moving painfully slow, "It only gets back to you ten fold"

Looking into the mirror in front of us I swear I just got harder. Her eyes were half open, sex oozing out of them as she was biting her lower lip. Her hands placed firmly on the marble. My gaze was dark as I was taking in every inch of her

Reaching higher my thumb graced her naked pussy and her lips instantly parted as she gasped for air. A smirk spread on my lips, I loved the way she reacted to me.

The whole setting was so incredibly fucking sexy it truly brought out the kinkier side of me. The lights were dim as I spoke lowly in her ear, my eyes never leaving hers in the mirror.

"I don't want your gaze moving from mine once, do you hear me" I said firmly. "I want to see everything. I want to see you squirm underneath my finger tips as I'll make you come all over them"

She moaned her eyes nearly shutting, taking her earlobe between my teeth against she groaned and met my gaze again.

"Do you hear me?" I said roughly. "Eyes on me"

She nodded slowly, her breath heavy.

"Good. Now" I said huskily as I ran two fingers between her lips, causing us both to moan loudly. "Fuck baby, you're soaked"

Lifting my hand from her pussy to my lips, our eyes never left one another. Putting the two wet fingers in my mouth I groaned at the taste of her.

She swallowed visibly as I licked my lips. "Fucking delicious"

Not wasting any time my hand went right back, stroking her warm wet pussy, letting a single finger enter her.

She groaned, her chest rising slowly as she was out of breath.

"Your pussy is fucking perfection my love. Like fuck-" I groaned as a second finger entered, moving in her slowly.

Arching her back, her ass rubbed against my dick, it was pure agony. "More" she demanded through her teeth moving an arm around the back of my neck.

My thumb found her clit and slowly started to massage it. "Oh" she whimpered as I swear her knees nearly buckled from underneath her.

"Eyes on me Rose" I demanded. Her eyes met mine quickly as I worked my fingers faster. "Just like that baby" I said, "Eyes on me"

Feeling her body tense up I chuckled darkly in her ear.

I knew she was close, she had never been able to last very long when I working my fingers on her. Let's just say I have a magic touch.

"Come on baby" I urged her as I moved my fingers faster. "Come for me"

She was squirming underneath my hands and I knew she so badly just wanted to close her eyes and get lost in the moment, but I wouldn't let her.

"Look at me baby, look at me as you come _all_ over me" I growled in her ear. Flicking my thumb over her clit I knew that would be her undoing.

Letting up a gasp as well as moaning a the same time I felt her tighten around me. Burying my face in her neck, I growled as I bit into her sensitive skin.

Strangling her scream she moaned my name as I was riding out her wave. Meeting her gaze in the mirror again it was a sight I would never forget. Her skin was beautifully flushed, her eyes filled with love and sex, her lips slightly parted. Damn, it was the fucking sexiest thing I've ever seen.

And she was all mine.

* * *

 **God I love him... seriously! Isn't he perfection? I was quite impressed with myself to be honest when that scene entered my mind. I really enjoyed all of this! What do you guys think? Too raunchy or a nice surprise?**

 **Lot's of love x**


	24. Twenty three

**I'm not gonna say a lot about this chapter but I really enjoyed writing it, it's another night out but I always enjoy writing them.**

 **Enjoy guys**

* * *

 **Dimitri**

It had been one of those spontaneous nights out even if we all had an early start in the morning. But that was long forgotten as soon as we stepped inside The Red.

Drinks were flowing, the music was great and shots were disappearing left and right. Lissa was surprisingly up beat and not acting one bit suspicious. I knew just looking at Rose at times, how much she was struggling, that she couldn't tell Lissa anything but there was only tonight and then it would all be out in the open.

I can admit that was looking forward to it but dreading it at the same time. Of course I wanted to showcase my feelings for Rose openly again, that was never a problem. Hell I'd wear a t-shirt with her face on declaring she was mine and no one else's just to make it even more official!

The one thing that I was dreading was the attention, sure I turned attention whore/playboy during our years apart but I definitely would go back to my slightly more modest ways when we were public again. I was also dreading when we were telling Lissa, things wouldn't go as smoothly as we would hope. There is no way of telling the future, I don't think it will go horrible but I do think she'll hold it over Rose's head for a while before she will be able to let it go. I don't know why I thought that, it was only a feeling I had…

"You're looking like you are very far away from here"

My head snapped over to where Rose was now sitting, a comfortable distance between us. She looked so damn stunning, hell she always did! Even in just her fitted black jeans and off shoulder mesh top. My fingers were so use to touching her these days it took everything in me not to.

Her eyes were studying me as I didn't say a word, I was just taking her in. Lifting her glass to her lips, "You ok?"

Nodding, "Just thinking" picking up my drink, mirroring her. I could tell she was holding back a smile, "About?"

Before I could say anything else Viktoria and Ivan appeared at the end of the table. Rolling my eyes as she was giggling being disgustingly cute with my best friend. "We're off guys, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked looking over at Rose.

She smiled sweetly nodding, I knew she was incredibly happy for them. I was still at the holding down my vomit stage. Especially seeing Ivan's hand slide down towards my little sisters ass.

"I'd think twice about that if I were you Zeklos" I half growled before taking a big gulp from my drink.

He sent me an innocent smile, "Eyes like a hawk"

"Ears like one two, I don't want to be scarred for life because I'll do you in worse, remember that! I live in that flat too"

Waving his hand as if my threat wasn't real, "We'll be done by then anyway"

Vika put her arms around his neck, "I didn't agree to that?"

I pretended to barf under the table as Rose chuckled, "I'd hold back on details if I were you, I'm not stepping in next time he wants to kill you"

"You'd probably last longer than he would anyway" I said shooting her an amused look. Her face sobered up, "Probably? I'd have you on your ass before you even-"

"Ok we'll leave you two to it, I can definitely think of better ways to spend my time" Ivan grinned wiggling his brows as he pulled a giggling Viktoria away.

Looking down into my empty cup I shivered, "I need something a lot strong if I'm gonna listen to Ivan talk shit like that"

Christian appeared as if on queue putting down a fresh round of drinks. "You're a life saver!" I said feeling relieved downing half a pint of beer. It wasn't strong but it was better than nothing.

Ozera chuckled, "Ivan running his mouth again?"

"I swear he lives to piss me off" I said shaking my head.

"I know a few people who do" I followed Chris's eyes as they landed on Rose. She frowned before her brows pulled together, "What? Me? Hey, I've been freaking nice lately, none of you have shit to complain about"

"I'd have a thing or two to say about that" Christian muttered as Lissa appeared next to him. Luckily he shut up as Lissa grinned, "My parents left early to go to my aunts so I have the house to myself, if you know what I mean?" she winked.

"Jesus, is everyone getting laid tonight but me?" Rose moaned dramatically leaning her head against the table.

 _Oh she's getting some tonight…_

Lissa chuckled and Christian made a face. "I'll see if I can hook you up sometime"

"That would be much appreciated! I mean that's what friends are for right?" Her face lit up.

Rose had fallen into our usual spiel where we were trying to throw Lissa off by not being too friendly. Because us being nice to one another is too obvious apparently…

"I'd rather she'd join a convent" I murmured into my glass finishing my beer. I had a feeling she heard me judging by the smile on her face.

"And with that we're off" Chris said moving his arms around Lissa's waist.

"Aw, don't leave me here!" Rose moaned then speaking in a loud hushed tone, "If you care for my sanity you don't leave me alone with Russia over her"

I kicked her under the table and she groaned, "Jesus! Isn't there a law against kicking women"

"What do I know? I'm not from this side of the pond" I rolled my eyes. It's surprisingly easy to play this game in front of Lissa and I can't say I didn't enjoy it at times. I do live to tease this girl.

"Do you want a lift home?" Lissa asked before they left. Rose was starting to get up, "Nah I'm good Liss" she said looking out towards the fairly busy dance floor, "I'm gonna go test my luck, see if I still got it" She winked as I rolled my eyes. She better not…

She chuckled, "Ok, text me when you're home though, see you tomorrow" Lissa kissed Rose cheek before she disappeared.

Rose kept her back towards me as I assumed the was watching Lissa and Christian leave. I can't say I wasn't enjoying the view. Her jean clad ass and her wide hips still did things to me, I think they always would!

Looking over her shoulder she caught me, I felt no shame and I knew she liked that. Picking up a drink from the tray Chris had brought over she downed it one go, "I'll be on that dance floor, just so you know" she winked.

An amused smile spread on my lips,"Thanks for letting me know"

A soft RnB song dropped and Rose was backing away from me, holding my gaze and my dick was already going stiff. Fuck me. I was going to let her wait, tease her, but I seem to fail in that department every time. I can't keep away from her. Luckily that doesn't matter because it's only us tonight. For one more night, and I was going to enjoy it!

 **Lissa**

"I forgot my lipgloss in the bathroom!"

"Babe I'll buy you another one, let's just go" Christian said as I wiggled out of his embrace.

I smiled over my shoulder as I headed for the door, "It's my favourite one, I can't leave it behind! The taxi is a few minutes away, I'm just gonna go grab it and I'll be back in a minute, don't move" I chuckled as I moved towards the door.

The music was loud and it was fairly crowded for a week night. It had been such a fun night, Viktoria and Ivan were so cute in their own little bubble of happiness. Rose had busted out her dance moves along with Tasha before Tasha disappeared with who I think was Mark.

I made my way through the crowd easy as I was on a mission. I know it sound pathetic to go back for lipgloss but my daddy gave it to me and he bought it in Paris. It was my favourite, I couldn't just leave it behind.

I found it exactly where I knew I'd left it, smiling I reapplied while I had the mirror. Pressing my lips together I smiled. I was so darn happy, I have an amazing best friend who is finally living in the same town. Christian is the best boyfriend ever and I was definitely going to show him that tonight, I was wearing that cute yellow lace set that I knew he loved.

With a big grin on my lips I made my way out of the ladies room, running a hand through my hair as Rihanna's airy voice was filling the room. The heavy guitar beat was so cool and I just loved it when she sang a good love song. Glazing out on the dance floor I was searching for Rose, to see if she was still around or if she had already given up for the night.

Not being able to see her I shrugged and made my way to the door. Picking my phone up, being clumsy like I am at times I could feel it sliding out of my hands. Fumbling to catch it hoping it wouldn't fall on the floor. Christian would definitely make fun of me if I cracked another screen on my phone…

"Thank god" I murmured to myself as I managed to catch it before it hit the ground. Looking up to see if anyone saw me I froze.

A few yards away from me I saw Dimitri's large back and he was definitely having someone in his arms. His head was bent down as he buried his face in her neck as they were slowly moving to the music. It doesn't sound like a very unusual sight for Dimitri but I could recognise her form without fail.

Her profile came into view, her eyes closed as one arm rested around Dimitri's neck as he was kissing hers.

I felt my stomach turn.

This couldn't be.

Maybe it was just one of those moments of weakness where they gave in but then realised that this wouldn't end well. Doesn't she remember how absolutely horrible he was to her? The things he called her? The fucking rumours he started? How many times hasn't he body shamed her?

I've always thought it and I knew that at some point they would find their way back to one another. Whether it was good for them or not. But that's not what made my stomach turn.

What made my stomach turn was the fact that I have asked Rose about this _so_ many times. They way she's been looking at him, I know how deeply she feels for him. But time upon time I've asked her and she's lied to me straight to my face?

Shaking my head I tried to tell myself to stay rational. Maybe it was one of those moments of weakness like I said?

As if she could hear my thoughts, having to prove me how wrong I am, Rose turns in Dimitri's arms grinning in a way I have seen so many times a very long time ago.

Seeing them kiss I had to look away. Clenching and unclenching my fists I felt like something stir within me. I didn't know what to do with it, I'm always so composed and I try so hard always to be rational but with this staring me right up in the face and all I can think of is all those times I give her the chance to tell me, it made me feel just, _so_ angry!

Why would she do this? I don't get it!

My glare was heavy on them and again it was as if she knew I was watching. Opening her eyes mid kiss, Rose eyes meet mine over Dimitri's bicep. Her eyes go wide as she pulls back gasping.

If _Rose_ was shocked to see _me_ , I had an inkling she might know what I might be feeling see her… like this.

 **Rose**

I've never felt such an intense feeling of my stomach dropping in my life.

Lissa's face was ice as she was glaring at us only a few yards away. Dimitri could instantly feel the change of air as he frowned looking down at me, "What's wrong?"

I tried to speak but nothing left my lips. It was what I'd dreaded and feared for weeks on end and I didn't know how to react nor what to do. Following my gaze I could hear the groan in the base of his throat, "Fuck" he cursed under his breath.

Dropping his arms from around me he turned toward her, "Lissa-"

Before he could say anything else she shook her head. I was prepared for hell to break loose. I was prepared for her to scream and shout at me, to go crazy and call me every name in the book. I was prepared for the worst of the worst!

A chill ran down my spine when she did nothing of that. She didn't even say a word, all she did was slowly shaking her head as if she was trying to convince herself that she wasn't seeing what she was seeing.

Then she turned and I knew she was heading for the door. And I finally found my tongue.

"Lissa!" I shouted as I started after her.

"Rose-" Dimitri tried to take my hand but I was already heading after my best friend. I couldn't let her leave. Not like this.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck_

That was all I kept thinking. Over and over as I was chasing my best friend. The worst part is when you expect someone to go off on you, it sounds stupid but I was prepared for that. But hearing nothing is worse, so much worse.

I wanted to hear what was on her mind. I wanted to tell her everything. I couldn't have her leave like this. It wasn't right.

Calling after her I pushed past the dancing bodies.

"Liss- Lissa please" Moving after her I tried grabbing for her arm but damn she was moving fast. I was closing in, I needed to get to her before she reached the door, I couldn't have her leave without hearing me out.

Calling for her again, "Liss please, please stop-"

To my surprise, she did as I said, doing that, stopping so suddenly I nearly crashed right into her. Steadying myself I inhaled quickly at the look of disgust that was all over her face as she was eyeing me up.

My stomach dropped again.

 _Speak woman!_ I screamed at myself, _Just fucking say something, save this! Don't Let her leave._

So I started to ramble, "Lissa I promise, I was going to tell you, tomorrow, we just needed some time to figure this out but I never wanted you to-"

" _Fuck_ you Rose" She hissed cutting me off. My eyes grew wide as my breath got caught in my throat. She had never been one to swear a lot and never _ever_ directing it to me.

"W-what?" I stuttered feeling my finger tips go numb.

"Fuck. You" she said again without trouble. "That's all I have to say to you right now"

My lips parted as a cold feeling came over me.

Then she was gone.

Time stood still.

I kept closing and parting my lips like a stupid fish as she was glaring at me, my heart pounding in my ears.

Speechless.

Staring where she stood.

I don't know how many minutes had gone by when I felt his arm move around me as the other took my hand. I didn't even notice I was shaking.

"Rose, baby, breathe, please"

Exhaling suddenly I didn't know how long or how many times I had been holding my breath. As I released my breath every other emotion I felt followed. My eyes were tearing up, I could feel my hands cold and shaking as my breathing hitched.

A lone tear escaped and slowly made its way down my cheek.

Dimitri pulled me close against his body as he pressed a kiss to my temple. My bottom lip trembled as I took a shaky breath, sniffling as another tear escaped. Trying to clench my fist I felt ridiculously weak.

I finally found my words.

"This wasn't suppose to happen like this" I said with surprisingly a lot of power. That thick feeling in my throat grew. "This is not how I wanted her to find out!" My voice cracked at the end and Dimitri squeezed me closer.

"I know" He murmured before looking around "Let's get out of here" He said guiding me towards the exit. As soon as we got outside I instantly looked around to see if she was still here. Trying to move away from Dimitri he held me close, "She's not here Rose, she's left"

"How do you know?" I asked looking at him for the first time.

His eyes were running across my face as I could see the pain in his eyes. He always had that amazing quality to feel pain with other people, with me, and it was written all over him.

"I texted Christian when you went after Lissa, he messaged me back saying they were in the taxi to her place"

"I want to go to her" I said feeling determined.

Exhaling heavily Dimitri shook his head lightly, "Leave her be tomorrow and I'll promise you we go see her first thing tomorrow morning"

I didn't like that all of a sudden he was so damn rational. I didn't want her to think that I shrugged said 'Fuck it, she'll come to me' because I want to talk to her so badly.

"Ok?" Dimitri asked squeezing my hand trying to catch my gaze. Looking up I felt lost. But I was so happy he was here. Nodding slowly I rested my head against his chest as the tears built up again.

Why in the ever loving fuck did it have to go down this way?

* * *

 **Already on chapter 23 eh? Wow... time moves so fast! We are slowly coming to an end, not yet! but we are getting there, soo... the bomb dropped tonight! What did you guys think? Kind saw it coming? More/less then you expected?**

 **What will happen now? Will Lissa hear her our or will WW3 commence? Let me know,**

 **Lot's of Love xx**


	25. Twenty Four

**I know.. I'm a bit on the slow side! But the** **suspense gives it more of an edge right? hehe, sorry I'm evil!**

 **I won't dwell, read on and ENJOY**

* * *

 **Rose**

Nothing was working.

Three days had gone by since Lissa found out about Dimitri and I at the club. I had followed Dimitri's advice to leave her for the night, let it all sink in, hopefully she would be more willing to speak to me in the morning once she's calmed down.

We were wrong.

The morning after Dimitri had driven us over to Lissa's house where she lived with her parents. I knew her parents were out of town so it would only be Lissa and Christian there. Ringing and knocking on the door nobody answered. My shoulders dropped and I didn't know what to do.

I rung her, over and over again. I texted her several times that day too.

 **R: "Tried coming round your house but you weren't there. Are you ok?"**

 **R: "Can we talk please?"**

 **R: "Ignoring me isn't going to help"**

 **R: "We need to talk about this"**

 **R: "I miss you"**

 **R "Lissa please, just call me back"**

But nothing. She hadn't even read them. I was completely shut out.

Driving us to class Dimitri said we'd try again this evening. In school I texted both Viktoria and Tasha hoping they could tell me where Lissa was, but the only reply I received was silence.

In the only class I had with Lissa she was a no show, I couldn't find either of them over lunch and I was starting to get sick with the feeling that neither of them would speak to me. Didn't they want to hear me out? Didn't they want to know what was going on?

That evening I spent in my room. Dimitri offered to come over but I wanted to be alone. He'd done so much for me I knew I was being short with him and I wasn't showing how grateful I was for him but I was so torn. I felt like I couldn't do more than one thing at once. I could barely think one thought at a time instead of trying to solve several.

I ignored my parents as they tried to figure out what was going on. All I could think was, _When will she talk to me?_

Dimitri took me around his mother's house the day after, I was hoping to run into Viktoria but Olena said she had stayed at Ivan's.

Dimitri had texted both Christian and Ivan, they both replied but they were being short too. Christian said he was trying to convince Lissa to speak to me but she ignored him. I called him twice asking him to tell me where she was, that I just wanted to talk to her, but being the loyal boyfriend he is he obeyed her and didn't give me anything.

Ivan did confirm that Tasha and Viktoria were with Lissa but no luck in telling us where they were. Dimitri was loosing his temper with his friends, I only wanted to know where they were, it wasn't fair the way they were acting. But also I could tell he was missing his friends, he lived with them but lately all he did was glued to my side.

On the third day, one of my classes were cancelled so I told Dimitri to go to the gym, spend some time with Christian and Ivan. He didn't have to worry about me, I was going to tidy up at home and see my parents.

He could probably tell that I was lying, I was going to lie on my floor, legs resting on my bed and listen to sap music, staring into the ceiling trying to figure out how to fix this. He wasn't stupid, but I think he figured I needed some time.

"Have a good time with the guys and i'll come over tonight, we'll go for dinner or something" I said on the phone as I was going through my email. I had sent Lissa three emails and countless Facebook messages along side my texts and phone calls.

"You sure?" I could hear in his voice he was looking forward to it but he was worried for me at the same time.

"Of course, go, I know you want to. I'll see you tonight" I tried my best to sound cheerful. He'd been amazing I really needed to show him more appreciation.

"Ok I'll text you later ok?"

"Yeah, Love you" I said as my eye were glued to the sent emails that never got a reply.

"I love you to Rose"

A small smile tugged at my lips as I hung up, but it soon disappeared as I saw my call list. It said Lissa's name over and over with Dimitri's and my parents names every now and again. The only difference was that none of Lissa's phone calls went unanswered.

Feeling annoyed I threw my phone on my bed as I changed into gym gear hoping to get my frustrations out at the gym.

Blaring Kanye West through my headphones I lifting, sweating and running and it took everything within me not to go to the shop buying a few tubs of Ben & Jerry's. I wouldn't give in, so I kept going.

I had spent two and a half hours in the gym when I finally gave up and went home. Funnily enough food didn't appeal to me as I opened the fridge after I had my shower, I was itching for a drink though. I hadn't relaxed for three days and I barely slept even when I had Dimitri next to me.

A nice gin or a big glass of wine might relax me?

Shaking my head, I had never turned to alcohol like that and I wasn't going to start now…

It was afternoon when Dimitri texted saying he had just finished at the gym with the guys and he was heading home alone. I put on my leather jacket deciding to walk to Dimitri's flat. It was a half hour walk but it felt right. Putting my headphones in, Sam Smith was singing everything I felt as I walked alone.

Getting closer I saw Paul's across the street. Biting my lower lip, it felt stupid but I wanted to go and grab drink there just so I could feel a bit normal. It was always Lissa's and my place. Pushing the door opened, it was fairly busy, most tables were taken but only one person in front of me. Ordering a Mocha Latte I sighed as I removed my headphone to check through my phone as my drink was being made.

Looking up I stopped.

The three of them were sitting in the corner.

It was like a film. They were deep in conversation, Viktoria looked up and they all stopped talking. Lissa looked up, sitting next to Vika, giving me an emotionless look.

Tasha looked over her shoulder and I could tell she was giving me an apologetic look but it still hurt the way they were acting.

But this was my chance, what I'd fought to make happen over the last few days and I wasn't going to let to pass. They would speak to me and they would listen. Especially Lissa.

Walking over, my drink forgotten, I stopped in front of their table. Face sober. When not a word was uttered I sighed heavily, "Thank you for making this so easy for all of us" Sarcasm was dripping off my voice.

None of them looked at me.

Looking out the window I felt like I was the only one trying here, for once I was trying to be rational but nobody wanted to act on it with me.

"I know I was wrong not to tell either of you, but I have my reasons and without hearing me out you can make up whatever reason you want but it might not be right" I paused for a second before I continued,"I never meant for this to go down like this-"

Lissa suddenly came to life, "It's not about the fact that you didn't tell us anymore. Or the fact that you had these _reasons_ " she made a face as she said the last word as her eyes were hard on me. "Do you know what the real problem is Rose?" before I could answer she continued, "The problem is that you _lied_. You lied straight to my face time upon time again and you didn't even flinch while doing it. _Real_ friends don't lie to one another!" Her voice grew louder as she finished her sentence.

"Real friends don't ignore their friends for three days either" I said in return crossing my arms over my chest feeling a hint of anger spark in me.

"I had my reasons" Lissa said looking away from me.

My shoulders dropped, "All I ask is for you to listen and ignoring me isn't going to help-"

"Fine, talk" she said turning toward me as if I had her full attention.

I felt like she was acting so childish but would I act different if I knew she'd lied to me? I don't know. I don't even know when I got some reasonable and calm. I had always been the hot head, but it was like we had swapped places.

"All we wanted was to have some time to get use to one another before we told anyone. To find one another before it turned into a huge _they're back together_ thing that everyone would talk about. It's been six years, we needed some time"

Lissa's mouth was a straight line, "You could have still told us that"

"Could I? Because you of all people wasn't very keen on him what so ever, would you really have supported my decision? Because I don't think so" I said challenging her.

"What disgusts me the most is that we've sat here, at this table or at the Red or in school, I've asked you about it, it was only a week ago the last time I asked about the two of you and the way you lied, how easy that was for you, how do I know you haven't lied about other things?"

"Are you serious?" I huffed, "Lissa you know me, I hated every second I couldn't tell you but I did it for us, I needed to make sure Dimitri and I were making the right decision before we would put anyone through anything close to what we went through the last time." My heart was pounding in my chest, "Every time I had to look at you, either of you and not tell you, killed me-"

"Then you could have told me! That's what a real and a good friend would have done"

She was working against me. I knew I had hurt her by lying to her, I knew that but right now I didn't see how she was going to let that go. She was acting more irrational than I ever thought she would.

Feeling thrown off I sighed before looking at Tasha and Viktoria, "I assume either of you have nothing to say?"

Viktoria sighed, "The only thing I don't get is the fact that Ivan and I had exactly the same situation you guys had, in a way. You were being so supportive and you were urging me to tell everyone. To be honest and open and proud over what we had. But then when Lissa told me that you and Dimitri have been a thing all this time it just-" she shook her head, "It just makes you look like such a hypocrite Rose"

Hearing those words leave her lips hurt. I could feel the thickness in my throat closing up but I refused to cry right now.

Licking my lips I forced my arms to my side, "I know that's what it might seem like and I would never ever encourage you not to be open with what you have with Ivan, because look how happy the two of you are now"

She was about to open her mouth but I held up my hand, "But you had your time to get happy before you did come out in the open, to figure yourselves out. Don't you think I deserve that too?"

I was met by silence.

Biting the inside of my cheek, I was having trouble believing the side that my friends were showing me. How could they all be acting like this towards me? I know that whenever you fight you're not acting like normal, but I barely know who these people are.

Tasha spoke for the first time, "Was is Dimitri you spoke about when we went to their house party?" Her voice was flat which was a surprise to me. She's usually the hot head like me, but her voice was surprisingly even and emotionless.

"Does that matter?" I exhaled looking at her.

Meeting my gaze she nodded sternly.

"Then yes, it was still fairly new then too, so it haven't been as long as you guys might think. But you would have known that three days ago if you would have called or hell even replied to any of my messages" my voice grew harsh as I spoke.

Before either of them could speak again I continued,

"I'm happy for what I have with Dimitri, I'm _so_ happy we found one another again and that we actually have a steady foundation to build on instead of rocking backwards and forward maybe not being able to last-"

"What makes you believe you'll last now?" Lissa's voice sounded so snobbish, it felt like she'd slapped me.

"Because the last time it was nothing _he_ did, it was _me_ , _I_ left Lissa. Yes we didn't start off great when I came back but we worked through that. What I'm having more trouble to believe is that one of my best friends is acting like the stuck up bitch she never wants to be seen like, but right now you're not being that good friend you keep talking about"

Looking at the three of them neither of them would meet my gaze, "I would have told you every step we've gone through once I told you. And believe me, I was going to tell you, I was going to tell the three of you because I wanted you to hear it from me and nobody else. I'm sorry I lied, I'm sorry you found out the way you did, I can't change it no matter how much or hard I try. But I was going to tell you, I promise you, I was" My voice had gone more towards a plead than that confidence I was going for to start with.

"But you didn't"

My face was flat. My emotions were flat. Why was she acting like this? Why couldn't she try? Why were they all

"I know it took time, hell Christian was urging us to tell you sooner but Dimitri wanted more time-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up" A spark lit up in Lissa's eyes, " _Christian_ knew about this? You told my fucking boyfriend and not me?"

Fuck.

Fuck Fuckedy fuck fuck.

Taking a deep breath, _why didn't I think before I spoke?_ Of course Christian didn't tell Lissa that…

"Lissa, it-it wasn't like that, he came home and the wrong time and we just happened to-"

But Lissa wasn't listening to me anymore, I could see the anger rising in her eyes as she was getting up, "How long has he known?" she said through her teeth.

Sighing, "Liss, it doesn't matter, I didn't tell him on purpose-"

" _How_ long?" She said through her teeth, she was standing in front of me. Since she had her modelesc body she was towering over me in my shortness.

I wasn't going to put Christian in the dirt. "It doesn't matter" I said shortly. "It wasn't their place to say"

"They?" Viktoria frowned, "Who else knew?"

 _Damn it! Why did I have to say that?_

Swallowing hard I couldn't hide from it now. "Ivan was there too when Christian found out"

"We're leaving" Lissa said shortly. "Or at least I am"

"Lissa it doesn't matter, it wasn't their place to say" I said saying trying to reason with her.

"Oh it does matter, it matters because other people knew and yet you didn't tell us! What kind of friendship is that Rose?"

I was stunned.

The way she was holding this over my head was something I'd never seen coming. I felt like I was fighting a battle where I was clearly out numbered.

Viktoria and Tasha got up, neither of them looking at me as they were moving with Lissa.

My shoulders dropped as I was biting my lower lip. I felt defeated. I was trying so hard but nothing seemed worth what I was trying to get across, that or they just weren't getting it.

Was I being to relaxed about this? Was I more of a horrible person than I thought?

The door closed as my three best friends had left.

Then it was only me.

Alone.

* * *

I had been sitting down for a few minutes just staring into nothing until one of the baristas had come and said I forgot my drink.

As soon as he spoke to me I felt like crying. I gave him a sad smile before I picked up my drink before I headed for the door.

Dimitri's flat wasn't far away, I wanted to be alone but I wanted to see him at the same time. Hell I was such a mess!

Putting my headphones back in I took a big sip off of my drink as the damn tears were filling my eyes again. Sniffling, I kept my head low. Why was she working against me? I didn't she understand what and why I was doing what I was? It wasn't even about her! I was about us, but maybe she didn't want me to disappear into that boyfriend bubble. But everyone goes there when they find someone new right?

I knew she meant well, she only wanted to look out for me, make sure I was making the right decision. Or that's what I kept telling myself. Judging how our talk went at Paul's maybe I should be thinking differently? She didn't even want to discuss this, it felt more like a blame game. Or was it Karma? I had lied so many times now it was all coming back at me? Not that I have ever been one to believe in karma…

Getting close to Dimitri's place I opened the door to the flight of stairs. I dried my cheeks as I walked up the steps, walking in with tears isn't really the best way to greet your boyfriend.

I knocked twice before I opened the door, pulling out my headphones I said, "It's just me babe I-"

Stopping dead in my tracks I got that fucking film feeling again. Because the scene in front of me seemed like such a fucking joke it had to be a film.

My sex god of a boyfriend was before me, only a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair damp and brushed back. Looking hot as fuck. Then there was Camille in the skimpiest black lace set imaginable and a big coat pooling around her heel clad feet. Her hands were strategically placed on Dimitri's chest as Dimitri was holding her wrists. She looked disgustingly proud as she was smirking my way.

Dimitri on the other hand looked like a deer caught in head lights, that with a mix of someone had just kicked him in the balls.

This had to be a fucking scene from a film, but I couldn't decide which was worse, the one before or now…

There was only one thing I could say, "Wow, Karma really is a bitch"

* * *

 **Was the wait worth it? A lot happened in this chapter in the end, what did you guys think? How was Rose reaction? What would you do? What will happen now? What did you think of what happened at Paul's?**

 **Also, I know it can be a bit cliche with the whole 'blaming yourself' and 'what if's' scenario's but, don't we all do them? Whether we like to or not?**

 **Lot's of Love x**


	26. Twenty Five

**Sorry to leave you guys** **hanging, I've seen some mixed opinions on what happened, we get Dimitri's POV and to find out what's going on.**

 **So here's another update, ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Dimitri**

I was aching, but in a good way.

It was the first day hitting the gym in a good few days, not that I had minded having some days with Rose, not that it had been like I had imagined. Or maybe it had.

I had had that inkling that Lissa would hold this over her head but not quite as extreme as this. I was finding it all just absolutely fucking ridiculous, but I hadn't been as vocal about it, I wasn't sure how Rose would feel about it, I didn't want to upset her further. I knew she felt guilty, but from what I've heard I didn't even feel guilty based on how Lissa was treating her. It was fucking stupid! Who ignores someone for days on end unless they really want that person to feel pain? Is that what she wants?

Sighing I opened the door to the flat and dropped my gym bag on the floor. I had a good day today though. Chris, Ivan and I had decided not to talk about what's going on, I didn't want to start anything between us and I knew I would probably not be able to control what came out of my mouth if I got started. Even my sister pissed me off for hopping on the Lissa train. She tried to argue her side with me but I hung up on her angry about the fact that she would talk to me and not Rose.

It was all so fucking childish I could barely understand it.

Hitting the gym with the boys was good though, we were just being stupid, having a laugh and talking shit. I think my frustration levels came down a couple of notches but as soon as I got home and thought of Rose I could feel my muscles start to tense up again.

Throwing my top off I headed straight for the shower, the steam started to fill the room as the water got warmer and warmer.

As cliche as it sounds, one of my favourite places is in the shower, the water hitting your body and it is probably one of the best places in the world to think. It's just you and your thoughts. You can feel your muscles relax and your problems run down the drain with the water.

I was trying to push out whatever thoughts was pushing to the front of my mind. I was getting more and more frustrated with this whole situation, Rose was so tense and her mood was all over the place. I hope all the worry would disappear but it had all gotten worse.

Sighing I rested two hands against the wall, the water was hitting me hard, focusing on my breathing. Fuck, I need to relax. All this is fucking with my mood, I'm being supportive, I'm doing everything I can do be patience but it's all wearing thin.

Suddenly I heard the door open, I frowned, I had texted Rose on my way over but she wouldn't get here this fast. "Babe?" I half shouted.

I was met by silence.

Finishing up in the shower I grabbed a towel and wrapped in around my waist, running a hand through my wet hair I opened the door, "Baby?"

Stepping into the living room my eyes grew wide. I was met by Camille standing in the middle of the room wearing a trench coat that was loosely hanging open, but I could see all she was wearing underneath was skimpy lingerie and a uncomfortable smirk on her lips.

"I didn't know that's what you called me these days?" She asked licking her lips eyeing me up and down.

Clenching my fists I glared at her, "What the fuck are you doing here Camille?"

"I thought I'd surprise you, show you what you're missing" She shrugged easily.

Huffing, "Trust me, I'm not missing anything, now get the fuck out"

"So it is true then?" She asked slowly walking closer, "You're taken?"

"Doesn't fucking matter Camille, get out!" I snapped. She needed to be out of here two fucking minutes ago, hell why would it even enter her mind to just fucking show up? I haven't seen or heard from her for over a month. How stupid is she? I've been been nothing but rude to her and she thinks I still want her? What doesn't she get?

Her hands were dancing by the belt, the only thing holding her coat together, "But it does matter" her voice was turning all sultry and I rolled my eyes, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her" she said stopping right in front of me.

She was living her hands to touch me but I pushed her hands away and pointed towards the door, "Go" I said through my teeth.

But determination didn't falter from her eyes, before I could stop her, she tugged at the belt and shrugged out of her coat. For the love of god! Why can't shit go my way?

Not looking down, my eyes were hard on hers as she kept looking at me with her bed eyes. Not gonna fucking happen.

"I'll push you out in the hall like that if you haven't got your coat on in five seconds"

"You've always been so demanding, I've always loved that" she said licking her lips and her hands were suddenly on my bare chest.

My hands went around her wrists, "What don't you fucking get Camille? I don't want you. Go get yourself a guy who actually wants you and get some fucking standards! If you don't get your hands off of me by the time I'm done talking I'll get you out myself and I won't be gentle"

"Sounds like fun" she winked.

Tightening my grip around her wrists I was preparing to push her off and force her out the door when there was a short knock and the door opened.

I have no fucking luck in the world.

Rose ran a hand through her hair as she came through saying, "It's only me babe I-" her eyes lifted off the floor and she froze.

Her eyes narrowed at the scene and I felt my heart stop in my chest. This can't be fucking happening. It just fucking can't!

Suddenly she spoke, "Wow, Karma really is a bitch"

I wanted too frown, ask what she means by that, but I realised Camille still had her bloody hands on me. Pushing her back a little too hard she stumbled. Turning to Rose I spoke quickly, "This is _not_ what you think it is Rose, I promise you-" Camille was making her way closer again and I glared at her as I hissed, "You stay the fuck away from me" before I turned back to Rose and continued, "I promise you, on my life that she just appeared as I was in the shower. Nothing happened Rose, I swear-"

Rose held both her hands up for me to stop and I shut up instantly. Taking a deep breath closed her eyes for a second before she met my gaze, "Believe it or not I actually believe you're telling the truth" Her eyes moved between Camille and myself before she shook her head as if to tell herself to stop thinking otherwise. "But this image is _so_ fucking not what I need to see after the day I've had"

There was a strain in her voice, frowning I took a step toward her, "What do you mean? What happened-"

"I don't want to talk about it" she bit out as her eyes were suddenly burning on Camille, her fists clenching as she spoke with venom dripping from her words, "Put your fucking stripper coat back on and get the fuck out or I'll grab you by your ugly highlighted extensions and drag you down the stairs"

Camille rolled her eyes crossing her arms under her chest, "So many threats today, do you guys always talk to one another like this-?"

She didn't even had time to finish her sentence, Rose was stalking across the room. Before Camille even was prepared, Rose had a fistful of her hair dragging her towards the door.

I wanted to pull her back, ask her what's wrong? I know this scene wasn't at all what either of us need right now but she trusts me, if she didn't I would be on the other side of her wrath, not Camille.

She was screaming as Rose flung the door open, "You stupid bitch! Let me go!" She shouted as Rose forced her out the door.

"I gave you a choice" Rose hissed, "You made the wrong fucking one" I don't think I've ever seen Rose this pissed before.

Then they were both out of my sight.

About to run after I realised that I only had a towel around my waist, rushing to my room I chucked on a pair of sweat shorts before following where Rose and Camille had disappeared.

Hurrying around the last corner down the stairs I saw Rose shove Camille out the door, she stumbled forward.

"You stupid whore" she growled holding onto her hair as she was glaring at Rose.

I hadn't even noticed that Rose had grabbed her trench coat as she threw it in her face, "If I ever see you around here again I'll pull those fucking extension out and I won't even bother taking you down stairs" Rose was about to go at her again, I could tell by her stance, grabbing her upper arms I held her back, "I'll push you out the fucking window-"

"Rose, that's enough-"

But she didn't listen, pushing away out of my hold she didn't look at me as Camille scurried back as she thought Rose came closer.

"You better fucking run" she hissed through her teeth.

I've never seen her like this before. She was anger all over and it was like she had no control.

"Rose she's out, let it go, let's go up stairs" I tried reaching for her again but she twisted out of my grip and that was the first time in minutes she met my gaze.

Her eyes were wild, I could tell she had been crying today, she had no make up on and her eyes looked tired.

She was shaking her head as she looked at me, the hurt came flooding back into her eyes.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked worry rushing all over me.

Still shaking her head she started to back away from me, "I came here because I needed to talk to you, to make me feel better again, but seeing that? Fuck _me_ , there's only so much you can deal with in one day" she said as her voice grew thick, looking away.

"What happened today? Tell me" I urged her. I had spoken to her this morning but I hadn't heard from her since, she would have texted me if she needed me, I knew she would have.

"I don't want to talk about it, not right now, I jthink I- I just need to be alone" she said as she was about to turn and leave. I didn't want her to be alone right now, I couldn't have her leave like this.

"Rose please, come on" I begged, "Talk to me, this is nothing, I know it might have looked like it but I swear to you, you have nothing to worry about. Tell me what happened today-"

"No" she cut me off. "No, I'm gonna go home" she was moving back again, "I'll call you later Dimitri"

"No Rose wait-"

"We're ok Dimitri" she said cutting me off again, but she wouldn't look at me "Don't worry, I don't blame you but I just need-" She sighed. "I just need some time" Then she turned her back to me and started to walk away. "Rose!" I called after her.

Camille had already departed, I think she wanted to get as far away from Rose as possible after what just happened.

Clenching my fists I watched her as she walked away. Anger and frustration was starting to eat at me from inside. So many questions kept popping up from all over the place.

 _What had happened today? Why did she look so sad? Should I not have gone out and stayed home with her today? Why would't she talk to me? She can't possibly believe what happened with Camille was real?_

My eyes stayed firm on her as she kept shaking her head, looking like she was having a big internal fight that she wouldn't let me be apart of. I wanted to run after her and shake her up, force her to tell me what was going on! But I knew that I can't always fix everything, she said she would talk to me later. I was just hoping that later was tonight, I would leave her be until tomorrow, then I'd speak to her in or after school.

She's not in this alone, I'm right here. We'll get through it together, I fucking love her more than she'll ever know. I know she loves me too, but the way she left didn't feel right.

She tells me not to worry. She thinks that's gonna calm me down? Well I was fucking worried, no matter what she says, I just pray that it's just shock. If I could turn back time and have her un see what she's just seen I would. But I can't.

Time was all she needed. I will give her until tomorrow. Shaking my head it was almost too fucked up to believe. Looking up again I saw the last of her as she disappeared out of my sight, what the fuck just happened?

 **Rose**

I felt sick. I literarily felt like throwing up, emptying every emotion that was stirring inside me all over the pavement.

Swallowing, I was nearly home, that's what I kept telling myself. As soon as I'm home, within the security of my own four walls I would be fine, I had to be.

I don't even know what had come over me when I started to man handle Camille. The funny thing is that I didn't feel sick due to the fact that I was thinking something had happened. I know about Dimitri's past, his habits. But something inside me knew that he would never to that to me, ever. I felt sick due to the fact that Camille had the balls to do what she did, that she purposefully would want to try to ruin a relationship for someone. How fucked up is that? How can you not have enough heart to know when you've crossed the line?

Seeing my house I picked up my pace, I was nearly there. Instead of going straight for the front door, something came over me as I went for the garage door. Pushing it open turned the light on. It was annoyingly tidy in there, my parents OCD taken to the next level. Closing the door behind me, I was safe away from prying eyes, I could feel tears build up again. Closing my eyes the image of Camille and Dimitri flashed before me and I force my eyes open as I was shaking my head no.

No. _Don't you fucking dare,_ I told myself.

Tears were stinging my eyes. I never fucking trusted her and I was beyond disgusted that Dimitri had been with her, it had taken time but I worked past it.

But the image is fucking dangerous. She knew exactly what she was doing wether it was meant for me to see of just for her to conquer him as her challenge.

I didn't believe what was painted up before me, I didn't, but when a picture gets suddenly tattooed to the inside of your eyelids, so every time you blink that's what you see it's hard to know what's real and what's not.

Running my hands through my hair I groaned loudly.

We finally had it, Dimitri and I, we finally found it, picked up where we had left up. Hell we were even better than we were before! We are happy, we were going to tell Lissa and then it was all out. We had a plan! Why couldn't it just fucking work that way?

Tears were spilling over as anger was shooting through me. Reaching for my dad's boombox I plugged my phone in before I picked up his baseball bat that was leaning against the far wall. Towards the back of the annoyingly tidy garage, hung my fathers boxing bag he had purchased years ago.

 _Woo_ started blaring through the speakers as I felt the anger filling me up.

Lissa popped into my head and I got even angrier. Squeezing the wood between my fingers I took anxious steps towards the bag as the bat went swinging connecting with the bag.

It felt good. So damn good.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks as the anger was fuelling each swing.

 _Why couldn't she just listen? Why didn't she get it? Did she have to come back to the club? Why couldn't shit just work out for fucking once?_

With each thought I hit the bag harder and harder. I was cursing and kicking buckets out of my way.

Screaming as loud as I could I tried to get the anger out of my system, but it had a firm grip of me. Closing my eyes I crouched down, drying the tears with the back of my hand.

The fucking image was back.

All I could see was Camille tiny little body in those skimpy little lace pieces, her hands on Dimitri and I went swinging again.

"Fuck!" I screamed as I hit the bag as hard as I could.

Why did it all have to happen in one day? Can I ever catch a fucking break? What's wrong with the universe?

Swinging again I missed the bag, the bat went flying, pieces of wood fling everywhere as it hit the concrete floor. Gasping for air I caught a hold of the boxing bag before I joined the bat and hit the floor.

The song ended and all that I heard was my loud breathing and my heart pounding inside my chest. Suddenly the familiar piano of Broken-hearted girl filled the room and I could feel the anger disappear only to be taken over my sadness.

Tears were dimming my sight as I clung to the boxing bag. Burying my face in the grey material I fell to my knees. Every word was hitting me like a punch and I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

 _Why? Why was this happening? Haven't I had enough?_

Sobbing, my whole body felt so heavy. All this emotion, all these thoughts kept hitting me like a never ending rain that I couldn't escape.

My friends wouldn't talk to me, no matter how hard I tried for them to listen. Dimitri was the one thing in the moment that could make it all better and I walk into fucking Camille with her sleazy paw on him?

Shaking my head I bit my lower lip. No. I love him, so damn much. But I need the image to subside so I don't do something that I'll regret. I sound so selfish but I'm trying to do the mature thing here. Or is the mature thing to just suck it up, hug him and get on with it?

I can't do that, not when I know she was just there. I know he didn't want her, but it's a hard thing to shake.

My mind didn't stop, it just kept going and going and going.

I don't know how long I sat there, I felt exhausted, the boxing bag was the only thing that kept me up right. Somehow I later on made it up stairs and to my bed. My phone had died hence why the music had stopped and I didn't even bother putting it on charge.

I just wanted to sleep. I just wanted to forget.

So I did.

* * *

 **A lot of emotion in this chapter. What did you think of Rose's reaction? Was she right or overreacting? The inner battle she's having as she's in the garage but also when walking home, can anyone relate?**

 **So what will happen now? Updating again next week,**

 **Lot's of Love x**


	27. Twenty Six

**I'm so sorry guys! I had a chapter error and two chapters got mixed up, so I actually posted chapter twenty seven as twenty six! So sorry if you got that... But here's the right one!**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Rose**

I felt lost.

I have no idea how to fix this or who to turn to since my parents were away for at least another week.

My three best friends won't talk to me, no matter what I did or tried to get in contact with them. I'm pushing my boyfriend away because, well I don't even have a valid reason to why. I'm just stuck in my own bubble of self pity and I don't want him to see how deep I've fallen. That and I wanted to fix this on my own, he always did things for me, I needed to do this on my own.

Groaning I rested my head against the kitchen island's hard surface.

Rihanna was soulfully singing about love of the brain in the background. I've turned the volume up several times trying to drown out the many thoughts that kept coming at me. But it didn't work. Nothing was working.

My phone vibrated. Lifting my head, my eyes glanced over before I could try to tell myself not to. It was the seventh text in a row. Eleven missed calls.

The tears started to burn in my eyes as I felt a stabbing feeling in my gut. I'm a horrible human being.

I had opened some messages, at first I couldn't contain myself, but after opening them I didn't know what to say.

 **D "What happened yesterday? I just want to help, you don't have to do this alone x"**

 **D "I'm trying to give you space and to be understanding, but you can't just ignore me"**

 **D "Baby please… I don't know what to do"**

He wasn't giving up. He just kept texting if he wasn't trying to call me.

 **D "Can you please talk to me? x"**

 **D "I love you"**

Resting my head against the hard surface again I closed my eyes trying not to think of him. But it is always harder then you might think…

My heart had dropped the first time he showed up knocking on my door the day after the whole thing at his flat. I think he stayed for a good hour before he broke away. Begging me through the door to open it, to tell him why I wouldn't let him help me. He was asking what was wrong and whatever it was he could help. All I needed to do was to let him in.

I was sitting on top of the stairs crying, because I couldn't even understand why I didn't just go down stairs, open the door and just let him in.

But I couldn't. Something was stopping me. Or I was just being stupid and stubborn. The weak side of me was still seeing Camille's hands on him, I know it's not his fault, but it was all I could see. It was all my mind kept telling me, I'm not her.

But he doesn't even want her!

Why the fuck do I keep doing this to myself? Why? I don't even understand myself. The only thing I do know is that I wanted to fix this on my own.

Only I didn't know how to, I don't even know how to deal with the situation. It was all useless.

The first day after I told him to give me time he kept calling and texting me. I barely slept at all, I didn't want to dream. I couldn't control my dreams. My eyes were glued to my ceiling as all I heard was the vibrating of my phone, trying to hold back tears.

He came back again this morning. He didn't stay as long as last, I knew he had to go to class. I barely heard him as I stayed hidden under my quilt.

A familiar buzz brought me back to the present. Looking up at my phone again I sighed and pushed it away. I was only hurting myself more by seeing the amount of times he's texted, knowing that each message would make me feel even worse. But I was hurting him more by ignoring them.

The knot in my stomach was growing by the second.

I'm a _horrible_ girlfriend.

Hell I'm not even a good friend, I just lie, I can't even fix my own mistakes. I didn't feel like I could do anything right now.

When did I turn into this person? I've watched so many films where they just sit there and drown in their sorrows and I scream at the telly to _stop it and do something about it!_

I was shaking my head as I was thinking _I'm such a fucking hypocrite._

My eyes wandered as I was silently torturing myself, until they landed on the large bottle of gin sitting on top of the fridge. I could feel my fingers itching for it. Wallowing in my dark bubble for nearly two days it would be nice to forget. Sleeping didn't work, I only dreamt about it all over again. Or worse things.

One drink wouldn't hurt. I had kept myself from drinking during these last two days, I hadn't even had an appetite. Which is something I've never experienced before…

But a drink would be good. I think? Yes, yes it would.

Getting up I swiped the flask down from its hiding place, bringing a glass, tonic, ice and some lime over, it was the first time in two days I had actually been excited.

A drink would be good. I swear it would.

 **Dimitri**

I was going insane.

I barely knew what to do with myself and I'm not usually the worrying kind.

I was going to my classes but I wasn't present mentally. Going to the gym, I couldn't focus, I got lost in my thoughts and I wasn't doing what I was supposed to, I couldn't do it properly. I could barely do anything.

My friends were too into their own girlfriends so they hadn't been home since the whole Camille thing. Hell I'm not sure how I'd react if I saw them anyway…. maybe it was a good thing.

Sighing I buried my head din my hands.

Camille. What a big fucking mess she created. All I could see was Rose face as her eyes landed on us. It was like someone grabbed me by the balls and yanked them across the room. I didn't know what to do, but I was begging. It was the only thing I could do and I think she believe what I said. It was something in her eyes. She can't still be upset about that can she? I mean, yes of course she could, seeing things can really fuck with you. But she knows that I love her, she said she believed me, so it can't be that. Or can it?

Groaning I pushed out of my seat making my way over to the fridge. I was driving myself crazy with all these questions that's swarming inside my head.

Grabbing a beer I took a big gulp, nearly emptying half the bottle in one go.

I couldn't pin point if I was more angry or worried. My mood was constantly changing but I think I was mostly angry due to the whole situation. I had already had it out with Camille at school the day after she had appeared in my flat. I had given her a fair piece of my mind and made sure that if I ever caught her near any of us again she'd be so far fucked up the ass, life would never would never be the same.

Might not sound much of a threat, but I might have also mentioned to a few members of the school board how I knew she's slept with several members of staff and how that helped keeping her grades up.

You fuck with me and anyone that I love, I fuck you right back.

When I wasn't angry, I was worried. Rose wasn't communicating with me what so ever, not a fucking word. Not even showing up at her door cracked her no talking game. I was begging and pleading with her but I got nothing. It nearly felt like six or so years ago when I wanted to plead with her to stay instead of moving, but I had turned to anger instead. I didn't want to do that this time. At least not to her. I knew she would come around… or I hoped she would! I needed her. I just want to know she's ok.

All I wanted to do was wrap her up in my arms and tell her it would be ok, I could fix it, I didn't know how but I would. I'd do anything for her.

Suddenly there were a rattle of keys. I pushed myself off of the bar as the door opened and voices filled the room. My heart sank as it wasn't who I hoped it would be. But my heart started to slam in my chest as I saw her face. Anger rushing through my veins.

Christian came in first, Lissa in toe. Viktoria, Ivan and Tasha not far behind, all looking fairly happy and smiley. Me? I was fucking raging.

Christian came to a sudden stop as worry came all over his face, "D? Dude you ok? I haven't seen or heard from you for days?"

I didn't say a word, I just glared at her, a murderous fucking glare. I knew she had something to do with it, I just knew it.

Ivan spoke up, "Dimitri you're looking kind of mental, what wrong? You've been MIA for days"

"Have I?" I challenged looking between my friends. "Or have you both been too fucking busy to pick up the phone to check in?"

"Whoa Dimitri, what's this about?" Christian frowned taking a step closer.

My eyes moved to Lissa who looked away, but that wasn't going down with me, "Why don't you tell me? Because nobody else fucking will"

Christian looked between Lissa and me, "If this is about their fight thing just leave them to it Dimitri-"

"I'm not going to fucking leave them to it, because she won't fucking do anything! But what you're going to do Lissa, is your going to tell me what happened nearly three days ago and you better fucking start talking" I was hissing my words towards the end as I was loosing my patient with her. She wouldn't look at me and it felt like Chris asking questions was only wasting time.

She didn't say a word, she just crossed her arms under her chest.

Staring at her she did nothing. Clenching the beer bottle between my fingers a burst of anger ran through me and before I did something I'd regret I threw the bottle across the room into the wall. It smashed into a thousand pieces. The girls shrieked in shock and Ivan jumped before I growled, "Tell me right now Lissa or I swear to god you'll regret it!"

"Fucks sake Dimitri, what's wrong with you?" Christian yelled stepping in front of Lissa, looking at me like I'd gone mad.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend, she might finally have some answers" I snapped still glaring at her.

Christian looked between us, his breath heavy as he was taking in my act of violence. I think it was something in my eyes that forced him to ask.

"Lissa, do you know what he's talking about?"

"No"

"Don't you fucking lie to me" I growled, "Something happened, I don't know what but something happened between you and Rose and I swear to go you better tell me-"

"it's none of your business" she hissed back finally looking at me.

"It fucking is!" I roared, "Rose hasn't spoke to me in two _fucking_ days! She won't answer her phone, she won't open the door. I'm completely shut out and I have no idea what so ever to why-"

She cut me off mid sentence, "What's wrong in your relationship _clearly_ isn't my problem since you didn't mention it in the first place" she said in a sassy high pitched voice.

"Will you grow up-"

I started to speak but Christian cut me off, "Lissa what is he talking about?"

Her eyes moved to Christian as I could tell she didn't want to say, I'm not sure if she was being a bitch or too fucking proud to admit that she fucked it all up.

"We saw Rose yesterday at Paul's" Viktoria said breaking the silence that hung between us.

My stomach dropped, I already knew what must have happened, but I didn't want to assume.

"And?"

Lissa groaned as Christian shot her a look to continue, "She showed up, came over and tried to talk to us but I didn't want to hear it and then we left"

My eyes narrowed at her as she spoke. I didn't know this person who was standing before me. This wasn't the normal Lissa, I don't know what was wrong with her, but this wasn't her.

Clenching my fists I tried to ask calmly, "Did she try to explain the situation?"

"Yes" she said shortly.

"But you didn't want to hear it?" I said my voice ludicrous.

She narrowed her gaze at me, "No"

Shaking my head I felt disgusted, "Do you know what's your problem Lissa? You're too much a of a stuck up bitch to know what's good for you"

"Hey now" Christian started but I didn't listen., "Why is it that you don't want to listen? Is it because she _lied_ as you think she did?"

"She did lie to me Dimitri, right to my face-" Lissa raised her voice but I didn't want to hear it.

"And if you would have listening to her you would have known why!" I yelled shutting her up. "She didn't the you a single word because _I_ asked her not to! I asked her not to because I wanted us to know what we were doing before we told anyone else. We wanted to make sure that we didn't stir up a shit storm in case we didn't work out! Plus you hate my ass so much I wanted to get on your good side to soften the blow on her, but did you let her tell you that? No, do you didn't, you shut her down and shut her out. The only three close friends she has pulls that kind of shit on her? What kind of friends are that?" I asked looking at all three of them.

"That's not friendship to me, if you guys truly loved her as she is you would have listened, but you're too fucking scared the truth would be close to reasonable so you chose to stay angry because that's the easy way and the greatest way to show how much of a fucking coward you are" I hissed.

"The icing on the fucking cake is on top of all this stress, battling to just fucking love herself, her three best friends ignores her to the fucking extent of madness. On top of all that shit, in the same fucking day you probably humiliate your own friend walking out on her in your favourite spot, she comes here in hope to be consoled, but what she actually gets it's far far worse"

Lissa's facial expression doesn't change but I don't care anymore, I just continue, she needed to know what a fucking mess she had payed into.

"Camille took the fucking liberty to come in here, in her slutty little underwear and time in perfectly as I walk out of the shower, get her hands on me and just like in a fucking movie, Rose walks right in" I laugh humourlessly, "It was a _perfect_ fucking set up"

"What?" Viktoria gasped looking mortified.

"So not only does she had three shitty friends ignoring her, she now has the permanent image of Camille and me burned into her mind and she hasn't said a word to me since. She dragged her out of my flat and told me we were ok but she needed space"

Running a hand down my face I shook my head, "So as we're here, as I'm trying to fucking fix this if I can, she's probably drowning in her own fucking self pity hoping she can figure out a way to get her friends back. Because to her it's not your fault, it's hers. She might seem all tough and shit but we all know she takes every mistake to heart and nobody is tougher on Rose then herself"

I was breathing heavy, my heart pounding in my chest as tears was burning behind my eyes, "So if you have even an ounce of backbone left Lissa and you really fucking love her, you better sit your ass down and talk this over with me because we need to fix this or I don't know what's going to happen. But I know one thing, I'm not loosing her again, I'm not" I said as my voice broke slightly towards the end.

I had lost her once and I wasn't going to let her go ever again. Definitely not over something like this.

The room was heavy with silence as Lissa wouldn't meet my gaze. Clenching my fist I was thinking the worst until she finally looked up. Her eyes were glossed over as she clenched her fists before she exhaled heavily.

She then moved across the room and pulled me in for a tight hug. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. We were going to fix this. I don't know how long we're going to have to talk about this but we will come up with a plan and fix this.

I know we will.

* * *

 **Right, Dimitri finally had it out with Lissa, what do you guys think of what happened? Did he handle it in the right way or do you think he should have done it differently?**

 **Lot's of love x**


	28. Twenty Seven

**Hi guys, I've had some amazing reviews, thank you so much, I really do appreciate them and read every single one.**

 **Enjoy a new chapter**

* * *

 **Rose**

Emptying that first drink, as sad as it may sound, felt great. And that second and then third was even better. I finally felt a but cheerful. I know that turning to alcohol to forget is wrong, I've heard enough Macklemore song's to know better and what it does to you. But right now, right now it felt so fucking great.

Pouring my fourth drink I didn't even care about measurements or ice or limes anymore, I just wanted to fill my glass. Rihanna filled the room and I felt like one of those girls at the club who screams when their fave song comes on as they squeal " _This_ _is my Jam!_ "

 _This whiskey got me Feelin pretty_

 _So pardon if I'm impolite_

 _I just really need your ass with me_

 _I'm sorry 'bout the other night_

 _And I know I could be more creative_

 _And come up with poetic lines_

 _But I'm turnt up upstairs and I love you_

 _Is the only thing that's in my mind_

I was singing on top of my lungs with my drink in hand. I felt on top of the world as I closed my eyes and continued to sing as loud as I could,

 _You take me higher_

 _Higher than I've ever been babe_

 _Just come over let's pour a drink babe_

 _I hope I ain't calling you too late_

 _Too late_

 _You're like my fire_

 _Let's stay up late and smoke a jay_

 _I wanna go back to the old way_

 _But I'm drunk instead with a full ash tray_

 _With a little bit too much to say_

It was like every word hit home.

God I love him, so damn fucking much. God I'm such a bitch for treating him like this. I stumbled over to the kitchen counter again as I poured more gin into my half empty glass. This was really all Lissa's fault. All she needed to do was to listen to me, if she really had listen I'm sure she would have gotten it, I know Tasha and Viktoria would have too. Hell I don't even know why they're so upset anymore? Do they really think I did this to hurt them? To be mean and break their trust?

I was shaking my head, silently shaking my head at my own internal conversation. Jessie J came on with Nobody's Perfect and I felt like my phone was having incredible shuffle timing because every song that came on was like it knew what I was feeling.

Downing the rest of my drink I raised my glass to every true word that was consuming me from the speakers. Hell I know I'm not perfect, but how can she not forgive me? Nobody is perfect, so how can she expect me to? Neither of them has even fucking tried to hear me out or to talk to me. What kind of fucking friends do I have? I'd never ever intentionally hurt them, don't they know that? Don't they know me?

Anger was slowly sparking within, mixing deep thoughts with alcohol wasn't a good idea, but I was too far gone to even think of stopping now.

I was even talking to myself, or I think I was, I was speaking aloud anywho, "And do you know what hurts the most?" I stumbled a little as I side stepped spilling some tonic on the floor as I forgot to out the lid on the bottle. Shrugging I didn't care as I took a sip of my newly poured drink. "The worst thing is that after all this shit I'm going through with my friends, is that I have to see the fucking whore with her hands on him, on _my_ Dimitri" Shaking my head as if I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "And the fact that I know he's _fucked_ her" I was gesturing wildly with my hands as I spoke into nothing, "I know nothing happened but that image is dangerous man"

I could feel the tears starting to burn in my eyes again. I had been avoiding crying for a few hours now and I was doing to well but that all went out the window now. "It's not about the fact that I don't trust him, I do, I love him more than life itself! But the fact that I had no one to turn to after that? I couldn't talk to Dimitri, because all I could see was her and her skanky ass having out. I had to drag her out of the place before I ripped her to pieces or pushed her down the stairs hoping to severely damage her fucking face"

The image flashed in front of me and I was instantly drinking as tears escaped down my cheeks. Grabbing my phone I finished I don't know what number of drink I was on as I leaned against the nearest wall. Trying to put my now empty glass down I missed the window sill and it fell to the floor. Looking down onto my hands I clenched my fists together, my hands were so cold. I could barely feel my finger tips.

Blinking I could feel tears falling freely as I slowly slid down against the wall. Numbness took over me but the tears didn't stop falling as I rested my head against the wall. Feeling uncomfortable I removed my phone from my back pocket pressing the home button accidentally. Was is ten o'clock already? I hadn't even noticed the sun setting.

My eyes moved to Dimitri's unopened texts as I frowned. He hadn't texted me for hours now, I don't know how I'd gotten so lost in time nor for how many hours I had been drinking but I did notice that my phone had been silent for a very long time.

Opening the texts I knew he had messaged frequently nearly once every hour for two days straight and the last text I received was over four, almost five hours ago. Had he given up? That knot returned for the first time since I started drinking.

Was he jut giving me space? Or was he tired of waiting?

I was suddenly itching to see him. Where was he? Would he come by again? Should I just call him? but calling him wouldn't be the same as actually seeing him.

I just wanted to touch him, to pull him into my arms and have him make it all go away. He could always make everything better. Fuck Camille, she had nothing to do with us!

Wiping my tears with the back of my hand I sniffled as I made a poor effort to try to push myself off of the floor. Second attempt when better as I finally found myself on my own two feet.

Reaching for my keys I knew I would get to him so much faster if I took the car and the sooner I was in his arms the better. I'm not sure if I even turned off the music when I locked up and got into the car.

But I was going to see him and apologise for my shitty behaviour, hopefully he was going to make it better. He always did.

 **Dimitri**

I felt relieve for the first time in two days. We had all ended up sitting down talking through all of it. Lissa spoke her mind freely and I let her know every detail that she needed to get over what ever resentment she said she was feeling.

She had kept going on about the fact that it was about Rose lying, and the fact that she thought the two of us wasn't a good idea, which I already knew. but after explaining every single detail to her, after reassuring her that she was just as wrong as Rose was lying to her face I think it all finally fell into place. There might have been a moment where I shouted at her to "Grow the fuck up, I got past all the shit Rose and I'd gone through, so why couldn't she?"

There had been some tears and for the first time I didn't want to punch Ivan as he was cuddling my sister.

Tasha had a grim look on her face as she was shaking her head, "I just can't believe Camille would do something that like that, that she actually had the balls to just appear thinking you'd fuck her?"

"It's disgusting!" Viktoria "If I ever see her again at school I will-"

"I've already taken care of it" I said cooly, I didn't like talking or even thinking of her. "She won't be bothering us again, don't worry"

"To be honest, I don't even want to know what you've done or said to her, but I'm glad to hear it" Lissa said with a timid smile, it disappeared quickly as she spoke again, "Have you heard from Rose at all?"

"It's been radio silence for over two days now" I said grimly shaking my head. I'd left my phone on charge in my room as I just kept checking it and it was driving me insane.

"I'm sure she'll come around tomorrow, I'll text her now if you want?"

"Sure" I breathed, "Anything to get her attention and any kind of correspondence from you will be a step forward"

Lissa typed something quickly before she locked her phone, "I still think we all so go see her tomorrow"

"Agreed" Tasha nodded and Christian took her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

I gave her half a smile, I was praying that she would open the door tomorrow. I don't know if I could do another day like this.

Sighing I wanted to check my phone, but I didn't want to see yet another no reply screen. It was late, hopefully she was asleep. This talk had taken much longer than I thought it would, I was planning on making another trip to her house, but I'm glad this happened now. I'm glad they have all come around and that we were all friends again. Finally.

I really like that we agreed would all go over first thing in the morning, I think it would be good for her to see all of us together and I'm sure she missed us just as much as we missed her.

Because god knows I fucking miss her.

 **Rose**

Turning up the music once again I was driving through the back roads to get to Dimitri's. It would be less traffic so hopefully it was going to get me there quicker.

My fingers were itching for him, two days was two long. Hell any time away from him is too long and I've had enough with all this bullshit.

Blinking hard I felt strange. It was a mix of tiredness and feeling like I was on an absolute high. Full of energy and dead on my feet at the same time, but the music was keeping me going.

I kept pushing the pedal a little closer to the floor each passing minute as I was repeating the same thing over and over,

"I just have to see Dimitri, I just have to see Dimitri"

Then it all would be fine. Right?

Turning again I was looking around and nothing looked familiar. Why did nothing look familiar? I've driven this way a thousand times but there were tree's every where and barely any road signs.

Reaching for my phone I was going to bring maps up when the car suddenly veered over and I shrieked as I hurried to put both hands back on the wheel again. My heart was pounding as I felt a bit out of breath from the small scare.

Gripping the wheel I could barely feel my finger tips, they were completely numb.

A cold feeling came all over me and I knew exactly why they were numb. It was like a cold shower as realisation hit me.

"What the hell am I doing?" I said under my breath.

I shouldn't be doing this, I don't even know how much alcohol I have in my body. Shaking my head I tried to focus on the road. Why the hell am I driving?

"I need to stop"

I don't know who I'm speaking to but I start looking around for a place to stop. I don't know where I am, I can barely focus-

My phone went off and my eyes instantly went to it. I gasped as I reached for it.

Lissa

Picking it up and unlocking it I was about to read when I felt the car veer over again. Looking up there was suddenly something in the middle of the road but I couldn't see what, my eyes were blurry from the sudden change of light.

"Shit!"

Dropping the phone I grabbed the wheel and veered off it the opposite direction so I wouldn't hit it, but I didn't see the steep hill on the other side of the road.

My stomach dropped as it felt like the car had suddenly taken control. The car drove up the hill, with the speed I was keeping it was like the ground had disappeared from beneath me.

Screaming, I was suddenly up side down. As the top of the car hit the ground, the noise was screeching and piercing in my ears, as the car continued to roll, I hit my head against the car ceiling, I heard glass breaking and metal cracking.

Then it all went black.

* * *

Pain.

Gasping, I was suddenly awake.

Pain shooting up my right arm and my shoulder, breathing hard, it was like my lungs were burning, as if someone was clawing at the from the inside.

I was upside down. When it suddenly dawned on me I tried to grasp onto the sides to keep the seatbelt from digging into me, but my right arm was intact. Screaming out in pain I gasped for air as tears were filling my eyes.

I tried to look around but my neck was soar. What happened?

As soon as I asked myself the question it came back to me like a mental slap in the face. Flashes of the car rolling around hit me as I blinked and it felt like the air was knocked out of my lungs.

Still in my seat, the seatbelt was the only thing that held me in place, I knew I needed to get down. I must have blacked out and I have no idea for how long. It was dark and it was cold.

Forcing my legs forward I placed the against the dashboard, before I could think it through I reached for the seatbelt button. My legs weren't strong enough to keep me up and my left arm along weren't prepared.

Landing I felt something sharp dig into my thigh and side. Sobbing the pain was all over, I felt so hazy I didn't even know where I was. Looking around I couldn't see my purse or my phone.

The drivers seat door was wide open as the doorframe was digging into me. Coughing I could taste the blood in my mouth.

I didn't even know what I was doing as I was dragging myself out of the car, with the only support I had being my left arm. Being nearly out I felt something sharp dig deep into my hip as I cried out.

"Fuck" I breathed as tears were spilling from my eyes. My left arm collapsed from under me, falling onto my back.

Trying to slow down my breathing as the tears fell there was a ringing in my ears. It had been constant since I woken back up. Sobbing I closed my eyes as I was shaking my head slowly.

 _I'm so god damn stupid!_ So fucking stupid.

Crying harder I gasped for air again and my lungs were burning.

Trying to slow down my breathing, the ringing was slowly fading away. All I could hear was my short gasps for air between my sniffles. Then there was something else.

Music.

I recognised the lyrics as the airy voice was lowly filling the air.

 _Heaven couldn't wait for you._

The radio must still be working as my playlist must have kept going. It was surprisingly calming.

Opening my eyes, I was met by darkness. Blinking a few times there was something else.

Stars.

Thousands and thousands of them.

It was beautiful, in a painful and sad kind of way. It was only me and the stars.

Looking to my side all I could see my darkness, looking down slightly my eyes landed on what I quickly recognised as my phone. The sudden in take of air was like a hard punch in my stomach. Thank god it was on my left so I could reach for it.

My fingers were still numb as I curled my fingers around it, tears started to fall again but I think they were happy ones. I could call for help.

Quickly pressing Dimitri's name I smiled as I heard the dial tone. My pulse increased as I knew this was coming to an end.

My brows came together as his voicemail picked up. Hanging up I called him again. The knot pulled in my stomach as I went to voicemail again.

Having up I dialled him again.

And Again, and again.

Tears were filling my eyes, spilling over as started to sob while shaking my head. "No" I sniffled, dealing again but voicemail. "No!" I cried out.

Why isn't he answering? My whole body was growing cold. Had he had enough? He always had his phone handy.

"Why?" I cried as the pain was consuming me. Both mental and physical pain.

My parents were away, it wasn't to any use to call them. I couldn't call my friends, they wouldn't answer anyway.

Crying harder, I felt cold.

Suddenly a name came to mind. I couldn't find it at first but as I did I pressed her name.

The dial picked up as I sniffled, trying to compose myself. Then she picked up,

"Hi Rose honey, How are you? I haven't seen you in over a week! That is far too long my darling. I made your favourite cake today, if you have time tomorrow you should definitely come over and have some with your favourite ice tea"

Hearing her warm tone almost made me want to laugh. She was so good, so damn good to me. I've dreamed and always wanted to be like her.

But I never would be.

Not acting like this, as realisation hit me, sadness washed over me as I sobbed.

I could hear some shuffling as Olena spoke again, "Rose? Honey are you there?"

Tears were rolling down my cheeks, "I-I don't know what to-to do" My voice was breaking as I spoke. I felt helpless.

"Rose what happened? Where are you?" she asked urgency in her voice.

Breathing slowly I shook my head as I didn't want to admit it, but I had to, "I did something s-stupid"

"Are you hurt Rose? Where are you calling me from? Is Dimitri with you?" Worry was suddenly dripping from Olena's voice.

"Everything hurts" I sobbed as I cried harder. "E-everything hurts so much"

"Where are you sweetie? You have to tell me and I'll come and help you"

She was so much like Dimitri, I knew he'd gotten it from her. Never wasting time, just springing into action.

"I don't know where I am" I whispered as I tried to look around. It was too dark to see anything. "I got lost and then-" Groaning something dug into me again that made me want to scream out in pain, but I stopped myself. "I'm so sorry, I'm s-so sorry"

I heard Olena shuffling about, calling out something before she spoke to me again, "It's ok Rose, Where you driving honey?"

"Ye-yes"

"Where were you heading to?"

"Just want to see him, I-I" I cried, " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" crying out as I'd put pressure on my right arm without realising.

"Call Dimitri!" I heard Olena snap in the background.

Hearing his name made me stop, and all I could see was the stars again.

"Rose, honey you have to stay with me ok? Where are you?"

All the questions were just starting to blur. I'm not sure If I was speaking aloud or just lost in my own thoughts. I think I was on the country roads? The back roads with all the tree's and narrow roads. There were barely any road signs.

Olena said something but I didn't understand it.

The cold was taking over.

All I heard now was stars and the music again. I couldn't feel my fingers. I couldn't feel anything.

Then it all went black.

* * *

 **You guys know I love a good cliffhanger. But I am sorry because I hate them too at the same time. I will update again this weekend so the suspense won't be long.**

 **Just so you all know, I do not support drinking and driving but it was the curve the story has taken. Rose has been under a lot of pressure under a very short period of time. Nobody to turn to and images can really fuck with your mind.**

 **I welcome all reviews and whatever you think please let me know :)**

 **Lot's of Love xx**


	29. Twenty Eight

**So, so sorry I didn't post saturday, it completely left my mind... Horrible but true! Then I did the authors note AND forgot to post... what is up with my mind today? Now this is a fairly short one but the next will be longer!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Dimitri**

We ordered pizza and found a film since neither of us was feeling tired. It was strange how I didn't feel like a fifth wheel with these couples around me. Sure Tasha was there but she was a friend and Vika and Ivan were suddenly surprisingly good at keeping their hands off of one another.

I still couldn't relax, I wouldn't be able to until I knew Rose and I were fine again.

I just wanted to hear her voice, to crush her lips to mine and have her in my arms. God, I've turned into such a sap. But I kinda like it at the same time, she made me want to be this great person, sure my mama raised me right and my sisters weren't that bad, but she made it all better, she always did. Whether I wanted her to or not.

"My phones dead" Viktoria grimaced, "I forgot to call mama about if I was staying here or not"

Ivan pulled his phone out and passed it to her, "Use my babe"

She gave him a quick kiss before she got up dialling mama. Christian was still eating, Lissa was engrossed in the film. Tasha kept biting her nails, nudging her with my elbow I caught her attention, "You ok?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I keep having this weird feeling"

"Like what? You feeling sick?"

Shaking her head "No, I don't know what it is. Maybe I just ate too much"

"That happens to me all the time" Ivan chuckled.

"We all know you're a pig" Tasha chuckled as she reached for her phone and started to browse through Facebook.

Vika returned looking confused, "What's wrong?" I asked raising my brows.

"She didn't pick up, I know it's after eleven but she always has her phone close"

Waving her off, "I'm sure she's just deep asleep, just text her-"

Loud thumping noises made me stop, someone was walking like a fucking elephant up the stairs. The door suddenly flew open and Karolina was breathing hard. Anger was written over her face as she was cursing under her breath. Getting up I walked towards her as the movie paused, "Karolina what's-"

"Will you answer your fucking phone?" She half shouted at me as she bent over trying to catch her breath. "You always fucking answer and today of all days you decide not to, fucking bastard"

Frowning I shot her a confused look, "It's charging in my room, what's wrong-"

"And why isn't your phone working?" Karolina asked staring at Vika.

"It died, I'm sorry-"

Waving her hands for her to shut up, "It doesn't matter" she was still gasping for her, "Fucking shit, why do you have so many stairs?"

"Karolina, what are you doing here?" I asked sternly, she was acting so weird.

Straightening up her eyes were suddenly glossing over, "It's-" she paused biting her lower lip, swallowing hard she continued, "It's Rose"

My stomach turned, before I could speak she continued, "She was in a car crash"

Before I could react I was running for my phone in my room. Ripping the charger out I pressed the home button.

My stomach dropped, I had nine missed calls from Rose, six from Karolina and two from Mama.

Emotion was stirring within me. I felt light headed and heavy at the same time. My stomach was turning and I wanted to empty everything I had within me onto the floor. Was she alive? Was she.. No. Shaking my head. I pushed every thought possible away. I couldn't do this now, I needed to know what happened and I needed to know right now.

Rushing out into the living room, Lissa was crying as Christian held her, Viktoria was trying to speak to Karolina. "What. Happened?" I growled cleaning my phone in my hand.

"I'll tell you all I know in the car, we need to get to the hospital"

"Take my car" Christian said pulling his keys out, throwing them my way. I was already heading for the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking over Lissa was there.

"I'm coming with you" Lissa said determinate as she was drying her face.

"Me too" Viktoria and Tasha were close behind.

"Ivan take Vika and Tasha in your car. Liss, Chris and Karolina come with me, we're leaving now" I said sternly calling out orders.

I was surprised nobody objected or caused delay as I was hurrying down the stairs. Everyone hurried behind as I got into the drivers seat.

Speeding away the car was filled with silence, all you could hear was Lissa sniffling in the backseat. Gripping the wheel tighter I didn't let any emotion come through. I couldn't. I didn't want to feel, I did't want to think _anything_. I just needed to make sure she was alright. She had to be. "Tell me" I said through my teeth.

Karolina was chewing on her lower lip as she was staring into nothing. "I don't know how is happened, I was watching tv with Sonya as mama comes running into the living room demanding that we ring you" her eyes were blank, "She had that look, that _I will do anything that's needed so don't cross me right now_ kind of look. Sonya kept asking what was wrong when mama put her on speaker"

A lone tear fell down Karolina's cheek, "She sounded _so_ scared Dimitri" her voice cracked.

Pressing the gas pedal further, I clenched my teeth as I was fighting back tears.

"She just kept saying how she was sorry and that everything was hurting. Mama got into the car soon after, Sonya's home with Paul as I hurried over here since you didn't pick up. She called me just outside saying that they'd were on their way to the hospital, she didn't say anything else"

My hands were shaking as I kept a firm hold of the steering wheel. _We were nearly there, just keep it together for just a little bit longer, c'mon Dimitri_! I told myself.

I sparked in first available parking spot I could find before I hurried out. Throwing the keys to Karolina I went into a full sprint. I couldn't wait. I needed to get to her, I need to be there.

I should have gone to see her tonight, like I originally thought. Fuck!

A tear escaped and I instantly brushed it away as I reached the hospital doors, hurrying inside I asked the lady behind the counter to lead me in the right direction. The fact that she was being so calm was winding me up, lying to say I was family, I tried to create an urgency. When she finally told me where to go I sprinted off again.

She was shouting after me not to run but I didn't care.

Hurrying around a corner I came to a stop as my eyes fell on my mama as she had her face burried in her hands.

"Mama?" I was breathing hard.

Her head snapped up, she had definitely been crying and it only made it all so much worse. I could barely swallow as my feet where nailed to the floor. Biting her lower lip she opened her arms wide taking me in.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything.

My breathing was hard, tears were filling my eyes as she said nothing.

"What-How-Is she-?"

"She'll be ok" She said, I could hear the thickness in her voice that she was holding back tears.

Exhaling heavily I felt slightly relief, clearing my throat I swallowed my emotion, "What happened?"

Pulling back she was shaking her head. Lissa, Christian and Karolina appeared but I didn't look up, I needed to hear everything she knew.

"She had been driving on the back roads, fast from what the police could tell, she's some how hit the embankment on the other side of the road and the car flipped"

Cleanching my fists I kept quiet, I could hear Lissa gasp as she was crying again.

A dark look fell over her face, I've never seen my mother like this before, "I don't know how long she had been lying there, but she was so cold, I thought-" she stopped herself and shook her head, "I thought she was dead" she sniffled, "She sounded so scared when she called, she said she didn't know what to do, she kept apologising and saying how everything was hurting. She said that all she wanted was to see you"

I felt like throwing up again. My lip started to quiver but I clenched my jaw tightly, but that didn't stop my fist from shaking.

"She kept going in and out, I tried to keep talking to her until I found her but she stopped answering soon after that"

I felt a hand on my shoulder but I couldn't look away, Christian spoke, "Have the doctors said anything?"

"Her right arm was dislocated, she had deep cuts along her side and on her left thigh as well as bruising on her lungs. She had a bad concussion and cut to her forehead. She lost a lot of blood as one cut was near a big artery in her thigh. They said they had the bleeding under control in the ambulance, they also need to run further tests to ensure there was no swelling of the brain"

"That's good news" Christian squeezed my shoulder, "She will be fine"

She would be, my eyes were drawn to the floor, but all I could keep thinking was _I should have been there. I should have fucking been there so none of this could have happened._

"There's something else"

My head snapped up to look at mama again. Her tone of voice was different, a grim look at replaced her sad one. Frowning I narrowed my eyes at her, "What's wrong?"

Sighing crossed her arms over her chest, "She wasn't sober Dimitri"

It was as if she'd slapped me, I took a step back as if I'd lost my balance, "What?" I hissed.

"She was d-drunk?" Lissa asked ludicrous filling her voice.

Mama nodded slowly as her eyes never left mine, "They told me right before you came that a high amount of alcohol was found in the first tests that came back. I don't even know how long we've been here but, why would she be drinking so heavily Dimitri? And why would she make the decision to get in a car in such a state?" I could hear the anger in her voice. My mother saw Rose as immediate family, so she would have reacted the same if it was Viktoria or any of us.

Lissa was bursting into tears as I was shaking my head. The tears were too close to the brim, turning away I couldn't have them look at me right now.

Anger was seeing through me as well as sadness. Turning into an empty corridor, I was chewing on my lower lip as tears spilled over.

Clenching my fists as hard as I could, I punched the wall as hard as I possible could. Strangling a scream I groaned loudly as the pain burned on my knuckles.

Why would she do this? How could she be so damn stupid? Why would she drink herself stupid and then get into a car? Did she try to ring me before? Is that why she decided to drive to see me? Why was she taking the back roads?

Would she be ok?

Leaning against the wall I felt emotionally drained, holding everything in and suddenly deciding to feel was a bad decision. Sliding down I hurried my face in my hands as tears escaped.

How the hell did this happen? Why the hell wasn't I there?

"Dimitri?"

My head snapped up heading Lissa's voice. She was chewing her lower lip as her eyes were blood shot.

Running a hand down my face I tried to erase any sign of tears. She made her way over and joined me on the floor. Pulling my legs up I rested my arms on my knees.

Sighing she started fiddling with her bracelet before she spoke, "She'll be ok right?" I could hear the sadness in her voice as I looked over. She met my gaze as I nodded slowly, "She will be, I know she will"

She tried to smile but failed before she rested her head against my shoulder.

It felt strange. Not too long ago we had been arguing to why she should speak to her best friend and stop such a brat, and now we were sharing the same emptiness as we were waiting for our best friend to get better.

We both love her, in slightly different ways but we love her. Nothing will change that. I knew Lissa must feel awful for what's happen, Hell I know I do. So there's no point in arguing, we'll forgive and forget. As long as she'll be ok, that's all that matters.

 **Rose**

It was all so hazy.

Put the pain was clear as day.

Trying to open my eyes it was all a blur. It felt as if I'd been thrown into a concrete wall several times over. As if someone had driven a truck over my head a few times again.

Driving…

And it all came back to me. The crash, the phone call.

Sitting up suddenly I inhaled heavily. Looking around, I was alone, I was at a hospital. Looking down there were several IV's and cords in my arm. All I had in the fore front of my mind was one thing.

Dimitri.

Why wasn't he here? Looking around, it was all empty. Silent. The door was open but showed no sign of movement.

Where is he?

My heart was speeding up in my chest as I was getting out of bed. I couldn't stay here, he had to know I was ok. Did he get my calls? Does he-

Hissing in pain as the IV's pulled me to a stop, closing my eyes I suddenly pulled them out, one at a time. Ignoring the pain I stumbled out into the hall. Limping, pain was shoot up my thigh but I tried not to think about it.

"Dimitri?" My voice was barely audible, my hand came up to my throat as I cleared it. My lungs were burning, speaking again it went better, "Dimitri?"

Walking down the hall I was looking around, walking a bit faster, I felt panic rise. Would he not be here? Why wasn't he here?

"Dimitri?" I yelled feeling panic take over as tears were starting to cloud my eyes. "Dimitri!" I yelled again as I grew dizzy, tears were blurring my eyes. I felt a sudden pain in my side, gasping I strangled a scream, as I leaned against the wall. Instead of feeling relief further pain was shooting up my arm, crying out I fell against the wall.

What the hell was wrong with me?

Looking down, blood was trailing down my arms as a few large bruises covered me.

"Rose?"

Looking up I collapsed against the wall falling onto the floor, the pain was now everywhere when a shape came closer.

"Dimitri?" my voice cracked.

He was hushing me before he spoke, he was bending down, before he could speak the tears were rushing down my cheeks and I was speaking too fast, "Dimitri I'm so sorry, I was so, so stupid I-I"

Breathing heavy I had to stop as the pain was pulsating through me, "I'm so sorry" I sobbed, "I'm so so-"

"Rose, it's ok" His hands cupped my face, his thumbs quick to brush my tears away, "It's ok love, you need to slow down your breathing ok?"

"I I-I don't want you to leave me-"

"I'm not going anywhere" His voice was so warm and reassuring. "Let's get you back to bed yeah?"

Shaking my head, "I don't want to go back-"

"I won't leave you, I promise. I'll stay baby, don't worry" Then I felt his arms around me, "I'm going to lift you now ok?"

Nodding I was suddenly in his arms and I think it was the first time in three days I actually relaxed. I felt safe again.

His lips brushed against my temple, "It's ok love" he murmured, "I'm right here, just focus on my breathing"

Grasping onto his shirt I rested my head against his shoulder. Focusing on his breath I tried to slow down all together. The haziness returned as I felt him about to put me down. Clinging to him, his warm hand landed on mine, "I'm not leaving, I just need to put you down so the doctor can have a look at you"

I let go as I felt the softness of the bed beneath me. Before I could hear anything else blackness took over, and I was out again.

* * *

 **I hope you guys felt that as much as I did! Any thoughts are welcome,**

 **Lot's of Love xx**


	30. Twenty Nine

**Heyah! Hope you have had a fabulous week! Mega sunny here am I am enjoy it very muchly! So a lot happened in the last chapter, it will be calmer this one but a lot of emotional conversations. We are coming to an end as well guys if you didn't figure already, but I am already testing a few things out for a few story that might follow this one.**

 **But now,** **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rose**

I felt shame.

After my first day of being conscious Dimitri and I hadn't really spoke much. He just sat by my side as nurse and nurse was running different tests and rewrapping my wounds.

Chewing my bottom lip I felt the stress of the situation get to me, the shame being the worst part of it all.

That I had even had the audacity in my body to think that getting in a car in my state would be ok was even beyond myself. Once Olena had entered the room she had give me a not so gentle speech on responsibility before she had hugged and kissed me. I'm sure I would prefer her version of telling me off than my parents.

I hadn't even thought of my parents until Olena told me they were on their way home. She had kept them up to date with my progress and they would be here to pick me up as I got the clear to leave in the morning. They wanted to monitor me one more night. I hadn't had any swelling of the brain but my concussion had been bad. Some of the deeper cuts needed extra attending and the bruising on my lungs would go away soon.

Olena had even made sure the house was cleaned so my parents wouldn't see the mess that I've made. The kitchen had apparently been a right scene with broken glass and a very big empty bottle of gin.

I was thankful my parents didn't have to come home to that, I owed Olena a lot. I added it to my list of things to be ashamed for.

The worst was the sober look on Dimitri's face. He hadn't left my side like he had promised, he had kept a firm hold of my hand. He had sat silent through the whole conversation with Olena, he hadn't uttered a single word for hours.

Glancing over his way through the corner of my eye I could see him staring into nothing. I didn't even want to think of the thoughts that must have gone through his head as he got the news. The amount of guilt I had put on him, not that he should feel any. I had made my bed, I had reacted the way I did and I didn't feel any grudge towards him at all. I had ignored him and made the decisions I made. All I needed from him was for him to love me, that was all.

Licking my lips I swallowed hard as I felt like it was time for us to talk. I knew he had a lot on his mind and I needed to hear them. I wanted to hear everything he was thinking because I would only feel worse if I knew he would wallow in guilt. I knew him well enough to know he would find reasons to take the blame for this. But it wasn't his to take.

Opening my mouth, I wanted to say something, anything to him but there was a sudden knock on the door. Looking up Lissa appeared in the door. I don't know why I was surprised, I would have hoped she would have been here. But we haven't spoken for so long, so much had happened and I felt like I had so much to tell her. I didn't know where to start.

She came in with a small smile on her face, to my surprise she was looking to Dimitri, "Do you mind if I take over for a while?"

I instantly looked over to him and he nodded simply about to get up. His hand squeezed mine before he pulled away, "I'll be outside"

He kissed me gently on my temple before he headed for the door and left with nothing else to say. My eyes stayed on the door. I didn't like how he left, I felt cold all of a sudden.

Lissa cleared her throat as she sat down in his place, "Rose I-I don't really know where to start but, all I need you to know is that I am so happy you're ok and" she sighed licking her lips, "I love you Rose, so damn much"

I just kept my eyes on her, I wasn't ready to speak yet.

Shaking her head she continued, "I was so scared when I heard, I've never been that scared in my life. The first thing I want to say is that I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry for what happened, for how I acted and what I've said. There's no excuse for how I treated you and how I got the girls to treat you. But I need you to know that I am so terribly sorry"

Sighing I closed my eyes for a second. "I know you're sorry Liss, and I think I've already forgiven you. But I need you to understand why I did what I did and how you made me feel when you did what you did"

I know I can just forgive her and forget, we weren't normally the friends to argue. So now that we had, I wanted to make sure we spoke about it, to make sure nothing like this could ever happen again. But I also needed her to see my point of view.

"I know I lied to you, I did, and I felt horrible every single time it happened. But I only did it to give Dimitri and I the time we needed to make sure what we did was the right thing"

"I know, Dimitri said the same thing" She smiled wryly.

"Dimitri? When?" I asked feeling confused.

"We spoke a last night, or rather he forced some sense into me. I wasn't very forgiving at first, I was quite the bitch to be honest" she chuckled humourlessly, "But I understand what you did and I respect it. I'm just sorry I reacted the way I did and made you-" she cleared her throat as she looked away, "Made you do what you did"

Sighing I held back a smile, "You didn't make me crash Lissa, that was all me"

"But I must have forced you to drink and since you were drinking you made that decision so I am part of it either way"

"I think Dimitri's thinking the same thing" I said looking over to the door again. Shaking my head I needed to focus on the now, what I needed to tell her. "I have a few things to tell you to, as a friend. I know it will be harsh but I would want to hear this if I ever did something like this to you Liss"

Her face looked like I was just about to stab her in the back. I didn't want to be horrible to her, a good friend doesn't do that, but I needed her to know.

"What you did Liss" I paused shaking my head, "The way you made me feel and the way you acted, I know you're sorry but that was so fucking low even for you. I know you didn't like who he had become, but the fact that you would flat out ignore me for that long? For something I couldn't even control? I couldn't and still can't understand how you could do that. I know I lied and I defintiely take responsibility for that, but the way you made me feel" Looking away from her for a moment I was shaking my head, "I've never felt that horrible about myself ever in my life. You made me doubt myself and everything that we had, that I was the lowest piece of dirt and that everything was my fault"

Forcing myself I looked back at her, "I am grateful that you're taking respoinsibility for your behaviour, I am, but I would never _ever_ do that to you Lissa. Ever"

She sniffled as I continued, "I felt like I was the one who needed to fix this, like I needed to go out fo my way to please you and that's not what friendship should be like and I hope that you know that. I know you didn't wish anything on me or for me to feel like this" tears were rolling down her face, "But you did Liss" I said as a tear escaped my eye.

Silence fell for a few moments and I wanted to feel awful for making her cry but she needed to hear how I felt. "I know it hurts to hear and I'd never want to intentionally hurt you but I needed to tell you. You need to know how I felt so we can both move past it. Ok?"

My eye were resting on my bestfriend as she dried her tears. "I know I deserve to hear it and all I can say is that I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry Rose"

I nodded as I brushed my tear away, "Thank you"

Silence fell again, but it was much more comfortable than before. Sighing I leaned back. Dimitri entered my mind again, as he always did. He always found a way to constnatly be in my mind. Whether I was dreaming or just sitting next to me as nurses assessed me.

My eyes were firm on the door as if he would feel that I was lonely or that I wanted him to come back.

I felt a hand land on top of mine, "So you love him?"

My head moved over to meet hers, "I always did"

"Yeah but, you know, you're both one hundred percent into this again? It feels good?"

Smiling to myself, "Everything feels right when I'm with him"

"That's all I need to know. I know he's an amazing guys, I'm sorry that it was so hard to forget about his playboy image but I only wanted to look out for you"

"I know" I said squeezing her hand back. I was starting to feel a bit drowsy as I was still on some fairly heavy pain meds, so I leaned back closing my eyes for a second.

"Rose I want you to know that if I ever were to treat you the way I did, I will never but _if_ , you have my permission to slap some sense into me"

Looking over at her through hazy eyes I could tell she was trying to make me smile.

"I wouldn't forget a thing like that" I said letting her know that it would be a dangerous thing to promise.

She smiled, "I know, but I won't take it back"

Squeezing her hand on mine I smiled, "I love you Liss, but let's take it slow ok? I have forgiven you and you are still my best friend, but let's take it slow. It's all still very fresh, I need ...time"

I could tell by the look on her face that's not what she wanted to hear, but she nodded which made me feel relieved.

"I'll leave you be and I'll see you when you get home Rose"

I smiled in return but didn't manage to keep my my eyes open. I was too tired, but I was happy that we had to this chat, I thought it would be harder, but knowing Dimitri had already spoke to her and she seemed to actually understand our point of view it had all turned out for the better.

Now there was only one more discussion left. Or two including my parents…

But before Dimitri had returned I was in a deep sleep.

!

My eyes opened suddenly as I was forced out of my dream.

I felt my heart pound hard in my chest as I took a deep ragged breath, sitting up I stared into nothing as I was trying to decide if it had been real or not.

I dreamt we were tangled in sheets, it was so blissful and easy. He was kissing me all over, whispering how much he loved me as his strong arms were tightly wrapped around me, keeping me warm.

Being pulled out of that into a sterile hospital room feeling cold and sweaty at the same time wasn't at all what I wanted. I just wanted him to hold me like that.

I suddenly realise that I didn't know if he had come back, my eyes instantly went to the door that was staring back at me. It was shut.

A warm hand landed on mine and my head snapped over in the other direction. He was sitting on the edge of his seat, just where he'd been as Lissa had entered, his elbow resting on his knee as the other was on top of mine.

I don't know why my heart was pounding so hard in my chest, I don't even know why I was suddenly on the verge of tears. But I couldn't hold it back, I didn't have any control.

Worry was written all over his face as his hand squeezed mine, "Did you have a bad dream? Was it about the crash?"

It was the most he'd spoken to me since he'd picked me up off of the floor when I had gone of my search for him. I knew he had a lot on his mind and maybe he wasn't ready to talk, but I needed some sort of confirmation that he still loved me. I was being completely pathetic for thinking that he wouldn't, but I just needed it. I needed him.

I kept staring at him, my fingers were itching for him, to feel him beneath my finger tips, to hear him tell me that he loves me. But I didn't want to force him. He had been very guarded over the last twenty four hours.

"Rose? Do you want to me get a nurse?"

Shaking my head slowly I couldn't look away from him, if I blinked the tears would spill over.

"Can you hold me?" My voice was shaky and weak. It was almost as if I was asking for permission for him to touch me. It sounds stupid, but I felt stupid after everything that had happened.

He frowned slightly as if he didn't understand what I was trying to say. I forced myself to sit up more, flinching as a stabbing pain shot through my side, he got out of his chair, "Please don't move, it's not good for-"

Looking up as he towered over me a tear escaped and trailed down my cheek. "Hold. me" I said more demanding now. My lower lip quivered as I spoke again, "Just, hold me" my voice cracked.

His eyes softened, it looked as if he was in pain hearing the desperation in my voice.

I could tell he was making an effort trying not to hurt me as I was still bandaged up in places but I didn't care. He moved his arms around my shoulders, I quickly moved my arms around his waist, I won't lie and say it didn't hurt but I didn't care.

Burying my face in his chest I felt more tears escape. I was trying to keep my breathing steady, I didn't want him to know I was crying, but I think he knew because he buried his face in my hair before planting a kiss there.

I wanted more, I wanted to feel his lips on mine. I craved it. Leaning my head back his gaze met mine and I could almost see his heart breaking all over again seeing me this shattered.

"Rose" he exhaled my name as pain was written all over his face. But I didn't want pain, I just wanted him. Reaching up I grabbed a hold of his tshirt forcing him down for his lips to meet mine.

More tears fell as I finally had his warm soft lips were pressed against mine. I felt home.

I want him to come closer, tugging him closer he groaned against my lips.

"Rose I don't want to hurt you-"

"You won't" I insited as I rested my forhead against his, "I just need you to _hold_ me"

He sighed heavily as hands were holding my face. Meeting my gaze I think he couldn't resist my pleading eyes as he sat down next to me, pulling me towards him. He was careful to move my IV so it wasn't in the way as I straddled his lap.

Moving his arms around my waist, I rested my head agsinst his chest, holding onto his shirt. I held onto him as if my life depended on it. All I could hear was his heartbeat and his steady breathing. It was the most soothing sound.

I could sense him on the edge of speaking, he held me tighter, it was as if he was struggling with either where to start or wether to shout or cry about what had happened. So I spoke first, "I love you" it wasn't what I meant to say, but it was what came out. Leaning back so I could see his face, I reached up touching his face gently, "And I'm so, so sorry"

His face sobered up from the slight warmth that had been pushing through. His eyes were hard on mine for for a while before he looked away slowly shaking his head to himself.

Dropping my head I was bitiing my lower lip, tears were starting to well up again.

"I just don't understand" his voice was hoarse. "I don't understand how or even why you would do something so stupid?"

I didn't look up, the tears were too close to pouring over, I couldn't meet him right now. But I could feel his gaze hot on me.

"Why would you do that Rose?" His voice was dripping with disappointment and the tears were free falling. "How could you be so reckless?"

My lip quivered but I bit into it harder to make it stop.

"Did you think how any of this would implement any of us? Your parents? Me? I knew you cold be spontaneous sometimes and sometimes a bit reckless, but somethoing like this? How-"

"I only wanted to see you!" I couldn't hold it in. "I know it wasn't right, I already feel stupid, so so fucking stupid for what I did. I hate knowing what it could have done to you and everyone surrounding me. But I made a _mistake_. A horrible mistake that shouldn't happen but it was a mistake. I would never ever get behind the wheel like that Dimitri, but I was too far gone, too deep into my own little personal hell I created for no one but myself"

His eyes were hard on mine as he didn't say a word. Tension in his jaw told me he didn't like what I was saying or he was too worked up heearing it. But I also knew he wanted to take part of the blame, it was the way he'd always been, always my knight in shining armour. But in this he couldn't just take part of my guilt away. It was all mine.

"The only thing you need to know Dimitri is that this is nobody's fault _but_ mine-"

"I should have-"

I was raising my voice slightly so he would truly listen to me. "There always a coulda woulda shoulda, but it doesn't matter now. _I_ made the decision to drink a whole bottle of gin. _I_ made the decision to shut you out, _I_ made the decision to get behind the wheel in a stupid state like that. I did, not you"

"That doesn't change how I feel about you, about this situation, about all of this"

I frowned slightly at his tone of voice. He was holding back, I'm not really sure why, he had never been the one to hold back when it come to something I'd done wrong. Not always in a bad way, I know it was all because he cares for me.

"Why are you holding back?" I wasn't asking for a fight, but just like with Lissa, we both needed to say our piece to be able to move past this. I couldn't have him act different all because of a stupid decision of mine. "Why aren't you shouting at me? Why aren't you telling me how incredibly stupid I was and how you are out of your mind angry with me? Why are you holding it all in?"

His face was still sober, "How will that make it better?"

"Because you need to get it out, you can't just hold things like that in Dimitri. It's not healthy. If you're angry with me then be it, but don't hide away from me, it will only make it worse"

"You want me to shout at you? Tell you how disappointed I am in you? Of the decision that you made? That I thought you were smarter than that?"

It hurt. Every word that left his mouth hurt, but I had asked for them. Becuase I couldn't stand the thought of him holding it in and a few months down the line explode in anger because of this. At least he was honest.

He exhaled in frustration, I had truly gotten him going now, he was tense all over. "Do you know the police is charging you for this? Drinking and driving, I mean what the hell were you thinking Rose? You could serve time for somehting like that-"

"I wasn't sober, I know it's a shit excuse but I wasn't thinking clearly"

"No you weren't, you haven't been for quite some time" anger was lingering in his voice.

"No I haven't" I snapped back, "I haven't made the best decision lately but I was going through a rough time I-"

"I wanted to be there for you but you wouldn't let me!" He snapped. "Do you even know what that feels like? To be pushed away and to be denied access to the one and only thing closest to your heart?"

Tears were still constantly running down my cheeks.

"Do you know what it feels like when my sister tells me that you've been in a car crash? Seeing all those missed phone calls to when you needed me and knowing that I wasn't there for you? I wanted to throw up Rose, I didn't know what to do with myself, I felt sick of the mere thought of you lying all by yourself in the dark, helpless as the light is slowly fading from your eyes"

Running his hand through his hair in frustration, "I could have fucking lost you!"

I swear I saw a watery sheen to his eyes. "I was running for my fucking life from the car hoping I wouldn't hear the worst as I came in. It was the most horrible and disgusting feeling I have ever felt and I never want to feel it again"

It was as if he was shaking with the anger that was finally being released.

"I'm angry becuase I could have lost you. I could have lost you after finally having you back again and this time it would have been permanent"

Slowly reaching over I gently placed my hand onto his. He jumped slightly as I did, not prepared for my touch. "But you didn't" I said gently.

My other hand reached for his jaw as I turned his head to meet mine, "I know I made the wrong deicisons and I'm so _so_ sorry for that. But I am here, with you. I can't change what happened and you can't keep thinking about the what if's, it'll only make things worse"

Swallowing he slowly started shaking his head, "But what if-"

Shaking my head slowly I silenced him. "All we should think about is the now" Moving closer I moved my arms around him again.

"I love you" I murmured as I burried my face in his chest.

He held me tighter. "I love you too Rose, so fucking much" he paused for a second, "We're not done talking about this"

I nodded as I held him close to me. Then we just sat there, holding one another, in compelete silence. It was pure bliss.

"What were you dreaming earlier?"

The images came flashing back. My throat was still thick from tears. "We were in your bed" I said licking my lips, "All tangled up in your sheets, you were kissing me" It felt hard to swallow. "Tell me how much you love me"

These damn tears weren't stopping today. Pulling back I ran a hand through my hair I was trying to hide them.

I could almost hear him frown, "That sounds like a good dream, you looked as if you were in pain when you woke up"

A sniffle escaped, "It was only becuase I woke up, I didn't want to" I tilted my head back, meeting his gaze again. "I wish that it could be like that, just us in our own bubble and nobody around. Why can't it be like that? Why did I have to do this? We could be doing so much better things then spending time in a stupid hospital"

A small smile tugged at his lips, I bet I looked like an idiot. "I can be like that, it will be like that but you need to get better"

"But you make it better" I sniffled. God I felt so soppy and I felt a bit childish putting it like that. But I was the truth.

I knew our conversation wasn't done, but at least it had started, at least we were speaking our minds. One thing I wasn't looking forward to was the wrath of my mother... I could only pray I'd survive her so I could see Dimitri after.

* * *

 **So what do we think? Did Lissa get off to easy or do you think she was mature in forgiving her but taking her time for them to build up the trust again after what have happened? What did you think of what happened between Rose and Dimitri?**

 **Lot's of Love xx**


	31. Thirty

**Hi guys! sorry about the slow update, I was struggling with how I wanted to this chapter to be and I didn't want to post just for the sake of it, so I wanted to make sure I was happy with it first!**

 **This is the second to last chapter, this story is coming to an end I'm afraid. I've really enjoyed myself I hope you guys have too.**

 **Now, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rose**

You know when you're truly dreading something, you think of every detail of the up coming scenario, thinking that it's going to be _that_ horrible that _hopefully_ it won't be as bad as you were thinking?

That was not me right now.

I had faith that it wouldn't be that bad but it was, but I understood why it was. But no one likes to be chewed out by their parents, no matter what age.

Mum had been going off on me again for another hour now, calling my decision every version of stupidity that her dictionary could muster. It went along the lines of,

"You count yourself lucky I am no longer you legal guardian Rosemarie Hathaway, If I had the power you'd do time just to realise how incredibly fucking stupid you've been. Do you realise what could have happened? I swear to god that I could strangle you with my bare hands only to bring you back again so you could understand the consequences of you actions"

Some of it didn't really make sense, but she always started to speak in riddles when she was ranting. There was also a lot of "I thought I raised you better than this?"

Nothing is worse than someone being disappointed in you. But I didn't blame her, not at all.

They picked me up from the hospital yesterday around lunch time, we had spent several hours at the station as they needed my testimony on what exactly had happened. I had spoken to the police briefly at the hospital, but due to the fact that I had been asleep or completely out of it Olena had agreed on my parents behalf that as soon as I was released I would go down to the police station straight away. It was a usually circumstance but they had agreed. Olena can be very persuasive.

I could feel my parents eyes on me as I went over each and every motion a few nights ago and answered each and every question they threw my way. I had a feeling my father wanted to say something several times but he had held it in to my surprise. He was probably saving his anger for me later.

We had gone home after a few hours, I was absolutely knackered, knowing my mum wanted to chew me out straight away I had tried to prepare myself. She didn't hold back. I hadn't had much to say, so I took it in silence. I was still on some pretty strong meds to keep the pain to a low level, but they made me very drowsy. I had promised her that she could have another round at me when I woke up, which to my surprise, was the next morning. I hadn't had a full nights sleep in a while, I had almost gotten use to waking up every two to three hours.

Dad had gone out early that morning, to do what I do not know, but mum said he was out trying to find out exactly what the police was planning and if I was going to get a jail sentence. It was a serious matter and I know that if I had ever been in a car crash due to someone else drunk driving I would have definitely wanted them to go to prison. So I was awaiting my punishment as my father had called to say he was on his way home.

So here I am now, at the dinner table holding my cuppa close as my mother was having another go at me for being 'the most irresponsible, stupid and reckless twenty four year old she had even met'. She had called me worse things, but that was deinfitely a line she kept coming back to.

Pacing the kitchen she wouldn't sit down no matter how many times I asked her to. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair. I had given her some more details this morning about what had happened. Everything from what had gone down between Lissa and I and some more between Dimitri and I. She of course thought at first that I was exaggerating, which I get because it sounds like such teenage drama when I'm retelling my story. But it's easy to say that when you're not living in the hell that I created for myself. It doesn't matter how old you are, you can still act like a thirteen year old whether you want to or not.

Of course, in my mother's eyes, the Belikov's had been amazing. Olena truly had, as well as Karolina and Sonya, they had all been very helpful. To my mother Dimitri normally couldn't do no wrong, even I was surprised to hear her curse him several times as she found out what had gone down between us. She'd even said she would speak to him herself, I clearly tried to stop her but there wasn't much stopping her once she had an idea. Much like me.

Remembering that my father would soon be judging us, I didn't really know what to expect from this whole situation. Dimitri had told me that there as definitely a possibility I could serve some time since drunk driving is a serious crime. I was ready to serve whatever was needed because I know that what I did was wrong, I can't hide behind anything. I made my bed so I was prepared to lie in it. God I sound like Dimitri when he goes all Zen on me every now and again.

I hadn't spoken much to Dimitri since I came home, we texted a few times. He kept checking in to ensure I was ok, I knew we still had to talk about things but I didn't have a single ounce of doubt in my body that no matter what, he loved me. What ever happened I knew he would be there for me and that's all I needed to know.

The rattling of keys in the door caught my attention and soon my father appears in the door way. It was drizzling down outside, his coat was wet and his hair was slicked back as he ran a hand trough his hair.

Sighing he took his coat off and hung it up in the hall. Mum had made him some coffee that she passed him as he stopped across from me.

"How did it go?" She asked before I got the chance. I hadn't spoken much at all since I did come home, firstly mum didn't really give me a chance and I wasn't really in the mood. I had given her small snippets but I knew she could put a few pieces together.

He looked my way, "It went as good as it can, I think, I did bring some added material to them to see if it could help their decision making"

My father was a pro at negotiating, it was part of what he did for a living, but I think negotiating with the police would be a slightly different matter.

"They have an official date to meet a judge and will make it official but I did managed to pull some favours and I know what your sentence will be. They will of course want to do the whole official charade for the sake of protocol but I think it's a fair deal"

Taking a long sip of his drink he rested a hand on the back of a chair, giving me his full attention, I was holding my breath as I was waiting for it.

"You will have a one year driving ban, starting the day after the court date which hasn't been made public yet. I tried to find out, but all they could say was that they had one set, we will receive an official invite at the beginning of the week. There will be a fine of $3500 and 100 hours community service. There is no need for you to serve time due to the fact that this is first time committing a crime and that you aren't likely to commit another. To help sweeten them up I asked several of your lecturers to write letters to confirm your good behaviour."

I was surprised when I heard that, I knew I had heard of similar scenarios, how other people had helped to lower the sentence as they confirmed the behaviour of the accused.

My father continued, "I'm not sure if it made much of a difference, what I do know is that they received a very convincing speech from no other than Olena Belikova"

"Olena was there?" I frowned.

"She was very involved" My father smiled to himself, "You know how convincing she can be, also she had been first on the scene so they needed her testimony as well for the full report"

I nodded along as he spoke. I knew I loved that woman, she had deinfitely given me an earful just like my mother, but I know it only was due to the fact that the two of them cared and loved so hard.

"Can they change the sentence before the court date?" My mother asked, concern written all over her face.

"They can but I think it is very unlikely. All Rose has said matches with what Olena said, they have also spoke to Dimitri this morning and they were going to speak to Lissa as well since they found her texts on your phone as they found you. Comparing all the evidence they have, including texts and other records, it all matches up. "

I was chewing my bottom lip as I many thoughts popped into mind at once. Before I could get too deep into thought my dad's eyes caught mine. He raised a brow, silently asking me how I was doing?

I gave him a weak smile, "I'm happy I don't have to serve any time, thank you for helping me and I'll make sure to thank Olena as well"

"We should have her over for dinner soon, it's the least we can do" Mum agreed sitting down. "I just want this mess over and done with" her eyes met mine, "And I'm still not done with you"

My father chuckled as he had another sip. I shot him a look, "You're enjoying my punishment I presume?"

Mum huffed, "If he isn't I am"

Dad leaned forward he spoke again, "I'd never want you to suffer but you made your bed, lie in it. I know we raised you right, so you will, but if we ever come across _anything_ like this again I won't be as generous and cooperative. Do you understand?"

Nodding I looked down into my cup, "I understand"

"Good, now take your painkillers and get some more rest" My mother said getting up again.

Following orders I silently took my pills and grabbed some water, I stopped before I headed for my room. "Thank you, for everything. I know I've been difficult over the last few weeks, months and you didn't have to do any of what you did, but I do really appreciate it" I know my parents had done a lot for me, and I appreciated it immensely, I just needed them to understand that.

"We love you" dad said, "Don't hesitate to speak to us, it's not what we want"

"I love you too, both of you" I smiled moving my arms as I came closer, pulling both of them in for a hug.

* * *

I went in and out of sleep for I don't even know how long, but before I knew it another day had passed and it was already late afternoon when I made it out of bed. I had a check up at my local GP to look at how I was heeling and to rewrap my bandages.

My mum was working as was my dad, so I took a taxi since I couldn't walk very far. I was limping and my body was still healing. Thankfully everything looked good, they took one of my meds away, now I only had a regular painkiller to take for another few days.

Getting dressed after the nurse was done rewrapping my thigh and parts of my hip where I'd have a deeper cut she told me I was good to go. Pulling my hoodie back on I pulled the hood up.

It felt like it was constantly raining and the cold didn't help. Pulling my phone out I pressed Dimitri's name. It didn't dial for long until he picked up. His voice was hoarse as if he'd been sleeping, "Hey babe, you ok?"

"Yeah" I smiled as I imagined him all tousled and confused. "I'm fine, I've um, just finished at the GP, do you mind if I come over?"

"Of course" he shuffled around, "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Nah it's ok, I've call a taxi and I'll be there in a few?"

"OK cool, I'll see you in a bit"

"Yeah, love you"

I could hear the smile in his voice "I love you too baby"

After what happened, we definitely tell one another 'I love you' more. It's really nice. Before we only said it every now and again, I didn't want to wear it out. But it felt good. I loved hearing it and I love saying it.

The taxi ride was short, getting out of the taxi I tried to hurry to his door to get out of the rain but it was hard when I wasn't use to the hurried movement. Stairs takes a while too, I was nearly out of breath reaching the top, leaning against the nearest wall I close my eyes, to catch my breath.

"One would think all the time you've spent at the gym, stairs wouldn't face you?"

I jumped at the sound of his smooth voice. I tried to hold back a smile, "It's been a while since I hit the gym"

My eyes traveled over him in his shirtless glory. I loved it when all he wore was those cut off sweats. If I wasn't limping I'd easily run my tongue all over the V that disappeared beneath his low riding waistband.

Shaking my head quickly he smiled, "Come on in, I'm making hot chocolate"

It was like my whole life lit up, "Like Olena style hot chocolate"

"It's the only way" he smiled "Hey, come here" he said pulling me close as close the door behind me. His fingers lingered along my jaw, his eyes traveling over my face before he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. Closing my eyes, ease fell over me like a cuddly blanket.

My hands found their way around his waist, I was surprised he didn't flinch at the contrast of my cold hands against his warm skin.

Kissing him back felt like time stood still. After all this time you'd think it would go away but every now again I love to stop and just look at him, what we have. The way he takes his time while he kisses me only boosts the fact that I will spend the rest of my life with him. It's still early even ignoring all that's happened. But I love him, all of him.

"Jesus, how long can two people stay in the door way?" Ivan's annoying voice made me pull away slightly. Dimitri rolled his eyes which made me smile.

"At least we stick to kissing when we have an audience" Dimitri said shooting Ivan a look as he took my hand, taking me to the kitchen.

"Come on Dimitri, I didn't know you were home" Ivan moaned over from the sofa's.

"Then maybe you should have checked" he snapped.

I think what they were talking about when that Ivan and Viktoria thought they were along last week and definitely were about to get down and dirty on the sofa and Dimitri had the pleasure of walking out of his room and get a not so flattering view of Ivan. "He'll never be able to un see that" is what he keeps telling me.

"How are you Rose?" Christian asked leaning against the kitchen side.

"I'm alright" I half smiled starting to take my damp hoodie off. I could see Dimitri from the corner of my eye. My right arm still had some pretty nasty bruises after the accident and he seemed to flinch slightly he time he saw them.

"How was the doctors?" he asked instead as he was heating up the milk and prepping the cups. Judging by the amount of cups the guys were clearly getting in on this.

"It was fine, they rewrapped me and took me off some of the heavier meds, I got one more week left then I'm completely free of them"

"That's good right?" Christian asked.

I nodded "Yeah, I'm healing fine, I can't wait to get rid of this limp" I said grimacing.

Dimitri didn't say anything else as he continued with the hot chocolate. He passed me my cup before telling the guys that it was ready. Placed a hand on the small of my back he guided me to his room.

"Don't do anything freaky, walls are thin" Ivan teased.

"She's freaking limping stupid, they won't be doing anything for a while" Christian said declaring Ivan an idiot.

"I can still do stuff" I said loud enough for them to hear before Dimitri closed the door. He rolled his eyes at me, "You always have to get those two on edge"

"Don't take my fun away from me" I smiled innocently as I reached put set my cup down on his bedside table, flinching slightly at the awkward angle, Dimitri was quick to take it from me before helping me to sit on his bed.

He loved to baby me, it was a tad annoying at times, but he hated to see me hurting. Getting comfy against the headboard he joined by half lying next to me. Passing me my hot chocolate I smiled a silent thank you.

Sipping in silence, I kept studying him. He looked comfortable but I could still sense something. He didn't want to keep talking about what happened and I had let it go every time we spoke on the phone but now that we were face to face I wanted to get it over with.

"I know you still have things to say" And I wasn't being shy about it. He sighed as I did, I continued "I know you didn't want to get angry with me at the hospital because I was all vulnerable and I wasn't asking for you to shout and me for the sake of it. But if you have something to say, say it, please. I know you're disappointed in me and what have happened, how it could have had an impact on us that would have left you-" I paused, licking my lips, "That would have a outcome we definitely couldn't change. But I _will_ be ok Dimitri, you know I will" I set my cup down on the other side of me.

Moving so I was facing him more, it hurt but I ignored the pain, "I don't want you to feel like you can't tell me things just because of the way things went, be honest with me"

"I'm not holding back"

"But that's how it feels right now. Like you are, you're hesitant, you never were before"

He took a sip before setting his cup down, "I'm not trying to hold things back, but it's hard when you hid away from me as much as you did. You didn't share anything Rose, what if you do that again? Excuse me for being guarded, but it's just my natural reaction"

Chewing my lower lip I thought for a second, "I could leave for England again" I said quietly, he flinched as I said it but I took his hand realising how it sounded, "I didn't meant it like that, what I'm trying to say is that _anything_ could happen, I could move, be in another accident, you could move, hell you could even crash your motorbike. But it's in the unknown Dimitri. You can trust me, it might take time because of the decisions I made, but I am owning up to them, I'm not shying away"

"I'm proud that you're owning up to your mistakes, baby I am. Yes I was disappointed, hell I was even angry, but that was in the moment. All I want is for you to heal and be one hundred percent before I can relax fully again"

Nodding I took in what he said. Keeping my eyes on his I lifted my hand, resting it on his cheek. Turning his face slightly he kissed the inside of my hand. I smiled.

"You know that I wouldn't leave you again don't you?" I asked feeling worried after the way I'd spoken. "I'd never ever do that again, where you go I go"

A smile spread on his lips, "I wouldn't let you leave even if you did"

Breathing a laugh I leaned forward pressing my lips to his. A long lingering kiss before I pulled back ever so slightly. "I love you, you know that right?" I murmured.

He nodded murmuring "As I love you" before sealing the space between us again. His hand landed on my hip, the wrong hip and I flinched slightly as the pain shot through me. Lifting it instantly, "Sorry" he breathed. "You ok?"

Clearing my throat I nodded. Annoyance filled me as he couldn't even touch me without cause he pain, pain that wasn't his fault of course. I just wish I was better so he could be less careful.

"I guess we really can't do anything" I said shooting him a pointed look. I think he sensed my annoyance. He smiled cupping my chin, "Maybe not, doesn't stop me from kissing you"

My smile grew as I leaned in again. Slowly easing myself down, he carefully laid next to me, holding me closer as his tongue ran along my bottom lip. "I feel like I'm fifteen again" he breathed in between kisses, "Making out of your bed"

I breathed a laugh against his lips as I kissed him again. "Then let's be fifteen again and make out on _your_ bed"

"I like the sound of that"

I had to laugh, his face looked so cheeky and excited, a face that normally showed when I _wasn't_ dressed, and I am very muchly dressed right now.

Getting lost in the kiss I pushed any thoughts that might interrupt us away. I was completely content with just kissing on his bed, for now.

As soon as I was better I would make sure he remember what he had been missing. Then that excited face would come back on …and I won't be wearing _anything_

* * *

 **Right, what do we think? Did you think that would be Rose's punishment or that Ibrahim was able to sneak his way round it? Was it fair? Should it have been differently?**

 **What would you like to see in the last chapter? There will be a lemon! I can promise you that ;)**

 **Lot's of love xx**


	32. Thirty One

**HOT OF THE PRESS!**

 **Literarily just finished this, so I apologise for any kind of grammar error or mistakes. I just wanted to get it out there as I am have been keeping you guys waiting long enough! Apologies for that, I have been on holiday and then got some major writers block...**

 **But I got it done and I am pleased. This is the Final chapter of this story. There's been some mixed reactions, but thank you for reading.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Rose**

I knew it was right when Lissa showed it to me.

It had been our first time out alone since the accident. We'd spent some time together before with the guys around but this was the first time just the two of us.

After being off any kind of pain medication for two weeks, I had to do some physiotherapy to help gain full strength as part of my muscle had been torn. It wasn't anything too serious and it didn't take too long before I was back to normal.

So Lissa had asked if I wanted to go shopping, we were all going out tonight, the whole gang. There was no more hiding or sneaking around. I was really looking forward to it. I had stayed on the down low to heal but I was ready for a night out with my friends. I wasn't in it to drink, I would have something but all I wanted was to go back to what we all had. Excluding the sneaking around. To have a great night, to be able to touch him, kiss him whenever I wanted and to dance without having to look over my shoulder.

I accepted going shopping with Lissa, we kept things light. I was still cautious and wanting to take things slow, it felt right but I didn't want to throw myself back into it. Yes I am a bit of hypocrite cause I kind of threw myself into Dimitri again, but we tried to take things slow. But of course these things are always easier said than done…

Anyhow…

We went shopping! Lissa always had an eye on fashion and what works so it was nice to just be girly together. So the moment she held it up I knew it was right for my return to the social scene.

In the fitting room Lissa was going on about shoe options as I was trying it on.

"You should definitely go nude since it's already a sexy dress, or go black to give it some edge. But then again you could totally pull off a full red look so we could go down that route too"

Smiling at her conversation she was having with herself I turned slightly in the mirror. I was wearing one of those a nude look midi dresses. It was following my shape perfectly and it was sleeveless. Red lace was climbing up my sides, covering my mid section and my boobs. It enhanced my waist and accentuated my hips. It almost looked as if the lace was all I was wearing which is what I loved but the actual silhouette was actually quite modest.

Yep, this was it.

Pushing the curtain to the side Lissa's face lit up, "Changed my mind! Deffo going with the red shoes with this" Grinning she sighed, "I've really missed this. Seeing you this happy, its really nice"

"Me too Liss" I smiled.

"Plus I think _someone_ will appreciate this as well" She said wiggling her brows. I grinned running a hand through my hair, "He better"

Lissa already had her outfit sorted so she only needed shoes, so we continued. We had planned a girls only getting ready for tonight and then meet the guys at the Red.

One thing I've always loved is when you get dressed up, but you do it for yourself. Because it makes you feel great and you feel confident. Of course I love to get a reaction, especially from Dimitri, I think that's normal. I love to look fine for my man.

After finding some red sling backs and then some sparkly heels for Lissa we went to hers were Tasha and Viktoria just had arrived.

We sipped Rosé, played our favourite songs, did each others make up. God it sounds like such a cliché chick flick. But then again, who hasn't day dreamed about having those cheesy moments with their girl friends?

Viktoria was going all out in a cute crop top and midi skirt, with a mesh detailing all over with black covering her chest and mesh detailing on the skirt. Tasha was in a leather skirt and lace bustier. Lissa was taking it to another level in her silver sequin dress looking like a model stepping off the runway.

Dressed to the nines we got in the cab ready for a night out!

"God, I haven't worn this skirt for ages, I forgot that you can't really breathe in it…" Tasha complained making a face.

Chuckling I rolled my eyes, "People normally remember things like that"

"I'm not just people, my ass looks great in this, I can survive a night in this"

Viktoria huffed, "Right, you'll be moaning about this before the clock struck twelve"

"Unless I find someone to help me out of it before then" she winked.

I couldn't help but laugh. She was so free spirited, didn't care at all. She definitely reminded me of Samantha from sex and the city, which I think only made me love her more, you can't have too many strong confident friends.

"Anyway…" Viktoria grinned, "Ivan took me to that restaurant the other night, the one Dimitri recommended?"

Biting my lower lip I had a flashback of him and me in the bathroom at that exact restaurant, "Mhm, I know the one"

Tasha looked my way, "Was the restaurant that good or did things go down in that restaurant?"

Running a hand through my hair "We didn't have sex int he restaurant if that's what you're thinking" I said trying to keep a straight face.

"But you did other things?"

Meeting Tasha's gaze I winked and couldn't help but chuckle, "He might have met me in the bathroom and" clearing my throat I continued "made some good use of his hands"

"Ooo!" I hadn't seen her this excited in a while, "My girl is growing up, you're nearly as dirty as me soon"

"Hah! No, I'm not planning on having sex in the club bathroom anytime soon"

"Don't hate" Tasha said elbowing me. Turning back to Viktoria, "You were saying hun?"

A grimace was painting her face, "I was doing my make up in that bathroom yesterday" she shivered, "And you're telling me my brother had- Eugh!" she groaned, "Why did you have to tell me that?"

Snickering "I can't help my boyfriend is your brother"

"Sometimes I wish you could" she pulled a face, "I'm all for details but as soon as I get reminded about whom you're doing it with" she shivered again, "It's disgusting"

"It wasn't disgusting at all in the moment" I said winking to Tasha.

"Stooop!" Viktoria groaned holding her ears as Lissa and the rest of us laughed. I can't help but love to tease her. She is the baby of the group and I think it will always be the way. Bless her.

Pulling up at the red there was a heavy queue already. We were a bit late, since Lissa couldn't decide what jewellery to wear… girls eh?

Tasha opened the door to our three men waiting outside. "Cheers guys, where my date?"

"I didn't know it was out job to hook you up Tasha?" Christian grinned.

"Well it's the least you could do so I don't have to seventh wheel"

He shot her a questioning look. She sighed, "There's six of you, three couples, one of me. Seventh wheel right here!"

"Gee reel it in Tasha, we all know you'll be lost in the crown within the hour anyway"

"Hear hear" Ivan chuckled as he helped her out.

"You make me sound easy" Tasha said shooting Viktoria a look.

"You? Easy? Never" Viktoria winked, "Your just as classy as Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman"

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

"Of course you do" I chuckled as I get out after Lissa, "You'll twist the worst insult into a comment any given day"

"It's a talent" she shrugged smugly.

"Come one, let's get inside" Ivan said tugging at Viktoria's hand, "I need a drink"

Christian moved an arm around Lissa, guiding her towards the door as she's talking to Tasha. Looking round I frown slightly, "Where is-"

Before I can finish I feel a warm set of hands land on my hips and I instantly smile. I can feel the warmth radiating off of him as he put his lips to my ear. "Wow"

I try to hold back my smile, "I take your lack of words as a good thing"

"Speechless" he murmured he pressed his lips against my neck. Nipping at my skin he moved his arms around me and I couldn't help but giggle. "You look amazing" he said between kisses, "Delicious actually and I think-"

"No" I chuckle as I start to fight him, "No, no, no you are not doing this now-" I had to stop talking when his teeth bit into my ear lobe and tugged. Strangling a moan as he runs his thumb along the side of my boob.

Forcing my eyes open again I shook my head, "We are _not_ doing this here" I snicker trying to move his arms away again. " _Dimitri_ "

He chuckled at my tone and eased his grip giving my temple a kiss "You always know how to talk to me"

"Nah uh" I moved out of his arm turning towards him, "Save the dirty talk for later Cowboy"

"Tell him Rose, hold those reigns!" Ivan shouts from over by the door. Rolling my eyes I cross my arms under my chest, "Does he ever shut up?"

Dimitri chuckles and names in close again, placing his hands on my hips kissing my forehead, "You know he doesn't" he met my gaze, "But I would like to talk about something else, like how absolutely beautiful you look tonight"

Smiling I laced my fingers through his, tilting my head back I looked up at him again "Now you can keep talking"

He gives me one of those warm grins, "No I'm going to save it for later" he winks "Let's go inside before Ivan comes back for us"

Placing his hand on my lower back he guides me to the door. The guy at the door opens the door for us straight away, I don't know how Tasha works her magic but she never cease to amaze me.

Inside it felt just like a month ago. The music was loud, the bar and dance floor was crowded. It felt like as I have been out of the game, the whole world have gotten into this latino frenzy in music. It's sexy as hell and it was clearly the latest train to jump on.

As predicted, after the first round of shots and drinks Tasha was no where to be seen. I always keep a track of my phone, I know she can handle herself but if she ever were to need me I want to be there. She always lets me know when and if she leaves the club and that she gets home safe.

Setting down another round of drinks Dimitri sits back down next to me again, moving an arm around my back. Almost as if he can read my mind he leans in and asks, "Tasha ok?"

Nodding I smile, "Yeah, she's fine, saw her on the dance floor not too long ago"

"Good" he kisses my temple again before setting my drink down in front of me. I eye it, it looks like just a glass of coke. Looking over at him I raise a brown and he looks a bit worried, "I thought you might not want to drink too much, so after a drink and a shot I thought just some coke might be what you want, but um I can do change it if you want. I'm not trying to offend you or anything I just-"

Placing a hand on his chest I lean in smiling, "Baby it's ok, it's what I wanted, I'm just surprised you can basically read my mind already"

As that warm smile spreads across his lips I get that flutter in my stomach. I can honestly say that I didn't get it very often but, ever now and again I do. I think it's the way he looks at me, or I'm just weak for his killer smile.

Lifting his hand he moved some hair behind my ear, "Do you want to dance?"

I couldn't help but smile, "Do you know how long I have waited for you to ask me that?"

Smiling he kept stroking my hair, "Is that so?"

Nodding, I played with the collar of his shirt, I licked my lips " Uh huh"

"Well I'd be stupid if I kept you waiting" He winked picking up his glass downing his drink, "Gentlemen" he said sounding surprisingly posh, "I am taking my lady for a spin then I am taking her home" he said sending me another wink.

Rolling my eyes Christian raised his glass, "Hear hear!"

"Go get it Belikov" Ivan cheered.

"You guys are crazy" I grinned moving towards the dance floor. His arm moved around my waist pulling me to him as he murmured, "Crazy for you"

Huffing a laugh I grinned, "You couldn't be any cheesier if you tried"

"You love cheesey" he says kissing my neck as I guide us through the crowds before shrugging, "Every now and again"

Turning in his arms I moved mine around his neck I moved my lips close to his "Shut up and dance big boy"

As DJ Khaled was shouting one all of those three lines he knew, I was moving my hips under his big hands. The soft guitar mixed with the latino rythm made it impossible not to dance. His lips stayed on mine as he moved with me, his hands squeezing my hips as he was biting my lower lip.

The music was loud so no one could hear me moan but him. Slowly turning in his arms again I made sure to grind my ass against his already solid hard dick. I could hear him groan as I did, moving my hands up and around his neck he moves my hair off my shoulder as he starts nipping at my skin.

My whole body moves and grinds against him with an aim to tease.

Slowly running his tounge up my neck he tugs at my ealobe, "I know exactly what you're up to" he grunts. "Dirty girl"

Grinning, my body rolls as I take my time pressing my ass up agianst him "What was that?" I pretend like I didn't know what he was talking about. But he knew as well as I do that my panties were soaked to fuck and in ym head I had only gotten started.

Turning me again he press me up against his chest, feeling my hard nipples pressing up against him I strangle a moan. His eyes narrows as he studies me before runing his nose along my cheek bone, "Are you trying to seduce me miss Hathaway?" his voice is soft but I can hear the sexual strain.

Licking my lips I confess "I thought we could do fourplay on the dancefloor?" I say innocently. "So we can get straight to business when we get home"

His hand runs along my back down to grab a handfull of my ass fire igniting his eyes, "Too bad todays fourplay is going to be short" He said through his teeth. I couldn't help but chuckle as he starts tugging me towards the exit.

Outside he hails a taxi before he tugs me close, crashing his lips onto mine. The sheer passion is mind boggling. The way he kisses me like it's the first time everytime. The fierceness in how he holds me turns my skin of fire.

In the taxi he has an arm around my shoulders, his hand massaging my thigh as he murmurs in my ear, "I'm in charge tonight, I don't care what you have planned. You're pussy is mine for the taking and you'll be moaning my name until you can't say another word"

Swallowing hard I lick my lips as I can feel myself getting wetter.

"I can't wait to rub my cock against that swollen wet clit of yours, we both know just how much you love it when I do that" I breathe loudly as I can almost feel him as I picture it, "Tease you to the edge and then bury myself balls deep in you. Fuck" He tugs at his trousers, "I can't fucking wait" He knocks impatiently on the window to the driver, "Know any shortcuts?"

I snicker, running my hand up his thigh as I bite my lower lip knowing what's beneath his trousers. The car pulls up by his flat as I brush my hand across his rock hard cock. Leaning close I press my hard nipples up against him, I know he feels it through this top that I'm going braless. "Before you do _any_ of that, I'm going to get in my knees for you" My eyes shift down to his cock as I suck my bottom lip, "I need some sugar" With a simple wink I easily climb over him, adding some pressure to his hard package.

Hearing him murmur something to the driver I hear the door slam. I am a couple of steps a head of him, swaying my hips in hypnotising way. Gazing over my shoulder the darkness in his gaze nearly takes me over the edge. The butterflies go mental in my stomach as he comes for me. Speeding up I let him chase me up stairs shooting him teasing gazes, biting my lip and running my hands up and down my body.

Reaching his door he catches me, traps me between the door and himself. His lips feverish on mine as his hands are tugging at my dress. Smooth as he is he's unlocking the door as he's working me, throwing the door open he urshers me inside. As he turn to close the door I push him up against it and reach to lock the door.

My eyes never leaves his as I unsip my dress, shimmy out of the top exposing my breasts fully leaving the dress haning around my waist.

The deep sound from the back of his throat couldn't be any sexier as his eyes feast all over my chest. His warm hands instnatly palms each breast, kneading and feeling before burying his face between them. Licking and sucking he moans against my skin, I have to stop him until he gets too lost in the moment. Kissing his forehead I peel him off of me pushing up back against the door. Biting my lower lip I start to slowly up button his shirt. I know he wants me to rip it open, he doesn't care, he just want my lips around his cock. But all good somes to those who wait.

Pushing the fabric to his sides I take my time lazily running my fingers along his soft skin, slowly sliding down towards his belt buckle. I tug at it roughly before I undo it along with his button.

He's got a smug grin all over his face, he's enjoying this as much as I am. The teasing is something we've both mastered ever since that time I teased him through the window in that all red set.

Leaving his trousers open I lean forward kissing the middle of his chest, sliding my hands towards his back, scraping my nails against his naked back. He growls lowly as my teeth nip at his skin moving down. Undoing his zip as I make my way down, a gentle tug and his trousers falls to the floor. The tight boxer doesn't leave a lot to imagination.

Sinking down to my knees my eyes meet his again. My fingers finds the elastic of his boxer, which out breaking eye contact I pull them down. His cock springs free and moan at the sight of it. Licking my lips I don't waste any time.

I roughly grab the base of his before moving my hand up and down his impressive lenght and he inhales sharply. My eyes are still holding his as I lean forward taking his head in my mouth, taking my time, sucking long and hard. He exhales as he's finally getting his fix.

Before he realises it I relax my jaw and take him whole, all at once, feeling him in the back of my throat.

"Fuuuck" he groans, "Baby are you trying to kill me?"

Ignoring him I move my head, slowly releasing him while grazing my teeth along him before taking him whole again.

"Oh.. my... g-" He stops himself as I squeeze my hand hard around the base of his shaft. I know it's something he loves and catches him by surprise. Taking him whole again I suck on him long and hard without giving time to relax. I can feel him starting to stand on his toes as the feeling is so fucking overwhelming.

A hand runs thorugh ym hand roughly pulling me back, as his dick leaves my mouth it makes a plopp sound. "Enough" He growls, "Get up" he demands.

The power in his voice is so damn sexy I can't help but obey. Rising, I'm standing in front of him, bare chested, dress haning by my hips now and my red heels.

Taking my jaw roughly he presses his lips against mine, his tongue colliding with mine as he's pushing my dress down. "This _needs_ to go"

"Don't rip it, I like this dress" I smile as he struggles.

"Tough" he says simply before I hear the fabric rip. It falls on the floor lip as he raises a brow my way, I narrow my gaze as he's just ignored my wish. Shrugging he says, "I'll buy you another one"

Without further delay his hands slides on the inside of my thong, pushig it down leavin my naked in my heels. His hand cups my pussy as two fingers slides between my lower lips.

I gasp at the sensation as he lifts them to his lips sucking them slowly before moaning, "Fuck you taste good"

My pussy's cleanching as all I want his him to plunge into me and made me twist and turn. Moving his hand back he cups my pussy again, pushing slightly so I start to walk backwards. Taking me to his room he shuts the door behind him as he stops me in front of his desk.

"Bend over"

That's all he says. Hell I think my pussy's dripping from the sex in his voice. Not wasting any time I turn around slowly beind over leaning on his neat desk, making sure to pout my ass, giving him a great view.

Running a hand up the back of my thigh he runs it over my ass before slapping. Inhaling, my breathing gets louder.

"Fuck me babe, I wish I had a camera so I could capture you, you're fucking beautiful" the wonder in his voice makes me tingle all over. His hands slides over my ass and towards my wet centre. I whimper knowing how close he his. Moving towards him he chuckles teasingly.

"You want this?"

"Yes" I breathe.

"You want this baby?" he asks as he's slowly running to fingers along my opening before moving to massage my clit.

I groan loudly before I breathe "God, yes, yes I do!"

Moving a finger in me I gasp as it disappears as quickly. "So wet" he murmurs under his breath. "All for me"

Then I feel it, the warm tip against my entrance. I could nearly scream out in pure joy. Maybe he's too fucking turned on to keep me waiting.

He's slowly massaging my opening with his delicious cock as I moan louder by the minute. Just as quickly as he started he stops.

His hands slides around my stomach as he straightens me up, turning me towards him. His face is dark, sex written all over it as he's licking his lips. "Lay down on the bed"

I nodd quickly, laying down on my back I spread my legs wide for him. He loves a good view, so I give it to him. moving my hand down I tease myself. My free hand is massaging my breast and I groan. "I need you baby"

Slipping a finger inside myself I moan, "I need you now"

He growls as he's suddenly over me, his cock replacing my hand. "You're so fucking dirty" he hisses between his teeth. " _So_ fucking dirty"

Rubbing his cock against me I moan, starting to twist beneath him. It's starting to become unbearable. But I love it.

"You love it baby" his voice is hoarse, "You fucking love my cock sliding between these soaking lips" I grind against him as I whimper in agreement.

"So fucking good" he groans.

"I'm ready" I breathe.

"Are you?"

"Yes" I breathe again. "Please"

Without no prewarning, all he does is growl loudly as he thrusts into me.

"Oh my GOD!" I scream as he fills me. "Ahh!" I moan in pleasure, "Yes, yes" I breathe as he's not letting my catch my breath. He keeps thrusting his hard cock into me.

"So wet" he breathes.

"It's all you baby" I say between breaths, "All for you"

His muscular arms is like a cage around me as I clutch onto him, "Fuck me" I moan. "Fuck me _good_ "

His thrusts becomes harder and I might have bruises tomorrow, but it'll all be worth it.

I won't last long, I won't last long at all. Teasing is amazing but the build up that happens when he actually starts fucking me is too quick. Squirming underneath him I know he knows that I'm nearly there.

"So close baby, so fucking close"

"Come in me!" I moan.

Without having to tell him twice I feel him tense up before he pumps himself empty inside me. It pushes me right over the edge as I turn into a sweaty mess riding on the wave for as long as he keeps pumping into me.

Breathing loudly he slumps on top of me, we're a sweaty mess as I kiss his temple, trying to catch my breath. "So. Good" Is all I get out.

He breathes a chuckle as he pushes himself up on his forearms, his gaze is warm and filled with love, "It's _always_ fucking great"

Snickering I lean up to give him a lingering kiss. After he eases off of me so I can go clean up in the bathroom. I hurry back to the warmth of his bed as the cold air tugs at my skin.

He pulls the duvet back welcoming me back as I tangle myself up in him. I love the after sex cuddle. The way he lazily runs his fingers through my hair, how his chest is steadily rising and falling making me feel sleepy.

I am right where I want to be. With this gorgeous man that drives me both crazy in love and insane.

Tilting my head back I smile up at him, returning my smile he breathes a chuckle, "What?"

"I love you" I say simply.

Smiling, he leans in pressing his lips against mine, "As I love you"

Stupid decisions, stupid words and stupid actions aside, I love this man so damn much. No matter what he always finds a way to my heart. And that's where I will keep him. That's where he will stay.

Close.

With me.

§ § §

 **The End.**

* * *

 **I mean that's a pretty darn good lemon if you ask me. Or foreplay or whatever you wanna call it. It felt like the right way to end it all and not to a typical skip in time to see their future. All I know is their future is together, the two of them.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! I am writing more, I just don't know when I will post. I want to make sure I got the story line down to make sure I am happy with it before I do anything else. I am always open for ideas if you have them, Rose and Dimitri only (That's all I write I'm afraid..)**

 **Lot's of love xx**


End file.
